


An Addition (Working Title)

by Silver_Aria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Other, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Violence, all the feelings, srsly msg me with tag hlp, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Aria/pseuds/Silver_Aria
Summary: Scraped leather boots crunched heavily on the loose dry dirt.  The desert stretched forward while the smoking ruins of what had been the kingdom of Insomnia slowly fell into the distance.Several days had passed since the initial attack, the rain finally leaking its way down to the trapped and bleeding body was what had awoken her.“You are to survive and go ….. the ….. Protect … and ….” This fragmented order repeated unendingly in her pounding head. Her body moved on its own following the orders as it could remember them, incomplete. Glassy green eyes locked on the horizon, she moved on, broken and bleeding with no destination or supplies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what if Niffilheim had experimented with combining other things with humans? before cloning, before daemonzing and a lone survivor ended up with the bros. An oc, heard people dont like them so heres your heads-up.

Scraped leather boots crunched heavily on the loose dry dirt. The desert stretched forward while the smoking ruins of what had been the kingdom of Insomnia slowly fell into the distance.

Several days had passed since the initial attack, the rain finally leaking its way down to the trapped and bleeding body was what had awoken her.

_“You are to survive and go ….. the ….. Protect … and ….”_ This fragmented order repeated unendingly in her pounding head. Her body moved on its own following the orders as it could remember them, incomplete. Glassy green eyes locked on the horizon, she moved on, broken and bleeding with no destination or supplies.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Cindy had just arrived back at the garage; a sad mangled wreck of a car, that was once called the Regalia, sat on the back of the flatbed.

“What in the Six did they do this time?!” a gruff frustrated voice yelled form the back of the garage. “From what I was told, they let the Prince drive.” Giggled the blond, smiling over the grumbling and sounds of tools crashing together from her disgruntled grandfather.

“What…is?” Cindy squinted her eyes looking out over the desert scenery; barely a dark speck in the waving heat lines was a stumbling figure of a person. “Hey Paw…” she trailed off.

Cid didn’t answer, not hearing her over his own cussing in the back of the metal building.

With a brief glance back she took off at a light jog across the parking lot and highway, holding her tool belt in place so it didn’t thump uncomfortably against her thigh.

“Ya know it’s not safe to be walkin in a desert…did ya car…” Cindy stopped, having reached the person. The sight of ripped slightly bloody clothes that hung damp to the frame of a battered and bruised body, taking her words away.

“Y’all feeling alright? What happened?” She asked stepping in front of the girl blocking her path.

The girl didn’t respond, eyes glazed over looking past the blond mechanic, shuddering pants shook her flushed and sweating frame.

Having something blocking her path and no energy left, the girl let out a few more breathes before falling to the ground. Cindy tried to catch her but wasn’t fast enough, only catching shoulders so the girl didn’t face plant on the ground.

“Hey, hey y’all need to wake up.” Cindy said holding her, “oh this ain’t good.” Feeling how hot the girl was even through her gloved hands. “Takka! TAKKA!”

Cid had the girl placed on a beach lounger Cindy dragged into the garage. “It’s cooler in here than the caravan.” He grunted.

“I’m gonna get some ice.” Takka said letting the limp body settle into the reclined chair. Not bothering to remove the canvas pouch strapped to the girls’ hip or the small sword on the other.

“Make sure you bring some water and towels too.” Cid added.

Cindy dabbed a damp work rag on the girls red forehead. “Don’t worry we’ll get ya cooled off.” The unconscious girl panted; her face was red and burnt, her shoulders and neck showed signs of blistering peeling, having no protection with the dark tank top or short brown ponytail.

Cindy looked at the top, a small crest on the left breast caught her attention; “She’s a Crowns guard; and she’s in pretty rough shape.”

“Yeh we might need a little more help than just some ice and shade.” Cid added taking a seat in the other chair. “I’ll keep an eye on her.” He nodded at the prone form.

“I’ma make grab some of them healin’ items the boys left.” Cindy said tucking the rag in her tool belt. “Be right back.”

Cid watched his granddaughter leave, disappearing into the bright light beyond the large door. “What the Six have you been through to end up out here?” He muttered to himself surveying the girls form.

Aside from the severe looking sunburns and flushed face with painful looking chapped lips that bled slightly. The girl was covered in partially healed wounds, dirt and old cracking blood. A dark bruise spread from her left shoulder up her neck and disappearing under her top. A cracked or broken shoulder Cid mused. It was slowly healing the edges of it yellow. A thin scar across her throat shining white on the reddened skin. The corner of the old man’s mouth dipped; now that was a bad wound but old and healed. He surveyed the rest of their unexpected patient.

Several now closed lacerations covered both arms and hands. Nails chipped and broken on both hands from digging her way out from under debris. A gash on her forehead cut through her right eyebrow and had bled into the eye and cheek. What was unseen was the swollen purple ankle held in place by the grey and black boots, the dark bruises on her thighs and the scraped scabbed knees.

Cindy rummaged through the cupboards looking for the healing potions left to her from her favorite clients, knocking over several other bottles that clattered noisily to the floor. “Oh shoot.” She said switching the ringing phone from her hand to her ear and shoulder.

“Hello?” the phone was finally answered. “Cindy?”

“Hey Iggy.” She said cheerily, placing the bottles back in the cupboards.

“Is everything alright?” the lightly accented voice asked sounding concerned.

“Oh ya, ya…I was just wondering if y’all knew anyone who could stop by.”

“Hm? At Hammerhead?”

“We gota girl here who’s in bad sorts…” Cindy frowned. “Looks like she’s Crown guard…can see the same crest as the big guy.”

“Oh...” the voice paused. “I can see if Monica can help, she might be able to send someone.”

“Thanks Iggy.” Cindy breathed, having found the small green filled containers. “I’ll let ya’ll know about the Regalia when we get that far.”

“Don’t worry. You clearly have your hands full. I’ll make a couple calls, and someone should contact you.” The voice replied before hanging up.

Takka and Cid were chatting quietly when Cindy returned, the girl on the chair was still out but breathing slower. Some of the red had gone from her face but the painful burns stayed. Bags of ice carefully set under her arms and legs and a cloth on her forehead.

“So uh, how does this work?” She ask holding out a glass container filled with green liquid, it glowed slightly in the shade.

“Okay, now normally…” Cid waved as Takka walked away mentioning something about the diner. “You’d just crush it in your hand to use it.” He looked at the girl, “she clearly can’t, and with the wounds I’m seein, I’d be better to drink it.”

Cindy frowned a little. “Might be waitin a bit.” Cid added adjusting his seat to settle in. “I’ll watch ‘er.”

“I’ll start workin on the car then.” She flashed a small smile, “can’t keem’em boys waitin too long.” Setting the two bottles on the workbench on the way out.

The Cid sighed, the older man remembering past times, with past- and now passed friends. “Jobs not meant fer the young.” He muttered looking at the girl who seemed to be only in her twenties.

The sun was low, casting an orange glow over the gas station/ garage. The daylight lamps and large sign reading “Hammerhead” lit up with the approaching nightfall.

Green eyes slowly blinked open, staring at the metal sheets and girders of the garages’ ceiling.

_Survive and go…_

_‘Go where?’_

_Survive and go…_

She was barely aware of what she was doing until a hiss lift her dry throat; sitting up with pain and boots on the floor. Everything hurt, but it no longer felt like she was on fire or breathing sand. Bags of water slid around her and a not so damp cloth fell to the floor, all warm to the touch now.

_Survive and go…_

_‘Thirsty’_

_Survive and go…_

_‘Thirsty first…’_

She pushed herself off the lounger, gingerly taking a couple limping steps while looking around the room. Tall metal shelves, car parts, industrial tools and vehicles in varying states of repair or disassembly filled the metal building. The green gleam from the wooden counter to her back caught her eye first, then the movement and soft snoring of a wrinkled and greyed man in a chair. His chest rising and falling with his chin resting just above the red coat, dirtied with grime and oil and age. Dull red hat shadowing his face.

She tilted her head quietly contemplating this aged man, something familiar, just like someone she….

_Survive and Go…_

The thought returning again, relentlessly; scattering the ones she was forming.

Limping over to the counter she quickly took the first vial, drinking its contents; it tasted terrible, strong bitter flavor of herbs and earth. Then again the feeling of it made up for the taste.

Relief washed through her with a green glow, the angry red of her burns faded, the skin on her hands and arms mended leaving only the dried blood to show where wounds had been, and the pain of both her shoulder and ankle lessened. The magic wasn’t enough to make those fully disappear but enough that the pain was manageable and would finish healing on their own.

She reached for the other container after the glow and rush of magic faded but paused noticing several bottles of water near the other end.

Downing two bottles of water, her stomach aching and a slight gag warning that the water might not stay down. She moved more quickly now, feeling much better than she had in many, many, days.

_Survive an…_

_‘Need things to’_

Two bottles of water and the second vial were all she could fit in the case on her hip. Several of the pockets on her pant legs were torn; the one with the smallest holes was stuffed with dried meat. She had taken it off of the sleeping man. The flashlight she found near the door clipped easily on the strap of her tank.

Moving on auto-pilot she made her way to the entrance, but hesitated before turning slightly to look again at the slouching form nodding in the white chair, his gentle snores floating over to her. Decision made. It wasn’t hard; she would have done it sooner if not for the repeating thought trying to push her out the door.

She walked back, grabbing a ratty blanket off a wheeled board that stuck out from under a car. Trying to be as gentle as her tired hands could, she draped the blanket over the man’s shoulders, tucking in the edges along his legs. He gave a snort and shifted a little but didn’t wake.

_Survive and GO…._

She couldn’t ignore the order anymore, and walked into the approaching night.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The tall thin brunette hung up the phone, one eyebrow raised above his glasses rim. Scrolling through the contacts he walked over to a shorter black haired man, resting by the campfire.

“Noct, would you mind stirring the stew for me? I just need to make a call.” He held out a wooden spoon not looking up from his phone.

“Uh...sure Specs….” Noctis replied rising from the camping chair. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, Cindy just wants some help with an injured Crownsguard, and I think Monica would be the one to contact.” Ignis replied releasing the spoon into his companions waiting hand, before walking away from their camp into the trees. “I won’t be long.”

With a sigh of resignation the fair, raven haired man went over to their stove, a pot of thick brown stew simmering over the blue flames. Despite his advisor having said otherwise and a full day having passed, he couldn’t help but think Ignis was still mad at him for wrecking the car.

Noctis and is blond counterpart had been peppering the patient man with pleas to have a turn driving until he finally gave in; only for a rampaging Garula to ruin everything two hours later. There hadn’t been enough time to swerve to avoid the animal that barrelled into the highway; they collided with it at full speed glancing off the beast into the guard rail before flipping down the embankment and coming to rest against a tree.

The group was lucky to walk away with only minor injuries, easily fixed with potions; the car not so lucky.

The young man stirred thinking sadly about the state of his father’s car, it was unrecognizable but fixable; Cindy had assured them. They would just have to work extra hard to be able to pay Cindy for fixing it, which meant more camping and hunts. He was miserable thinking about how tired and sore he’ll be for the next few weeks.

“Wow, you’re cooking? I think we might be in trouble.” A low gruff voice called from behind. “Guess the Prince isn’t done trying to kill us.” Anger prickled under Noctis’ skin.

The large form of his bodyguard strolled into the campsite, dropping a heavy load of wood near the edge of the rock platform. He walked over to his charge at the stove, “Relax, I’m kidding.” He said slapping a hand on the kids shoulder.

A smaller blond walked into the camp, looking absolutely scrawny next to the man who just entered, and dropped a significantly less heavy load of wood with the rest. “Where’s Iggy?” He asked looking around the camp, wiping off debris on his dark patch covered vest.

“He went to make a call, and I’m not cooking….just stirring.” Noctis replied.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Okay so what do our funds look like now?” Noctis sighed laying his head in his arms.

“Nowhere close I’m afraid.” Ignis replied sorting through a pile of hunting posters. Looking for one that was a good balance of difficulty and reward. The group was still low on funds, as well as supplies and curatives. Even after taking on so many hunts and missions in the area over the last 2 weeks. Noctis groaned.

“Well at least the weathers been nice.” Quipped the blond between bites of fries.

“Don’t jinx it Prompto” Growled the body guard, joining the group at the diner booth with his own plate of food.

“It’s only a jinx if you acknowledge it Gladdy….so it’ll be your fault.” Prompto pointed a fry smiling.

“Can we just have one night in a motel?” The raven asked, his head still down.

“We can…” Ignis began; Prompto and Noctis’s blue eyes stared at the advisor with hope. “After more hunts, but it will put us farther away from fully paying off the repairs.” Their hopes dashed both younger boys are left grumbling.

“But I do believe a hot shower and rest in a proper bed is needed by all of us.” Ignis finished

“Plus looking at the posters seems like we got all the good hunts for around here anyway.” Gladio added. “Might only be able to find one more here; gonna have to move on.”

The guys finished up their greasy diner meal before choosing a hunt that they could do on their way to a motel, about a four hour ride down the highway; by car, which they didn’t have. They did however have access to giant tame birds meant for riding; Chocobos. At least for the next five days, when the rental runs out.

The sun through the overhanging trees cast dancing lights on the grey highway. Their Chocobos’ chirped in delight with the warm weather; both the warm breeze, and full bellies cheering up the crew as they rode.

Prompto, on a yellow bird strolled up to the front of the group. “You guys wanna race?”

“That depends….” Smirked Gladio, “you feel like losing?” His red tinged bird clicking its beak.

“Ya, right.” Said Noctis leaning forward in the saddle of his white chocobo. “Like your bird can run with your heavy butt.”

“We’re getting close to the area with our targets, there’s no need to hurry.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. His own light blue chocobo stepping nervously on the spot.

Tension in the air, buzzing in anticipation.

Suddenly three birds dashed forward, leaving Prompto in a cloud of dust.

“Better hurry, Choco-butt.” Gloadio called back to the bewildered blond. “You’re losing again.”

“Oh no I’m not.” Prompto whirled his bird around facing the retreating backs of his friends. Heels pressing into the sides of the bird urging it on faster.

All four birds raced down the road, blazing past trees and road signs. Ignis in the lead, with Gladio close behind but losing speed. Noctis rose slightly off his saddle, letting his legs take the impacts of his sprinting birds’ steps; closing the gap between him and his shield.

Prompto brought up the rear, one hand holding the reigns, the other holding his camera.

Noctis and Gladio looked to their right, slightly confused, as a yellow bird sped past, camera flash briefly blinding the two. “See ya!” Prompto grinned, passing them easily.

Ignis focused on the road ahead, blue feathers rippling in the wind, simply enjoying the ride and scenery; however that did not stop him from giving a quizzical look at the two yellow chocobo behinds now in front of him. One belonging to the bird the other on the top of his friend head. “His hair really does look like the birds butt.” Ignis thought to himself.

The blond pulled out front of the pack of racing birds and held his camera high above him. Clicking several pictures of him and his friends, grinning like the summer sun.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Surviving in Duscae was much easier than in Leide; the weather was cooler and not as dry, and the forests were her preferred terrain. However, despite the better environment, she was still wearing down; the repeating order not allowing her to stay in one place to rest for very long; the need for shelter, food and rest, not to mention healing items not being met easily. With no money, id, or ability to speak very loud or long thanks to the scar on her neck, she was running out strength.

A group of dark clothed people milled in front of a bulletin board outside a rough looking diner. There was nothing more along the highway for miles. They were arguing about the hunt they had taken on, not enough people to take it down without having to struggle or possibly lose some members to the beasts. The girl was staring in the window of the diner at the menu, trying to think of how to get food.

_Survive and go…_

_‘Hungry’_

One of the men in the group, his own brown hair slicked back in a slight Mohawk, noticed the girl off to the side, he elbowed the woman next him. The short black haired woman glared at the stubble covered man, but his only response was to nod over to the side.

Both looked at the scruffy and tired girl standing in front of the diner. Brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail. The dark grey tank top hanging a little loser on her frame than it had before and dusty dirty cargo pants looking more brown than their original black; with a tattered and fraying ruck sack, nearly empty, on her back. What caught their attention the most though was the blade at her side.

“Hey,” the woman broke away from the group walking towards the girl. “Are you looking for some work? We could use another pair of hands on a job.” The girl, not entirely present mentally, slowly turned her head towards the voice. The dark rings under her eyes and blank stare taking the woman by surprise. “Are…you okay?”

No answer.

The man who spotted her initially stepped up. “We’re Hunters and this job pays really well but it’s gonna be tough…if you want to join we can split the gil with you.” He glanced to where the girl was staring. “Which means food.”

The girl briefly looked at the people in front of her then to the two other men still at the billboard, both dressed similarly to the ones who approached her. Dark colours, rugged clothing and hiking boots, heavy stuffed packs on their backs. Everyone with silver metal glinting around their necks.

_Survive…._

_‘Hungry’_

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“No more Daemon hunts! Great!” Roared the bald man by the fire, beer dripping off his fists from the sudden cheer and arm pump.

“Why you scared of the dark, Jamison?” Jest the older looking man with a short buzz cut next to him roasting a chunk of meat on a stick.

“No, but if I had to fight anymore damned spiders I was going to lose my shit.” Jamison spat, downing the rest of his drink.

“Hey slow down on the drinking, or there won’t be any for tomorrow.” The mow-hawked man said, smiling at his team.

The hunters sat around the fire, laughing at jokes or retelling stories of the most recent quests. Including all the ones their new recruit had joined them on. It’s already been a week since the hodgepodge team took some starving girl into the night to kill daemons. Their constant moving to new places and hunts let her rest and eat and still follow the repeating thought in her head.

Every fight she survived and every morning they would go to the next.

They had become quiet fond of their quiet companion. She was good in a fight, never complained, and was surprisingly adept at first aid. They had managed to save quite a bit of money on curatives with her just using a basic medical kit and literally anything at hand. Jamison was sporting a burn on his arm that was kept clean and from swelling with a paste made from a weed, Roger now knew how to use paper stitches properly and Roain sported a weird knot of hair on the top of his head. The girl had used his own hair to pull a nasty gash shut after he refused to let his hair be cut to access it.

She did have her weird quirks though; she refused to sleep in the tent with everyone, if they had a group meal she would eat her own food, was likely to take your arm off if you tried touch or startle her and after this whole week Myst, the only other woman in the group, has managed to get a couple whispered words out of her. They didn’t mind, she had brought them through tough spots and saved their butts a number of times.

“Dave hasn’t had any made yet, but I want to give you this in the meantime.” Roain said handing a small piece of stiff fabric to the girl. He sat down straddling the log the girl sat on, her back to the fire.

“It’s a patch that looks like a pair of dog tags.”

The girl turned it over in her hands feeling the smooth texture of the silvery threads. Black thread crossed the silver, spelling out the word Arma. Her name, one of the only things she told Myst. The group insisted on knowing it, they had grown tired of yelling ‘hey you’ during their battles.

Myst walked over to join the two; “I figured we could use it to fix the hole on your pack.” She showed the med set with the stitching needle. “We don’t have a sewing kit anymore, so this will have to do. It’ll be ready by morning.” Myst smiled taking the patch from Arma. Myst has been able to fix most of the holes in her pants and the tear in her top.

“So here’s the thing,” Roain shifted, putting both legs on the same side of the log, sitting next Arma fully. “We’ve got a pretty good supply right now and have been working hard for a while…” he looked from the girl and out into the darkened landscape. “You seem to move around a lot but we’re gonna be staying here for a bit; and you’re free to stay if you want. But we understand if you go.” He sighed.

_Survive and go…_

The sun had just peaked over the mountains streaming pink and orange hues across the sky. Roain slouched back in the slightly damp camp chair, sighing, with steaming coffee warming his hands. The space that would normally be taken up by the sleeping form of Arma wrapped in the cloth tarp was empty; sitting in her place was a clear canister filled with green medical leaves.

The rest of the group snored through the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is off on his own. Arma is too, having left the Hunters behind.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Prompto walked for the better half of an hour, the sounds of Noctis and Gladio shouting at each other still ringing in his ears. Ignis was nice enough to let him escape the uncomfortable situation, asking him to find some supplies for dinner. They had enough but those piercing green eyes easily saw the blonde’s nervousness about the whole shouting match, and gave him an escape.

Prompto didn’t have too much experience with such a heated and angry environment; sure his parents fought like any other family but it was never that loud and since they were almost never home, it wasn’t often.

Breathing as even as he could trying to sooth his anxiety, “okay, easy, it’s quiet and peaceful….and all I have to do to see if I can find some onions and…garlic? Was it garlic? Shit”

The trees thinned out, eventually ending in a spacious area of small shrubs, boulders and a crystal clear river twisting by. The breeze rustling the greenery and creating a song with the bubbling of the water.

The blonds eyes sparkled as he hurriedly took out his camera wanting to take in the scene.

It was beautiful, and just soft, to both his eyes, ears and soul. Prompto felt so good, sighing with the warmth of the sun. He took his time getting photos of it all, not paying attention to the passage of time. The tall purple flowers by the wall of boulders, the dragonflies landing on the reedy grass at the river’s edge, the killer bees closing in from the cliff opposite of the river.

-wait bees?!

“Oh shit!” Prompto yelled scrambling to his feet, nearly tripping backwards over a bush. _‘Shit shit shit shit.’_

The closest bee charged at the stumbling blond, barely missing the flailing limbs as he tried to regain his footing. Another from his left swooped by, missing, before a third bee followed grazing Promptos’ arm with its sharp stinger. Pain burned through the wound, even a shallow cut is all it took for the venom to enter a victim’s blood.

Prompto dropped his camera grabbing for his arm. He took in the situation, summoning his gun, he was in trouble; three large killer bees buzzed surrounding him.

Trying to make some space he jumped back, taking aim at the first bee he pulled the trigger. Miss. The bee charged with an angry thrill; he shot again hitting the bee in the face. It fell to the ground with a dull thud, gore dripping from the broken carapace.

A third shot hitting another bee, making it land momentarily stunned. _‘Yes!’_ he breathed, sweat beading on his face. He was gaining ground; hoping to end the fight quick he aimed for the last bee. Miss. Miss, a glancing shot.

Three more killer bees broke from the underbrush joining the fight; the downed bee slowly lifting back into the air despite the dripping hole in its side. Promptos vision blurred slightly, the poison starting to affect him. _‘No no nonono….’_ He panicked, his arms shaking, trying to keep his gun pointed at the enemy. It was getting harder to see and his body trembled; the bleeding wound on his arm burning more than before.

He tried to dodge the incoming bee but only dodged the stinger. The bees’ large hard body hit him in the upper chest, sending him spinning to the ground with a heavy thud, his gun sent flying out of his hand. His head striking a rock, exploding stars and black spots added to his tilting vision; blood oozing down his temple. He felt hot, and nauseous and terrified. The insects surrounding their downed prey.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The suns heat eased the ach in Armas’ legs and spine, and the warm breeze helped calm the wet cough that had settled in her lungs. She had walked as far as she could, until the repeating thoughts eased. Spending a rare time resting in one spot for more than a day, she explored the forest along the river. Finding food here was fairly easy, lots of wild plants and fish in the river; though she couldn’t catch them. She was never fond of onions but it along with garlic made the garula meat taste better as it cooked.

An explosion in the distance and a buzzing caught her attention. She crouched behind a bush not nearly fast enough to not be spotted. Killer bees sped by, ignoring her and headed right for the source of the sound. She ran not thinking, after the bees, knowing that those were the sounds of a gun and that a person was in trouble.

Trees and bushes scraped at her arms and legs as she tore through the forest. The bees easily out-pacing her, flying above the obstacles in her path. The forest began to thin, up ahead she could see a scared and bloody face topped with striking blond hair trying to block the assault of bees with shaking arms.

_‘No time to plan.’_

She broke through the last bushes, sword in hand, blood already dripping down her arms and skidding to a stop placing her body defiantly in front of the downed man. Poised and ready to fight.

Just in time too, as a bee bolted from the swarm, for the blond man.

Arma swung, the sword catching the bee in the middle, slicing the insect in two, the halves landing on either side of them.

Ducking she dodged another bee, leaning to swing at another and avoid the stinger pointed at her.

She twisted, dancing from toe to toe trying to keep herself between the circling bugs and the downed man.

She risked a glance down at him, his blue eyes wide and glassy with pain, fear and, confusion. He had an awful pallor and sweat clung to his shaking body.

_‘Poisoned.’_

She crouched, reaching for him. His eyes widened more, mouth opening to shout; she reacted anyway, twisting behind and clasping both hands on the hilt she drove the sword up at an angle. It pierced the hard shell of the bee with a gross cracking sound, its weight and speed carrying it off the blade to crash dead behind the two battered people.

Making sure the last three bees were at a distance, Arma grabbed a purple vial out of her hip bag hoping that the blond knew what it was and understand.

He did; he took the vial and crushed it, purple light sunk into his skin. The slightly glassy look in his eyes disappeared and some colour returned to his pale freckled face. Blood still flowed down his face but they could deal with that later.

He stood to join Arma, who had already taken a fighting position again. She watched as he tilted and caught himself from falling. The poison out of his system but there was still the head injury. He can’t fight like that and she couldn’t defend him and herself against this many attackers.

The bees seemed to be regrouping; she grabbed the front of his shirt and vest bringing him close she hissed as loud as she could. “RUN” Then shoved him in the direction of the bushes.

He stumbled, pausing to stare at her, confusion and defiance laced his blue eyes. A bee lunged for him, clearly the weaker target. She dashed in front deflecting the strike, getting cut along the cheek by the bugs thrashing leg. “RUN!” She hissed again, her throat sore from the effort.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“I’ll bring help.” He croaked, vanishing into the forest. He ran as fast as he could trying to find the path that had brought him to the clearing, his head pounding in time with his heart, vision blurring at the sides. He was going to help; he was determined to help his rescuer.

Legs shaking and lungs burning, the buzzing in his ears pushing him on; scared to stop in case any bees got past and were following him.

Slightly dizzy and losing vision with the exertion of trying to sprint on the uneven terrain, he slammed face first into a solid wall that felt warm and fleshy? He bounced off of it with the impact but he felt a strong force trap his shoulders and keep him from hitting the ground.

“Whoa! What the hell Prom…” Gladio caught the blond. He was shocked to see the blood pouring down their pale friends face. “Shit, what happened?!”

“Prompto!” Noctis gasped, midnight eyes wide, hands reaching out. His friend was pale and panting, his eyes filled with fear.

“Bees! Lots of bees…” Prompto huffed, trying to get his lungs back under control.

Gladio handed the injured boy over to the prince, summoning his great sword in a flash of bright blue diamonds and searching the trees for any sign of an enemy, ears straining hard for the slightest sound.

Ignis brought up the rear, quickly joining the group, banishing his daggers in a similar fashion. He could tend to the boy while Gladio took point.

“Do you need an antidote? Noctis a potion if you would.” Ignis asked, his hands quickly searching for any other injuries other than the head wound and arm. The black haired man startled, quickly fumbled in his pocket for a bottle.

“No, just a scratch and I hit my head pretty hard.” He panted finished drinking the potion. “But we have to go back! She needs help!” The wound on his arm vanished with green light and the gash on his head closed, the headache remained.

“Who? What are you talking about?” Noctis asked, brows slightly creasing, hoping his friend hadn’t hit his head hard enough to cause illusions.

“I don’t know but she gave me an antidote and fought the swarm so I could get away. We gotta go.” Promptos’ voice pitched up and he was nearly shouting.

“It’s alright, Prompto.” Ignis said in an even tone. “Try not to shout, you may have a concussion.”

“What do you say Noct?” Gladio said not looking away from the forest.

Noctis looked at his friends bloody face, the pleading, panicked look hitting him hard. “We’ll go.”

Promptos face relaxed with relief then hardened with determination. Turning back towards the way he had sprinted.

“We’re going cautiously, weapons out.” Gladio grunted. “Prompto you guide the way but you’re staying behind me. Got it?”

The group made their way silently down the trail. It felt like the walk took forever, Prompto didn’t think he had covered that much ground trying to get away but his anxiety was making the walk so much worse. He wanted to get back, had to make sure she was okay. Where did she come from anyway? Appearing out of nowhere and protecting him, making sure _he_ got away.

The light had faded since he first arrived in the clearing, the darker shade under the trees making stepping into the open area blinding at first.

The group gasped at the sight; trampled bushes and gouges in the ground were partially hidden under the mangled black and yellow bodies. All over the area were signs of a vicious struggle; and something new that made Promptos stomach drop. The red shells of two Brutal Bees and blood.

“Holy shit Prom.” Whispered the prince, taking in the scene.

They spread out checking the chaotic site, but there was no sign of the person he left behind.

“No…no no no this is my fault.” Prompto squeaked staring at the crimson splashed against the low rocks. “I left her... I ran… I should have helped…She told me to run, but I should have stayed...I-I…” He dropped to his knees trembling, hands cradling his face.

Ignis kneeled down, gently placing a gloved hand on the shuddering back. “You made the right choice. You went for help. You were clearly outnumbered and were injured.” His tone was soft but Prompto was on the verge of tears.

Gladio walked around making sure the insects were actually dead, he was both impressed and filled with rage by everything he saw. If this person had not showed up, Prompto would certainly be dead. They never would have made it in time, and he swore at himself for letting Prompto go so far on his own. All this because he couldn’t control his temper and got into it with Noctis again.

Noctis was in a similar mind frame as his Shield. Blaming himself for his friend getting hurt and from the looks of this place, a person dying. Someone dying, to save his friend, because he couldn’t let some petty thing go; some Prince he was.

Kicking a carcass in his path, trying to rid himself of anger, he noticed something.

A small line of red drops led away from the bulk and into the bushes along the river’s edge. He walked over finding more on a bush, and the ground beyond; a trail of blood leading away from the scene. Killer bees don’t bleed, not red anyway.

His heart hitched in his throat. “Hey, guys…I think they went this way.”

Gladio more or less stomped over, his naturally heavy steps a little louder than normal. Spying what the Prince was talking about, he clapped Noctis on the on the shoulder. “Good find.” Then stepped past following the trail, with his sword summoned again just in case; determined to let no one else get hurt today.

Ignis helped a trembling Prompto to his feet to follow behind their friends.

There was so much blood; the trail was clear and easy to follow. They had walked for several minutes; how anyone could get so far with a steady bleed was a mystery to Gladiolus. One that got deeper and worse when they found a partial stinger on the ground in a small puddle of red. Boot prints and a stream of red splattering the pebbles and grass wove through the trees. The steps were inconsistent, the person leaving them clearly stumbling around. A smear of wet crimson on a tree, where the person placed their hand and slid before continuing. Gladio walked on, his brow furled and a scowl on his face. It wasn’t looking good for finding the person alive.

“Over there…” Noctis barely whispered at Gladio side.

Looking up from the trail he had been so focused on following, he saw a lone tree near the river. A small canvas shelter poking through the bushes behind it and a figure slumped at the base of the tree facing the river, outlined sunlight. Nothing moved aside from the water flowing by and the gentle sway of the foliage.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The blond finally ran, bushes springing back hiding his retreat; Arma lunged forward to keep the bees attention on herself. Cracking the side of one with her blade, she opened a wound in it that oozed. It shrieked in pain trying to fly away, but she leaped forward following it with a strong swing. The wound opened further causing the bug to fall twitching to the ground bleeding out of the hole in its side. The others flew in frenzy to the sound if their shrieking ally.

_SURVIVE_

She had to roll to the side to avoid the wild path of an angry bee and tried to swing as she reached her feet. The swing was wide and missed. She had to roll again and swung, this time, slicing the head off the diving insect; its body twitching in a puddle of its own fluids.

_SURVIVE!_

Arma was tiring, little food over the last few days was taking its toll; her steps were marred with trembling legs and her breaths were coming in gasps now. She turned looking for the last enemy; her sword was still held in front of herself but not high enough to block the massive red bee hurtling at her. The stinger buried itself deep in her shoulder, the pain instant and sharp.

Two brutal bees had joined the fray; bigger and more aggressive they were called by the smells and dying screams of the killers.

She cried out, unheard over the buzzing wings. The bee shook trying to dislodge its sting from the victim; Arma jammed her sword as far and as hard as she could into the side of the Brutal as pain wracked her body. It let out a grotesque gurgle through liquid pouring from its clicking jaws. It jerked and fell, snapping the stinger off in her shoulder. Her arm swung out wildly with the pain, clipping the wing of the last killer bee.

_SURVIVE!!_

She knelt in pain, the world swaying and the edges turning black. Air, Arma needed air; she gasped trying to get rid of the burn in her lungs, only succeeding in triggering a wet cough, stealing more of her waning strength.

Claws grabbed her from behind, their points digging into her skin as she was lifted off the ground. She was already several feet off the ground before she could respond to the situation. Her movements slowed by the venom pouring into her shoulder. Jabbing her sword up with both hands, it plunged through the underside of the last brutal bee. Its claws released, both bodies falling limply from the sky. A sharp outcropping caught Arma in the back, flipping her as it tore through her skin leaving a large smear on the rocks and a hole in her side. She rolled towards the river bouncing on impact, a death grip on her sword.

She lay on her back, knowing nothing but pain and fire ripping through her entire being and unable to see.

The blue sky slowly came back into existence; her head rolled to the side, in time to see the bee, whose wing she sliced, angrily crawling towards her. She shakily brought her sword up, bracing it with her elbows tucked into her body. The bee impaled itself on the sharp weapon, ending its own life in rage.

_SURVIVE AND GO…._

_‘But it hurts… so much…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one significantly shorter than the first. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bring Proms rescuer back to their camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis knelt before the still body; covered in blood, greyish and pale with a slight blue tinge dusting her lips. A thin line of blood on her cheek, had scabbed over. Her shirt clung to her left, plastered in place with dark red; the shoulder wound deep and dark crimson with darkened veins around it filled with poison. There was blood covering her left hand and sword tip, both of which rested in her lap. Ignis frowned, remembering the broken stinger they passed.

“She attempted to remove the broken sliver left in her shoulder.” He muttered

“How did she even get back here, Ig?” Gladio sighed. He tilted his head back, away from the sight. She looked young, and suffered, dying was part of their job but it was still hard to see it.

“Her pack is in the tree.” He noticed the ratty green pack was attached to a branch up the tree, high off the ground and away from scavengers. He got up to grab it, surveying the space; he took stock of her tiny camp: One mostly empty bag, a small fire pit, couple bottles of water and a canvas tarp. No utensils, sleeping bag, not even a sweater. The girl had been living it rough.

Noctis knelt in the distance, rubbing Promptos’ back as he sobbed on the ground. “She’s wearing Crowns Guard fatigues, isn’t she?” Noctis asked, not looking back. The red soles of her boots being a clear give away; matching the colour of their own shoes and boots.

“She is, but regrettably I don’t remember her face.” Ignis solemnly said. They would have to call the Marshal and let him know what had happened. He was in charge of all the Guards and Glaives of Insomnia, before and since the fall.

He gently reached up to press his fingers to her neck, not knowing why he did; her condition clear, her skin cold and clammy.

He pulled his fingers back in shock “Gladio!” he pressed his fingers harder against her skin and grabbed her chin. He tilted her face back hoping to open the airway and put his ear to her face. There was a flutter under his fingers and a faint wisp of air from her nose. “Potions now…the strongest we have.” His face tightened.

Gladio dropped the bag rushing around the tree. “Are you serious?!” He patted his pockets, checking for anything useful. “I don’t have any on me.”

Both boys stopped to stare at the scene, the shield and advisor suddenly tending to the dead body with urgency. Prompto gaped at the sight, mouth hanging open and tears frozen in his eyes. Noct started forward, surprise painting his face.

“Noct, are there any in the armiger?” Gladio asked whirling to look at the stunned prince. “NOCT!” he barked.

Noctis snapped back to reality; “Ya, there should be.” He reached forward into a bright blue light, a bottle with a strong green glow appearing in his hand. “Um it’s not a hi-potion but it’s a bit stronger than a regular one.” He passed it over.

“It will have to do.” Ignis was hovering over the shoulder wound. “If she did not get the shard out, I will have to before we can give her the potion.”

He pressed his gloved fingers into the wound; a cold hand shot up and clenched his wrist in a tight grip. Gladio jumped in shock, grabbing for the girls’ wrist.

“Easy, Gladio” Ignis breathed, “I believe it was just a protective impulse.” Ignis continued to push his fingers into the bloody hole trying to locate the stinger; his face an impassive mask.

Gladio released the wrist and looked at her face; nothing showed any sort reaction to them being there. “What else are we going to need, before we can move her?” Gladio asked, cringing having to watch the advisor dig around in the wound.

“Clean water, bandages, an antidote and another potion; at minimum.” Ignis never paused his motions.

“You get all that, Noct?” Gladio directed to the dark haired prince at his back. He was already pulling the supplies from the light and setting them on the ground.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladio raced through the last of the wilderness, the blue glow of the Haven with their camp was finally in sight. His tattooed arms gripped the bundle of canvas tighter against his chest. She was cold and limp and light, even lighter than Blondie if that was possible; but she was breathing. Stronger than before but still weaker than they would like; he had a lot to thank this Crowns Guard for; the least he could do was try to help her survive the night.

Ignis passed the bulky man in a sprint, wanting to get to the site and start the fire and boil water as soon as he could. Noctis close behind vanishing in a flash of blue before appearing ahead of them all; he was left in charge of making a spot to lay her down near the fire. She wasn’t bleeding anymore and was breathing but she needed to be warmed up before hypothermia ended up killing her.

Prompto brought up the rear with her bag slung over his back; he did his best to keep up despite his aching head and sloppy footing. He was lost in thought, blaming himself for her condition and cursing his uselessness to the group.

No one dared to breathe or relax until Promptos’ rescuer was lying safely by the fire. They sunk into their camp chairs exhausted by the events.

Gladio leaned back hard letting out a heavy sigh to the darkening sky; arms left to dangle over the sides of the chair.

Noctis took up some drink containers, rolling them between his hands, trying to make more curatives in case they were needed.

Prompto sat with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, staring at the prone figure on the ground.

Ignis kept working, his face serious and eyes sharp. He set a soup on to boil filled with vegetables and chunks of hearty meat; draped a blanket over a traumatised looking Prompto, squeezing his knee and whispering words of comfort to him; then finally giving a bottle of Ether to Noctis and warning him about using too much magic.

The camp was finally set up, the team fed and Noctis and Prompto sent to bed. He deemed the concussion not dangerous and let Prompto sleep with a couple of pills to help with the headache.

Now he could take care of their patient properly. Gladiolus sat in a chair nearby resting, eyes closed with arms across his chest, the tight muscle in his jaw betraying his dozing state. He was alert and ready to help if needed.

Ignis let out an unsatisfied sigh, he came to the conclusion that he had to strip the unconscious girl to clean and wrap the wounds properly.

“You’re doing first aid and helping a fellow Guard...don’t think about it so hard.” Gladio grunted, one eye peaking to the side to look at Ignis.

“I understand that…” Ignis replied, “It just seems improper.”

“Cause it’s a girl?” Gladio smirked, eyes closed again. His face never changed but the tips of Ignis’ ears flushed pink.

“You can at least lend me your hand. I will need to wrap that side wound all the way around.” Ignis lifted the blankets off their patient. “It will be much easier with her being held upright.” The slight change to his tone, telling Gladio he succeeded in flustering the normally stoic advisor.

“Ya yah.” Gladio rocked himself out of the camp with a groan.

Thankfully, for Ignis, she was wearing training garments underneath the bloodied fatigues. A sturdy but soft black band for her top and double layered shorts for her bottom. The shorts are designed for fight training; tight black material covered her upper thighs with a loose silky material over that like a second pair of shorts. Both were soiled with blood but that was as much as he was removing.

“What about the bracelet?” Gladio asked gently shifting the girl so she rested mostly upright against him.

“It is sewn on; there are no buckles that I can find. I’m not too concerned with it.” He replied frowning, pushing the girl over to the right and lifting her left arm. He ran his fingers over semi-smooth and blackened scars on the side of her ribs.

“What’d you find Ig?” Gladio moved her over, trying to see what Ignis was staring at.

“She appears to have a coloured brand on the side of her ribs.” Ignis lifted his head to let more light wash over the mark.

“Same as getting a tattoo…not sure about inking scar tissue but…unless it’s infected why’re you so worried?” Gladio gripped her arm, so it was out of the way. He still couldn’t see it, her head resting on her shoulder blocking his view.

“No, it’s an old one, healed quite well I might add. It’s what the brand is of that concerns me.” Ignis sat back, letting the pink rag sink into the very red warm bowl of water at his side. “She was branded with the Kings Personal Seal.”

Ignis took a photo with his phone; an ornate winged skull shown in side profile with a mosaic circle behind it; it rose and fell with each breath; shiny and black on her pale skin. He had some questions for the Marshal; but for now it was late and everyone was exhausted.

Her wounds weren’t fully closed but they no longer bled, wrapped in clean bandages and tucked in their spare blankets, she was left to sleep by the warm fire, seemingly stable. Ignis dozed in his chair with his legs up on the small camp cooler. Gladio gently laid his coat over his sleeping friend before retiring to the tent for some sleep of his own. They’ll move her in the tent in the morning for a proper rest.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Darkness swallowed Arma; her body cold and heavy, the sounds around her muffled and all the pain she had felt was fading along with her senses.

_Survive and go…_

_Survive…_

_Surv…._

_‘It… hurts…’_

It felt like she was floating, wrapped in warmth; Arma tried to open her eyes but everything was so heavy still, the remnants of pain buzzing in the back of her mind. She could feel hands on her, too weak to fight or feel alarmed she let them lay her down. It felt good; warm and quiet. Different voices murmured softly around her. A deep voice that rumbled, one that was even and calm, one that had an air of strength under it, and one that was quieter and unsure with a softness to it. She let the dark close in again; just listening draining what little energy had been recovered.

_You are to survive and go ….. the ….. Protect … and …._

An aged face swayed in and out of focus; glitching and disappearing in flashes of black.

His eyes fierce and determined sharp and clear, containing the strength of a Leader, a ruler.

_You are to survive and go ….. the ….. Protect … and …._

Something bad had happened, she was needed; the air full of fire and screams.

_You are to survive and go ….. the ….. Protect … and …._

Her eyes snapped open, the ceiling was blurry before blinking sleep out of her eyes. She tested her limbs, flexing muscles, scrunching fingers and toes. Trying to not move around too much and bring attention. A slight sting in her side and shoulder, an uncomfortable heat radiating off her face and the same crackle sitting in her lungs. With no memory of how she got here, she needed to be careful. Arma could hear voices nearby, she sat up to look around.

It was a tent, the thin cloth showing the bright daylight outside and shadows of who the voices came from.

Absently she grabbed her leather covered wrist, fingers sliding over the embossed image of Bahamet, relieved it was still there. Searching the floor she found her pants, clean and folded, the pockets mended. Her shirt nowhere to seen.

Silently digging herself out of the cocoon of blankets she slid her pants on never looking away from the shadows outside. No sword, no pack, no boots or socks, nothing but her pants, black band and bandages; she’d have to make a break for it, while they were unaware that she was awake.

Arma waited, poised to run, the moment the perfect time arrived.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“I know you’re anxious to check on her again but if you don’t let her be, you’ll hinder the recovery process.” Ignis said idly as he sliced ingredients for the day’s lunch. “She’s had some water and a small amount of broth, just let her sleep. The fever will break on its own.”

The nervous blond quit pacing and huffed into a camp chair beside his dark haired friend. Noctis looked up from his phone. “It’ll be fine Prom,” he sighed.

It had been a full day since they had brought his rescuer back to camp. While she had recovered from the poisoning, it turned out she was sick on top of everything else, and had yet to be fully conscious and coherent.

“Okay, okay….I just... feel responsible. It’s my fault anyway.” Prompto bowed his head in his hands. He had been nearly inconsolable since the incident; despite the constant reassurances from everyone. He made the right choice, following her instructions, how could he have known a swarm was hunting, and she was still alive.

“That’s it, I’ve had enough of this….” Noctis grunted, laying his legs over the chair and across his friends lap. “You want to make up for it? Leave her alone and help me beat this boss.” The game over screen of Kings Knight chimed on the princes’ phone.

After moving their patient into the tent, Ignis sent the photo to the Marshal, just the photo. There were more questions than could be answered or asked in a text or phone call.

Gladio went through her bag that morning, finding little of concern; a couple of potatoes, some oranges, medicinal leaves, and a small pouch of gil.

Nothing of concern… except for a small, worn, red book. The leather cover printed with the flag of Niflheim; the Empire that had just leveled their home, murdered the King, and now hunted them. The shield and advisor kept this information to themselves for the time being; not knowing if their new friend was a traitor to Lucis. She dressed in Royal colours and uniform, and wore the Kings seal in her skin, but the fall of their home had been an inside job. Suspicious and wanting answers they kept watch over the unconscious girl.

Ignis phone buzzed, it was the Marshal messaging him back finally.

_Cor: Where_

_Ignis: Telghey Haven._

_Cor: Is she alive?_

_Ignis: Yes, resting for now but ill._

_Cor: 1 hour_

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma tensed, the largest shadow stood up from its seat and moved off disappearing. The other tall one had turned away and was facing something like a counter, opposite of the way the large one walked. The two smallest were still together on the far side, a barely moving blob of shadow and she could hear some kind of music playing. This would be as good a time as ever.

She gently brushed the loose opening of the tent a crack, breathing in relief to find it not secured, saw nothing blocking her path and bolted.

Half way across the grey stone, confused faces turned her way, unsure of what they were seeing. Her legs still felt heavy, not as responsive as she had hoped; sharp pains from her side protesting the sudden movement.

She lept off the edge of the haven as a shout rose behind her. Arma landed hard, sluggish legs giving out slamming her knees into the ground.

Wiping scraped hands on her pants, she picked herself up as a bright blue light flashed from behind. The hairs on the back of her neck stand, something filled with magic was rocketing towards her.

Electricity ran up her spine, adrenaline pumping through her, she turned grabbing a wrist wreathed in blue crystals and pulled. She twisted with whatever energy she could summon, carrying the person belonging to the wrist around herself and back the way they came. Surprised blue eyes framed in black hair stared as their body flew into a much larger figure knocking them both to the ground.

The force too much for Armas’ battered body after releasing the attacker, she found herself facing the sky and a wet heat coming from her side. The wound reopened from the effort of her swing.

She forced herself to stand on shaky legs and face them, a panting cough crackled in her chest and her vision blurring at the edges; Arma took something of a fighting stance as sweat beaded on her fevered forehead.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Noct!” The giants roar was cut off as the Prince slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. He couldn’t quite process what happened, his charge warped forward and yet here they were in a painful pile.

“Sh-she caught me…” Noctis stammered rolling off Gladio. “She grabbed me out of my warp!”

“What are you talking about?” Gladio placed a protective hand on the Princes’ shoulder.

Moving to get up, he stopped, she was up first. Her body shaking, he stared into scared and desperate green eyes; like a cornered animal.

Ignis and Prompto sprinted up behind the two; Gladio raised his other arm stopping them from getting any closer.

“Is everyone alright?” Ignis stopped at Gladios’ signal but he stayed ready to move if needed.

“Ya we’re good…Prompto what the hell!?” Gladio growled trying to grab at the blond who nervously walked past his outstretched arm.

Prompto couldn’t believe what he had seen. The injured unconscious girl had burst out of the tent, sprinted past them towards the forest beyond, and somehow threw Noctis into Gladio. Now she stood shaking and bleeding again, on the verge of collapse.

She was scared, he could see that, and understand. He’s woken up in the hospital a few times, not knowing what was happening or where he was.

“H-hey, it’s okay…it’s alright.” He took small steps forward keeping low with his hand open and empty. Trying to look small and not a threat. _‘Not that hard’ _he thought, _‘kinda the weakest link here.’_

“Do…do you remember me? You saved me from the Bees.” He took another step. Armas eyes were locked to his. “Y-you told me to run…and I did…to get them.” Tilting his to the side to point to the three behind him, hands still up. “You got hurt and my friends took care of you.” He was closing the distance between them.

Her brows creased faintly, recognizing the kid found under attack and cornered.

“It’s okay….. It’ll be okay… you’re safe.” Prompto reached for her shaking fist, slowly wrapping his own trembling fingers around hers. She sunk to her knees; He followed her, pulling her to his chest to keep her from hitting the ground too hard.

No more strength to hold herself up or even keep her eyes open, she fell listless into his shoulder, out cold. Reminding him of a small dog he had rescued when he was little; hurt and alone.

“How did you do that?” Nocts’ voice startled him out of the memory.

Gladio swept by, easily lifting the girl out of his hold, while Ignis inspected her bandages. The shoulder one was fine but the other was starting to show a sprinkling of red through the gauze.

“Uh, I just went in like when I help… …rescue strays.” Prompto muttered; he had a habit of helping stray animals that hung around his house. “Didn’t really think about it…just did it.” Rubbing a hand through his hair.

Noctis slapped an arm over his shoulders. “That was great!”

“Yes that was extremely effective, I dare not think about what could have happened if Gladio had tried to approach.” Ignis turned towards their youngers. “However, that was also extremely dangerous and could have gone badly.”

“Ya, but it didn’t.” Noctis rebuked. “Sp…”

Noctis was cut off by the sound of tires skidding to a stop on loose gravel, an engine cutting off and a door slamming shut. Out of the vehicles dust cloud stepped Cor the Immortal, face looking more serious than usual and fists clenched at his sides.

The group and their guest met each other back on the rock of the haven.

“I thought you said she was resting. I would have expected her to be in a bed, not bleeding in Gladiolus’ arms.” Cor shot at Ignis. His grip tightening on the hilt of his katana in displeasure.

“Yes well, we did not expect her to run off and throw his Highness from a warp.” Ignis responded curtly, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. “Now if it is acceptable to you, I wish to repair what damage she’s managed to cause her side. Then have a chat with you about our guest.”

Cor let a loud breath out his nose and waved his arm towards the tent, allowing Ignis to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing, still working. Changing some things as this goes... one of which is i know that for the time line i'm using they shouldn't be able to access Cleigne yet, but oh well i like this location.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin details finally told to the Bros and memories of the fall of Insomnia

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“So, is anyone going to explain any of this to me?” The edge in Noctis voice was clear, he was irritated and confused. No one had spoken to him since the Marshal had arrived and helped bandage up the girl. “Why is there a girl with my dad’s seal burned into her skin? Why does she wear Crowns Guard fatigues and have a book from Niflheim? Why would she save Prompto and yet run away from us? Or how about how she was able to grab me from a warp?!”

He stood shaking with anger; Cor and his entourage sat silent around the camp fire.

“There is a lot to clarify, but perhaps the Marshal can start with her Identity.” Ignis spoke calmly, trying to sooth the Prince. “I do not recognize her face from the training grounds or Citadel.”

Cor shifted in his seat; he couldn’t believe she was alive after all this time. His history with the girl was as complicated as it was with the baby who grew up to be the Princes best friend. There is a lot to tell and he never thought he would be the one to explain it. Yet here they were; Arma lying unconscious in a tent, his young Prince, technically King, living on the run from an Empire that killed the former Ruler, his closest friend, and now sought Noctis’ death.

“What I am going to say, is information that only three people had access to.” Cor straightened in his seat to look the Prince in the eye. Noctis returned to his seat.

“The King, his Shield, and myself, are the only ones who know her origins.”

“Her name is Arma Regum, and she was put in training to act as a weapon in the personal service to the King Regis.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Twenty-one years ago, I was part of team sent to raid a suspected Niflheim compound in Galahd, following reports of children going missing. It was located in a remote and hard to access mountain range; by the time we reached the site, most of the buildings were in flames. We searched the areas that had not yet caught fire, and were unprepared for what was found.

The bodies of children locked in cells, emaciated and covered in all kinds of surgical lesions across their bodies; some bandaged, some left to fester. Yet everywhere we looked they were all dead, executed by Niflheim in their race to abandon the place and burn the evidence of their presence.”

“I continued to go through the buildings used to hold the children, while the rest tried to gain as much data and material on what Niflheim was doing as possible.

If I hadn’t she would have been missed; at the back of the last cell block in the dark was a small girl only around 4 years old, covered in blood, the body of a soldier on the ground, and four other children cowering behind her. She had managed to kill him at four years old to protect the others in her cell.”

“It took a while to get through the files and data collected from the base, most of it missing or corrupted. But it was determined that they were experimenting on the kids trying to fuse them with beasts then break their minds so they could be easily controlled in combat. Niflheim’s own army of monsters made from the children of the Kingdom they intended to crush.”

“It was all a failure though; otherwise we would be fighting those instead of the Magitech.”

“What about the kids?” Promptos’ voice was nearly inaudible; he was shaking and held a tight grip on his bracelets.

“We took everything that was salvageable along with the five kids back with us to Insomnia.” Cor continued only briefly looking to Prompto.

“The children were given medical care and once well enough were returned to their families or if family could not be located, they became wards of the Crown and adopted.”

“Arma was one of two kids put up for adoption. Files stated she was taken in by a family near the same district as you.” Cor nodded at Prompto. “Her family disappeared from the city when she was seventeen, but continued to receive government funding on her behalf; Arma lived on the streets until she ended at the Citadel three years ago.”

“Then she showed the ability to use elemental magic, she was summoning fire, without a connection to the Kings power.”

“And the other children?” Ignis inquired, holding the book out to the Marshal. “And what, may I ask; does the book have to do with all of this?”

“We were unable to find the others after Galahd was overrun and abandoned, the other adopted child died in a car accident ten years ago.”

Cor grit his teeth as his face hardened with a look in his eyes that could kill a Behemoth at a glance.

“It was discovered that there was mental conditioning put in place from the time she was only little. That book… using that book our own scientists performed experiments on her; everything written in there is for controlling her, making her do anything…fight, kill, even hurt herself.”

“Dad would never allow that!!” shouted Noctis, rising from his chair so fast he knocked it over. Ignis grabbed him by the shoulders, hoping his external calmness might quiet the Prince; internally he was just as furious.

Cor stared down the fuming youth, his frame softening slightly. “You’re right, he wouldn’t; but he was unaware. Once he found out; those researchers were stripped of their status, credentials, and thrown from the Citadel.”

“She was put under my command for training. He never wanted another person be able to force her to do anything again, but the coding in her mind could not be undone. The King he used his magic to alter it. The only ones who can give her commands were myself, Clarus, and the King of Lucis.”

“And the brand?” Ignis asked flatly.

“She… requested that… a permanent symbol of Regis’ promise and that she would be loyal to the Crown serving of her own free will.”

The group was quiet, the story smothering their spirits; whether they had felt anger, disgust, or sorrow.

The faint sounds of shifting blankets and wet coughing broke the silence; Ignis fixed his cracking composure, burying his anger within, gently guided Noctis to take his seat and excused himself from the group to tend to his patient.

“I will join you, if that is all.” Cor stated, giving a slight bow to Noct, following Ignis to the tent, not waiting for an answer.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladiolus rose from his chair, grabbed the top of it and gave it a hard shove, knocking it down behind him. He walked away with a growl of “going for a walk” stomping into the forest out of view.

“Shit” Noctis bent over, scratching his head with both hands. “What the Six…what other shit have they done?!” He looked to his friend, but Prompto was just staring at the tent, his face so pale the freckles were dark marks across his cheeks. He looked like he might get sick. “Prom?”

Prompto jumped at Noctis’ hand touching his arm. “It’s… I’m fine…It’s just...that’s just so messed up.” He couldn’t help but compare his home life to hers, he never ended up on the street, but knows how it feels to be alone, not know where your next meal was coming from, and just desperate. Yet he had friends and that made life bearable, she was alone the whole time. He also couldn’t help wondering about her covered wrist and if it was the same as his own and what that could mean for him.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“I will have to apologize; I gravely misjudged her after finding that book.” Ignis said.

“Understandable, considering it was our own that helped the Empire.” Cor said taking a seat next to Arma. “A healthy amount of suspicion is needed out here.”

Arma stirred under the blankets, knocking the wet cloth off her forehead. Slivers of green peaked under her eyelashes. Her lips moving forming words but nearly little sound escaped. Ignis was starting to wonder about the lack of sounds and if the scar on her neck was the cause.

“How long has she had this fever?” Cor asked pressing his hand to her head.

“The fever since a day and a half ago, the cough she arrived with.” Ignis said removing the blankets and prepping a water bottle. “She appears to have been sick for a while.”

Cor frowned at the advisor. Arma was talking, muttering in her fevered state. He brought his ear close and could barely discern the words. ‘Survive and go……protect…’ –gibberish- then those words repeated. Cor grimaced, hoping he was wrong in his notion of what she was saying. “Arma…” he tapped her cheeks, “Arma I need you to open your eyes.”

Ignis observed the Marshal movements, eyebrow cocked. “I think she’s following a Command.” Cor stated flatly. “Depending on what is was…or what has happened since…It would explain her trying to get away.” He tapped her face harder. “Arma”

Her eyes struggled to open, empty and distant, fixed on the ceiling. Her breathing increased and the fidgeting turned into squirming; as though paralysed yet trying to escape.

“That’s it…open those eyes.” Cor dug through his coat, quickly take his phone out and opening a video file. “His Majesty made a file to be sent to her and open automatically should anything happen at the treaty signing.” Holding the phone near her, he continued. “Arma, were these your orders?”

The face of the King filled the screen, his appearance hard and commanding but his eyes were soft.

_‘My apologies for doing this, I hope you will forgive me._’

The screen went black for about three seconds before the message returned.

_‘You are to survive and go…_-steps in the distance-_ join the Prince. Protect him and his brothers.’_

His face seemed to age at the end of the message, eyebrows twitching as though he was about to break down.

_‘Remain by their side.’_

The sounds of those steps getting closer made him look away from the camera, his face returning to a solid mask of power and what looked like anger.

_‘Majesty, it’s time.’ _The video cut out, the last voice was Clarus, the Kings shield, and Gladiolus’ father.

Ignis looked away as the video ended, trying to his best to stay poised. Realizing that that video was the last time he would hear his Kings, his second fathers’ voice. That he sent her away with the same words as he spoke to them.

There was silence from both men for a period; only the noise of the girls crackling breaths filled the tent.

“Arma… you have completed the Command. You are here with the Prince.” Cor spoke softer than Ignis thought possible for the battle hardened Immortal. Arma lay still under their gaze; her breathing was slowing, still interrupted by coughs. Eyes still staring at the ceiling, seeming to focus a little but were unblinking; tears flowed freely down the sides. Cor took in the sight of his novice fully now. She was an unhealthy colour and thin; her face flushed and eyes red from the fever and crying, nothing like the lithe fighter he last seen in the Citadel; he could only imagine what she went through to survive and get this far on her own from the City.

“She will be unresponsive for a while, tremors and confusion usually follows; how long they last varies.” Not that anyone could tell, but past his stony exterior, Cor was filled with so many conflicting emotions that he had been holding onto since the fall of Insomnia and years before.

He had never sought out having or making a family, but Arma and the tiny baby he rescued a year later, they were special. He was instantly filled with the need to protect them the moment he found them and wanted to keep them, both times he was refused and both children grew up knowing heartache and suffering.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma floated in darkness, unable to move unable to think clearly. The voice repeated its orders to survive and go, to endure and run, screaming at her that she was failing. But she couldn’t move everything was heavy, the pain filling her being under the growing burning that was swallowing her mind.

She tried to center herself, find a thought, a feeling to pull her back to reality; to fight through the dark.

Arma remembered seeing the boy again, he had survived the attack, his blond spiky hair, the pale face that showed no threat or fear of her. He seemed safe, it slowly returned to her that he was the last thing she saw before the dark. Maybe she was safe, maybe he stayed, but why did it hurt so much and why was she burning.

It’s too hot, it hurts to be still, to breath; heaviness not just on her limbs but her chest.

_‘My apologies for doing this, I hope you will forgive me._’

That voice, Arma knew that voice…words seemingly random everyday words flashed through her mind. Making her still, no longer struggle. The darkness settled, she stopped fighting, the pain and heat hushed to the back of her mind.

_‘You are to survive and go… join the Prince. Protect him and his brothers.’_

His face, strong and commanding; she could see him, the King, her leader, her purpose. The glitching image she envisioned before was repaired and clear. He gave her a new life; didn’t throw her away, didn’t hurt her or lock her in a cage, helped her with control, and gave her a focus one that fit with who…what she is.

_‘Remain by their side.’_

He’s sad, why is he sad? His visage faded back into the dark, leaving her alone, letting the pain flash back to the front of her mind and engulf her all at once.

Agony and memories came back, having been buried in the depths under the repeating Command.

The floor shaking and walls cracking with the impacts of explosions outside. Arma ran, sprinting down the halls; others are running trying to escape. Paintings dropping from the walls, rock and dust falling from the ceiling.

The fastest way is the window, Arma races towards one; there was a deafening bang, fire, smoke, and glass hurtling inwards. The sky full of fire and airships.

No, too dangerous. Arma raced for a stairway, the building continuing to crumble around her, walls and statues scattering obstacles in her path.

-Blank-

Faster, her mind roared trying to force her legs on. FASTER, the debris nipped at her heels.

-Blank-

All around people fled or fell. Cars abandoned in the street, doors open, engines running. Bullets filled the air, hailing death upon the masses.

-Blank-

The building was hit, the facing shattering, Arma urged more speed into her legs. The child was in the path of it; her mother losing grip on the tiny hand. Arma threw herself at the girl, roughly shoving her into her mom’s arms and away. The corner of the building caught Armas’ leg, wrenching her to the ground. The crunch of her ankle echoing in her head.

-Blank-

Faster, one leg nearly useless. Pain piercing it with every step. The wall was still so far, unseen through the smoke and clouds filling the city. Arma fell, not seeing the hole blown through the overpass. Landing hard on her shoulder, a snap and more pain, making the world vanish in black.

-Blank-

Moving slowly, forward, the sounds of a war distant, close? Muffled all the same. Ragged breaths through the blood dripping from her lip.

-Blank-

Weight on her legs, one arm buried and cold. Her body in so much pain, pain and biting cold. Her mind tired and unable to coax herself to even flinch as more rock fell. The sky just a pinprick of light so far away. Darkness washed over her mind as the light faded.

That’s right, she remembered now. Everything was gone…

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The tent slowly came into focus, she never opened her eyes there was no need; they weren’t closed to begin with. How long had she stared? How long to come back? She was tired not just in body, but to her core. The weight of loss settling like lead. She let the tears fall, unimpeded, drying on her feverish face.

There were voices, just two… one was even and calm, the accent soothing. It was an authoritative voice. The other was closer, familiar… she liked this one…she trusted it, the low ruff voice, strong and even. Her eyes followed the sound, searching for who it belonged to.

He sat unmoving, speaking with the other voice; Arma blinked trying to clear the blurriness.

“C-Cor…” Arma strained to speak loud enough to be heard. She felt like a fog lifted, the voice wasn’t screaming in her head to run, to escape, to move her burning pathetic body.

“Hot.” She whimpered, searching for Cors’ face, it refused to come into focus.

“I’ve got you…” Cors’ voice was strong and unwavering, even though everything else was swimming and quickly disappearing. Armas’ eyes finally falling closed.

She couldn’t focus, everything was hot, her side hurt, and her soul hurt. She didn’t notice she was being carried, or that she curled into the arms holding her.

There were voices again, no words making it through the daze. Then nothing at all.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis was beyond pissed; his dad never told him about some girl being his personal ‘weapon’, add on the fact he was disturbed about the whole child experiments thing and that Prompto looked like he might either puke or have a panic attack; he didn’t what to do.

He just sat next to his friend fuming and trying to make sense of things. He almost missed that Cor came striding out of the tent carrying the girl with Ignis hot on his heels.

“What’s…?” Noctis jumped to his feet, fear gripping his heart.

“Everything is fine Noct,” Ignis put a firm hand on his should as the nervous Prince fell inline beside the advisor. “Her fever is too high, the Marshal is going to try and cool her down.” He looked at the raven haired boy to reassure him. “We could use a couple more hands, if you wish to help.” Noctis just nodded staring ahead.

They were heading towards the river that much Noctis was sure of. He knew the trail, having hiked it that morning looking for a place to fish. The walk was only a couple of minutes long but her arm swaying limply as the Immortal walked made him feel like they should be going faster. He looked back to see a very white, owl eyed Prompto followed. The shocked blue eyes locked on the very limp arm.

The edge of the river at this spot was shallow and even with the ground; the riverbed sloped down sharply in the center into a deep basin. Deep enough submerge your body in laying down.

Cor walked in without hesitation. “I should be able to hold her.” Cor spoke, his voice emotionless. “The current isn’t very strong.” 

“The cold might be a bit of a shock. So I shall help, Marshal.” Ignis entered the water, casting a glance back at the younger two. “If you do not wish to get wet, we could use some towels from camp.”

Noctis wanted to help, but he knew the cold would bother his own scars and didn’t want to have to deal with back pain later. He turned and jogged back the heaven to grab the fluffy towels, snagged from a motel at some point. He was still apprehensive, hoping that the girl- that Arma, was going to be okay. He wanted to talk to her, about his dad, to thank her for saving his best friend, to ask about elemental magic. So many things were going through his head, everything just as mixed up as his emotions.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Prompto could only watch from the shore, unable to move. His arms tight to his body as he wrung his hands.

_‘Please be okay.’_

The thought repeating as a mantra. He felt responsible for everything. He shouldn’t have gone so far, he should have paid attention to his surroundings; and if he had, he could have taken out the bees and escaped. Now someone was hurt and it was his fault, someone who sounds like they didn’t need any more trouble in their life. A life that could have been like his; with friends and people who cared about her.

None of this was true, his friends would tell him over and over. None of it something that was in his control, or could be changed. However the thoughts will stay with him, filled with guilt.

The two men walked in, water quickly rising above Cors’ boots stopping at mid-thigh. Armas’ hand dipped in the water but brought no reaction to its icy chill.

Prompto watched and rocked slightly as Ignis crossed both arms on her chest before taking Armas’ legs. Cor gripped both of her thin wrists in one hand, the other supported her neck.

They dipped her into the water.

Prompto jumped in alarm as Arma thrashed against the men holding her in the cold water. He sank down to the ground his eyes unable to leave the sight, no matter how much he wanted to. Hot tears pooled but refused to fall, blurring his view.

He could just barely make out the sounds of Ignis trying to sooth the panicking girl over the splashing. Jumping again at the feeling of a hand on arm. Noctis kneeled down beside him with his own words of comfort.

“Prom, it’s okay. They’re helping her. It’s okay. Noctis leaned in hugging Promptos’ shaking form from the side. “The water’s cold it’ll help it’s just a surprise.”

Prompto couldn’t bring himself to answer, not wanting to break down into tears. He just trembled in his friends arms.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma was staring at the top of the tent again, it was dim but lit from the side with steady white and dancing orange light. She doesn’t remember sleeping or waking. It was warm and comfy under the blankets, the heat of the fever finally gone.

_‘My apologies for doing this, I hope you will forgive me._’

_‘You are to survive and go… join the Prince. Protect him and his brothers.’_

_‘Remain by their side.’_

Again she could hear his voice, the Command no longer broken and all consuming. Arma wasn’t angry at the King, she was happy and sad. He had saved her yet again but she would never see him, she knew he had fallen. The only way she could repay him for everything was to fulfill the Kings wish. Arma would protect the Prince. Serve her King, the one who showed her kindness and gave her purpose.

Arma slowly removed herself from the cozy bundle of blankets, her side no longer hurt but there was still a slight dizziness once she sat upright. Only a small pink scar remained of her wounds, one on her shoulder and an oblong one on her side.

She dressed in silence, not knowing what her next move should be, or quite where she was, but she would have to talk to the ones who were clearly taking care of her. She could only recall vague recollections of everything. The blonde was the only one she could really remember, but even that was in pieces. And Cor…Cor was here…she heard his voice; he was alright and he found her. Her heart lept, tears blurring her vision as she dressed.

She coughed, cleared her eyes, after dressing and inspected her clothes. They were clean and dry, the holes that covered her shirt were mended. Arma ran her fingers over the stitching, she didn’t fix them, she couldn’t do it that well either. The fix was nearly seamless.

A face popped in the door startling her. The tall bespectacled man quickly averted his eyes; also seemingly surprised.

“Oh, my apologies. Perhaps I should have announced my presence.” The man was carrying a bottle of water. “I was unaware that you had awoken; my name is Ignis Scientia.”

Arma finished pulling down her shirt, nodding, but keeping her eyes locked on the new person. This man was the other voice she could hear in her fevered state. He seemed safe, and approachable. Those green eyes of his showed a sharp intellect and something more…She couldn’t put her finger on it but she knew she would have to be careful for now.

“Arma…” just a crackle, so she cleared her throat and tried again. “Arma Regem” Barely a whisper but much clearer.

“Yes… how are your wounds? Any pain?” Ignis offered a small smile, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly, his eyes were soft and honest.

Shaking her head in response, he continued, “Very well, if you are feeling fit enough, would you join us outside? The Marshal is still here.” Ignis held the fabric door to the side gesturing past himself with an open arm.

Pulling on her boots, also cleaned and repaired, she noticed, Arma allowed herself to be ushered into the cool night air.

Time for the difficult part. Arma hated meeting new people…people in general. She’d rather blend into the background, not being seen or heard, just there to do what she needs. She’s always been alone which was probably part of the reason why. People meant danger; her whole life was proof enough, to her, of that. It’s been even harder since losing her voice, everyone having to pay extra attention just to hear her. The thought of all the attention making her heart race; despite the anxiety she’ll go and get it over with.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Cor sat by the fire across from the four companions. Prompto had offered his seat but the boy still looked absolutely shaken. He couldn’t accept it and assured the blonde that the tall log was enough, as he would be leaving soon.

Everyone watched as Ignis pulled the tent door aside, allowing a still rather pale, dark haired girl exit. Cor stood to meet her.

Her hair was a dark brown that gleamed with red and blond highlights in the light. Slight purple bags had always been present under her gold-green eyes, ever since she was rescued. She was the same as then just taller and no longer severely emaciated.

Her eyes met his and she stood at attention, acknowledging her superior, a quick flash of fear in her eyes seeing the book in his hands. A faint frown crossed his face, unseen by everyone present.

“At ease.” Cor watched her shoulders soften the tiniest bit but she didn’t lower her guard, she never did. Ignis took his leave to stand nearer to the Prince. Arma never looked away from Cor.

“I have to go over somethings with you. No orders, just confirming information.” Cor stood in front of Arma with the book opened to a marked page. He hated using it, but if she had a Command, this was the only way to make sure it was gone. Any Command he gave could not over ride one given by the King. He spoke a series of words that by themselves are benign but together would change her.

His stern complexion became more serious as he watched her eyes glaze and fall from his to look straight ahead.

“Identify yourself.” Cor spoke with more irritation and rigor than he’d have liked.

“Arma Regem, Sword to the King of Lucis.”She responded monotonously.

“What are your Commands?”

“To survive and go… join the Prince. Protect him and his brothers”

“Who gave those Commands?”

“King Regis Lucis Caelum, one-hundred thirteenth to the Crown of Lucis.”

“Who am I?”

“Marshal Cor Leonis, Commander of the Crownsguard; Leader of the Kingsglaive.”

“As Marshal, it is recognized that the Command given by the King is complete. There are no further instructions.”

He couldn’t override the Kings Command but if they were goal oriented, he could confirm they were accomplished and end them.

Armas’ eyes returned to his own, still somewhat dulled, Cor could see the fatigue in them. He pushed aside his feelings, he couldn’t have them interfere with his job, and it could put everyone at risk if he started being affectionate now. But these kids were making it damn hard.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladiolus thought he could keep himself calm, since he spent a better part of the afternoon using some poor tree as an anger outlet. Yet watching this skinny girl go from looking like a soldier, to scared, to a blank shell of a person, had him biting his tongue and clenching his fist in an attempt to hold back his renewed rage.

There were so many things wrong with this. The fact the Niflheim was experimenting on stolen children, the fact that yet another child had been given to terrible parents, his thoughts drifting to the things Prom had endured. The fact that his own father never said anything about her despite the fact that it was his family that has been charged with protecting the Kings for generations; and now he watched as this girl who looked younger than his charge was made scared and to respond to cues like a puppet.

He didn’t know what to do with himself and stayed in his chair not trusting that he wouldn’t throw a fit if he got up. He knew he was the Princes Shield and that no one else was his responsibility but ever since Prompto joined the group and the blondes own troubled life was revealed; Gladiolus couldn’t help the growing itch to protect innocents. He had already expanded his list of those his soft heart wanted to protect; including his little sister and Prompto and Noctis, his unofficial little brothers.

She looked completely drained after Cor was done. The Marshal guided her to the chair Ignis left empty. Cor handed the red book over, Arma hugged the book to her chest and took the mug of broth with her free hand that Ignis had appeared with. When did Ignis make broth?

“I can take her with me tonight.” Cor broke the Shields muddled thoughts. Gladiolus shot a glance to his group, glad that he saw the same emotion on the others as he felt.

“If I might, I’d advise against her traveling at night.” Ignis spoke evenly, but Gladiolus has known the man for so long he could hear the warning underneath.

Arma was staring at the fire, knuckles white from the grip on the book, broth seemingly forgotten. “Yeah, not happening.” Gladiolus kept his face impassive. “There’s been enough shit for one day and the Prince and Blondie here had some things they wanted to say once she was lucid.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Noctis was nodding despite the scowl he was holding with Cor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bros formally introduce themselves. Then test their new associates abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little longer this time.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It was still very early when Gladiolus returned from his daily dawn run, the overcast sky making it easy to push himself. Ignis and the Marshal remained by the camp kitchen drinking coffee, breakfast simmering on the stove. Arma was curled in the same camp chair as the night before, head resting on knees with her canvas tarp…blanket? Tucked around her. How anyone could sleep in that position was beyond him, even the infamous Sleepy Prince wouldn’t be able to stand it long.

“She been there the whole time?” He grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler.

“Indeed, hasn’t moved an inch.” Ignis replied, getting up. “Would you mind waking the others? Breakfast is nearly ready.”

Peeking into the tent Gladiolus saw a tangled mess of limbs and blankets. He chucked a free pillow at the small tuft of blonde sticking out at weird angles from the pile, making one set of legs jerk with a squawk. Leaning down then grabbed a motionless ankle and pulled; a stream of curses confirmed he had grabbed Noctis. “Time to get up Princess.” More grumbling followed Gladiolus to his seat but both boys climbed out of the tent, bleary eyed and messy hair; he smirked at the sight.

Arma had woken up at some point and was staring at the group from the confines of her blanket, head still tilted on her knees, green eyes watching every movement intently. Ignis filling plates and handing them out. Prompto taking a seat on the log. Noctis sinking into a chair, digging into the bowl of hash. Himself taking a seat with a cup of coffee and steaming bowl. It was somewhat unnerving to him, her eyeing the group like a predator; Gladiolus did notice that she never kept her eyes on Cor for very long.

A thought dawned on him.

“Does she know who we are?” he uttered, the question almost missed by the Marshal at his elbow.

“Probably not, she was kept apart for training and was going to be introduced after finishing Glaive basics.” Cor offered finishing his coffee. “They aren’t a threat, Arma, relax.” He spoke similarly to someone scolding their dog. The girl only blinked in response.

“Umm why? Also she lived in Insomnia, you’d think she’d at least recognize me.” Noctis asked, the coating of attitude was either because of being woken or irritation at the news.

Cor just looked at the Prince, straight jawed and eye brow slightly cocked. “There was some- lasting damage- done to her memories.” He paused taking a moment to ground himself; anger rising at the memories. “She’s not very trusting….and has a habit of catching fire when she feels in danger.” Noctis mouth shut as Promptos’ fell open.

“Okay this is uncomfortable, we’re doing introductions now.” Gladiolus clapped his knees getting up. He took a couple of steps over before stopping in his tracks, ice running down his spine. He didn’t need the warning hiss of his name from Ignis; Arma had tensed, straitened her head, eyes locked on him looking up from under her brow, not unlike an animal preparing for a fight.

“Arma.” Cor growled from behind him. She didn’t move. “ARMA”

She finally looked away, shifting under the canvas. Her eyes changed, he couldn’t explain how but they were less…cold.

“Shit…Uhhh…” Gladiolus took half a step back.

“Perhaps I should start.” Ignis walked past giving a gentle pat on Gladiolus arm.

Ignis was always better with words and his tone had a naturally calming effect; a skill honed by years of dealing with arrogant council members and a moody prince. He could only guess his sudden motion and large build had caused her to react that way. It was still startling; for a moment it had felt like he was actually looking at a creature ready to attack.

Ignis walked forward in a relaxed manner, hands open and low, keeping his body language easy-going. Arma glanced to Cor as she unfolded herself from the chair, blanket falling around her feet. She almost looked rueful after Cor barked at her.

“We met last night, do you remember my name?” Ignis asked; Arma frowned a little, shaking her head.

“That’s alright, my name is Ignis Scientia I am Advisor to the Prince.” He gave a small bowed which she returned.

“Behind me is the rest of our group,” he gestured with a wide arm not looking away from her. “Do you recognise anyone?”

It took her a couple minutes looking from Noctis to Gladiolus, quickly over Cor then settling on Prompto. “Blonde”

“That is Prompto Argentum, he is part of the Princes Crownsguard, as we all are.” Ignis eyes crinkled minutely behind his silver glasses rims. “You saved him the other day, and for that we are all thankful.”

She glimpsed at his eyes, looking into them for the first time since he started talking.

Ignis moved his hand slightly, an unspoken signal Gladiolus understood; he walked up to Ignis, trying to keep the same unintimidating air as Ignis had.

“This is Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield of the Prince.” Arma bowed first as Ignis finished introducing him. He let out a quiet breath nodding to her. He felt an elbow in his side as Noctis pushed his way past with a nod to Ignis to continue.

“And this… is Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince and one hundred fourteenth heir to the Throne of Lucis.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Cor had worried that it might have been too much for Arma, but she did fine. Aside from the slight hitch with Gladio, although it wasn’t much different from when she met Clarus, the Kings Shield. He shook his head slightly at the memory.

Despite all the training and time spent around the three of them, she was still –wild- at times acting more like an abused animal than a person. Quiet, pensive, always on alert, and ready to act. He wasn’t sure if that was because of living on the streets or what was done to her. Cor wasn’t nervous she never initiates, fighting only in self defense or the defense of others.

“I should be headed back.” Cor said, “Arma it’s time to go.”

Arma shook her head, Cor tightened his jaw watching as she stepped up to Noctis then went down on one knee, head bowed. It was insisted she be taught decorum, and her place. That clearly stuck and she was seeking his approval.

“Uhh…Ig?” Noctis didn’t move.

“I believe she would like stay.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “She has an oath with the King.”

Cor sighed through grit teeth; “she was sworn to serve the King of Lucis, and will continue with his wishes, unless you state otherwise.”

Arma kept her gaze at the blue swirled stone. Until the Prince decided he was the King and told her otherwise; Cor knew she would follow what Regis had asked of her, just like him.

The Prince looked really unsure of what to do, of course it was something he wouldn’t be familiar with. His personal guards had been decided from the time he was little, with the exception of Prompto. Even then the blond had to be approved of. Now he had a person at his feet asking to be in his service.

“Highness…” Cor attempted to look comforting, only his eyes came across as such. “She is skilled, loyal, and a strong fighter, but could use more training. You can send her with me until you have a need for her.” She only knew to do as told, otherwise she would wait until told what to, he wasn’t sure what she knew or remembered or if she even understood how to be more than a weapon, a soldier; she wasn’t given much exposure to anything after the lab other than isolation and training. He didn’t share this out loud.

“But I can also send her away if I don’t.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. Ignis nodded at his Princes side. “Arma you will continue to serve in your appointed role, whether it is by my side or not. For now you will stay with us.”

Noctis stood tall with his face serious, a stature he only showed when at meetings or functions that called for him to be a Prince. Midnight eyes showing the strength that lay inside looking so much like his father the King, Cor couldn’t help but let a crooked grin break his normal scowl. Maybe they could show her; how to be more than a soldier. He certainly wasn’t certified, having been a fighter and a soldier his whole life. Prompto was flourishing, perhaps she can too.

“Very well, I will take my leave.” Cor bowed to Noctis, “Scientia a word.” He left the Haven walking towards the path where he left his car, knowing that Ignis would follow.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis could see that Arma was nervous, she had taken her seat again and wrapped the blanket back around her, making herself small and intently watching. Cor had left him with a brief explanation about her personality and a small notebook with care and further information about her; a diary of all the days spent with her. To his ire it appears that Arma was never socialized beyond decorum to superiors. She was taken to training as soon as she was recovered enough from malnutrition from living on the streets and the experiments that she was put through. Cor had not approved of this but it was out of his hands, he had said that her magic was uncontrolled and she was a danger, the training was for everyone’s safety, hers included.

Ignis, returned to the haven with a black duffle bag and a folding chair, much like their own; the sound of a car driving on gravel grew distant behind him. “The Marshal left some things for you for our journey. He had wished to take you with him, but apparently knew there might be a possibility of you staying.”

Arma tentatively took the bag from him, green eyes staring. “It’s alright, these belong to you.” She looked at the bag, got up from the chair and took a seat a little away from everyone to go through it.

Ignis retrieved a drink from the cooler, the pot of coffee empty.

“What’s up Iggy?” Gladiolus was finishing off his plate of eggs, keeping a side eye on the new recruit.

“We may have our work cut out for us.” Ignis sighed, taking the notebook out of his coat pocket. “Arma was trained to follow orders and take care of herself, but there is significant gaps in her knowledge about society.”

“What do you mean?” Noctis was the one who spoke but both of their Youngers faces were questioning.

“It is difficult to describe, however, due to what she has gone through and how she’s had to live. Arma does not have an understanding of how to be a regular person, so to speak.”

“Uhh….that made it less clear.” Promptos blue eyes scrunched in confusion.

“She doesn’t know how to be a person…just a soldier- more like an attack dog though.” Gladiolus grunted shaking his head.

“Oh.” Prompto shrank in his seat. “That’s kinda sad.”

“Indeed.”

“Don’t worry about it we’ll show her but the main questions right now are what can she do and can we trust her?” Gladiolus clapped the blond on the back.

“I don’t believe she is a threat to his Highness, not intentionally at least.” Ignis was thinking back to the video of the King, his Command and her reaction to it. “It is more likely going to be an issue of her trusting us.”

“Well then let’s get to some training, can’t have her around you if I don’t know what she can do.” Gladiolus had a smirk on his face, looking forward to a sparring match. Noctis as usual groaned at the thought.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The four men had returned to their breakfast, but watched their new companion with interest. Sitting on the ground Arma went through the duffle, setting everything on the ground around her. The bag contained a change of clothes, small tent, and bottle of medication, hair brush, small black case, leather gloves, something that looked like a black collar and a sword.

Arma took the sword out; it was shaped similar to the one she had been carrying, but down the length of the blackened blade itself was intricate geometric lines leading to the centers golden-inlay. The gold stopped about midway to the point, before the central ridge started, and all the way up to the cross-guard. A small silver wing flared back from the guard and a skull was carved into the pommel.

She knew this blade, Cor had help design it, and it was reinforced to withstand her fire. She never knew it had been finished. As soon as she was able Arma would switch out the one currently in the scabbard. Her eyes shine with moisture.

“Quite the blade there.” Gladio whistled, crouching in front of her.

She jumped, the big man had gotten so close, and she wasn’t paying attention. They were all new to her, she needed to be on guard. They were sworn to protect the Prince she understood that, and that meant they wouldn’t hurt him. However that did not include her, Arma had met many people and everyone hurt her in one way or another. People mean danger.

She didn’t have true memories just memories of feelings. The ones who stole her had cut her open, stuck needles in her, and beaten her. The ones who raised her gave her love then took it away, gave her food and shelter then took that away too. Fighting on the street and not letting anyone close was how she survived, barely. Cor and the King and the Shield were the only ones who had not hurt her on purpose, the only ones she trusted fully.

Arma hugged the sword, nodding at the tattooed Shield in front of her now. Maybe he was like the other one, maybe she could trust him; but right now he was big and intimidating.

“Relax kid” He amber eyes were soft.

Arma reached for the black collar, it was a single piece with what could be a circle inset in the center, opposite a screw end at the opening. She clicked a switch on the back of the circle, placed the necklace on and screwed the opening shut leaving no noticeable seam. The larger portion of the necklace pressed on her throat; tilting her head back she adjusted it to sit just to the right of the middle. The silvery scar across her neck poked out above the right and below the left of the black line.

“The sword was special made, but… never knew it was finished.” She spoke with a voice loud enough to carry across the fire and to the group eating breakfast. A normal volume, so different from her whisper.

The sound of a spoon clattering, a couple gasps, and equally loud ‘Whoa!’ from Prompto, made her slightly self-conscious.

“I understand that apparatus is to help with communication.” Ignis said sipping from the black can. “It’s very interesting.”

“Umm…yes… voice doesn’t work right.” Arma added fidgeting with the sword. “Still hurts if… talk too much.” That and she didn’t like talking, nothing good comes from talking without reason.

Noctis shrugged, “well at least we can hear you.”

“Let’s see what you can do with that, time for training. You too Princess, no slacking just cause you have another retainer.” Gladiolus got up and motioned for them to follow.

Arma could do that, training was simple.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma stood in front of the towering form of Gladio, he was ready for a fight, huge sword in hand. She kept looking from him to Noctis, who sat on the edge of the Haven swinging his legs. Another small cough escaping from her.

“Think she’s nervous.” Prompto said joining Noctis on the edge.

“Course, Gladio’s a tough opponent.” Noctis said, as much as he hated sparring with Gladio and the bruises it left him with; he had a lot of pride for his Shields abilities.

“It might be more than that…” Ignis adjusted his glasses walking down to Arma, she took a step back; “Arma are you worried about hurting Gladio?” She nodded. “There’s no need to be, think of this as you would training with the Marshal.”

“Cor?” Despite the collar her voice was a whisper.

“Yes, you can spar with Gladio the same way.” Ignis gave her a tiny grin, Arma leaned to make eye contact with Noctis behind Ignis.

“Go for it.” Noctis yelled with a wave. Prompto let out a cheer, both fists in the air, huge sunshine grin on his face.

Armas’ face flushed, her eyes grew seeing them cheer for her. This was a first; she’s been given praise after a mission or training but never been encouraged before.

“Hey!” Gladiolus, growled glaring at the two, “I’m not going easy on you now, you traitors.”

“When have you ever.” Noctis jeered. “I just wanna see you on your ass.”

“Language, Highness.” Ignis had taken his place in a camp chair behind the two boys to watch.

Gladiolus could see a change in Arma; she stood tall, bristling eyes locked on to him. Her stance was unusual; her right leg back to push off, but the sword held in her left and down at her side. She was open and waiting. Clearly needing more training, he thought.

Gladiolus was hopeful about her training, since Cor was the one who led it, but he would still have to not go too easy on her; he had to be sure she could not only protect Noctis but defend herself, or she’d put them all at risk.

He shifted his weight, hefting the massive blade over his shoulder. Armas’ eyes sharpened and end of her sword raised slightly. Gladiolus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, these were the same eyes that froze him earlier. A grin cracked his serious face, he was about to have a great match, he could feel it.

The world around them went silent, both fighters focused only on the other. Gladio made the first move. Charging forward he swung across with both arms. Arma dashed sideways, to where the swing came from, jamming an elbow into his open side. He flinched at the pain, she was behind him now. He dismissed his blade in a flash of blue, summoning a shield in the same moment. He whirled around in time to block her sword strike. Her eyes sent a chill up his spine, they were cold eyes, wanting blood. His sword would not have allowed him to turn so fast, if he had not brought the shield out this fight would be over already.

He shoved the shield, pushing Arma back making space. He summoned the sword again, wielding it with the shield. She crouched waiting, sword low by her side again.

Gladiolus charged over, leading with the shield; forcing Arma to leap backwards. He swung the great sword before she could land. The steel came sweeping for her legs; she braced the flat of her blade against her thigh, tucking as tight as she could and holding with both hands she took the hit. Arma was sent flying, tumbling to the ground in a cloud of dust and sparks from the steel, several feet from him.

‘Shit’ Gladio cursed inwards. ‘Too hard.’

His sword disappeared again, he started towards her, hoping she wasn’t too hurt. A bright glow flared to life as the dust settled. Arma was on the ground, dirt and debris coating her once clean clothes. She was poised like a coeurl- on fours, sword held in her left hand ready to strike again. Orange flames dancing along the blade, she wasn’t done.

He braced the shield, the force of the flaming sword threatening to stagger him. She had struck fast, launching from that crouch. He thrust the shield out pushing the blade, arm swinging away from her body. He altered course to throw a punch, bringing the shield back to add momentum to it. The punch missed, Arma released her sword letting it fly. She grabbed his wrist directing it up and away from her; landing a fierce left hook to Gladios’ flank. Pain exploded in his side, she hit the same spot. He staggered dropping to his knees and rolled dodging a strike aimed at the back of his head.

Gladio pushed off the ground rising to meet Arma, his fist hitting her face. Armas’ head snapped back then forward again her own fist smashing his nose with a crunch, lights exploded in his eyes. A kick to his knee sent him to the ground. He reached grabbing her leg before another kick could connect and yanked. Arma lost balance and crashed to the ground her head making a sickening crack on the ground, a wild foot smashed into the side of his head making everything black. He felt the ground under his back and a weight on his chest, his vision started to clear and he tried to move; but found his arms pinned under her knees. A hand on his throat, the other ready to strike.

“I believe that’s the end of the match.” Ignis gently gripped her raised fist. Arma released his throat and quickly stood up. Her flat eyes coming back to life, looking around then falling on Ignis, almost like she was unaware of what was happening.

Gladio took his time getting off the ground, he could feel the blood dripping down his nose and the bruises growing on his side and knee. The thing that hurt most was his pride, being taken down by a starved girl much smaller than him.

“Damn, Gladio you okay?!” Noctis and Prompto skidded to a halt next to him, both holding potions.

“’M, fine.” He muttered wiping the blood from under his nose.

“Are you sure? That was more of a brawl than a sparring match.” Noctis looked like he was stuck between feeling concerned and amazed seeing his Shield taken down.

“Gimme that.” Gladio grabbed the potion, leaving them all behind for the comfort of his chair.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The sparring match had quickly devolved into a brawl. Arma was vicious, her demeanor similar to earlier when Gladio tried too quickly to approach her. Her form was sloppy, but she was still overtaking the trained Shield, her movements seeming to be by instinct instead of formal practise.

Gladio was on the ground, Arma had him pinned and was poised to strike. Ignis intervened quickly grabbing her fist with a gentle gloved hand. She started and got up looking lost. A black eye starting to purple her face, various cuts and scrapes from the ground covered her arms and a split lips slowly oozed.

“I imagine that was enough to show that Arma can defend herself.” Ignis spoke to no one in particular, gently smiling at Arma. She looked scared and guilty.

“Umm...hurt him.” Her green eyes looked to the ground.

“It’s quiet alright. You did as asked, he needed to know what you could do.” He handed her back the sword that had gone flying during the fight.

“Hey don’t worry about it.” Prompto offered a smile.

“You didn’t hurt him much.” Noctis added “He’s just upset he lost”

“Let’s see you try!” Gladio shouted from his chair, his physical wounds long gone thanks to the potion. His annoyance, not so much.

“Sure.” Noctis shrugged.

“Your highness I do believe Arma could use a break.” Ignis chided, he did not want her to become overwhelmed after just joining them. She was unconscious just yesterday.

“She’s fine right? Didn’t even break a sweat. Drink a potion for those scratches and good to go.” Noctis was completely oblivious to Ignis and his concerns, handing the other potion over to her.

“Yes” Arma responded. The green glowed faded along with her wounds after drinking the potion.

“Noct…” Ignis was warning him, he clearly didn’t understand what he was doing, she was only just healed. Arma was simply responding to what she saw as an order.

“See she’s fine Ig, we still need to know that she can protect someone other than herself.” Gladio called over from his vantage point.

No one was listening, Ignis squeezed the bridge of his nose sighing, he was going to have to have a long chat with them. Although seeing Noctis excited about training was a good thing, not if it caused damage to Arma.

“Hey Prom you be what she’s protecting.” The Prince continued.

“What?”

“You don’t have to do anything just stand there. Think of it like a game of keep away.” Noctis clapped the blonde on the back. “I want to have a shot at this. See if it was a fluke last time I warped.”

They took their positions, Ignis with Noctis facing Arma in front of Prompto. Arma still looked lost.

“So just like sparring before- with Gladio, but you just keep them from getting to me this time.” Prompto gave her a reassuring smile. “You got this, just like before.”

She nodded but still looked nervous.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Prompto walked a couple of feet back taking a seat on one of the larger rocks to watch. He hadn’t noticed before, the two small braid hidden in her pony tail, one with a silver bead catching the light, or the silver rings in her ears, two on each side and one long piece of silver on the upper part of the left ear.

He couldn’t help but think about the day she shoved him into the trees telling him to run, and about the things Cor had shared; he wanted some time to talk, see how much they had in common, if anything.

His friends stood facing them, Noctis seemingly relaxed, midnight blue eyes fierce and ready with his favorite sword the Engine Blade; Ignis with his famous daggers held ready, his own green eyes sharp behind crystal glasses. Prompto would never admit it but Ignis was much scarier in battle than Gladiolus. Sure Gladio was huge and intimidating and any opponent would be dead if they got in his way, but something about Ignis made your blood cold; like you would never know how much pain you’d be in or when death would come.

Arma stood tall adjusting her shoulders taking a deep breath letting it out slowly. She looked over her shoulder checking on his position. She stayed put in that same fighting stance she had with Gladio with the exception of keeping her head to the side. Green eyes seeming distant, empty.

Ignis shifted his weight and Noctis warped. Throwing his sword forwards in a blast of blue light.

Armas’ sword lit up as she swung, knocking the materialising sword off course and a stunned Prince careening after it.

Ignis lunged, graceful steps closing the distance. Sword clashing with daggers aimed at her. Ignis skipped back, Noctis back on his feet running in to attack.

They traded blows, some attacks blocked, some dodged, barely. They three of them seeming to dance in front of the seated blond, who snapped a couple photos as they moved.

Arma stepped low towards the Prince, catching his boot with the blade and thrusting her free hand into his chest pushing him away and to the ground.

Ignis takes the opening, springing in telegraphing a stab, Arma falls for it, turning in from the dagger, the other came quickly from her blind spot slicing her shoulder. Ignis was already back out of range before she could even react.

Noctis tried for a warp strike again, throwing his sword short, he exits the warp fist ready. Arma still had her eyes on Ignis as he feinted another jab. Noctis fist connected with her jaw, dropping her to her knees.

Both men took the new opening, sprinting towards Prompto, still sitting on the rock trying to take in everything as it happened. He let out a squeak realising both Noct and Iggy were barreling directly at him, and raised his arms for protection from what looked like an imminent impact. He suddenly felt a tight pressure on his wrist and found himself being pulled off the rock, past his friends and tumbling on the ground several feet behind Arma.

As both skidded to a stop; looking at the girl standing between them and their target. She had managed to recover from the blow, get to her feet and beat them to Prompto, throwing him behind her, out of the way. Cold eyes filled with ferocity stared them down, ragged breaths pushed passed her bared fangs. Ignis could not remember seeing that her teeth were sharp.

Arma glanced over her shoulder at the blond frozen where he landed; she made a line in the ground as she turned back. Her sword scratching the surface of the dirt, leaving tiny flames dancing it its wake.

She took her ready stance again, blood trickling down her arms where Ignis had tagged her, a similar trail made its way down her chin from the corner of her mouth; a dark bruise was already forming from Noctis’ blow.

Prompto felt scared, actually scared. Not startled from just having himself suddenly airborne and hitting the ground, but the air felt hot and chilled at the same time. Even just having her back facing him, the sensation was one of danger. What little self-preservation he had was telling him to run.

The fight was underway again, Ignis lunged both daggers ready. Arma swung fast parrying the attack; Ignis adjusted his footing, stepping gracefully back and forward in a single motion. Arma was not as fluid as him, she twisted dodging one returning knifes edge but could not avoid the other. It passed easily through her skin and muscle and back out, deeper than Ignis had intended. Arma let out a hoarse growl. Her sword wreathed in fire bashed his blade from one fist, her hand gripped the other holding the now bloody knife. The vice-like pressure making him drop the dagger, then suddenly pain. He gasped, his wrist was engulfed in fire as she tossed him aside, and his normally collected demeanour cracked as surprise and pain flashed on his face.

Arma made space and having disarmed Ignis, moved on to face Noctis as he sped in abandoning warping. He phased, glowing a stunning translucent blue, stepping back from Armas’ vicious slash as she met him, the heat from the sword licking his skin leaving red burns in its wake. Becoming intangible let physical attacks pass through his body but elements and magic still hurt. He continued backtracking leading her away from Prom.

Ignis jumped to his feet, understanding Noctis plan, moving in for the blond; a sudden burst of heat and light sends him flying. He hit the ground hard, clothes scorched and blackened, his hair wildly out of place.

Everyone froze; Prompto and Ignis, breaths held and wide eyed looking from the now small flames flickering on the blackened ground to the shaking form of Arma.

Noctis had his eyes locked to Armas, both trying to catch their breaths. Her sword held straight between the Prince and herself, her free arm out to the side, clawed hand pointed to the location of the eruption.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladiolus couldn’t help but feel a little impressed with Arma, she was standing her own quiet well against two opponents despite her clear lack of sword training; he was also glad to see his friends struggling against her, healing a bit of his bruised pride. A shield shouldn’t be getting taken to the ground by someone half his weight, let alone a girl who nearly bled to death a couple days ago.

The fight took an interesting turn, when the girl got staggered. Even he wasn’t sure how she had managed to beat the two to Prompto. But there was something nagging in the back of his mind. Maybe it was Proms scared body language, or some instinct deep in his warrior brain. He was already standing when Ignis made a pained noise and dropped his daggers. Then he was by the edge of the fight as fire exploded separating Ignis from Prompto.

“Okay that’s enough.” Gladio strode past, Ignis to Arma.

Noctis had already rushed over to Ignis, grabbing a potion in a flash of blue. He could hear Ignis letting the Prince know that he was alright and grateful for the concern. Prompto was on his feet looking confused and trembling slightly. ‘No surprise there’- Gladio knew he was jumpy and a spell going off so close would make anyone unsteady.

Gladio reached the girl, still in the same spot as when the fight froze, “Hey_” he meant to grab her shoulder but his hand closed around nothing. Armas’ sword clattered to the ground as she collapsed in a heap.

“Shit” He wasn’t expecting that.

Gladio got Arma settled in the tent to rest, he carried her back after they could not rouse her. A potion took care of the wounds but she still had not woken up.

“I’m sure she is just exhausted.” Ignis had caught him staring. “She had only recovered recently and two rounds may have been a bit much.”

“Ya, how’re you doing? That was quiet the blast.”

“Yes I have a feeling that was a Fira spell; no lasting damage thankfully but I will have to do laundry again.” Ignis attempted to brush a spot of soot on his shirt, only succeeding in getting black on his gloves. “Although I am quiet curious about how Prompto received none of the blast.”

“Think we have a few questions for her when she’s able.” Gladio left the tent door open so they can watch her as they went about the evening. Ignis starting on dinner, the boys off exploring for ingredients… ‘More like taking photos and looking for a place to fish’ he thought to himself.

Prompto had sworn that he didn’t even feel the heat of the fire, Noctis was frustrated at not being able to warp or phase effectively. Gladio just sighed and sat in his chair, the camp fire happily crackling under his care. Maybe they did push a little too much, she had only just joined and as Ignis had said, just healed after a close brush with death. He shifted feeling a twinge of guilt. They were also all trained, learning their whole lives to fight. She only had what she experienced on the street, to survive.

It was well after midnight when Arma stirred in the tent. Both younger members had gone to sleep, curled in their sleeping bags on one side of the text. Ignis and Gladio sat bathed in the fires warmth discussing the groups next couple days, their conversation ending as Arma staggered out of the tent.

Gladio made to get up, Ignis motioning to wait. Her eyes looked glassy as she walked off the haven into the dark.

“Ig…” he hissed, did Ignis really expect to just let her walk off, and she didn’t even seem to be all there.

“Just watch.” Ignis whispered.

Arma walked out of the protective glow of the haven, tilting slightly on weary legs. As she stepped under the dark trees, one hand lit up with a small flame.

“She’s just going to the restroom- with an unconventional flashlight.” Gladio relaxed meeting Ignis eyes, sending him a quick ‘_serious?_’ look. She wasn’t gone long, stumbling back into the light, finding her _blanket_ at the far side of the camp and curling up under it.

“And no shoes apparently.” Noting the soft pat of bare skin on rock; Gladio ran a hand down his face scratching his stubble, “These kids are aging me, Ig.” He sighed.

“I understand the sentiment, but Noctis and Prompto are only a couple years younger than us.” Ignis replied between sips of Ebony. “And Arma… is older than us.” Gladio gawked at him, the look seeming to amuse the Advisor. “If the Marshal was accurate with his years, Arma should be about twenty five.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets some time to talk with Arma.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Prompto woke up to the chirping of bird beasts and the snores of his friends. Noctis was fairly quiet muffled by the layers of blankets wrapped around him; Gladio on the other hand was loud and stuttering. How any of them managed a full night of sleep was a mystery.

He was seemingly the second one awake, Ignis’ bed empty and neatly folded out of the way. No sign of their new friend though, or the bed they had left her on.

“Morning Prompto. You’re up early, did you sleep well?” Ignis greeted him while setting a kettle on to boil.

He was ready for the day, clothes looking crisp despite the lack of an iron and hair carefully groomed. Ignis was always so professional looking, Prompto couldn’t help but feel a little jealous and self-conscious; even though the other two were just as untidy as him, with slightly wrinkled shirts and pants.

“Uh- yup.” Prom rubbed the lingering sleep from his eyes. He was curious about where Arma was. He didn’t get a chance to talk to her yet; he had hoped that maybe he could get some time after sparring but, she didn’t wake up.

“Arma is still asleep.” Prom started, not realising his looking around was that obvious. “You can talk with her later. I think there are a few things we would all like to say and ask.” Ignis waved over to the lumpy form by the edge of the haven.

The lump of cloth hid their new companion in its folds. Prompto had a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth. He could only see a small portion of her face; her relaxed and closed eyes hidden behind stray bangs, her nose tucked into the front of the blanket. She look like she was finally having a proper rest, all cozy in her tarp- blanket; it was much different than seeing her laid out recovering, unconscious and bandaged up. She looked comfy, all snuggled in, by why was she sleeping outside? There was room in the tent, even with four people in it; it was made for more, according to the bag. Despite the size of Gladio, one more wouldn’t make too much of a difference.

A slap to his back snapped Prompto out of his thoughts. Gladio towered over him with a smile and warm amber eyes. “You’re up early, comin’ on a run?” His voice was still rough with sleep.

“S-sure.” Prompto beamed, he hadn’t been running in a while and it was nice to finally have a return of normalcy. He heard a tiny muffled cough as the two of them left.

Arma stayed wrapped up and had refused breakfast, much to Ignis’ displeasure, but did take some broth and one of the pills that Cor had left her. Gladio was worried that she might have something that could get the Prince sick, weak immune system and all but Ignis said that Arma suffers from flare ups of bronchitis and not to worry.

Breakfast was over and everyone was settling for the day, Gladio reading in the sun, Noct helping clean up with Ignis; this was his chance to talk.

“Hey Arma,” Prompto made sure to get her attention before getting too close. He had noticed how she flinched and didn’t want to scare her. “I was wondering if we could talk a bit. I- mean it’s okay if you don’t want to but-…” he was flubbing it.

“Okay” Her green eyes searching his face.

“Oh… great!” He quickly sat down in front of her. “So umm I never got a chance to say, thanks- for you know….saving me before. So thanks. But also sorry, I’m sorry you had to and got hurt because of it and well that’s my fault for not paying attention and all…uhhh I’m rambling sorry.”

Talking too fast again, his nerves getting the better of him. He was worried that she might not like him, or resented him for that mess with the bees and nearly dying.

“It’s okay…really” She shifted uncomfortably, tightening her hold on the blanket.

“But…” _‘Great…now I’ve made it awkward…she hates me.’ _She wouldn’t look at his face, instead staring into the cooling mug of clear broth.

He gulped, he still had some questions and it was going to get more uncomfortable before he finished. Gathering his thoughts Prompto continued.

“You- you ran off before and Cor said that it was cause you didn’t know who we were and might have thought you were in danger…but when you saved me you didn’t know who I was then either so why?.... why did you do that?” Armas’ eyes met his, they seemed to roam over his face. He couldn’t tell her emotions, maybe embarrassment, and regret?

“Don’t know really; just….do that sometimes…” her response was quiet. She didn’t hate him or regret saving him.

“Well thanks…I probably- definitely wouldn’t be here if you didn’t….” he thought about that scenario playing out a lot the past few days, he came to the conclusion he definitely would have died. Him getting taken down by gross giant bugs, his friends finding his body, too late to use a phoenix down. Did they even have any?

“Arma? Prompto? Would you join us by the fire, please.” Ignis interrupted their talk. It wasn’t a question, just a polite way of telling them to come over. Prompto had experienced it a lot growing up with the prince. Though a lot of it was silence and fidgeting.

The two of them found chairs; Arma leaving her blanket to fall behind her sat on the left of Noctis, Prompto taking the seat on his right.

“Gotta have a talk about yesterday.” Gladio added folding a corner of his book, saving his progress in the novel. Noctis put away his phone.

“So what exactly happened at the end there with Iggy and Prom? The explosion?” Gladio leaned forward his hands clasped, elbows on his knees; his idea of being unintimidating. It really wasn’t.

“Not sure… ‘supposed to be smaller… Put too much into it. I apologise.” Arma frowned reproachfully at Ignis. “Wasn’t focused.”

“No need I was fine, nothing a bit of washing and a potion wouldn’t fix.” He kept a soft tone. “But how was Prom spared? We were both at the point of impact.” He was right, they both should have been blown back, clothes scorched, burns, the works. But Prom didn’t feel a thing, he fell to the ground in sheer surprise, it was loud and really bright. He’s seen the results of fire and fira flasks that they’ve used in battle.

“Moved it away.” Arma shrank in her seat, as the group look at her in mild surprise. “Ummm… like this.”

She held her hand out towards the fire pit, the ash and cold embers came to life with a small fire. Crackling like it had been burning for hours. Arma held still as the flames leaned hard side to side touching the ground outside the stone wall, then they grew licking the air above their heads before vanishing leaving the pit to smoke gently.

“I see… and after? When you collapsed?” Ignis repositioned his glasses.

“Used too much…. Too much, too fast, can’t move.” Arma was still slouching, looking at the mug between her hands. Prompto thought he could see small wisps of steam from it. He could have sworn it was cold when they were talking.

“Stasis…. you use magic but don’t know about that?” Noctis sounded grumpy. Noct was always a little touchy about magic, it took him longer than his dad to start using it and it was harder for him to learn; he was still figuring it out. That was what he shared with Prom. Now he had to use it and keep learning without any guidance.

“Glaive supposed to teach me…” Arma muttered. She never looked anyone in the eye, and looked so uncomfortable. She didn’t have all the answers and barely knew how her ‘powers’ worked, that was clear to Prompto, but she wanted to stay, to help, to try; just like him. He felt a pang of comradery with her.

“Alright, if you weren’t trained in magic, what about dodging Nocts’ warps and countering?” Gladio shot a look at the Prince.

“Cor said instinct, can feel it. Yours…it feels prickly and cold, others feel different.”

“Are there are other things you can do? Other magic or elements perhaps.” Ignis was still even toned and gentle.

“No… only fire…little healing but… it’s slow.” The last comment ending in a coughing fit.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Prompto snapped another photo frowning slightly; he gently moved a couple blades of grass from the front of the small purple flower and repositioned himself on the ground. The sun was setting soon and was behind the flower making it glow in the pink blue sky. He wasn’t completely focused on the task; Arma was standing near watching silently with her head cocked to the side.

Ignis had seemed to sense that he wanted to talk to Arma more and sent them away, very few things slipped by the Advisor.

Prompto was frustrated, he wanted to ask her more, but was afraid to, knowing how he would react or feel if his bros had asked him the same things. Yet here he was away from the Haven with Arma, by the suggestion of Ignis.

He shook his head and shoved himself up off the ground, the small rocks and twigs were starting to dig into his belly and elbows. His sudden movement making Arma jerk a step back.

“Oh sorry, sorry it’s okay.” He said slow and quietly. She was so jumpy and on edge all the time, it sadly reminded him of some of the strays he’d look after. No one should feel like that; he’s one to talk, but he knows he was never this bad.

“It’s okay…just sit down for a sec.” He sat cross legged, patting the ground next to him. “I’d like to talk again.”

Arma looked at him warily, she did not move any closer but sat where she stood; slightly angled away, like she might run.

“I know you’ve been through some things…I don’t know what exactly but… I know how it feels. To- to be scared and alone- you know…like you don’t have anyone…but you can feel safe with us… all of us we won’t let anything happen.” He didn’t want her to feel scared anymore, he wanted her to feel like he did with the others, safe and warm, like a family. Even when his negative thoughts tried to make him feel otherwise.

“I’ve been through some stuff too, maybe not the same….and some of it I don’t remember cause I was just little.” He took a deep breathe, this was hard, harder than he thought; “I was adopted and only know that I have something I’m supposed to hide because of where I came from.” Arma still stared, listening.

“It- it’s, like, a mark that won’t- won’t go away it makes me different and scared that…..Well I don’t know but I’ve been hurt because of it……” He was cracking, his voice wavering, and he held his wrist band. A habit he had whenever he felt scared or nervous. But he noticed that Arma did something similar; just as she was now. One hand holding the leather cuff on her wrist, tucked in her crossed legs.

“You keep holding your wrist… can- can I see?” He reached forward with a shaking hand. Arma recoiled hiding her wrist and breathing fast, her whole body shaking.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…I- I’ll show you mine first, kay?” He was so close, but scared her, he had to calm her down, and he had to know. “It’s okay, everything is alright.”

He was shaking too, he undid the clasps of his own leather and silver studded bracelet. Slowly revealing the white skin that never saw the sun and black bars that marred the same space. His secret he never shared with anyone, not even Noctis, his best friend, his brother.

Arma stared, fearful eyes wide. She was still shaking, breathing fast. She looked at his own scared eyes and back to the wrist. She reached out, touching one trembling finger to the tattoo, running it along the slightly raised skin so gently he barely felt it.

Her wrist was brought out from hiding and she dug around the edge of her own black bracelet pulling out a tight knot of thread. Looking from his face to her wrist repeatedly as she untied it.

His breath caught in his throat as she pulled the leather away, her own wrist milky from the lack of sun was well. Promptos eyes were wide and watery.

They held their wrists out, side by side.

Her wrist was damaged, it looked like a large chunk was ripped off, the scarring deep and jagged, but on the untouched areas, similar black lines stood in stark contrast to the skin. It was incomplete, missing lines and numbers but it was the same. The same type of tattoo that made him live his life with shame and fear of it being seen; that had people, even his own parents, hurt him just for existing.

“What...what does it mean?” Prompto asked, voice shaking nearly breaking.

“Don’t, don’t remember.” Arma shook her head. “…..suffering.”

He choked on a sob and cried, he cried and cried. New thoughts filling his head, adding to his fears. Cor said Arma was stolen from her family, stolen and tortured and experimented on. Of course she wouldn’t remember such trauma. But did that mean he was too? Experimented on? Stolen from a family? A home he would never remember, a past that was gone forever. Why did it mean he was hated? Why did they get treated that way? Both abused, and hated, and left alone. But there was also relief, he wasn’t alone, he had his brothers, and now Arma, who had the same secret as him. He felt lighter and he hoped that Arma could feel the same; if not now but soon.

Arma was still shaking, her own eyes both scared and confused, filled with tears she refused let fall. He scooted forward, still sitting cross legged reaching for her. She didn’t move. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but it seemed right. He took Arma into his arms and hugged her tight; he wanted it, she could use it, a simple show of comfort and concern. Both shaking and near tears again. Arma didn’t push him away so they sat there, in a hug that both didn’t know was deeply needed, the sun getting lower.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis prepared dinner, it was cathartic, it was something he had practised for years and had refined. All the group enjoyed the meals and had their favorites, he worked hard to make sure everything was balanced in taste and nutrients, despite Noctis refusing to eat any form of vegetable, and it made him feel good to know his work was enjoyed, even by the picky Prince.

The sun had already set by the time Prompto and Arma walked back to the Haven. While Ignis sent them off so Prom could talk, the fact they weren’t back before dark was irksome, the sounds of daemons wandering in the distance had started soon after darkness took hold.

It was easy to read Prompto when he wanted something; and it was clear to Ignis that Prom wanted to talk to Arma. He was always watching her and if the others were looking, chewing his lip and holding his wrist.

However he did not let the fact they were only just getting back bother him for long; as it would appear that whatever they talked about had been good for both of them. He smiled to himself; Prompto was back to his light and bouncy self, that beaming smile was where it should be. Ignis chose not to linger on the redness that marked his eyes or slight sniffle. It wasn’t clearly visible but to Ignis sharp eyes, he could see that Arma was a little more relaxed next to Prom.

“I take it photos were a success?” Ignis wiped his hands on a tea towel.

“Oh-Ya I got some great pics of the flowers around here, they’re kinda delicate, never seen some of them.” Prompto waved his camera around, headed for the tent.

“Ah yes, some of the flora can only be found here so they are quite special.” Ignis smiled, “And with your return, I do believe that dinner is ready.”

They ate together, the atmosphere lighter and more like it had been at the start of their trip. Before the fall and Empire hunting them across the continent. Gladiolus and Prompto fighting over the last piece of chickatrice in the casserole, Noctis picking out the larger pieces of onion. It would have been an ideal night, yet Arma had again refused the offered plate of food. She sat away from the men in her own chair, eating one of the potatoes from her pack.

“She’ll eat when she’s hungry.” Gladio sat with a serving of just rice, letting Prom take the meat, eyeing Ignis. “It’s not an insult Ig, your food is good, and she’s probably just uncomfortable.”

“Perhaps, but it has been several days now.” Ignis voice was tinged with more frustration than he meant to show. “I would prefer she ate what we made, we need to keep up our health and strength.” Gladio grunted in response, cleaning the plate of his second helping.

He tucked in to read some of the notebook Cor left, he had the time now; the youngest cleaning up after dinner and Gladio building up the fire. Maybe there was something in there that would explain Arma not eating; allergies, or sensitivities possibly.

His eyes scanned the pages, deciphering the Marshals quick and muddled handwriting. If he had not worked in the Citadel most of his life, Ignis doubts he could read it. Cor the Immortal was infamous for his poor penmanship, so much so, that his writing was the final push that lead to many forms and files becoming digital.

He shook his head at the fond memories of Clarus yelling at Cor, unable to read his field reports and the Marshal yelling back about too much paperwork.

The book was full of point form notes and small passages about her appearance and behavior, chronicling from the time she was taken from the lab to when she was put under the Marshalls care.

It appeared that she was treated badly while in the Citadel laboratory and came out in much worse shape than when she came off the street. Cor noted that she was emaciated, suffering the effects of several infections, broken arm and a slit throat. There was a photo attached to the next page; a heavily bandaged and withered body lay in a white bed. Bags of fluid and blood hung at the side, their tubes disappearing into the pink stained wrappings. A cast on one arm, darker stained bandages on the other. Thick red fabric around her throat, head was half shaved and sported several scars and lines of stitches.

The sight was horrific, Ignis looked away pinching his nose. It was no wonder Arma was nervous of people; if this was what she had endured in a place that should have been safe, safer than living on the street. Those showing an aptitude for magic were offered training in the Glaive; why was Arma taken elsewhere?

He moved on from the photo, hoping he did not have to see more. He was no stranger to blood and death and violence but none that was inflicted on an innocent by their own people, it was wrong and sickening. His blood boiled.

It would seem her first few months were spent just trying to get her to eat and sleep. She fought and tried to escape any given chance. Injuring guards and lashing out at doctors.

Yet something changed at some point, the notes changed from types of restraints used and forced feedings to progress in healing. It would seem this was when Cor was given guardianship, as point lists were interrupted with small sentences.

Ignis flipped ahead, until something caught his eye. It was a list not unlike the other but this seemed more positive, more personal. Things he tried, and how she reacted; it was akin to taming or rehabilitating an abused animal. Notes on training progress, interactions with others, things to be careful of, likes and dislikes. No note of allergies.

“Find anything interesting?” Gladio dropped the stick he was using to stoke the fire.

“Yes and no, I may be able to get Arma to eat next meal.”

“Hmm?” The shield leaned back settling into his chair in the fires warmth.

“It appears she has a distrust of food. But I believe I have a plan; I shall try tomorrow.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It was going to be a warm day, the sky was clear; Ignis could see stars fading as the sky brightened, the sun barely peaking over the distant mountains. He was awake early; always the first up, enjoying the isolation of the quiet sleeping world. Coffee burbled on the stove, its scent mixing with the cold smell of dew and trees. Perfection. As much as he loved his companions, these were cherished moments where Ignis was alone with his thoughts; not having to worry about anything.

Canvas shift near the edge of the Haven, Arma was looking at him from her brown cocoon. Eyes bright in the semi-dim light of dawn.

“My apologies I did not mean to wake you.” Ignis sipped his cup of coffee, his first of many for the day. “It is still quiet early.”

Arma pressed the collar-like necklace around her throat. “It wasn’t you… the weather is changing, it’s going to be warm, it woke me.” It would seem it can be turned on and off without having to be removed. An interesting feature, power saving and easy to use. It would be difficult to find batteries while out in the field.

“Really? Well, since you are awake how about you join me in preparing breakfast.”

Arma responded by getting up. A small popping noise was heard as she stretched and he could have sworn her breath steamed just like his coffee, just for one moment.

“We have fresh fruit that needs to be washed, and sliced, and once that’s done we can start cooking.” He took a pint of strawberries out of a cooler under the small kitchen set up.

She kept what would be called a respectful distance from him, about four feet, something that made him feel at ease; despite the fact that it was because she was scared of him. Ignis was not a cold person but he did like his personal space and would prefer if he was not touched. Promptos random hugs push his limits but he puts up with it.

Arma leaned forward slightly at the sight of the red berries, clearly interested.

Ignis had Arma wash the fruit in a shallow bowl, the water colour barely changing. He had previously cleaned them; hoping the simple task might distract from being nervous. It seemed to be working. Arma placed the damp berries on a plate with a towel to dry.

“Now that these are washed, the tops must be removed and sliced into quarters. Like so. Would you like to try?” Ignis was smiling, Arma was much more relaxed. She still stepped back when he came closer but didn’t shrink away.

She took the tiny paring knife, imitating his movements, cutting the strawberries and placing them in the bowl with the ones he had cut.

“Do you like strawberries?” He was taking out more dishes, preparing for the next ingredients.

“Yes” She never looked up, eyes focused on the cutting-board, intent on the task. “They’re sweet… Clarus shared with me.” Ignis thought he saw a hint of sorrow on her face.

“That was quiet nice of him.” Arma smiled at his comment. “We still have a little to wait why don’t you sample a few pieces? And I’ll make some tea.” He took a small bowl and swept the last pieces she cut into it.

“Is that okay?” Arma looked both worried and hopeful. “What about the others?”

“There is plenty for breakfast. Everyone will get to have some.” She took the bowl from him, careful not to touch his hands.

Arma sat in a nearby chair, facing the camp kitchen and slowly ate the strawberry pieces, savoring each bite. She watched Ignis boil the water and pour it over the teabag, taking the steaming mug from him with less reservation.

Cors notes had said that she was more willing to eat if she could see the food prepared; He guessed it had to do with being able to see nothing was done to it. The sort of things done to make someone not trust being given food was just too much to consider, both for this early and his sanity.

The others joined Arma and himself after another couple of hours. Gladio was the next up from the tent, going off on his daily runs and workout sessions. Prompto following by about half an hour after Gladio; stumbling out of the tent, alert and lively despite the clear tiredness in his eyes. Noctis would not be up, not unless someone woke him, Ignis usually sent Prom or Gladio. Since he was busy preparing their breakfast and because he enjoyed pushing the task onto someone else and saving himself form the Princes ire.

Prompto had stacked his plate with pancakes, more than what he needed, one hanging out of his mouth and trailed over to Arma.

“You should try these. They’re really good.” He bit off the one that was in his mouth, held it in one hand and offered the plate out with the other. Arma looked around seeing the rest either eating or grabbing food. “You can have a couple of these ones or would you like a plate of your own?”

“This- thanks” Arma took two cakes off the pile.

“You… don’t want toppings?” Prom pointed over to the table “Like butter or syrup or berries?”

“Had berries already.” Arma looked to Ignis, she looked uncertain.

He smiled to her, despite being nervous and hungry she still wanted to make sure everyone got to have a share. “If there are any left, once we’ve all had some. You are free to have the rest.”

Prompto shrugged and left to get his own toppings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis just wants to fish- but ends up getting his turn hanging out with Arma.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis wanted to go fishing, it’s been nothing but hunting, camping, walking and then being overly cautious because of the bee attack. There hasn’t been any sign of potentially dangerous wildlife since then. Maybe Ignis will let him go look for a spot if he takes Arma with him. He let Prompto wander off with just her. There was also the chance he’ll say no, but maybe if he just goes for a walk, which happens to lead him to a fishing spot.

“Iggy, I’m going for a walk.” Might as well give it a shot, some quiet time would be great.

“Very well, do not go far we need to talk about our plans for traveling back to Duscae.” Ignis was even toned, seeming to accept his wants; putting the dishes and cook wear away.

“What?” Shit, he forgot about having to plan. “Why do I need to be there, just tell me what the plan is later.” They can plan it this time, they don’t need him.

“If you wish to go for a longer _walk _then take someone with you.” Double shit, the barely noticeable weight on the word walk… Ignis had figured out his true intentions. “There is an imperial fort that is a little too close for my comfort.”

“Fine, Arma lets go.” Noct was annoyed, but at least Arma was quiet. Prompto and Gladio were arguing over a game of cards; Gladio was cheating again.

“Taking Arma? Perhaps you can acquire some knowledge about elemental magic.” He could hear the smile from Ignis, as he walked away from the Haven.

Noctis sighed kicking a rock into the creek. He just wanted to be alone, something he rarely got at the Citadel had become even more rare since the fall. Gladio would loom, Ignis stare and fuss, and Prompto… as much as he loved Prom, sometimes he just needed quiet.

He wasn’t sure what kind of company Arma was yet. So far she was just quiet, staring and scared. But something was changing, she didn’t seem scared of Prom anymore, and even Ignis got her to finally eat his food.

The water was sparkling in the sun, no spots deep enough for fishing, even off the bridge it was a little too shallow. Arma didn’t join him on the bridge, guess she wants them to stay on that side of the river. The bridge leads into the woods, away from the water; Noct figures he wouldn’t find a spot that direction anyway. They continued walking in silence, leaving the trail and moving along the rocky shore of the river.

Just along the shore, passing a large grouping of rocks, they had found the fishing dock. It was isolated and old and led out over the blue green water. The river bed widened and plunged down sharply, the bottom hidden. He had found the perfect spot to fish, but maybe he should try to learn some magic; it would be useful to summon fire without a deposit or storing spells in a flask.

“Arma?” He turned to find Arma jolted to attention, she had been peering lazily into the water. “How do you summon fire?”

“Fire?” She looked confused.

“Ya when you…you know hold it or cast spells?” He tried to seem disinterested, but the idea of being able to blast Imperials from a distance at will was exciting.

“Um… like this” She just held her hand out and it blossomed with bright flickering flames.

Problem: magic is weird and there are no spoken words for spells or written instructions, it’s all focusing and feelings and willpower. He knows so little, but more than just about everyone else. Doesn’t help that everyone who have been able used the crystal are gone now.

“Okay Ya but how?” He wasn’t sure how to put what he wanted into words. “I---’m not asking this right… o‘kay, so when I summon weapons, I think about them, picture what they look like and the need or want to have that item in my hand and will my power… I can feel it- like a cool feeling in my center. Or when the others summon I feel a tug at my core.” He put a hand on his chest, feeling slightly embarrassed, dad was way better at explaining it. “Here.”

“What does it feel like when you absorb from the rocks?” She still looked confused but interested; Arma had watched him absorb and fill magic flasks the day before.

“Depending on which one it is they feel different. Ice is cold obviously, electricity is kind of tingly but sharp, and fire is warm. They just kind of get drawn in and get blanketed by my own magic. I can feel how much I have stored but I can’t seem use it.” He’s never really thought about it much, how the energy felt, he just harvested it. But that seemed to satisfy Arma. “Unless I put it in the magic flasks.”

They walked over to the dock to sit, his knee was bothering him a bit, and Arma was still thinking of a response. Sitting across from each other, Noctis with his back to the water. The breeze and sun on his back was pleasant and relaxing. Arma sat opposite, her back to the shore, she squinted in the light.

“It’s warm, sometimes hot. And it’s there too.” Putting a hand to her own chest like he had. “Umm….” Arma closed her eyes, her brow scrunched focusing hard. Like it was something she hadn’t had to think about before. “Take the warmth from there and…condense it...like a ball…and hold it.” A tiny flame filled her palm. “It breathes and beats with you… you slowly feed it to keep it or change the size…can even move or shape it…but that’s harder.”

He reached into his core, the coolness of his magic flowed; he envisioned it collecting in his hands, and tried to twist it into a hot ball. Nothing…nothing at all. He kept trying.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Arghhh”, Noctis bellowed and flopped down on the dock. They had been practising for hours, and he had not managed to make his own flame at all. Not even a flicker, he just could not make his magic ‘hot’. He couldn’t even get the stored fire element to come out or flow with his magic.

He glanced from his prone position and saw Arma looking at him. “What?!” He snapped

She only blinked at his abrupt shout. “Are… you alright?”

“Tsk…I’m fine…” She just continued to stare, it made him fume; he had to work so hard to just start using magic when he was young and here she was, some girl who didn’t even have a connection to the crystal, able to summon fire without having to try.

He was exasperated, why couldn’t his dad have helped him more, there were Glaive that could summon all kinds of things and cast powerful spells, why didn’t he get training from them? The truth being that he thought he’d have had more time.

He looked at her, she was still staring, but it was similar to how his dad used to look at him, when he was learning. A combination patience and belief; his irritation dissolved with a twinge of sadness. He just couldn’t…

“How do the others do it?” her voice brought him back from his gloomy thoughts.

“What?”

“They use magic….how do they do it? Maybe they can help?”

“No… they can’t…they use my magic. They don’t have magic of their own, they use mine to access the armiger and summon things from it…”

“Does anyone else have magic?”

“No… no one has magic; it comes from the crystal and the crystal will only give its power to my bloodline…the others can use some because I choose to share it with them…”

Noctis was sitting again, his back not enjoying the warped wooden slats beneath him. Arma just sat staring at her hands frowning, she had gone quiet her eyes taking on a distance look. He could understand some of what she was feeling, talking about magic and trying to get someone to understand it is hard.

“…So why can…” Arma murmured.

How could he not be getting this? Magic shouldn’t be this hard. His core, his magic was filled with the same power as the crystal since it came from it. Maybe she has a different core and that made it different? That still didn’t make sense, some of the Glaive could use fire.

She had mentioned her core was ‘warm’, his always felt cool. Then maybe casting felt different? What if…

Each seemed to have grasped an idea, both blurting out thoughts in a jumble of gibberish; they also fell silent waiting for the other to continue at the same time.

“… Didn’t mean to speak over you…” Arma apologised.

“It’s fine, what did you want to say?” Noctis held out his hand for her continue.

“…umm…what if….we maybe….shared? Like the others using yours, what if you draw from me?” She sat with her hand over her heart. “But you’ll have to tell me… how though.”

Noctis gaped; she wanted to give him her magic? Is that even possible? He guessed it might be possible, since all the others of his family have shared with people throughout history. His grandfather with his guard, his dad with his and all the Glaive, and now him with Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto.

“I guess we could try…” he said scratching his head. This was definitely not the idea he came up with but whatever.

“Okay how do you share?”

“Uhh… I kind of take a thread or rope of power and fuse it to their core, it seems like not everyone has one or it’s sometimes hard to find.” He was thinking back to something his dad had mentioned, that magic was innate, you either got it or didn’t, which was why not everyone could be a Glaive.

Arma nodded, taking in his explanation then tried to put it to action. She was gone from the present again, eyes not focused on anything. It was times like this that the tension finally seemed to ease in her shoulders, but her face always looked kind of sad or lost. He didn’t have time to think about why that was. He could feel the temperature rising in ripples around them.

His eyes widened, blue sparkling in the light Arma held in her hand. It was nearly identical to what he held when he gave his power to the guys. His nerves were alight, excitement and worry fighting in his chest. Was it going to work? What if it did? What if it didn’t? What if it went horribly wrong?

Too late.

Arma pressed her hand his chest, the glow vanishing like a hand covering a flashlight. It was hot, it hurt, her power burned; he felt it digging through him searing a path to his core. He nearly cried out, the pain growing unbearable, then it stopped. His own magic latched on, cool and calming, fastening the stream of power to himself. Now nothing but a quiet warm spot within.

He breathed, feeling the small patch of warmth in his core, a small star in a cool night. He really hoped when he gave his power it didn’t hurt like that. Maybe he should ask Prompto.

They sat looking at each other, saying nothing, both thinking. They could feel the connection between them; Noctis feeling the warmth that grew hot if he pulled on the thread and Arma feeling a cooling whisper on this tiny thread, like the tip of a finger touching cold water. This was completely different from Gladio and Prompto. Noctis could feel them at the end of his threads but he just knew they were there; with Ignis there was more to it but nothing like this. Arma’s was a strong filament that gave instead of taking.

Arma grabbed his hand, “try now.” She held his gloved hand palm up, both of hers cradling it.

Noctis reached through himself focusing on the minute heat, Armas magic streamed out mixing with the coolness of his own; he envisioned it collecting in his hands a small pool of light. He didn’t see the small twitch in Armas face as she felt his pull.

A small flame swelled to life, with a tiny whooshing gasp, filling his hand. Noctis smiled letting out a laugh. He did it. He was holding fire in his hand; that he summoned. Not just absorbed from the earth, or exploding from a thrown flask; a tiny fire dancing in his grasp.

“Careful…don’t let it get away from you.” Armas hands hovered just under his, ready to grab and smother the flame.

“Huh?”

“It…fire grows and breathes…it will consume unless put to rest.” She was staring at the flame.

He didn’t get it, sounded too weird, she was talking like fire was alive. He guessed it could be seen that way, oxygen and fuel were what kept a fire going. Something Cor said popped into his head, about her catching fire. “Did it ‘consume you?” She dropped her eyes, and brought her arms back, hiding her hands in her lap.

“Then I’ll just have to be careful.” He smiled at her, getting up from the wooden floor. He shut his hand snuffing out the fire. “Time to practice a bit then we’ll head back. Pretty sure we missed lunch.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The area around the fishing spot was quiet and relatively hidden. A flat pebbly beach backed by a steep forested hill and surrounded by tall rock on either side. Arma sat on top of the mound of rock, opposite the way they came. She kept watch, her senses ready to pick up anything approaching.

Noctis stood near the middle of the tiny dell, summoning and dispelling flames from both hands. He would glance to Arma between some, she never stared or really paid attention to him. It was kind of nice to practice without someone scrutinizing his every move. Ignis and Gladio had been his personal tutors and instructors since he was a child, aside from going to school of course. Gladio would constantly tell him to try harder, put more effort, or change his stance. Ignis would quietly calculate his faults before telling him his failings. He understood they were helping but this was a pleasant change.

He glanced at her again, sitting perched on top of the stone in a pseudo-relaxed position, eyes keenly taking in the area; ready to spring into action when needed. He snorted shaking his head, thinking about Gladios comment. She did look somewhat like a guard dog, he imaged her ears twitching at every sound.

Noctis turned away, he wanted to try one more thing before heading back. Holding flames was not a challenge, and it was getting easier. He wanted to cast, but wasn’t sure how to do it. He decided to try concentrating it, like the way the energy was in the flask. A ball of fire squeezed tight.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma was thinking. Lost in thought. It had been a long time since she didn’t have a voice telling her what to do. She thought it was a long time, she couldn’t really tell. It was hard to remember everything when under a Command. The authoritative order overpowered anything that did not involve completing it. Leaving blanks in her memories, like a bad jump cut.

She wanted to fit in, be useful, she owed so much to Cor, Clarus, and the King. It was proving hard; hard to ignore her fear, uncertainty, memories of pain. Everything was still intrinsic to her, lessons beaten into her very being.

Fear of people, the expectation of being left, of being hurt, beaten for making any sound, good things only given to be taken later, punished just for existing. Having to always be on guard, alert, ready to fight.

And yet, the blonde one, Prompto, he was like her. Maybe even the same, he had a mark too. She liked him, he was soft and gave off a feeling of comfort. He was still scary, he moved too quickly, hard to predict and made so much noise. He wasn’t intimidating not like the big one; Gladiolus.

He was dangerous, she could tell he had a temper, even when he was relaxing reading a book. He was so much like Clarus; a warrior. He moved like her, with instinct and vigilance but with more power and focus. Gladio was oppressive, it was possible to feel his shielding presence, and it was large and could smother.

Another protective presence could be felt, it was sharp, piercing, and burned quietly. Ignis was tactful and calculating. Every move was efficient with lethal grace. She shivered, he was smart like the people in the white coats but had the power to inflict pain without being seen or having to have victims trapped. She could see it in his eyes and the way he walked. Steps light and deliberate. Yet he spoke to her with warmth and showed his intentions with clear motions and openness. It helped.

They all showed a possessive protectiveness to each other but most strongly to the Prince.

Arma was not scared of Noctis the same way she was of his retainers. He was easy to read, his magic and emotions bubbled just below his often stony surface. She could feel them. His quick temper didn’t bother her either, she has been surrounded and harshly taught by the like. No she only feared not being enough, being a tribulation instead of useful.

Despite this, through all the fear, she had a drive to help; she was kind and a protector at heart. None of this was a conscious thought; as long as she had strength and help was asked of, she would give it.

Her thoughts drifted from ignoring Cors order to go with him. He looked disappointed, she hoped he wasn’t mad. To the vision of Promptos mark and his own fear of showing it. Back to just this morning and eating something more than her scavenged rations; she was hungry and their food smelled good but she couldn’t shake the compulsion to not trust what is handed to her.

A loud noise pulled her from her thoughts, the Prince had made a particularly great flame. It flashed out of both hands before suddenly going out. He looked pleased with himself, a confident grin on his pale face, midnight eyes sparkling like the rivers water in front of him. Each flame he made she could feel a little pull from in her; her magic being called and borrowed.

She frowned, turning back to scan the landscape. Was it true that no one else had magic? Why did she have magic? If she and Prompto were the same then did he have magic too? She had always been told she was a monster, treated differently…maybe it was true. There were times when she didn’t feel particularly ‘human’. Not that she was ever treated as such. Locked away, punished, and thrown out.

She longed for the sky, to curl up somewhere warm and dark to sleep, not lay flat on a bed. To run in the forest, going by intuition. She didn’t want to use a sword to fight, her body screamed to bite and claw for defense.

She was starting to feel tired.

There was a harder pull from her core, longer and stronger than before. It was a little painful. Arma turned abruptly to the Prince. He was standing still, hands cupped together, focusing hard. She felt the prickle of his magic and the heat of hers in the air. There was a lot of it, to the point she could smell the ozone of his power. This was bad, there’s too much. The magic heaved violently between his lightly shaking hands.

Arma lept off the rocks, stumbling slightly on the landing rolling her ankle, the edges of her sight wavered.

Danger, he was in danger, the spell was too big, unstable, and he had yet to realize it.

He jolted back a step, a single ball of dazzling light forming in front of him.

Everything seemed to slow, time barely crawling. He turned to her, a look of fear stretching his eyes wide as it spread across his face.

Arma flung one hand out reaching desperately to the magic, trying to feel the fire and direct it up. Move the ball of power into the air away from them, higher and over the water. It moved too slowly and not far enough.

She grabbed the Prince by the collar of his shirt and wrenched him to the ground, throwing herself over him, kneeling. They were the same size, she couldn’t block the whole blast. Their eyes met, his full of shock and panic, her own shouting an apology to him. She grasped under his shoulders and cupped the back of his head and tucked as much of his chest and face under her body as she could before the blinding light enveloped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger but im starting to catch up to what i have written. :/ heh  
feel like ive bene slowly improving.
> 
> hope youre enjoying
> 
> comments, suggestions, wanna just say hi? feel free to msg me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others arrive on the scene where Noctis lost control of a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one....the rest might be just as long. work is being weird so i don't have as much time to write. hope you're enjoying.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“What the fuck?!” Gladios shout broke the group out of their trance. They had all shot to their feet at the sight of a massive fire blast through the forest. The resulting explosion shook the trees with the shock wave.

“A firaga?” Ignis’ mouth gaped astonished.

Gladios stomach dropped.

“Isn’t that where Noc-“ Prompto mumbled.

They were gone, the sentence unfinished. Sprinting in the direction their Prince had gone, the direction of the explosion and possible danger.

Gladio summoned his sword, forcing himself through the bushes. He moved with a speed unexpected of someone with both his and the massive blades size. The trail ended but he continued forward, the smell of burning wood guiding him. As they got closer, he could see the blackened tops of trees, bare branches smoldering and leafless. He scaled the rocky wall with ease landing heavily in the loose pebbles on the other side, ready for a fight.

He scanned the area, taking note of the huddled figures by the waters edge, but there were no signs of a fight, no enemies to engage. Prompto and Ignis had caught up and joined him, moving cautiously towards the figures.

“Prom, keep watch.” Gladio called over his shoulder as the Prince wiggled out from under the other body. His legs were a tender red and aside from appearing panicked and in pain seemed to be fine. Noctis pushed himself, crawling back kicking rocks and dirt as he tried to back away from Arma.

Gladio stormed to his ward, placing himself between the Price and the heaving curled shape of Arma, he kept his back to the Prince. “What happened? Did she hurt you?!” Noctis kept staring at the girl. “NOCT!” he barked over his shoulder.

“…no no no-nononono… it was my fault- I made… I couldn’t… it just…“ Noctis gestured wildly, gasping for breath. “…and then she- she… it’s all my fault… it hurt... it hurt and was so loud but she….”

“Okay, okay try to breath, just… look, don’t look there, look at me…” Gladio tried to calm Noct, kneeling in front of his charge, taking his focus away from the sight behind him. “Iggy.”

“She warned me she said it was hard to control…”

“It’s alright Highness…” Ignis was already checking him over, and pulling a potion out of the aether.

“N-no you have to help her…” Noctis shoved the offered potion away, he had silent tears running down his cheeks.

“I will once you take this” Ignis pushed the bottle into the Princes shaking hands. “He’ll be fine Gladio, looks like just minor burns to his shins.”

Gladio nodded leaving the Prince to Ignis; he wanted to check on Arma. She still hadn’t moved, not even shifted in the slightest. He still wasn’t sure if she had attacked him or not.

She was knelt on the ground nails digging into the dirt, head bowed. Her breathing was fast and pained making her bared red back heave. He hissed in sympathy, the skin was gone, burned off. It was red, raw, and prickled with spots of blood just starting to show; a sharp contrast to the long thick line that followed her spine. The old surgery scar was white its delicate flesh abruptly brought to the surface. The remains of her tank top were blackened and melted to the wound. He was close enough to reach out, needing to know what happened but a deep throaty growl stopped him.

“We must be cautious.” Ignis gently touched his arm letting him know he was there. “There’s a chance she is in too much pain to recognize us as not a threat.”

Gladio stayed put as Ignis tried to go around to the side, to get a better look at the wound; he managed to get a little closer before another, more intense, growl came from the now trembling Arma. She was like an injured animal.

“Prom… you think you can get close to her?” Prom is good with animals, and was good with Arma when she ran.

“…WH-what?” Promptos voice went up an octave.

“She needs a potion, we aren’t gonna get close without either us or her getting hurt. Think you can do whatever it was you did last time?” They needed to treat the burn, then they could question her.

“I do believe that may be our best option.” Ignis stayed standing, only moving to adjust his glasses. “That burn is serious, considering its appearance and the fact it’s over her spine. I’d rather not risk making it worse or causing another injury.”

“…sh-shit…” Prom whispered, dismissing his gun.

“Grab a potion first so she can see you coming with it.” Gladio guided Prompto in front of him; that way he could grab the blonde out of the way if this went south.

“‘Kay.” Prom took a couple deep breaths before moving forward in a crouch. She reacted with a small growl.

“Arma? ... Arma it’s okay, it’s gonna be allllright.” Arma slowly raise her head; she was still gasping, a small string of drool running from her mouth, pupils huge from the pain. She was definitely not present. “Hey, see it’s just me, no one else…” He moved closer. “No one’s gonna touch you. I got this potion it’ll help with the pain okay?” He uncapped the glowing bottle, Arma bared her teeth, showing sharper than normal canines.

“No, no, it’s okay.” He was right up to her now, she bowed her head back down. “That’s right… shh…” placing a hand as gently as possible on her shoulder, and he poured the liquid over her raw back. The magic barely glowed, vanishing immediately. It only managed to dull the redness on the burn.

“Do we have anything stronger?” He face and voice were pleading. “There’s no more in the armiger”

“I believe there’s some in the cooler still” Ignis replied.

“K we need to get her back to camp, think you can get her to walk” Gladio let out the breath he’d been holding; nodding at the blonde

“Umm Ya I think so”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladio wasn’t sure how but Prompto coaxed Arma to her feet and got her to follow them on a slow trek back to camp. They let her set the pace, due to the injury. The Prince hovered close to Prom, seemingly in a daze. He and Ignis took the lead making sure the path was clear of obstacles. They had to stop a couple times when it seemed like she might pass out; but each time she recovered and shakily continued on.

Once at camp Arma lay on her side on the cold stone of the Haven, eyes closed but very much still conscious. The boys sitting in front of her limp arms, Prompto rubbing small circles on top of her hand. Ignis at her back with water, more potions, and a pair of forceps. Attempting to remove the melted remains of her top from the now weeping burn. Gladio was beside Ignis as he worked ready to grab Arma if needed, to keep her still. They couldn’t give her more potions until all the debris was out of the wound or it would be stuck inside as it closed.

Ignis slowly pulled a larger piece away, Armas breath hitched letting out a low growl at the sting.

“We’re almost done… only a couple more, then a final rinse.” Ignis was always methodical and composed when anyone was in distress. The small crease in his brow confirming his intense focus.

“How the hell is she still awake?” Gladio muttered to no one; he knows how much a regular burn hurts and could only imagine how much one this deep and large would feel. Ignis gave the slightest shake of his head, seeming to agree with his statement.

She hissed as the water flowed over her, washing away the blood and fluid oozing from her back. Ignis uncapped a potion pouring it on the now clean burn. The leathery red skin shrank and lightened, retreating into an oblong shaped scald across her spine; healed skin scarred shiny and pink. The burn was healed as much as it was going to with potions; Arma would have to have the last of it heal on its own.

Ignis was unpacking gauze and sterile pads from the med kits; Gladio shook his head. He didn’t think this next part was going to go too well, but she had let them get this far with their poking and prodding.

Arma shot up away from the bandages, as they touched the sensitive skin, giving a glare and growl to Ignis. Then shifting over to her other side, dragged herself a few feet away, and buried her body in the folds of the tarp leaving her burn open to the air.

“Figured as much; I don’t think you’re gonna get anymore done Ig.” Gladio pushed himself off the ground with a sigh, heading for their chairs.

“For now I guess, but leaving an injury uncovered is inviting infection.” Ignis was packing all the tools and supplies back into the med kit before dismissing it into the aether.

“Well since that’s all done, you mind explaining what the hell happened Noct?” It was time to get to the bottom of what exactly happened. Arma wasn’t trying to fight any of them, and he was starting to get the feeling that whatever happened, she didn’t do it. Noctis wasn’t scared of her, sat right by her while they patched her up.

Gladio turned. He was still on the ground staring at the puddle of pinkish water that had come off Arma.

“Noctis?” Ignis spoke with a low smooth tone.

“Bud? You alright?” Prom was nudging his shoulder.

“It was just too similar…” Noctis finally blinked, his face pale.

It clicked for Gladio; Ignis too, since he embraced the Prince in a tight hug. He had heard all the details of the Marilith attack when Noctis was eight, including the part where they had to pull the Prince out from under the body of his Governess. She threw herself over him; protecting him from certain death. Arma had done the same with the firaga explosion, taking the blast. Leaving Noct with what could pass as sun burnt legs, long since healed now.

“It’s-alright, she’s fine; nearly completely healed and resting.” Ignis had pull Noct away from the puddle and was settling the Prince into a chair next to Promptos seat.

“Look we just want to know what happened, and Arma isn’t going to be talking while she’s all…uhh…feral.” He couldn’t really think of a word for how Arma behaved, she was a weird one for sure. And right now she seemed more animal than person.

“That may be the most apt description of the behaviour.” Ignis cracked open a can of Ebony.

“I was trying to learn to summon fire, but I just couldn’t do it… couldn’t get my magic to make it. I figured that maybe our magic was different and that’s why… but some glaives could do it so that isn’t the problem and she suggested that maybe using her magic would work and it did…” Noctis was talking fast, like he just had to get it all out.

“What do you mean… using her magic?” Ignis said abruptly.

“…Uh- like how you guys are bound to me… and can access the armiger… I showed her how to do it and… Arma sort of connected me to her magic. After that I could summon fire.” Ignis looked incredulous at the casual way Noctis was speaking. “But she warned me that fire was hard to control and would ‘consume’ me if I ‘let it get away from me’ and… it did.”

Gladio had nothing, he could barely comprehend the fact that, not only does Arma have magic that is different from the Kings, but that it could be tapped and used. They knew she had powers but it being unconnected from the crystal didn’t make sense; but just had to accept it since she showed them the ability.

“I see, then you tried to cast a spell and it became too much.” Ignis was blunt.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen.” Noct shifted uncomfortably.

“Well it did, that can’t be undone, so just learn from it.” Gladio sat back, the prince was clearly regretting what happened and didn’t need him to explain that.

“Agreed, and I advise that if you want to practise, it’s done with more supervision.” Ignis squeezed Noctis shoulder. “Arma will be fine, her life is not in danger but you will need to apologise.”

The sun was low and it was approaching dinner time. Ignis was busy unpacking ingredients and prepping their meal. Prompto was busy trying to cheer up the Prince, who had become more sullen.

Gladio sighed and sunk into his chair; this was it he was done. They couldn’t even have just one quiet day, there was always something and it was really starting to wear on his nerves. He picked up his book to continue reading but didn’t pay attention to the words on the page at all.

They all needed a break, no hunts, no hiding, and no injury. He hoped that once they got to Wiz place there would be at least one day for that.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis wanted to make a phone call. He had questions and there were no answers in the notes he was left; although he did have some theories.

They had finished dinner, Ignis made one of Noctis favorites in the hopes that it might lift his spirits. It wasn’t easy to have a traumatic memory rear its head, not to mention that it left someone hurt and scarred as well. Noctis already had a hard enough time with the scars Gladio wore, even if he wore them proudly.

But with Promptos jokes and some hot food, Noctis did seem to cheer up a little. The mood around the camp lightened even more when Prompto was able to get Arma to eat again. Ignis smiled to himself seeing the two boys sit together eating their rice bowls, alongside Arma eating hers propped up on her elbows. She didn’t finish the whole thing but half a bowl was a huge improvement.

“You coming?” Gladio held open the tent’s flap; Prom and Noctis were wrapped in their sleeping bags, faces lit by their phones.

“In a moment.” Ignis waved him on. Gladio huffed and zipped the door shut. He needed a couple minutes to make the call, then he too would call it a day.

Ignis stood by the ball of fabric at the far end of the Havens glow, Arma hadn’t left her spot, still wrapped in the tarp only her back exposed to the night. She shifted slightly in his presence. “Arma?” She curled tighter into the material; thinking he may have woken her he crouched down as the call dialed out, but the cloth rose and fell steady with the light breathing of sleep.

Barely two rings and the call was picked up.

“Apologies for calling so late”

“Is everything alright Scientia?” Cors voice was weighted with weariness.

“Now, yes. I wish to ask about Arma’s behaviour and the reasons behind it” Ignis didn’t want to dance around the reason and work his way up to it. He was going to be blunt and risk not getting answers, but the other end was quiet. He took the marshals silence as permission to continue

“There was an accident today that left her…as Gladio described it, behaving rather Feral.”

“…shit…is everyone alright? Did she hurt anyone?” Ignis could imagine the Marshal run his hand through his short hair scowling as he knew him to do. But he frowned at the last comment, did she have a history of hurting others? She hasn’t hurt anyone of them or showed malintent…Not now, focus.

“No quite the opposite actually, she protected Noctis from a firaga that was miss-cast and was left with a rather severe burn.”

“How is she now? “

“She’s resting, we’ve done all that we can with potions and healed most of the injury although it has scarred.”

“Good- good…“ Cor sounded more tired than before, but slightly relieved. “You’re supposed to be heading back to Hammerhead soon, correct?”

“Yes. We were looking at heading out the day after tomorrow for the Chocobo post first then on to Hammerhead.”

“Very well, I will pick you all up and take you that far. I want to see the wound myself and I’ll answer any questions then.”

Ignis hung up. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe it had been a mistake to agree to her staying so quickly. They knew very little about her, other than she’s had a terrible hand in life. Yet something was telling him it was for the best both for them and her.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma slept. And as she slept she dreamt.

Dreamt of fire and darkness and torture and loss.

Of yellow eyes in black ichor.

Silent screams cast into the indifferent void.

Fathomless despair.

She woke, unfocussed eyes staring at nothing, her face still buried in the fabric wrapped around her. Arma sat up, the cocoon falling to pool around her. The new scars on her back pulled at the scab of the remaining wound. She sucked in a breath at the tight skin and sting, her back burning again.

The pain bringing back memories of yesterday.

The feelings of fear: too late to save the Prince; to stop the explosion.

Agony: blinding and boiling; robbing her of breath and thought.

Distress: too much pain to focus, to remember what happened, presences all around her. Danger.

Uncertain caution: the soft pleading voice, warm and safe

Relief: the lessening of pain, the softness of the voice staying close.

Trust: following through the hurt to safety, the cleansing of the damage and soothing feeling of warm food.

They had taken care of her in the way she needed. Allowed to refuse, to pull away, and to seclude herself; taking away the pain and replacing it with a modicum of solace.

She was warm, a different feeling from her magic, from the lingering burn; it was feelings like she held for her three rescuers. Affection, respect, and gratitude. Slight and hidden under doubt but they were growing.

The night was just ending, pale shades of blue replacing the velvet sky. Arma left the haven, leaving her boots and pants behind along with the burnt remains of her top; she walked through the damp air of daybreak, imperceptible wisps of steam rose from her exposed skin.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladiolus couldn’t sleep, he kept waking up along with Ignis to the pained groans and whines of their Prince. His nightmares had returned. Gladio understood why; Noct had suffered from night terrors and nightmares for years after the Marilith attack.

Feeling scared by the uncontrolled spell and of a damaged body covering him dug up those same fears. Gladio couldn’t decide if he felt sympathy for his Prince or anger at his flippant use of magic. So far anger was winning.

He could have died, and judging from the burns Arma had, he would have died. A tiny muffled cry from Noctis made his heart flip back to sympathy. Gladio sat up and could barely make out the form of Noct curled under his blanket, Prompto and Ignis curled protectively on either side. Proms pale arm resting over the lump of the Prince in a loose hug.

Gladio decided it was too early to get up, it was barely dawn yet, but his thoughts wouldn’t let him sleep. He crawled out of his sleeping bag, careful to not touch the tent wall and shake the enclosure or bump the curled form of Ignis. He stopped with the door half unzipped, as Ignis stirred, waiting for him to go still. No one woke as his hulking form exited the tent.

The predawn air was cool, the forest quiet and damp with dew. The dull blue sky promising a sunny day. He sighed stretching and remembering something his dad had taught him.

_‘You cannot change the past, only learn from it.’_

His dad was right, he can’t go back and stop the spell or put himself there so that no one else had to do his job for him. No matter how much he wished it. Gladio let his anger seep out with every breath of the morning air, choosing to think about other things and not his self-doubt about his duty.

The first calls of birds were starting, the sky continuing to brighten. It was too early to train- was it? Definitely too early to eat, he’d ruin his appetite for breakfast, and despite the month or so of having Ignis’ cooking every morning, he still looked forward to it.

He figured he should boil some water so that it was ready for Ignis to make coffee, and check on Arma. The small camp stove flickered to life with little blue flames, the kettle sizzling on the burner.

Arma had done his job because he wasn’t there; not the first person to do that but it was aggravating all the same. He wasn’t mad at her, she did well protecting the Prince, she was sworn as Crowns Guard as Cor had said, but he would have preferred if the newest ally of their group hadn’t been hurt… again. It was his duty as the Shield of the Prince- King to place his body between him and harm.

The kettle started to whistle, Gladio clicked the burner off, letting the shrill sound die.

Ignis wasn’t able to bandage the wound that night, he should probably see how it was doing and see if Arma would allow him to put some burn cream on it. He made his way to the far side of the camp hoping Arma still had her back exposed so he didn’t have to wake her to check on the burn.

Arma was an odd one that was clear, he’s thought that many times already; but even with years of wilderness training and love of camping, Gladio couldn’t understand why Arma still slept on the ground with nothing more than that canvas tarp. There was no way it was comfortable or warm, she hadn’t even bothered to open the bag with the tent Cor had left her.

Gladio came up short, Arma was gone. Her blanket crumpled in a pile, along with her boots, pants, and tattered top. His heart dropped; where did she go? Was she still out of it? Was she in pain? He spun around searching the surrounding trees. If she was still- the way she was after the explosion- were they in danger? No- she had never attacked them before. Or did she leaving thinking they had hurt her? Ignis was worried that she might not remember- she had forgotten meeting him that first night.

There was a trail, barely noticeable, in the damp grass. Something had passed through trampling the dew off the green blades. He cast a quick look back at the tent, there was no movement or sound of anyone else waking yet. He patted his pocket, feeling the shape of his phone in it; they’ll call if they need him.

He followed the tracks away from the Haven, their path even spaced and steady. If it was Arma- he’s pretty sure it is, she hadn’t left in a hurry, so it was possible she wasn’t scared. The steps never varied so she hadn’t looked back either but headed straight to…the river?

The few trees and thick bushes opened to a rocky edged and fairly deep part of the Maiden Water. He had lost the trail a few paces back in the bushes but they should have ended here. He was about to turn back and retrace his steps when he got the feeling he was being watched.

Two large green eyes were staring up at him from just above the water. They looked surprised- scared? The rest of the face and body was submerged, long brown hair flowing with the passing water.

“Uhh morning… Arma?” Gladio gave a tiny awkward wave; feeling stupid but not wanting to actually scare her…again. If she felt the need to come after him, there was no Cor here to caller her off. To his relief, Armas hand broke the surface giving an equally tiny wave.

“Why-why’re you in the river?” He coughed out the question, relieved but perplexed at the way his morning- week had been going.

“Cooling the burn…” Arma rose enough for her collar to be free of the water, letting her voice carry.

“Guess that things water-proof eh?” She nodded, ducked below the water before surfacing and walking to the shore. She was still in her wrap and training shorts, looking refreshed but pale climbing up the rocks.

“Umm...” She stood before him, looking up to his face, her own remorseful. “Wanted to say sorry…” She looked so small and upset at that moment. Gladio scowled, confused. “The Prince got hurt …couldn’t- couldn’t cover all of him.”

“What’re you... No you did fine. You did the best thing for the situation.” He couldn’t believe she was trying to apologize for not doing a _good enough_ job. She took the full blast of a firaga for six sake, and she was upset that she couldn’t cover his whole body. “You’re both…basically the same size so no, ya did good.”

“But…”

“No buts, if anything I should have come with, and at the least he should have been more careful. But he’s always been reckless with magic.”

Gladio had spent most of his life training; and once the Prince was old enough, the rest of it training him. Noctis was always an, ‘act first ask questions later’, kind of kid. He could remember Noctis flying into a weapons rack after an accidental warp, breaking his arm from a fall after trying to see if he could reach the training hall rafters. Or the time the whole barracks had to be rewired after a rouge thunder flask shattered by the stereo. Or when he killed most of the flowers in the garden trying to ‘_cool down’_ his drink one summer with ice magic. Not to mention all the shit he and Prompto got into once they started hanging out.

Gladio squeezed his forehead, running his hand down his face, letting out an audible groan. Realizing that now, thanks to Arma, Noct had access to fire and fire spells without having to make spell flasks or absorb energy at deposits.

“Let’s head back, don’t need the others worrying if we’re not there.”

Arma had her head tilted to the side, not understanding the reason for his frustrated noise, but followed him back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was up early. Hopefully the group could finally have a full day of relative quiet...

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis couldn’t sleep; not peacefully or restfully at least. If he drifted off too deep he was met with nightmares he hadn’t faced in a long time. His own cries bringing him back to the conscious world, then he was lulled back to his dreams surrounded by warmth and a soothing pressure on his back. He wavered back and forth between comfort and fear the whole night; when Ignis shifted and left the tent he was fully awake but laid in his blankets feigning sleep. He felt awful, not just from the lack of sleep but from knowing he had kept his friends awake every time his pitiful cries woke himself.

He couldn’t lie there all day or go back to sleep, despite trying; so begrudgingly against his own normal wants, he got up, dressed and left the tent. He squinted, even in the dull light of dawn with the sun still fully hidden behind the mountain.

He shot Ignis a look when the advisor raised a single brow at the ruffled Prince, Ignis turned away barely hiding the shake of his head as he set to work on coffee. Noctis was still grumpy and short tempered despite feeling guilty; he will never be a morning person.

More or less flopping into his camp chair with a groan, he thought over what Ignis had said yesterday. He was going to have to apologise to Arma for what happened, but he didn’t know what to say or how to say it. He let out a sigh, trying to think but ended up in a ‘what if’ spiral.

_What if she didn’t want to stay anymore? _

_What if the burn doesn’t fully heal?_

_What if it still hurts?_

_What if it hurts forever like his back?_

_What if she takes back the magic? _

_Did she hate him?_

_Would she trust him? _

_They had a tough time getting her to relax and be a part of the group, did he ruin it?_

He ran out of time to think of what to say or pull out into the self-depreciating spiral he was just starting to free fall in. Arma and Gladio had walked into camp. Their appearance threw him out of his current thoughts with new questions.

_Why was Arma not wearing pants? _

_And is soaking wet?_

Noctis looked to Ignis who was also watching their companions enter camp, he wore a similar questioning look on his face.

Gladio strolled by, casually ignoring the confusion of his friends. “Hey Ig, do we have the sewing kit? Or was it in the car?”

“No, it should be in my bag. Does something need to be mended?” Ignis had returned to his breakfast prep.

“Arma wants to sew the edges of her top; it’ll be an open backed tank now.” Gladio stated as he disappeared into the tent.

“Oh, would you like a hand with that?” Ignis asked Arma.

“No, thank you.” She responded while tying her boots; darker black spots appearing on her cargo pants as the wet shorts underneath seeped through.

Gladio handed her the small metal box, which she quickly took the few needed items out of and started working. Noctis watched her take the miniature scissors and start cutting the burnt edges away, making them as even as possible.

Gladio coughed from his chair, meeting Noctis eyes and gave a quick nod towards Arma.

“Yeah, I know…I was working on it.” He sighed. Great now it’s going to look like he had to be encouraged to go talk to her.

Prompto stumbled out of the tent looking lost and slightly disgruntled. “Okay, why am I the last one up- and why are we up so early?”

This was perfect, he could go talk to her while Gladio and Ignis were distracted with Prom.

Noctis quickly got out of his chair, walking over to the girl who had now started sewing the edge of the shirt, rolling a portion over as she went.

“Arma I’m….sorry” Noctis blurted out before he had a chance to think too much and panic. “About yesterday, you warned me about fire magic… and I pushed it…” He kept his eyes on the ground and a hand nervously squeezing the back of his neck.

“Are you hurt?” Arma asked.

“No” He looked up; Arma had stopped sewing and was looking at him with an intense stare.

“Are you in pain?” she pushed on; her eyes searching his.

“Well, no.” He didn’t understand, why did she look so concerned and asking if he was alright? He was barely touched by the explosion.

“Then it’s okay….you’re learning.” That one hurt him, her eyes and voice were so sincere and honest. Like he was a kid that had knocked over a flower pot playing, not nearly killed someone. Arma continued on, “…should have stayed closer or acted sooner… after feeling so much being pulled.”

“But you were seriously injured because of me, I caused you pain.” He was stumped, she wasn’t mad if anything it sounded like she was blaming herself. “How can you be okay with that? With just a quick sorry?”

“High pain tolerance…” Arma looked slightly bored, her chin resting in her palm as she looked up at him from her cross-legged position.

“That’s not…..what I meant” Noctis ran a hand down his face. This was not going the way he had thought it would, at all. Gladio, Ignis, Cor, even his dad would have lectured him about being more safe, or raised their voices, or in the case of Cor and Gladio, straight up yelled at him. This talk was making him feel even worse than before. “If you don’t want to be here… or my sword… anymore, id und-…”

“Cor wore a hat for a month….. About a year ago….” Arma cut him off before he could finish.

Noctis was thoroughly confused at the interruption, but did remember Cor sporting his old beret for the first time in years, decades? He glared anyone into submission if they uttered even a syllable about it.

“He said it was because of the cold weather” he muttered, recalling that it had been a colder than usual year.

“Training accident…” A slight pink ghosting on her cheeks. “Might have…set his hair on fire”

“You did!?”

“…Yes.”

The conversation came to an end. The settling silence wasn’t awkward, he didn’t feel the need to add to what was said or question Arma further. She was content as well it would seem. She continued sewing, the thread moving back and forth through the fabric with an even and practiced rhythm. He could not feel any animosity and he was glad to know she wasn’t angry, but he had wished that he could tell that it was because it was her choice and not because of whatever oath she had taken, or just because he was the Prince.

“But you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Still alive.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Breakfast was uneventful and if Gladio was being generous, he could call it relaxing. They had managed to go through the first hours of the day with no incidents; it look like an ordinary camping trip excluding the fact that they were the Empires most wanted.

One thing they would be doing, whether or not this was a normal camping trip, was training. He had to keep up his strength and the Prince was far from having mastered his weapons let alone being in the greatest shape.

“Let’s go your Royal Whiny-ness, had an early start and early breakfast so there’s lots of time for training and I didn’t get my run in this morning.” Gladio loomed over the raven haired Prince, glaring at the top of his head from behind the camp chair.

“So go run.” Noct didn’t look up at the glowering shield above him, eyes locked on the brightly coloured characters on his phone screen.

“Nuh-uh, Prompto already agreed and you’re coming too.”

“No.”

Noct didn’t react fast enough; Gladio reached over the chair and plucked the distraction from his hand. “Gladio give back my phone.”

“Not happening… Prom get a head start and take this with you.” Gladio stepped out of the range of angry grabbing arms and tossed the phone over his shoulder at a startled blond. Prompto fumbled but kept the device from hitting the ground.

“Give it back!” Noctis was mad now, not just irritated; seeing his phone tossed carelessly to his owl-eyed friend. He was short on patience thanks to the rough night.

“If… you can take it from us- without warping or using magic then I’ll call off training for the next couple days.” Gladio held the shorter man back with a hand on his head, waging a finger in his face. He felt rather pleased getting Noctis riled up; taunting the Prince like a younger sibling.

“Fine.” Noctis huffed and crossed his arms in defeat. His glare not easing the faintest bit.

“Good, maybe we can get you to finally run longer than five minutes.” Gladio starts off after Prompto, quickly disappearing into the brush.

The look of defeat on Noctis felt good, there was no way he was going to get his phone back. Not while both he and Prompto worked together. The win filling his lungs with a laugh as he picked up speed to catch up the nimble blond ahead of him.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Arma.” Noctis’ scowl turned into a smirk, as a haughty laugh came from the bushes that had swallowed his Shield. The sound of snapping branches growing more and more distant by the second.

“I want my phone….” He gave a side long glance to the still crouched form of his Sword; she had just finished putting on the now repaired tank and was staring with an aggressive focus, tense and ready. “Go.” And she was gone.

Ignis gave a tired exhale from behind his gloved hand; failing to hide the tiniest amount of amusement. “Your highness, I don’t believe that is how the Kings Sword is supposed to be utilized. Furthermore that’s not very sporting…you made a deal.”

“Yeah, to not use magic or warp, and my Sword is neither.” Noctis shrugged. He didn’t really care, Arma was clearly game and Gladio deserved it.

Noctis made his way off the Haven; jumping leisurely off the stone. Ignis following close behind.

“If only you would take such authority and channel it into more… useful endeavours, we might not have such a difficult time getting by.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose again, his tone derisive.

“Yeah well, just need the right motivation.” Noct shrugged off the comment.

“And am I to understand that securing the crystal and throne are not?”

“…” Noct whirled around to face the Advisor, not hearing the teasing tone to the last comment, worried that Ignis was upset. But was faced with his Advisor wearing a goading smirk. Heat rose up his back and tinted the Princes ears pink. “Just… shut up… you know what I mean…”

“Of course your Highness.” Ignis gave a small mocking bow then held his arm out for the Prince to continue.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma had finally finished fixing her shirt- well altering it; there was no way it could be brought back to its former condition. There was so much material missing after the fire. In the end this worked out fine; her back was still tender and with the hole she didn’t have to worry about the cloth rubbing on the sensitive skin.

“Arma.” The commanding tone brought her out of her thoughts, locking her in place. Excitement shivered up her spine. There was power in that single word; just like Him, a Kings strength.

The Prince was looking at her from the corner of his eye; still facing the forest that the other two men had disappeared into.

“I want my phone back… go.”

She had her order.

Arma leapt off the flat stone with all the speed and grace of a hunting Coeurl, vanishing into the brush. She finally had something to do, a mission, to take her away from thinking. She hated getting caught up in her own mind. Memories, questions, and dark thoughts always made an appearance and she didn’t have the resolve to push them away, lock them back up in the dark, and forget them. It was easy if she was busy, had things to do, it was easiest when she was on the streets trying to survive or training with Cor. There was no time to think about the loneliness, the pain, or the restless unease that clawed under her skin.

Her body was buzzing with excitement; this was what she looked-for. Racing through the trees at will with a mission. She had never liked running, every time she was taken to the _Lab _or training and made to run she hated it; but chasing, chasing was different. If there was something to hunt, a goal to pursue, she could run forever.

The target Gladio and Prompto. Goal: retrieve phone and return it.

Green whipped by as debris quietly snapped under her boots and branches left tiny stinging kisses. She was gaining on the other two; the sound of gravel and heavy feet told her Gladio was not far now.

He ran along the dirt pathway, Arma stayed in the trees. She tried to pull ahead of him, cut him off, but a gap stole her cover. Gladio caught a brief glimpse of a speeding shadow and jogged to a stop.

Arma stopped and moved further into the shades, keeping a close eye on both Gladio and the curving path ahead.

He summoned a shield, “Noct- there’s no way you caught up without cheating.” He stepped cautiously, moving to a more shaded spot to clear his vision of the suns glare.

Arma crouched lower letting the foliage cast shadows over her. There was no need for camouflaged clothing; ever since she was young she had a talent for disappearing. Letting the environment swallow up her presence more completely than manmade patterns.

Gladio kept scanning the area trying to find his pursuer, shield held defensively.

“Hey Gladdy…” Prompto walked into view, cheeks pink with exertion. “How far am I-…?”

“Shh...” Gladio waved an arm to silence the blond and direct him back from the tree line.

“What’s-…?”

“Noct seems to think he’s an assassin now.”

“Uhh what? He’s defs never been stealthy, even when he’s tried.”

“Yeah well if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll come out now.” Gladio stepped between the smaller man and the hidden threat. “We know you’re in there and cheated… so deal’s off.”

Both men were staring into the forest, but their gaze has not come anywhere close to where Arma was concealed. His shield gripped tightly in his off hand, the other up protectively in front of Prompto, who now hovered nervously at his back.

‘_Prompto has the phone. No other reason for him to be protected.’_

Arma picked up a rock and braced herself for a sprint.

In one motion she threw the stone causing Gladio to turn to his left at the noise leaving his side open and blind; then she exploded out of the bush.

Arma shot out and slammed her shoulder into Gladios middle, wrapping her arms around his knees, knocking him off balance and onto the ground with a surprised bark; his arm trapped in the straps of the shield he now laid painfully on top of.

Prompto gave a surprised squawk at the sudden attack stumbling back several steps. Arma turned away from the grounded Shield to face him. Fierce green eyes meeting alarmed blue.

“Oh, Shi-…” Prompto took off running as fast as his shocked legs would take him. The event he witnessed barely registering.

Arma took off, hot on his heels, but the adrenaline in his system had him pulling away.

The dirt path split up ahead, one way leading back to camp and downhill, the other uphill. Arma pushed harder, springing off her toes to gain ground and veered to the left. Prompto caught sight of his hunter and moved to her opposite, and to the right of the diverging path.

Prompto was good at running, especially long distances but this was different. This was a sprint and it was going uphill now. It wasn’t long before Arma was closing in, her prey was losing speed and his breaths becoming ragged; adrenaline could only push tiring muscles so far.

Once close enough she reached out and snatched his arm, dug her heels into the ground and yanked the poor blond to a sudden halt. She kept her grip tight but both were off balance and fell into the grassy shoulder when Prom tried to jump and shake her loose. Prompto landed on top of Arma in a thankfully soft shrub; he tried to get up quickly but Arma threw an arm over his neck trapping one of his arms against his throat. She secured her hold with the remaining arm, squeezing hard, and pinned his other arm to his side with her legs wrapped tightly around his middle.

Prompto struggled pathetically on the ground; his legs thrashing out as he tried to get at least one of his arms free.

“Phone…please.” Arma wheezed by his ear.

“Okay, okay I g-ive…I GIVE!” Prompto squirmed under her tightening hold.

Arma released her hold and laid still to catch her breath; Prompto letting out tiny coughs as he rubbed where Arma had gripped his neck.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Jeez dude…you didn’t need to squeeze so hard!” Prompto complained rubbing the slightly red ring on his neck, while still lying partially on top of Arma. “But dang how did you do that to Gladio?” He shot upright twisting to face the prone girl.

Arma didn’t reply, in part from not knowing how to answer, ‘_what does he mean how? –you just do it?’ _while also caught on the thought of _‘how does he still have energy to be so loud?’_

“I’ve never seen anyone knock him over… maybe Igs, but that was while sparring- with weapons! You did it with just- well you.”

The excited blond was waving his arms around wildly; eyes sparkling with the same energy. Arma felt her face warm up, it always felt good to be commended but this was different, if felt more positive and she was certain it had to do with the enthusiasm basically exploding off the young man.

“Ha you’re smiling! Noct owes me Gil.” He pointed a finger in her face while waving a triumphant fist in the air.

Arma shoved his shoulder with a boot, pushing him over with a satisfying ‘oof’. Prompto stayed on the ground breathing heavily and quietly giggling. She righted herself with a slight groan, feeling the flattened plant poking her from beneath, dusted her-self off and pulled the stolen phone from his pocket. It was thankfully in one piece, dirty with finger prints but it still turned on; she slipped it into one of her own pockets.

She offered a hand to help him up, but a loud rumbling hum stole her attention. Arms held out dumbly as both parties watched several Magitech ships passed low overhead. As quickly as they had appeared they vanished over the sparse remaining trees at the forest edge.

“What’s over there?” Arma asked, keeping her eyes locked on the direction of the ships, any hint of the previous smile was gone from her face and voice.

“Umm the road I think. We’re probably near the end of the pull-off now.” Prompto said; their hands finally met as Arma hoisted him back to his feet. “Maybe we should…”

Arma didn’t wait to hear the rest; she marched through the green, emerging from the small incline and stepping over the shoulders metal barricade. A sharp inhale told her Prompto had followed; both holding their breath as more ships passed overhead headed for a building barely visible in the distance.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis walked beside his friend, their pace was casual but the quiet was uncomfortable. “I still feel bad.” An inquisitive hum from Ignis gave him the needed encouragement to let his feelings out- to continue the conversation. He was never really good at showing or talking about what went on in his mind but this was something so fresh he wasn’t able to shove it down into the building pile of pain he was hiding.

“About the whole firaga thing… and about- well everything, a-and the lab.” Noctis continued, in a feigned casual tone.

“Hmm yes, that was very disturbing to learn about. The fact that someone under the crown could do something like that to another person is deplorable, but you should not hold that guilt on yourself.” Ignis voice was distant and tinged with resent.

Nocts thoughts floating back to the King, who let that, happen. “He…” no that wasn’t right, he couldn’t blame just his father. There was an entire building full of people, at all times; someone should have seen something, heard something. “…we should have known.”

“There are a lot of things that have come to pass that should have been known- been found, but what has happened cannot be undone Noctis, we can however move forward and protect those around us so that no one must suffer the same.” Ignis looked at the young man at his side, his face was calm but his eyes held a ghosted look of sorrow, hope, and deep caring.

“Thanks Specs, do you think we can help her? Prom seems to really like her.” He wasn’t ready to admit that he’d like her to stick around too.

“Possibly; but it would take work. It may be a long road and as such we do not know what dangers lay ahead of us on our own mission. Although I too wish to help.-“

“What’s? Is that Gladio?” Noctis faltered in his steps before picking up the pace.

Sure enough, the hulking form of Gladio was slowly righting himself; a shield vanishing in a sparkle of blue. Noctis loomed over his Shield with a cocky smug smile plastered on his alabaster face. Gladio glowered at the Prince, face smudged and shirt covered in dust.

“I take it you had an encounter with Arma?” Ignis walked over offering a hand to the giant; who responded with a grunt.

“I’m kicking your ass later.” Gladio pointed at the prince while knocking dirt and dust from his cloths.

“Nope, we had a deal and so far it looks like I’m winning.” Noctis turned on his heel, walking with his hands clasped behind his head. He tried to sound uninterested but superiority dripped off his words. 

The muscular man crossed his arms cocking an eyebrow at his youngers back. “Yeah- How’d ‘you figure?”

“Already had this talk with specs; you said no magic no warping…” The sudden hum of engines cut him off.

“Imperials!” Ignis hissed, glaring at the sky.

“Where’s prom?!” Noct looked to his Shield, but the man was already moving.

Stepping into a run, the three dashed up the path staying close to the trees, even after the ships were out of sight. They followed the dirt road; a flash of blond through the foliage caught his eye.

“There!” Noctis ploughed through the saplings on the hill.

“Noct wait!” He pushed on ignoring the call of his Advisor from below.

They sprinted off the path and up the inclined bank. The three men were nearly to the road when a second wave of ships passed overhead. Noctis climbed up standing next to his friend on the road, the shadows of the ships falling over them reminding the Prince of the Empires threatening presence and growing power.

Prompto was stepping back towards the tree line, his heels knocking against the metal rail; Noctis held him steady with a firm hand on his shoulder.

The last ship passing them slowed and fell behind the others. Arma let out a quiet growl, her hand grasping at air behind her. Noct realized that her sword belt was empty; if they had to fight she would be unarmed. The ship was slowing even more, barely moving over the green field but before he could try to plan out how they were going to deal with it; Noctis felt a hard shove to his chest and was falling.

His stomach lurched with the feeling of plummeting; it all came to stop just as quickly as it had started. He wanted to call out but a large hand over his mouth halted him before he could open it. He looked around; Prompto was held in the arms of Ignis, which meant that Gladio had caught him. He gave out a sigh calming down; Gladio release him and moved up the hill peering over the guardrail, making sure to keep his head below the swaying grass.

“Stay under the tress and in the shadows.” The large man murmured.

“What about Arma?” Noctis realising that there was only four of them.

“She’s leading them away.” Gladio slid back down the incline joining the others under the thin cover of young trees.

“She doesn’t have a weapon!” The Prince moved to push past Gladio but a strong grip on his ankle stopped him.

Ignis had grabbed his leg. “We must stay put- what was the ship doing and what direction did she head?” The glare he sent the raven was levelled at Gladio.

“The ship hadn’t descended yet. She crossed the side of the road and north towards the fort.”

The advisors mouth was set in a firm line; glare became distant but his eyes were just as sharp, the look of a tactician calculating every move and outcome.

“Someone needs to back her up!” Noctis nearly shouted putting on a stern demeanour that failed to hide his nerves.

“At this time we cannot.” Ignis softened his hold on Noctis leg but didn’t release him. “Noct, I know you are worried but this is the best course of action. Any one of us would be easily recognized, breaking cover means risking the Empire getting to you. We have no way of out running or out gunning a full garrison if they choose to send reinforcements; hopefully she acted quickly enough that you were not spotted. If they have not seen you yet, then there is a chance they may just leave.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

They had waited, hidden in the small thicket, for the Kings Sword to return.

Because of his skills as a sharpshooter, Prompto was tasked with keeping watch. But after several minutes and no sign of their comrade or Imperial forces, the group made their way back to the camp.

Gladio had to nearly drag the Prince back to camp; then had taken off once everyone was on the glowing rune stone- securing the perimeter and surrounding forest.

Noctis was miserable, pacing around the haven, waiting for Arma to return. Prompto sat in his chair quietly switching between playing with his phone and twisting his bracelet whenever one stopped being distracting enough. Ignis was talking quietly on his phone, words that were brisk and curt would float over to him as he paced but he was too wound up to listen in.

While the ships that had passed over the group were not the massive Dreadnaughts they watched fly into their home, destroying the city in its wake; it had been the most airships they have seen since then. And it was getting to be too much for the young Prince- now King.

The convoy of ships all heading to a single base, arming it with more weapons and troops; the Empire occupying more and more of Lucis.

He had not taken the time to grieve, refused to.

Noctis was still pacing lost in his increasingly turbulent thoughts that he didn’t notice Ignis in his path. He walked right into the taller man nearly knocking himself to the ground. Ignis was quick to catch him and guide him to a chair.

The Empire was spreading out across Lucis now that there was little to stop them. The King was gone, the Crown City was taken along with the Crystal, and the wall that had stood the last one hundred and fifty years protecting Insomnia had fallen.

His Kingdom, his home, the only family member he had left were all gone.

His dad, murdered by those he trusted; Clarus too. If the King fell so did his Shield.

“-oct.”

Left alone where he fell…

“Noct.”

And here he got to see another base be strengthened without any hindrance or resistance….

“NOCTIS.” Ignis was kneeling in front of him, gentle hands holding his wrists.

Noctis blinked, slightly lightheaded; feeling his lungs still hungry for air and his heart beating so fast. When did he sit down?

“You back buddy?” Prompto slid his chair closer beside him.

“Yeah- ya…” Noctis gulped, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and his throat was dry. “I’m…I’m good.”

“Easy Highness, slow breaths…drink this, it will help.” Ignis pushed a mug into his hands, it was warm and the smell of lemon drifted from it. He took a slow sip, it was subtly sweet taking the bite out the citrusy drink.

Ignis was right; whatever that whole ‘episode’ was he had, the drink helped. He felt more present, his nerves and his thoughts seemed to quiet.

“Now can you tell me what it was that put you in such a state?”

“No it was… I think everything is just starting to catch up with me. I’m okay now.”

“If you’re sure then; but remember you are not alone in this. We are here for you and ready to listen if needed.”

“Yeah…thanks Specs… and for the tea.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It was several hours later when Arma, finally, limped into camp; dripping wet with both water and blood; the leg of her pant ripped in several places, muttering under her breath and an aura of anger rolling off her. She took no notice of anyone around her as she walked over to her bag and unceremoniously took off her pants and boots in one motion; then sat down roughly, favouring one leg. The boys, all of whom had their gaze fixed on their usually stoic campmate, took in the sight of her bloodied arm and gasped at the bleeding wounds on her leg. It appeared to be a nasty bite just below her knee, blood freely dripping from multiple puncture wounds.

“Arma?”

She didn’t respond there was no notion at she had even registered that someone was talking. Her brows still wrinkled in irritation and just continued muttering grumpily while looking over the bloody limb. A light growl interrupted the stream of barely audible curses when she removed what looked like a tooth from one of the larger wounds.

The group exchanged looks, having their own silent conversation. No one daring to be the one to approach her.

Arma rubber her hands together, like they were cold. She then took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stilled for a moment before slapping both hands over the bloodied limb. She gripped her leg hissing in pain, faint glow coming from her hands. Her shoulders slowly relaxed as she breathed out her nose, after a couple more slower breaths she let go to inspect her work.

Wiping away what was left of the blood, two hand prints red as fresh burns replaced where she gripped; the punctures on her leg were gone, and fresh pink spots speckled her skin. The pink skin was slowly beginning to match the rest and the burn like marks were fading as well.

Standing back up Arma grabbed her pants to put back on; giving them a shake first that resulted in a sharp snap, water and greyish debris scattering over the lightly glowing stone. She had resumed muttering to herself, glancing at the sky as she picked up her boots and dumped a generous amount of water out of each.

The group had still not moved, Arma started to walk off, still heavily favouring one leg, but at the edge of the Haven she turned sharply on her heel and stomped back her little nest. Whipping back the blanket she snatched up her sword and roughly jammed it into the loop of her sword belt. Turning once again she staggered off back into the forest that she had emerged from, all the while muttering curses under her breath.

The four men looked from one another after she had fully vanished. Gladiolus was the one to finally break the stunned silence they had fallen into since Arma had appeared “What the hell was that all about?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armas journey; leading the dropship away and traveling back to the bros camp.
> 
> Some angst, some hurt, and some silly fluff.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The airship was slowing down falling behind the rest of the fleet; it had noticed them and was coming to inspect. Arma had fought MTs before, and as long as the other ships continued on their path taking out one ship worth should be fairly easy.

She reached back to grasp her sword, but there was nothing, the sword loop empty; growling as she remembered it was sitting at the haven.

_‘Useless’_

She felt a second presence behind her and heard Promptos boots hit the metal guard rail framing the road.

When had the Prince arrived? They were in the open, if the ship turned it would see them for sure. Promptos blond hair just as easily recognised as the Prince himself. Time was running out she had to take the chance that they weren’t identified yet and the pilot was curious due to dark clothed people being on the open road.

The ship slowed down further, it was now or never. Arma didn’t think she just turned and shoved the two men hard in the chest. They were caught off guard and tumbled easily over the embankment, the rail tripping their feet.

They weren’t even out of her sight yet before she turned and jogged across the road and down the opposite side.

Noctis and Prompto were hidden; the next issue was going to be that everyone could not just vanish. There was a reason the drop ship fell behind and disappearing would look suspicious; she would remain and draw the Imperials attention and lead them as far away as needed. She wouldn’t engage just run if it came to a fight, maybe, if she could keep her focus.

She could still fight even without a sword; Cor tried to teach her that that was stupid and reckless but there was a burning in her chest whenever there was a threat. That urged her and screamed at her to fight, to rip and tear no matter what; to end the danger. Right now there was a threat to the ones she was asked to protect.

There was a thin tree line that followed the highway on this side as well, a large open plain of grass and scattered boulders stretched away from the road and to the distant base; Arma walked in the sunlight staying in the open and easily seen. She kept moving towards the north, the direction of the enemy base and further and further away from those she intended to protect.

The ship stopped, hovering in the air as Arma continued to walk glaring up at the metal object; daring it to make a move. Growls low and angry escaped her throat, a bad habit that Clarus had tried to get her to stop.

_‘People don’t growl…’_

His voice chiding her even now but she didn’t listen, she was too wound up. Waiting for the ship to open and metal men to jump out; the only sounds to be heard was her quiet growls, the hum of Magitech engines and the breeze through the tall grass.

But the hatch never opened it just hovered for what felt like an eternity. Finally the engine grew louder as it rose higher in the air and returned to its fight course for the distant Imperial base.

Arma sighed in relief, watching the enemy fly away. She never took her eyes off the ship even as it left her sight. There was still work to be done and more walking to do until she could head back to camp. There was always a chance of being followed. Her plan was to keep heading north and find a thicker area of trees or a place of hard ground to cross the road. Trees would block her from sight but stone would hide any trail she might leave.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

There wasn’t much time left in the day, getting back to camp was taking longer than anticipated, too long. Arma was used to things not going as planned, it was pretty much her entire life’s experience; which was why she acted on and tended to rely on instinct, but even that wasn’t fool proof.

The walk was… nice, she didn’t have any other way to describe it; with the immediate threat gone she took in the land was she went.

The sun was past its peak and the air was warm. A shiver went up her spine with the suns glow warming her back, the soft sounds of insects and various plants rustling in the breeze put her at ease. Arma slowly relaxed listening to nature; contentment filling an empty place in her that she had forgotten was there.

She had always preferred to be alone but in the last few years she had come to like the company of a few. That number seemed to be growing now as she imagined sharing this feeling and view with one of the new people she had met.

She couldn’t help but think it might be nice to sit in the quiet and warmth with the blond one, with Prompto. They were similar but he was also so different; bright and open and giving, maybe he could teach her how to do that to make the others smile. He was soft; others, the King and Shield and Cor had been kind but not soft not like Prompto. His presence was easy and warm and like the sun on her back; she hoped to have more of that.

Arma kept walking, the base no longer a faded blur in the distance; she could see the sturdy white walls and several airships above it. They circled as bees to a hive, even their distant hum made the likeness more believable.

The ship had turned around and left, but there was the ever present chance that someone might come to look. Look for where a lone hunter had come and end up finding the little haven off the road.

The grove to her left had grown thicker on her march; old trees with higher and wider branches, reaching across the road to the sprawling forest beyond. Arma crossed the cracking tarmac and disappeared into the green shades, she was nothing but a rustling of leaves, a ghost. 

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The return trip was proving to be uneventful but felt like a much longer journey than when she had the stare-down with the drop ship. Arma walked in the shallows on the river, calling on her experience to obscure and hide; the forest would show her passage. Footprints in the dirt, flattened grass and bent branches on bushes, the water wouldn’t show that. Any debris she kicked up was washed away with the current.

There had been many things she learned, by trial and error; tricks to survive.

Enduring in the wild was much easier, so far, than on the streets. More space, less people, more food. Wildlife and edible plants could be found with effort. Arma could remember something’s about the street life; always cold, searching for food that was still edible out of the trash, avoiding people- that was the important one. People took advantage of each other just as much if not more if you were homeless. Stealing what little you had, beating you for territory (food, begging, sleeping spots) and the list of horrible things that could happen grew more if you were female.

Arma was deep in thought, thinking about what needed to be done to mask their presence and filled with a single-mindedness to keep the group safe, that she didn’t notice sharp fins and eyes following her through the water.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

A feeling of dread was growing in the pit of Armas stomach, slowly but surely it pulled her out of her planning. Her steps slowed as she quickly looked around. Something wasn’t right; she strained her senses trying to find the threat. The forest was still and the quiet flowing of the river were the only things she could feel but the warning in the body was quickly growing making her hair stand on end.

Her heart was racing; danger was close and she couldn’t find it. There was a shadow on the water.

A loud whoosh and large splash surprised and blinded Arma, as a large mouth filled with rows of sharp curved teeth sprang at her. She found herself suddenly facing the sky, being enveloped by rushing water and unbelievable pain.

The world was nothing but spinning and rushing water, leaving Arma disoriented and clinging to what air was left in her lungs. She tried to see what was happening, what the painful vice crushing her leg was. The cold water was filled with light but left turbid with clouds of bubbles. She could barely make out a large shadow and scaly jaws.

A Sahagin had her leg firmly in its maw; the large stealthy reptile had spring from the river, intent on pulling the unaware prey under and it its death.

Arma had been careless and cursed herself for letting it sneak up. Now she had to hope and try to escape before she either drowned or had her leg ripped off.

She struck out with her free leg, trying to kick the beast in its face. But the impact of her boots had no effect on its tough hide. The Sahagin responded to her struggle with a jerk, its teeth digging deeper into her leg. Arma curled into the pain, fingers prying at the sharp fangs. The beast bit harder still, the last of her breath released as a muffled cry of bubbles.

Her leg screamed, her lungs screamed louder. She needed air and needed it now.

As though the animal could feel her desperation it started to roll. Arma was pushed away by the sudden force. She couldn’t tell which way was up; her limbs racking across the bottom of the river, burning with new scrapes.

There was a pop in her hip followed by a deep stabbing pain that flared to life, cutting everything else away.

In a last desperate struggle she tried to curl in again, gripping the scaled snout around her leg. Her other hand fumbling around feeling the beasts head for her mark; she found it the only soft spot she could do any damage to. She gripped with what strength was left and plunged her thumb as deep as she could into the Sahagins eye.

The creature roared, releasing her as it whipped it head around in pain.

Arma broke the surface of the water gasping in as much air as she could. The sound of thrashing and furious roars urging her to scramble for the shallow river bank; her leg pulsed with agony, from her hip to her torn calf.

The burning in her lungs was barely satisfied before the pain in her leg doubled. The Sahagin had returned and latched on to her wounded limb again. Arma twisted around reaching for anything to hold onto, to keep herself from being pulled under the water again. A short branch stuck out of the rocks and Arma gripped it tightly.

The Sahagin pulled her towards it and released its hold; it charged forward aiming its gaping maw for her head. She parried the lunging mouth with one arm, its teeth scraping painfully along the skin; then viciously impaled the blunt wood into the already bleeding eye. She forced the branch as deep as she possibly could. The Sahagin jerked violently falling to the side, where it lay twitching as it died; the branch firmly lodged in its brain.

Arma sat heaving and shaking turning away from the now dead beast; her increasingly hazy vision taking in the sight of blood filled water washing down the river as her vision tunnelled.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The feeling of cold and throbbing brought Arma back to reality; she lay half in the river, slightly pink water flowed away from her leg as it continued to bleed. It took a few tries to stand, both from exhaustion and pain. She couldn’t tell how much time had passed or how long she had lain there. The sun was still warm but the shadows were slightly longer, she hoped it wasn’t too long. At any rate she figured she had gotten lucky; nothing had come around while she was vulnerable and that it had been a lone Sahagin. An outcast she mused; its body was marred with scars, all of them deep and in various stages of healing.

_‘Sorry, but it was me or you…’_

Arma started her journey back to camp again, much slower now. Limping through the shallow water; each step laced with sharp pain in her hip and burning from her bites. She knew she had to come back and get rid of the carcass lest it draw any attention; from more creatures or the empire.

She tried to keep focused on what had to be done and her mind off the wounds and how she had failed but every step of pain was tearing down her mental fortitude.

Her temper was growing, anger rising at herself. She cursed herself for this mess, for failing to notice the danger, for letting it so close, for not keeping her weapon close, for….

_‘…stay… focused…’_

The list went on and kept growing; adding on things she couldn’t have known or stopped. The fall of the Citadel, the fall of her King, the loss of the group she held as family even though it was unrequited. The losses of her past; not remembered only felt. The pain had her spiralling.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“What the hell was that all about?” Gladios voice snapped the blond out of his stupor. Prompto locked eyes with Noctis; relief, confusion, alarm, and indecision flashed through the Princes midnight eyes.

Prompto left his seat bounding after the Kinds Sword; he and Noctis didn’t need to speak for them to understand each other. For all his posturing and deadpanned faces the Prince had expressive eyes, and after all the time they’ve been friends Prom could read the prince like a book.

Having spent most of the afternoon waiting for her to return and staying concealed at the haven; they both wanted to make sure the girl- their new friend, right?- was okay.

Arma didn’t seem to pay him any mind as Prompto caught up to her, it wasn’t hard; her pace was slow. She was still limping, “Hey…” he wasn’t sure what he was going to ask, or where they were headed; she was clearly still in pain…

She stepped off the hard pact dirt to the river edge; Armas boot slipped on the rounded wet stones throwing her legs out from under her with an anguished cry. Prompto bolted from the trail, surging into the water, nearly falling himself.

“Oh crap, hang on I got ya.” He cupped her elbow and braced her back, saving Arma from landing completely in the river, but managing to soak both of them with his splashing entrance. In return she gripped his shoulder sagging into his support; her free hand holding her hip, leg held stiffly to the side.

“Are you okay? Maybe we should go back.” There was definitely something wrong with her leg, even after the bite marks vanished.

Arma pulled herself upright, testing her leg. “No, gotta fix a… mess first.”

“A mess?” Promptos hands hovered, ready to support her again if needed. He was glad she kept her hand ready to grab him too. He had no idea what this ‘mess’ could be or why it couldn’t wait. “Okay… but if you aren’t going to go back… let me come.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

He was happy even more so than he was worried at the moment; this day was a ride of emotions that was for sure. He was hoping for a quiet day and see if Arma would open up more or maybe he’d show her a couple games, Kings Knight or cards, he saw her eyeing him and Gladio playing a couple nights ago. Of course the Empire had to show its face, and mess up his plans. Yet he had gotten Arma to smile, she didn’t tense up or push away when caught her from a fall, and… Is that a Sahagin?

Prompto stopped dead in his tracks, leaving Arma to limp towards the weirdly still monster before them. It wasn’t moving, not even twitching; partially submerged in the cold water, pointed fins drooped from its front limbs, all four legs ending in fearsomely sharp claws. Long scaly snout full of nasty jagged teeth; rough ridges rose at the base of its skull following its spine, disappearing into the water where its tail lay. It was a Sahagin for sure- the group having met a few of the decidedly unfriendly reptiles before.

“Can’t leave this here to rot, it’ll attract attention or predators.” Arma had her sword out, ready to swing at one of the closer limbs.

The blond looked on in morbid fascination as she hacked at the leathery skin. “Is that what got your leg?” Piecing together what had happened.

She grunted in affirmation, keeping focused on divvying up the body.

“a-and you killed it? ...without a weapon?”

“Had a stick.” She gestured to the wooden spike still embedded in the Sahagins head.

“Seriously?!” Prompto shouted surprised; not because of her being a girl. He’d never think that, there were girl Glaives and Crownsguard. But she was attacked, alone and clearly hurt by it but won the fight…with a stick and then freaking walked back to camp. “Dude! That’s badass!”

Cor the Immortal will always be the most badass in his opinion; not just because he’s admired the man since he could read the papers about his exploits and praises, or ‘cause he got to train with the man himself…well maybe that’s why, but this was pretty close to immortal level.

Prompto had two thoughts suddenly occur to him, one being that he could see why Gladio and Ignis had been wary of her before Cor arrived; the other being that he was glad she was on their side.

He was distracted from that train of thought; the slight blush on Armas face catching his attention.

“What?” her terse tone matching her frown having caught him staring. She tossed a leg into the deeper end of the river.

“Oh nothing, it’s just you’re blushing.” he scratched the back of his neck; he didn’t mean to stare.

Arma had a weird look on her face; a combination of confused and uncomfortable, and had gone a darker shade of pink tipping towards red.

“Just help push these pieces in.” Armas tone was sharp as she kicked a heavier portion of the Sahagin into the current.

They finished breaking down the carcass, making sure each piece either floated away or sunk to the bottom. Arma scooped up a handful of greyish flakes and dumped them all in her pocket; he wasn’t sure what they were or why she was keeping them.

Prompto took her arm when she tried to limp away, face pinched in pain. She didn’t resist as he hooked her arm over his neck, taking the weight off her injured leg. He smiled when he felt her hand grip his vest, showing more trust in him.

He really wanted her to be comfortable with them and he hoped to get to know her more. Not that he wasn’t thankful for the three he has, but he had always wanted a big group of friends, and there was something special about having someone with a secret like him.

They hobbled downstream towards camp; “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you feel awkward.’ Arma kept her eyes on the river bed; the quiet wasn’t uncomfortable but he felt the need to fill it anyway. “I mean it though… really badass, none of us could have done that, alone and with nothing…well maybe Gladio but he’s a behemoth…”

“It never should have gotten so close; was careless.” He was sure her grimace was darker because she was disappointed in herself on top of the pain. He could relate to that; feeling like you hadn’t done enough.

“I’m pretty sure you were thinking about other things right? Like I mean the empire kinda just showed up. And not only did you save both Noctis and me *cough* again *cough* from being spotted- which would have led to us having to fight possibly an entire Fort of bad guys and having to run away to another Haven- who knows how far- walking cross-country sucks- but then you lead off a ship full of probably MT’s by yourself… Dude I’m pretty sure even Ignis would have gotten snuck up on...”

“Sorry too, didn’t mean to snap.” Her voice was soft but enough to interrupt his rambling. “Just don’t get praised- much- or with such…enthusiasm.” 

“Nah its cool I get it; it can be hard to being the center of attention- especially if it’s for something you see as a mistake. You should see how red I go.” He flashed his trademark smile, knowing just how uncomfortable it is to have the spot-light turned on you or get unexpected compliments. Her face softened and the corner of her mouth curled the tiniest bit.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It took some prying but Prompto was able to get Arma to talk about what was on her mind. The whole walk back, if you could call that walking, she had a scowl like she was concentrating. A scowl eerily similar to what the Marshal normally wore. Maybe the Immortals demeanor was contagious- probably not.

As it turned out she was planning and had some measures to put in place for their safety; Arma was worried about the Empire scouting the area- even though she was sure her path wouldn’t be tracked. She explained the reason she was gone so long was so she could make a large loop; that way the Empire wouldn’t be able to know she went back to where she had started.

“I mean I guess it’s better to be safe than sorry right?” Prompto couldn’t help but agree; their luck hasn’t exactly been the best since leaving the Crown city. Several car breakdowns, enemy ambushes, and Insomnia itself being taken over were proving the tide being against them so far.

“It takes a little effort but you can vanish in the open.”

“Really?” he definitely wasn’t the best at stealth or blending in- being a klutz and having bright blond hair will do that to a guy. Light hair wasn’t exactly the norm in Lucis; it was even more uncommon in Insomnia- except of course the refugee district- but that was its own can of hard memories.

“No fire, no lights, early dinner, cold snacks.”

“Okay sounds simple….wait what about the haven? It kind of…glows?”

“There’s a tree overhanging, push tent under it. Won’t see it from above.” Arma waved her hand casually.

“That’s….i wouldn’t have thought of that. You really thought this all through hey?” his thoughts were drifting; somewhere between the fact that it was comforting for this kind of thing to be so natural to someone that all areas were covered and where he was starting to feel wholly unprepared, like he should have noticed potential cover or if more training would make him less of a liability…

“Man, Crownsguard training is intense; I only got the abbreviated version so I could come on this trip… so like six months’ worth…”

“Not from training” That was surprising but eased a weight he didn’t realise was settling on him.

“I-it wasn’t? Then…?”

“Experience.” Prompto stole a glance down at Arma; her face had a dark distant look to it. “Easiest way to survive- be invisible.”

“Oh… I’m…sorry.” Whelp, there went any good feeling that his inability wasn’t caused by a lack of training; for all their similarities he had reached that gap again. The gap of how both their lives had taken such divergent paths and still ended up here.

“But hey if that’s how you got this far… I’m glad you’re here a-and so are the others. Can always use the help…and it’s nice to know someone who knows about… umm past stuff…”

By the time the camp was in sight they had lapsed into silence. Prompto was hoping he hadn’t made her uncomfortable with all his talking but Arma seemed to be concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

She untangled herself from his arms and limped up to the camp on her own. Ignoring the world around her, she more or less collapsed by her things with a deep and tired sigh.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Camp was quiet; there was no sign of Gladio or Noctis. Aside from the snapping of the fire the only other sounds was Ignis at his camp kitchen prepping something, dinner most likely? As if reading his mind Ignis answered his unspoken question.

“They’re in the tent; Nocts back is giving him some trouble.”

“Oh- Hey Uhh Iggy?” he wasn’t sure how to approach it, but Prompto didn’t want her to still be in pain. She hadn’t used a potion at all, even for the bite and now she was laying down. Iggy was the best option to help with Armas leg, he always seemed to know just what to do any time they got beat up or injured, long before their ill-fated trip.

He gave a summary of the walk with Arma; trying to focus more on her current injury but included the plans she had for them.

Ignis was as emotionless as usual, not in an uncaring sort of way but more purposeful like he taking everything you say with the utmost seriousness, through the whole story. However the glint in his eyes told Prom that he was not impressed with her traveling back to deal with the body before being healed.

Wordlessly Ignis set his knives aside and wiped his still gloved hands on the towel over his shoulder. Placing it down on the counter he walked over to the prone girl near the edge of the Haven, leaving Prompto to follow behind.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis tugged on the fabric of his pants, bringing them up just enough to comfortably crouch by Arma. He was careful to not tower over her or too close to where she was injured. It wouldn’t do to cause her to feel insecure or intimidated; she’s already shown a fearful reaction in the past and it was mentioned in Cors notes.

“Arma…”

He had walked over slowly and kept a reasonable distance but Arma still visibly tensed when his shadow fell over her. “Prompto has informed me that you’re injured.”

With one arm loosely draped over her eyes the only sign she heard him was the increasing frown.

“And you have been limping; may I take a look at your leg.”

“no.”

“…Arma.” Ignis sighed, glancing at Prompto who was hovering to the side, giving him an apologetic shrug. He wasn’t frustrated with Arma per say but so far through this ill begotten trip all three of his companions have proven to be the most stubborn idiots when it came to treating their wounds- especially if they thought them to be only minor. 

“No.”

“You very well cannot complete you duties if there is an injury that impedes movement.” He changed tactics, if she was anything like their Shield, and he was fairly certain she was, this was the best way to get her to concede.

She peaked out from under her arm; silent tear trails marked the corners of her eyes. “Go away…c-can put it back myself.”

While making this about being able to do her job, got her closer to letting him do his; that was not the answer he was expecting. “…..put what back exactly?”

His resolution faltered not seeing the cold wary eyes that normally had shown to a supposed threat. No, her green eyes only showed timid fear. She didn’t see him as a threat; she was simply in pain and frightened.

She had gone silent again, hiding her eyes back under her arm.

Prompto walked up, kneeling right by her head, poking her forehead. “Hey…Iggy just wants to help.”

Arma dropped her arm by her side to glare at the blond who continued to poke at her with a crooked ghost of a smile. The marksman smiled back in response.

“…can do it myself….just tired and hurts” Two sets of green eyes were locked together; her less timid but still scared.

“We can help…” Ignis shifted his position to a more stable one, with one knee on the ground. Perhaps he was wrong to try and strong-arm her into letting him help. He wasn’t sure now if the reason she refused was because of stubbornness, a response to him questioning her ability or a defensive reaction to past trauma. He should have taken more time; this day had shortened his patience but pushing their damaged comrade was wrong and unbecoming of his position.

“No don’t…..don’t touch…” his movement set Arma off, she immediately stiffened, face paling and a look of panic filling her eyes. “please.” That last whispered word, just about finished breaking both men’s hearts. He quickly surmised it was her past and how she was treated.

“Okay it’s alright we won’t, but we do want to help.” Promptos voice came out soft as he looked pleadingly at the advisor; Ignis had to admit he really was something special.

With his kind nature it was not difficult to see how he could work with stray animals so easily and why Arma seemed to take to him. There was nothing hidden or intimidating in his face or his air. Ignis and the rest had spent years having to perfect hiding their true emotions for politics and from the aristocracy; it was obvious Promptos openness was seen as safer than his own layered and carefully crafted façade.

Ignis nodded to the blond who visibly relaxed. “We won’t do anything without your permission first. Let’s start with what’s wrong. What needs to be ‘put back’?” He would take the lead using Promptos example; He would also have to make it up to her, helping on her terms.

“…hip…right hip….Sahagin rolled and dislocated it.”

“Alright what do you need us to do?”

“Need…need to bend knees but it hurts.” Arma bent her left leg minimally, but either was unable to or caused too much pain to move the other.

“Prompto can you help me move her feet? We’re going to try to get them to the same position; knees up as far as comfortable- feet stay on the ground. Alright?” Prompto moved from her head, quickly taking up position mirroring him. Ignis nodded in satisfaction. “Arma we’re going to bend your knees for you, tell us when to stop.”

“Stop stop…” They had managed to get her legs to a reasonably good position. He would have preferred more of an angle but this would do.

“Take your time and let us know what you need next.”

“Just hold feet in place.” Her voice was barely a whisper and wavered slightly.

Arma took a couple deep breaths, planted her palms flat against the ground, determined but clearly hesitant. He knew what came next and it seemed like she did too. At least she seemed to have knowledge in treating dislocations. He made a mental note to ask what her extent of first aid training was.

Ignis placed a gentle hand on her wrist. “Remember take your time… you’ve been walking on it for a while so the joint will be quiet swollen.”

She nodded staring at the sky; with a sudden thrust she raised her pelvis off the ground pushing her body into a bridge position. Ignis could feel a deep grinding sensation echo though the leg he held followed by a loud crack much like Gladio popping his knuckles. Arma collapsed choking back a sob; both men letting go of her as she rolled onto her side, facing away from them. She curled into a small trembling ball pulling the blanket over herself.

“Do you need something for the pain? We have-”

“No just- just need to sleep…for…a…bi-” She was out before finishing the sentence.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“What was going on over there?” Gladio had appeared from the tent just as Ignis and Prompto got near. He had heard just the end of their encounter when Arma had cried out; too focused on the stretches for Nocts back to notice the two arrive back at camp.

“Yeah; everything alright?” Noctis poked his head out the tent door; he looked tired, the scars on the Princes back were sensitive to the weather but even then would flare up once in a while with no apparent cause. Today may have been the lack of sleep and being shoved over a drop into the larger man’s arms.

“Dislocated hip…left over from a Sahagin attack” Ignis informed the group. Gladio grimaced- he and the advisor suspected she had run into trouble when she hadn’t reappeared after a couple hours. The bite, and being soaking wet, not to mention the scales that had dropped off her clothes made it pretty obvious it was a Sahagin.

“Iggy put it back?” Gladio shifted on the spot.

“She uh wouldn’t let him…” he shot a surprised glare at the blond making him gulp. He didn’t mean to but he wasn’t expecting that- yeah she seemed to have some issues with help but joints can become lifelong problems if not dealt with right.

“I merely assisted- no more than emotional support.” Ignis looked to him pointedly.

“She popped it back herself… Armas tough that’s for sure but she knows she doesn’t have to do that alone right?” he was getting frustrated again; their new comrade has had several injuries and they haven’t even left this area yet. It wasn’t looking good for their future if they took along a fifth who got hurt more often than their little Blondie.

“I fear she’s not accustomed to having wounds treated by others.” Ignis was still staring, quietly telling him to ‘chill’. “She’s resting now but there were some steps that Prompto mentioned she wanted to put in place as a precaution to his Highness safety.”

“Okay and what does _she_ _think_ needs to be done.” Now he was feeling insulted. It was his job to keep the Prince safe and he was the one with all the camp and field experience. She’s a complete stranger and been here what a week? And figured she could do better?

Ignis looked to Prompto, motioning him to speak. There was a glimmer in those emerald eyes- like he knew exactly what was running through the Shields mind- that made him bristle. Ignis had a track record of showing him up whenever ‘that look’ made an appearance.

“Uhh…well no fire, no lights, early dinner, everything other than the tent packed away, and for the tent to be moved further under the tree branches. It-it would make us invisible from above.”

Ignis raised a challenging eyebrow to Gladio. “She was concerned that despite not being followed, and taking an indirect path back, that there might be an interest in where a ‘lone hunter’ had come from. It wouldn’t take much to find this Haven.”

These were good suggestions, a bit much but they had gotten lucky. None of the ships had spotted them despite flying over the camp and had gotten away with Noct throwing himself out in the open. Arma had his respect for saving his charge twice now- he would count shoving Noct into a ditch- but she was still an unknown and he would keep his guard up despite Ignis seemingly easing his own. Speaking of- he was clearly going to be enacting these suggestions tonight if the face Ignis was pulling was any indication.

“Okay can we back up? Sahagin attack?” Noctis finally spoke up, visibly confused and irritated no one’s filled him in yet on that portion of the story.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“This is extraordinarily boring.” Noctis groaned throwing his head back.

Gladio drew more cards, adding to his already large hand. “You can always just go to sleep.” He growled, Noct shot him a glare; making the Shield grin.

“Oh-ho sounds like someone’s being a grumpy prince ‘cause he’s losing again!” Prompto was bouncing in place, shuffling his hand.

“No I’m not!”

“Hehehe.” Prompto poked the pale cheek of his friend earning him a swat.

“Specs you can’t tell me he’s not cheating somehow.” Noct whined in frustration; his free hand now squishing the blonds face, his tongue sticking out in defiance of the previous swat.

“If he is I have yet to find his trick.” A single finger pushed the already high glasses tighter to the advisors face.

“Ugh.” He’d had enough, Noct flopped backwards letting his cards fall wherever.

“Ha-ha read ‘em and weep.” Prompto fanned his cards across the tent floor in front of him, eyes sparkling in delight.

“What the hell Blondie that three games in a row?!” Gladio did a double take. “Alright I’m out- I’m reading you two can clean up the cards.” He pushed off the floor to a seated position, throwing the cards at the two youngest before shuffling of to his sleeping bag.

“What awe man but I’m just getting started- Iggy?”

“Until I can find a tactic against whatever trickery you’ve employed, I too will be bowing out as well.” He waved a beleaguered hand place his own cards neatly on the ground; rounding up stray cards.

“Fiiine. Noct want to play some Kings Knight?”

“Tsk. fine… wait- where’s my phone?”

“Prom had it.” Gladio chucked a pillow across the tent, fixing his pile so he could read comfortably.

“Ow hey!” Prompto caught the pillow full force in the face; scowling at the big man indignantly. “I don’t have it Arma caught… and then… and the Sahagin…” Prom paled.

“Oh… well shit.” Nocts face mirror his friends; both realizing his phone went for a swim and was probably done for now. “Where is Arma anyway? She didn’t come play.” It wasn’t the first time since she arrived; they never specifically invited her in but the door was always partially zipped with an implied offer.

_‘Maybe that was the problem’_ he thought about asking her next time. He stuck his head out the tent door to call for her. “Hey Ar- oh uh how long have y-…?”

The prince was met knee to face. Arma was standing outside the door, canvas blanket draped over her shoulders, twisting the leather on her wrist anxiously.

“Wanted…to uh knock but….didn’t- wasn’t sure… there isn’t really a door…”

The two stared at each other in uncomfortable silence before the kneeling Prince started again.

“You can just come in…there’s room in here-”

“It should be dry now.” Arma cut him off, gently pushing his phone at him until he took it, then walking off. It was still warm, like clothes from the drier, he noted.

“….thanks.” The start-up sound of his phone nearly drowning out his mumbled words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor arrives to pick up the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short one- apologies

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Cor arrived sooner than expected; he brought a beat up delivery truck. The blue paint was faded with rust making its way up from the wheel wells and eating at the silver metal of the bumpers and grill. The truck bed held several large wooden crates; had high timber railings attached to the bed box and a canvas enclosure at the back pressed up against the cab.

Imperial air ships kept making frequent trips to Fort Vaullerey; the risk of being discovered had increased with the sudden ramp up in activity and especially if they started patrolling the area or setting up more blockades. There was already one set up to the south blocking the team from passing by Cape Caem. They had no choice but to risk a drive near the now very active fort. Hopefully traveling on the far side would put enough forest and hillside between them to discreetly go unnoticed.

Ignis sat in the cab with Cor acting as a lookout for any ships or scouting teams. The others hid in the back under the canopy, the crates blocking them from sight. Gladio stayed on guard, occasionally peeking through the fabric as the truck rumbled down the highway; Prompto doing the same on the other. Noctis sat grumpily in the middle leaning up against the cab window, every bump in the road making him bounce on the corrugated metal and jarring his back. 

Arma was trying her hardest to remain balanced in a squat holding on to the wooden boxes. She wasn’t too sure about this whole ‘truck’ thing. It was jolting and loud and left her feeling both trapped and exposed at the same time. Sure there had been lots of vehicles in the city but she couldn’t remember what it felt like to travel in one. It had been so long and right now the conclusion was trucks suck.

“Fuck!” A particularly large pothole caught them by surprise sending Nocts head into the window and slamming his already bruised backside back onto the hard truck bed. His initial shout followed with muttered curses as they all righted themselves.

“Sorry bud, we should be there soon.” Gladio sat down and pulled the sore Prince to his side, hoping to keep him steady and cushioned in case of anymore potholes.

“Here, sit on this.” Arma clung to one of the crates holding her pack out to him, silver patch standing out on the dusty green.

Noctis took the bag; the canvas was heavier than he initially thought. “Thanks…I won’t break anything right?”

“No just clothes in there.”

“How are you doing? With your leg and stuff?” the prince stuffed the pack under him without getting up.

“Fine…don’t” another, much smaller, jolt sent Arma to the floor on her hands and knees. “…like trucks.”

“Fair enough- but like the big guy said we should be there soon…” he was extra thankful for the cushion he now sat on; barely feeling that bump.

“Then we get to ride chocobos!” Prompto toppled into Arma, throwing both fists in the air.

Arma pushed the blond over to settle into a more stable squat; on her toes with both hands on the floor between her feet. He would never tell Prom but it really was endearing how quickly he and Arma had become close- almost sibling like. He wondered if it was like that to Ignis and Gladio, when he became friends with Prom at the start of high-school. 

Prom sat upright, grinning at the group; Noctis had a small smirk, so did Gladio though he was trying to hide it with an eye roll. Arma was still staring, her head tilted with a confused look on her face. “Um chocobos you know big fluffy and yellow?” Prom added.

Still confused Arma looked to her Prince for direction. He just watched back, searching her face. Gladio raised an eyebrow, studying her as well.

Prompto was slack jawed. “You know the cutest, most friendly and helpful creatures known to man?” It was improbable that not everyone knew the pure beauty and love of his most favourite feathery animal- that was how Prom would tell it at least. The guy has been obsessed with the birds since before they met.

“Like on your socks?” Pure, honest confusion painted her face.

Noctis let out a laugh, burying his face in his hands at the same time Prompto gasped like a dying man. “Have you never? Is that even...- here look.” In a flash of blue he summoned his camera.

Gladio composed himself with a cough. “Oh here we go Choco-butts riled up. Good luck, there’s a couple thousand pics on that damned thing.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The truck hit another of the numerous pot holes dotting the neglected roadway. It was clear the reports the council had been tabling about the infrastructure outside the Crown City was less than accurate. Something his friends would have been irate about if they saw the condition the country was in- as their sons were now.

As it were now- the Prince, his Shield, best friend, and Sword sat crouched in the bed of the aged truck, behind several boxes; hiding in his own lands from the Empire that invaded and destroyed their home, taking the King and his Shield from the youths.

The Princes adviser sat up front under the pretence of helping with look out and communication, should they get pulled over for any reason; reality being that there was much to be discussed.

“We’ve already got as much privacy as we’re going to get so you might as well quit stewing and ask your piece Scientia.” Cors tone was curt- not out of disrespect, he was just not great with words or emotions.

Ignis quickly looked over their shoulders at their companions in the back, the dark window tint making it hard to see. “That may be, but I know you have your own questions, Marshal.”

Cor huffed at the rebuke. “Fine, we’ll trade then.” Cor glanced to his co-pilot, his glasses gleamed in the sun hiding his eyes, but the tight line of his lips showed he was uncomfortable and sombre.

“How has her ‘injury’ healed? We didn’t exactly have time for an update yesterday.”

“Quiet well considering the extent of the burn and leaving it uncovered.”

“She has ‘issues’ with people touching her back; the fact that she let you treat her at all was quiet surprising.” He had hid some things from his notes, but he was surprised that she had let him- them near her. She would easily ‘lose herself’ if the pain was too much, which it sounded like from the description he had been given over the phone.

“Yes, well that fact was in your notes; however there was another incident yesterday after we spoke on the phone.” The advisors posture was still stiff as the truck bounced noisily along. Cor gripped the steering wheel tighter, this didn’t sound good.

“Sometime before Arma returned to camp she was attacked by a Sahagin and fought it off unarmed but not without a rather painful leg injury. She healed the bite herself but needed help putting her hip back in place.”

_‘A Sahagin?! And unarmed!’ _

He was going to have to have a chat with her again about getting into needless fights and keeping her blade on her…six she was as bad as that damned Hero.

“She let you set it?” he sighed out.

“No but she did let both me and Prompto assist. That was when I noticed the darkening scars on her back...”

“Before I answer your questions; each time after an injury did she fall asleep?” he didn’t mean to cut Ignis off so abruptly but he needed to know. It was a bad habit but it seemed outside her control and it seemed to help with healing.

“Yes”

“And how did she sleep?”

“Well, it would seem; she never woke during the night…”

‘_No that’s not what…_’“What position?”

“At the far edge of the haven with her back to us... as she would most nights.”

“She sleeps with her back to you?” Cor missed the oncoming crater of a pothole and hit it dead on; sending them both out of their seats with the jolt of the truck. A muffled ‘fuck’ and yelp from the bed made it through the tinted glass, making them both wince slightly. He’d apologise later- maybe.

Ignis levelled a questioning gaze him. “No, no it’s nothing that’s good really good. She trusts you.”

“I am glad to hear that but there are still some things that concern me with her behaviour; if you wouldn’t mind me asking” the young man straightened his glasses and smoothed stray hairs which had fallen out of place with jarring impact.

“No of course…that’s what we’re here for.”

“While some of her behaviour can be attributed to her life and treatment by others, there are some peculiar hmm…traits that are harder to categorize as such.”

“Go on.” This was the part of the talk he was more concerned about.

“I’d like to start with some developmental issues, such as her speech patterns. She has yet to address any of us directly by name and doesn’t use ‘I’ when referring her herself.”

“Lack of interaction… will remain silent until spoken to. Regis tried to get her to start using ‘I’ but it was… challenging. She at least started using ‘me’. She’ll need to be reminded about that, and is probably waiting for instruction instead of asking what to call you.”

“Yes she has used that; lack of socialization would explain her simple vocabulary and sentence structure. However she should have had that development with the adopted family.”

“As I mentioned before, there was some damage from her time in… her time with those ‘doctors’.” He refused to talk about the _‘family’_ that had taken her for the pay cheque; he had already fought with Clarus about that enough but it was still a sore spot. “The use of Commands have shown to affect memory as well; both short and long term.”

Ignis sat quietly, noting the white knuckle grip Cor had on the steering wheel. He chose his words carefully. “And her more _animalistic_ quirks?”

“Just theories… she had them when she came to us. Either from the abuse and difficult life or…”

“Or Sir?”

“The experiments were farther along and more successful than just the use of magic.” He clenched his jaw; he was done talking. Ignis seemed to get the message despite him not saying anything to the young Advisor. They had not gotten that far yet in her rehab and the invasion happened before they ever got the results of the tissue and blood tests.

_‘She’s still just a kid but is doing much better than I could have hoped for. All of them are.’ _Cor thought as the beaten old truck rumbled past the Imperial Base for the forested highway beyond.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

A pleasant smile and gentle wave greeted the group arriving in the battered blue truck; Cors second in command, Monica was waiting for them at the Chocobo Post.

While most of her was fairly average, from her height to brown Lucian eyes and hair, it all worked in Monica’s favour to hide her unexpected strength.

There was a reason she was the Immortals second; skilled in close quarter, field medicine, knowledgeable in both Crown dealings and the local area, anything she didn’t know was picked up quickly and easily. Smart, strong, loyal, and unassuming, all important components for an accomplished CrownsGuard. Even now dressed in simple dark clothes similar to the local hunters her smile and relaxed stance belie her true deadliness.

The Prince exited the truck as quickly as his sore back would let him, his frown partially hidden behind messy black bangs; Arma worked with Gladio to move the crates that hid them out of the way and Prompto nearly bouncing out of the truck bed, filled with energy and smiles as usual.

“Hey Monica!”

“Hello Prompto, your Highness. I trust the trip was uneventful.” She was giving a genuine smile; they were rare to see except towards the two of them. Prompto easily coaxing a smile out of most people.

“For the most part… roads could have been a bit smoother.” No matter how many times he asked Monica refused to call him by just his name. Always ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Prince Noctis’; at least she wasn’t calling him ‘Majesty’, he really wasn’t ready for that yet.

“It’s good to see you safe at least. Excuse me highness.” Monica left the group, to join Cor who had steered Arma towards the caravan and was disappearing into it. Gladio and Ignis had caught up, the truck emptied of their belongings and the crates; which apparently held supplies for Wiz.

“Noctis there are some things I wish to discuss with the Marshal, will you be alright on your own for a time?”

“Ya that’s fine Specs, I’m gonna sit for a bit, that truck did a number on my back.” His back was killing him; now that the ride was over and he had to stand, every ache and pain in his back was making itself known.

There was no reason for the roads to be so bumpy and no way would his dad have left them to get so bad. If things hadn’t happened the way it had- there would be some Councilmen getting fired by him personally.

“There are some pain pills in my bag if you have need of them.” Ignis stepped away.

“Come on short stuff lets go find food.” Gladio clapped Prom on the back steering him towards the takeout kitchen, and through the crowd of people eager to spend time with the yellow birds.

“Yes! Lunchtime! I’m starving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seem to have hit a wall so to speak. dialogue and setting are all here but its connecting everything that is causing me trouble. going to work on some other parts and hopefully can push through the duller portions of writing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrived safely at the Chocobo post.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The caravan was cool and somewhat musty. It was an old and well used model, its days of being hauled behind a truck long over. The carpet had been removed and replaced with cheap vinyl flooring, the lace curtains looked original- stained and yellowed from cigarette smoke, as did the lumpy orange cushions of the couch Arma was sitting on. The dinette across from her was the same colours as the couch, the table made of the same worn fake wood as the walls and cabinets. It was dim inside apart from the yellow light of the side lamps and what filtered through the closed curtains.

She was happy to be with Cor again, but checkups and exams were her least favorite part, that hadn’t changed despite not being in a doctor’s office or hospital setting. She looked everywhere but him, shaking slightly.

He told her that he couldn’t stay but that she could come with him or still stay with the Prince if she wanted. Cor knew that she would stay with the Prince but made sure that she knew the option was still there. After all that is where he would be if not for the responsibilities his King left him with.

Monica returned from further in the trailer, carrying a tray laden with supplies; a small bottle of clear liquid, bandages, forceps, scalpel, and syringes, and other various first aid supplies. All of it fairly regular to him and Arma despite it being so long since the last official ‘check-up’.

“Alright, Monica will be helping this time, you remember Monica?” Cor sat beside Arma on the couch, placing a hand on her shoulder. Arma didn’t move, just sat staring at Monica with wide waiting eyes.

“Hello Arma.” Monica nodded to the girl, smiling gently. She knelt down in front of her, placing the tray on a small foot stool to the side. “It’s alright if you don’t remember but it is nice to see you again.”

The door to the trailer opened suddenly.

“Marshal I was hoping to ask a few more questions, oh my apologies, I should have knocked, clearly. Am I intruding?”

“Ignis… it might be best to wait until after, to continue our talk.” Cor sighed, Arma had gone completely still at the sound of the door. So much for keeping her calm.

Ignis stepped further into the caravan, gently closing the door behind him. “If this has to do with our friends’ health, it might be beneficial for me to know as much as possible.” Cor couldn’t argue with that but this was still something that tended to cause Arma stress, and more stress means making this harder and longer than needed.

“This is easier with more hands, sir.” Monica had already started helping take off the leather cuff that covered one of Armas worst scars and the barcode. “Considering the less than ideal conditions and lack of amenities.” Monica flashed her eyes at Cor keeping a calming smile for Arma.

Monica seemed to be picking up on something he missed.

“Would that be okay with you? If Ignis was to stay?” Arma looked away from Monica who was helping undo her boots. She seemed far more relaxed, not paying the added presence any mind. Maybe this was what Monica had noticed.

Armas brow scrunched slightly with thought, eyeing the advisor before she nodded to Cor. Ignis came into the sitting area of the caravan, following Armas nod. The door opening so suddenly was what had startled her, not the additional person. It would seem Arma was warming up to them more than he or Ignis had thought.

“Okay you know the drill; pants and shirt off, shorts and top stay.” Monica stood up handing the boots off to Ignis to place them by the door. “We’re going to check on some of the older scars and make sure the new ones healed correctly; did you use any potions?” she pulled on a pair blue disposable gloves.

Arma finished undressing quickly, folding her clothes. “N-not for the leg but not sure about…”

“We used two for the burn. One was given by Prompto as soon as we found them and a second after returning to camp and cleaning the wound. Are there issues with Armas healing magic?” Ignis held his arms out, offering to take the folded items. Arma had a ghost of a smile, freely giving them over. Cor suspected that she didn’t remember the full details of that day.

“Not as far as we know but it’s important to check since her magic is different than that of the Kings.”

Monica went through a basic full body exam. Checking with both sight and feel for any abnormalities or missed injuries. Following with a quick range of motion test, everything seemed to be fine, even her hips had full motion only a day after it being dislocated.

“Alright, time for the less fun part. We need to check on the scars by your spine. There are some dark spots and we need to figure out what they are exactly.” Monica prepped a syringe with the liquid from the small vial.

Cor caught the younger man’s questioning glare, clearly unsettled by the needle intended for the girl. “Just a mild sedative; it helps the anxiety and numb the pain. Local anaesthesia doesn’t work.”

Arma had sat back down next to him on the couch, she was shaking slightly again. He could barely feel the tremors coming off her but he knew. He squeezed her shoulder as she dutifully held her arm still for Monica; she closed her eyes like always so she didn’t have to see.

“It can be a bit to take effect… doing good kid. You’re going to have to lie on your stomach. You good with facing the couch?” She nodded. “Kay, we’ll do that then.”

Cor made to get off the couch, but Arma gripped his sleeve not wanting him to leave. She was looking around the room, pausing at each window and to the door beyond. Cor cursed in his head, realising what she was doing. This wasn’t the medical wing, or her room in the Citadel and she was about to become temporarily helpless. She was more scared than she was letting on.

“Don’t worry the Marshal will not go anywhere; right sir?” Monicas eyes were soft.

“Right.” The seat wasn’t that big if he was to stay she’d have to curl her legs up; something the other two had already clued in on.

It was only a few more minutes before Arma sagged a little, leaning to the side, her grip loosening, and her breath slowed evening out. Monica took her shoulders, Ignis moving to take her legs.

Arma was a partial rag doll. Limbs still a little stiff, jerking as they manoeuvred her so that she was lying on her side facing the couch; head resting against Cors legs.

“This position will work fine as long as Scientia doesn’t mind holding the light for me. Second dose, little pinch Arma… then there is only about twenty to thirty minutes before it’s burned through.”

Monica worked quickly and efficiently, telling of her years of experience in field medicine. Gentle hands pressing along the ridges of Armas spine locating and counting each vertebra; then tracing the long scar that runs along the left of it. She traced the edge of the new oblong scar, all that was left of the burn from the Firaga spell; the last of the scabs gone within the past day.

All Cor could do was sit and watch; giving what comfort the immobile girl took from his presence.

Monica turned her attention to the numerous dark spots that seemed to float below the surface of the skin; pressing hard on the larger darker ones.

“The old scars on her back are fine, but these darker areas… they do seem to have lumps under the healed skin. I’m going to open one of the smaller spots to take a look.” Monica took the scalpel from the tray. Cor could see, barely, from the angle he was at beside Arma. The blade was sharp, passing easily through the skin. Whatever was there seemed to be deeper than expected. Monica wiped the incision before setting the blade into the wound, quickly followed by the forceps.

A single breathy whimper escaped from their patient. “I’m sorry, sorry almost… there.” The object came loose with a little difficulty; it was small and flat with a diamond like shape. Monica held it firmly in the forceps over the tray, Ignis holding the light over her shoulder for a better look. “It looks kind of like a scale sir.”

It was a dark colour nearly black, shining red under the bright light; though polished it seemed to have a leathery texture to it, bending slightly with pressure.

It was a bizarre sight, one that made Cors gut twist with unease. “Were the wounds cleaned before they closed?”

“Yes, there was no debris present in the burn; the darker colouring only appeared later on.” Ignis was still staring at the bit of ‘scale’ that had come out the girls back.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Monica cleaned the wound she had made and poured a small amount of potion over it. Instantly closing and healing any trace of the dissection she had performed. After cleaning the specimen, which had hardened while exposed to the air, she bottled it and packed everything back into a case in the kitchen. She had not spoken at all during that time; everyone seemed to be focused on their own thoughts about what they had found.

“All in all Arma appears to be in good health but if I may speak freely…” Monica finally spoke up after the clasp on the case snapped shut.

Cor frowned while giving Arma a light squeeze on her shoulder. “Go ahead, there are few people left whose input I respect more than the two of you.”

“All of Armas wounds have healed fine, including from what I could feel, a broken shoulder and ankle; probably from escaping Insomnia. These others? The darkened nails, sharper teeth… the… scales.”

Monica’s expression was tight- her tone heavier than when she had spoken with Arma. “Cor these could be whatever they did to her starting to manifest. Traits of the creature they tried to combine with her.”

She was right- he wished he could ignore it but it was pretty clear. Arma had always had something animal-like to her. “You’re the most observant, Ignis, do you think she poses a threat?”

“No. it has been… an experience with Arma so far, with so many things happening in a short time, but there is no threat to his highness.” Ignis was searching his face, those ever perceptive eyes scrutinizing his intent.

“Then for now we’ll keep an eye on this.” Monica looked daggers at Cors words. “I don’t want to hear it- she’s still herself and following her oath. Arma doesn’t understand or know much either…” It was true; both that Arma wouldn’t threaten the last of the Caelum line and that she didn’t know the full details of her past. He’d have to talk with her, after she recovered from the sedative.

Arma was stirring slightly on the couch, a slow hand lifting to grasp the sleeve of the Marshals coat in a tired shaky grip; her body making quick work of the tranquilizer. He couldn’t remember if his notes mentioned that Armas body burned through medication more quickly than normal.

Arma pulled herself up still facing the couch, still wobbly. She leaned into Cor resting her forehead on the back of the couch cushion. He frowned seeing the edge of a grimace on her face despite it being buried in the cushion. Arma made to get off the couch, nearly falling if not for the grip she had on Cors sleeve. He and Monica helped her to her feet, resisting when they tried to sit her back down. He felt terrible, she was clearly upset; how much she had felt or guessed about the changes he couldn’t know. There was no telling how this was affecting her on top of everything else.

Monica leaned in to look at her down cast face. “It’s not worn off quiet yet…”

She must have said something to Monica; cutting her off, voice was too low to hear, but Monica led Arma by the elbow to the tiny bathroom closing the door once she was inside. “There’s a glass of water waiting on the counter.”

She walked back, stopping the doorway for the ‘living space’ of the caravan. “I’ll be taking my leave now sir. Master Scientia it was nice to see you again.”

“As you, Miss Elshett.” Ignis gave a small bow.

Monica left the trailer with the case in hand and closed the door with what sounded like more force than needed. He was in for it when he got back to headquarters; Monica might be under him in terms of seniority and rank but she had no qualms wringing him out if there was something questionable that may bring harm to the monarchy.

“Now if you want, we can continue our talk. I will have to speak with Arma after about…” the hand Cor was using to scrub his eyes waved abstractly in empty space between him and Ignis.

“Of course…” the sound of splashing liquid and muffled coughs distracted the advisor.

“We don’t have the same supplies here that we did in the Citadel; the meds can sometimes cause stomach upset.”

“I see. I was wondering Marshal if you knew the extent of her magic abilities.”

There was much that they didn’t know about her magic or abilities. It had taken many months with Regis just to stop her from setting the training hall or herself on fire. “Not much I’m afraid, Regis was going to start more complex studies with her when she could join the Glaive. So far she’s shown the ability to cast healing on herself and to a limited extent on others.” Cor ran a hand through his short hair, remembering the mishap that had Clarus laughing anytime he saw him, and Arma accidentally learning to heal in her distress of hurting him. “And a penchant for fire spells and control over flames beyond casting… what have you observed?”

“Arma seems to be able to control temperature, without conjuring flames per say, heating things that she holds. A cold cup of tea becoming hot, or a drowned phone dried and functioning. I also wanted to know if you were aware that, much like the King sharing his power with others… Arma can and has connected Noctis to her powers…”

Cor was shocked, and Ignis looked amused at that, his green eyes shining before he continued.

“Giving him access to her magic and the ability to cast fire spells.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis was frowning. He’d been left alone to keep their claim on the lunch table. Gladio dragging Prom off to get food and Ignis had disappeared into the caravan with Cor, Monica and Arma. He may have been grumpy from having to get up so early or because of the pain in his back from that horribly bumpy truck ride, but he did not like being left out of whatever was going on in the trailer. At the same time he was glad to finally be alone and resting. They had never been this long camping and hunting without a break; their night in the caravan was going to feel like paradise. A hot shower and something softer than a foamy and tent floor under him was probably one of the simplest things he’s ever been so thankful for.

He sighed leaning back in the plastic chair. The Chocobo post was busy for once, business picking up since they got rid of the behemoth Deadeye; the area was safe again for both the birds and people, except for the voretooth that sometimes wandered too close. He really wasn’t feeling up to dealing with crowds so he stayed sat on the chair, tilting his head back to stare at the sun spots glowing on the orange umbrella above, as the pain meds dulled his back pain.

It wasn’t too long before his friends appeared through the groups of people, hearing Promptos loud voice over the other people first. Gladio pushed past anyone loitering in the way, carrying two plates with an obscene amount of food stacked on it and Prom following behind with three normal servings balanced on his arms.

“What the hell are those?” Noct gaped at the pile; it looked as though someone had dumped every possible ingredient for the menu on a platter.

“The new Chocobo triple decker, Short-stuff thinks he can finish the plate.” Gladio mocked playfully at the blonde who set the other three plates down, concentrating on not letting them fall.

“And when I do I get first dibs on bunks tonight.” Prom jeered right back at the giant, fully assured in his eventual win.

“No wonder it took you guys so long to get back, if they had to make those.” Noct hid a smile behind his fist, thinking about the aneurism Iggy will have when he gets back. That’s a lot of food and probably wasn’t cheap and there was no way either of them was going to finish it. Two things the meticulous man hated; frivolous spending and wasting food.

“Nah whoever Wiz got working in the back is like crazy fast, most of our time was spent standing in line. It’s great to know business is good but…lines suck.” Prom was busy taking the olive off the top of the, if you could even call that a sandwich, getting ready to dig in.

Noct startled a little when the chair next to him suddenly slid back; he turned to see Arma taking a seat. She looked a little pale, tired and…depressed? Yeah that was it, he recognized that look in her eyes. It was one he wore for many years, one that hadn’t left his own face until Prompto had come into their lives.

He wanted answers, would demand them from Ignis. What had happened with Cor and Monica in the caravan? Armas whole body language was different from earlier; she was open and curious, talking more than just responding, and now seemed sunken and shut down. He wasn’t sure where this sudden feeling was coming from, he barely knew his Sword, this girl, but he was definitely upset about her being made to feel like this. “Hey, you alright?”

He caught a whispered ‘yes’. Noctis looked back to the other two; Gladio wasn’t paying attention but Prom was sending him a questioning look one brow raised. At least he seemed concerned, although the cheeks bulging with food made him look more comical than serious.

“I do not want to hear any complaining of stomach pain or heartburn from the two of you after consuming such an excessive amount of food.” Noctis actually jumped this time, his advisor bringing a fifth chair to the table. “Am I to assume that the more reasonable meals are for us then?”

“Awe com’on Iggy, you only live once and all that, besides we have a bet going…” Gladio waved a portion of sandwich at the sandy haired man, a pickle dangerously close to flying out it- getting a stern look back.

“Where’s the Marshal?” crumbs sprayed onto the table.

“Prompto not with your mouth full-” Ignis sighed, a vein just starting to show at his temple.

The blond gulped hard around his mouthful; letting out a bashful “Sorry.”

“The Marshal and Miss Elshett are heading back to Meldacio; they were kind enough to ensure we have the Caravan for the night, it’s already paid for.” Ignis pushed his glasses up- Noct was smiling until his advisor turned to him. “Also- Noctis there are some matters we need to discuss- if Arma is willing to share and explain.”

This didn’t sound promising; Ignis was looking past him now, waiting for Arma to respond.

“No talking is hard… can you please?” Arma was prodding at her sandwich, still looking- defeated was the only way he could describe it.

“Very well, later then. We are all in need of a good shower and a meal in the meantime.” Whatever was going on apparently could wait; Ignis was settling in to his own meal now. Gladio and Prompto had somehow already eaten what looked like a quarter of the tower in front of each of them.

Noct was just starting to enjoy his food and not thinking about the mysteries waiting for later when Prom shot up with a shout.

“Oh hey, Marshal! I’ll be right back guys.” Jamming his knee into the table and nearly tripping on his chair as he ran off.

Noctis rolled his eyes as Gladio grumbled at the retreating blonde, having gripped the table to stop it from potentially tipping when he hit it with his knee.

It was yet another thing happening out of character for his group. Even though Wiz’ is pretty safe- he, the Prince, who has never not had some sort of supervision was left alone earlier. His advisor and what would now amount as the top military members, had a meeting without him; his own Shield leaving him in the open for an unplanned amount of time and now his friend who for the life of him has always been nervous even saying the Immortals name just ran off to speak with the man- on his own. He was too tired and impatient to untangle this mess of possible secrets. If whatever Ignis was going to talk about later didn’t answer anything- he’d make him tell; he hated using his title but if they thought they would get away not telling him something after everything that happened to his dad and their families…

“Something wrong with your food?” he had been frowning at his meal getting wound up in his negative thoughts- but Arma carefully peeling her sandwich apart with a suspicious and grossed out face had thrown all those thoughts out the proverbial window.

“What is this?” she was poking at the food now.

“Wha- the red part? Those are tomatoes.” He looked from his sandwich to hers; just noticing he had been eating the same thing.

“Tomatoes…”

“You never have them before?” he hadn’t stopped to consider it but there was probably a lot she’s not had before; living on the street didn’t exactly give access to fresh… well anything.

“No… they’re… they taste gross.” She leaned back eyeing the dismantled meal in front of her.

“At least someone agrees with me.” Noct smirked

“Noct…” nothing but weary exasperation in Ignis tone.

“Just pick them off, the rest of the sandwich is good, trust me.” Arma watched as he took apart his sandwich and picked off the offending ingredient, then followed suit doing the same to her own.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ignis with his head bowed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

His thoughts of secrets and dissent lost to the familiarity of their dynamics and sharing a meal.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis might be the smartest and most insightful of the group but Prom has had years of having to be watchful and noticing details growing up on the rougher side of Insomnia.

There was something up with Arma, something more than just being a bit weirder than their group was used to. Ignis was taking notes and watching her more often but he had also noticed some things. He was closest to her, at least he thought so.

Arma never really made an effort to be close to them, but he could make her smile and sit close without her getting tense and get to eat and talk. Just like Ignis, he had seen the dark spots on her back, the fact her teeth hadn’t changed back, and just today when he was showing her photos her nails looked dark, like they had been painted black.

He had no idea what any of it meant but was worried about her… and himself; their shared secret hidden on their wrists. He wanted to know, needed to know, if whatever was happening- if it was something that could happen to him as well. All he really knew growing up was he had that mark which seemed to scare his parents and that he came from Niflheim; both of those things alone making him an outcast from the other children more than just because he was clumsy, a nerd and unbelievably awkward at the worst of times.

He had always figured that the mark was some weird Niff thing but some other refugees didn’t have their wrists marked. Then he thought it might have to do with where he was from in Niflheim but Arma has a mark and she was from Galahad and had stayed there during… the experiments.

He was honestly a mess as far as his anxiety about the tattoo went, and it got worse every day as Armas spots darkened.

He had been slowly summoning the courage, and seeing the Marshal walking off with Monica spurred him to act. Cor was the only person he could think of who might know what that cursed tattoo meant. It was his only chance to ask in person, without the others overhearing. And there was no telling when they might see the Immortal again.

“Hey, umm Marshal Leonis? Sir?” Prom jogged to a stop by the scowling man. Monica looked curious but didn’t say a word; she just nodded to Cor and continued her walk to the truck.

“How many times… it’s just Cor out here kid.” Cors dragged a hand down his stubble specked jaw.

“Oh right…sure, sorry.” This wasn’t starting off well; Cor seemed to be pretty close to the end of his rope. What sounded to the poor blonde as irritation coating the Marshals voice; causing his courage to waver.

“What do you need?” his cold blue eyes felt like a pair of daggers piercing ice right through him.

“I was just hoping to ask you about…” he couldn’t help but glancing about; he really wanted to ask but it almost made him sick to think about it and the idea of being overheard.

Cor seemed to read his mind and waved for him to follow. “Over here… now what’s got you all spooked?” they were standing behind a small grouping of trees near the edge of the ranch.

Prom could feel himself relax a bit, the burrowing gaze from non-existent onlookers disappeared along with some of his anxiety, but to have those eyes searching him and the full brunt of the Immortals scowl, all of Proms carefully prepared speech suddenly left him.

“Well it’s just, there’s something going on with Arma right? And it has to do with- her past…

I just… its- we have some similarities… not very many, like its specifically just one thing… and I just wanted to know if there was anything…maybe…that… I… needed to worry about?”

“This is because of your tattoo isn’t it?” he let out a soft sigh, voice softening.

“So you did… You already knew?” Prom was still a little surprised despite his suspicions.

“Of course. It’s on your official adoption records.”

“I thought those were sealed…” his parents had always told him it was a secret and in his experience, getting bullied and beaten cause someone decided he was ‘dirty Niff trash’, it was a good one to keep.

“They are. As part of the Kings personal retinue and your superior I have access to all officially sealed files- for the safety of the Crown.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t look so scared, you wouldn’t have been with the Prince all these years, or have been trained by me if there was an issue. And as far as what’s going on… we’re not sure but it won’t happen to you.”

“How-how can you be sure?” there wasn’t usually many emotions that Cor let be seen, if any- but Prom was sure he could see so many play across the man’s face as he spoke.

“You might both have marks from the Empire but- the circumstances were different.”

“Different? How? And how do you know? I was never told where in Nif-” it was Proms turn to have emotion cascade through his eyes as his mind tried to keep up.

“I… Prompto- where you were rescued from was very different from where Arma came from.”

“What does that MEAN- I don’t I don’t understand… if it was so different then why do we both have-” he couldn’t keep up- it was too much. Every word brought new questions that shorted out the ones he already had.

“You have questions… a-and you deserve answers but this isn’t the time or the place.” Cors voice cracked slightly. His ice blue eyes were sad and tired and older looking than moments before. “Prompto… When there is time- when things have settled down- you can ask anything; you have my word.”

Seeing the Marshal so vulnerable even if it was just in his eyes was too much; this was his idol- the man he looked up to his whole life. But he said he would explain- everything- anything. There must be more- so much more to everything. The thought of it all made him nauseous with anxiety and fear- nothing made sense anymore and there was nothing for it- for now.

His mind went back to how empty and defeated Arma looked at the table. “But she’s gonna be okay, right?”

Cor reached out and gripped his shoulder; it was firm and inspiriting. “Should be… Armas warmed up to your group faster than she did to any of us. If she has people she can trust, then- things should turn out fine. Prompto… stand with the Prince and the others. They are more than just your friends- they are your brothers. Trust in each other.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The rest of the day passed by with little to separate the hours; they had just hung out resting and settling in to the caravan for the evening. Ignis made them dinner- something taking inspiration from a dish they had at Galdin.

The mood had taken a nose dive as night crept in; Ignis waited until after their meal to explain what they had been doing in the caravan earlier and the current theories and concerns for their new companion. It was difficult to follow let alone to believe. Sure human-experiments was one thing- a horror Gladio hoped he never had to stumble upon himself- but as far as he could understand he could only relate it torture. Yet the Marshal seemed to be of the opinion that Arma was turning into something- or could turn into something or as Ignis had explained ‘taking on physical attributes’ of whatever those twisted Nifs decided to try making a child into.

He couldn’t make much sense of his emotions about Arma- hadn’t really been able to since she first ran off and threw Noct into him. There was a sense of pity, grief, anger, suspicion- all of it leaving him unsettled and more frustrated.

Was she a danger? A hindrance? An unneeded handicap or a potential ace? There were too many exponents to consider and out here they just didn’t have the luxury of taking those chances.

Noct and Prom settled in for the night taking the two single beds at the rear of the trailer leaving the rest of them in the front room. Where the conversation he tried to have with Ignis- quickly turned into an argument that ended with the only way that Arma was leaving their group was if she chose it or Noct sent her away.

Through everything- Arma had not said a word. Nothing since lunch.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladio woke with a start; he rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what had woken him. There were no sounds out of place- the caravan was quiet aside from the faint breathing of Ignis beside him. He sat up- Ignis was next to him on the sofa-bed, still pointedly laying with his back to him. They would normally share the pull-out if Noct and Prom took the singles- both of them too tall to sleep comfortably on the smaller beds.

He got up- hopeful a glass of water would help him back to sleep, and then noticed the dinette bed was empty. Arma was gone.

Gladio shuffled through the dark to the back and pulled the divider back. Prom and Noct were both asleep; their phones left open and the theme of their game playing. He moved back- then noticing the latch of the door was unlocked.

The night air was cool and the sky was a deep black prickled with millions of stars. Dawn was still many hours away. He didn’t have to look far to find Arma; she was sat atop a large boulder just past the caravan. She looked quite small, even smaller than the boys, with her legs tucked to her chest and arms wrapped around knees.

She had a slight glow to her; and it was not from the day-lamps that kept the ranch safe from daemons. He could barely make out tiny wisps of flame rising off her shoulders licking the air. “What’re you doing over here?”

The flames jumped and wavered, shrinking then disappearing. He had surprised her. “Thinking.”

“Yeah? Sittin’ out in the dark is dangerous- especially for thoughts.”

She didn’t turn to face him; simply hunched her shoulders and hid her chin in her knees. The action reminded him of another certain dark-haired girl and it made his heart ache.

“Well if you aren’t going in… we can do some thinking together…”

They sat in silence- Arma on the rock and him on one of the many cheap chairs. Soft coos of the birds sleeping in their barn drifted over making a strange contrast with the distant chitter of smaller daemons.

Thinking about it now- Gladio couldn’t help but let the ache in his heart grow into worry. He was supposed to have had a call by now from his sister. A follow-up to the last one, letting him know she was safe and had escaped Insomnia during the attack. This time just to let him know where she had ended up and was still safe. With his dad being the Shield of the King it was basically assured that he died along with the King in the invasion, and with their mother having passed years ago; his sister was all he had left. The thought of losing her after-

No, he couldn’t think about this now- he had to keep his head here; he needed to stay focused and keep the Prince- the King safe, he needed a distraction. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah and whys that?”

“Why would it?” If it was at all possible, Arma had curled smaller. Her nails digging into her arms. “Just a thing…”

She looked so small and dejected; certainly not a threat that needed routing, just a kid- lost and scared. And definitely not a thing… was that how she saw herself? Or how she thinks other do?

There was that guilt again. The same sinking regret of misjudging someone; even if being suspicious of people was his job and the best way to keep his charge safe. He went through the same guilt ridden feelings after getting to know Prompto better- Ignis and him had spent so long trying to keep Noct safe from being used by people pretending to be friends that they had nearly scared the poor blonde off.

“You’re not a thing... you’re a per-”

“You’re human… me not so much- apparently… _they’ve always been right…_” the last part was whispered so quietly he didn’t think it was meant to be heard; but it was and it hurt.

Looking more intently at her as she squeezed herself more, a tiny fang poking out as she bit her lip to try and stop it from trembling- this person he had envisioned as a wild dangerous animal was just a beaten and abandoned one who did what it could to survive.

“So you’ve got some weirdness going on-” 

She finally moved- just enough to look at him with watery eyes that had yet to spill.

“You’re a Sword right? That’s what you want to do?”

“Wanted to be like them- to protect- to help.”

He could pretty well guess who ‘they’ were by now. “Look I can’t say any of this makes sense to me. Not much of- well a lot of these things actually…” he paused for a sigh, taking a deep breath before continuing. “The crystal, the kings’ magic, daemons- no one really knows how any of that works- only the Astrals do. That’s always been lost on me- and I just gotta deal with it and accept it. Maybe you do too.”

“How? Don’t don’t want to be… this…” she curled her hands to stare glumly at her nails, and in the dim light they looked nearly completely black.

“I don’t have those answers- doubt anyone does. But we can train- you’ve got good instinct, if we train you up then you’ll be a great Sword. Who knows maybe your weirdness will turn out to be something… I donno that makes you stronger.” He leaned back in the chair, the plastic bending under his weight; one hand cupping the back of his neck the other just resting in his lap. Talking really wasn’t his skillset and cheering someone up was best left to Prom, but he hoped maybe this might help Arma a little.

“Then you don’t hate me?”

“No?” His confused face met Armas sheepish searching eyes. “You haven’t done anything to- just have to be suspicious; it’s part of the job, to keep the Prince safe you know?”

“You were scary at first… still little scary…”

“… also kinda my job. Intimidate the enemy and they might back off- ya know?” well shit, not only was she scared of him but thought he hated her. Great, well as long as the others didn’t find out about that and it was all cleared up now, then he wouldn’t have to kill anyone for teasing him.

“But you’re like him…” Arma wasn’t looking as sad now. Staring into the darkness.

“Like who?”

“The other Shield…”

Another ache in his already painful heart. “Yeah and what’d you know about him?”

“He was scary too, at first. Shield was strong, and safe- didn’t feel scared anymore. They took care of me… when no one else wanted… when was ready to…” Arma relaxed a little, resting her cheek on her arms.

A faint smile and eyes that were both happy and sad made her look so much like his sister; all she was missing was the Amicitia temper and his sisters’ ability to switch from a smart-mouthed brat to innocent angel at the drop of a hat. He didn’t know if his carefully hidden grief could remain unseen from his face if this kept up… but Arma continued.

“He told me stories of the Shields of old and how there used to be Swords. The King would send them into battle- to protect Him so He could protect the people. He showed me what- to be… want to be.”

He could hear it in his mind… Those were the same stories his dad used to tell at their bedside growing up; back when they were still small and their mother was still around. No there definitely wasn’t time for this; he’d mourn later, when they had the crystal back and the Empire was in ruins. He’d let himself mourn when Noctis sat on the throne and he can bury his father. Not now, living on the run, surrounded by the people he had to remain strong for- he could not be a strong Shield if he showed weakness.

Forcing those emotions down left him to constantly seem unapproachable and angry with the world. Restraining his anguish, he felt a spark of anger- what did she know about his dad anyway? That was his father- and she was just some stray that the King took in.

He got up from the chair and started to walk away, back to the caravan. “You should get some sleep… we got a long day tomorrow.” His voice a little gruffer than he meant but he didn’t care at the moment.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis was once again left to make sure all their supplies were in order before leaving the ranch; he didn’t mind too much as it meant that he could be sure they had enough of what they needed. He made sure to restock the first aid kit, and purchase snacks, food items- for people and the chocobos, potions and energy drinks- not to mention he made sure his supply of coffee was sufficient.

The basic potions available to the public were good enough for now- Noctis could make them more potent and effective later with his magic. They consisted of mostly medicinal herbs and medicine known for aiding and speeding healing- their own tiny amounts of magic present from Eos itself. The energy drinks, laughable as it were, could be made into the most effective potions and had already saved the group many times in the past; Noctis would have to set some time aside in the evening to imbue the items.

The group needed to leave fairly early if they wished to get to Hammerhead with as few stops as possible- which is why Gladio had to drag an overly cranky Prince from his bed for breakfast and Ignis now shopped in peace without them.

He made the purchase, two bags filled with their various goods. Ignis marked down in his pocketbook what he had paid and added the items to his running inventory.

White plastic chairs and orange umbrellas catching the morning light and making the ranch much brighter and cheery looking; the smell of the warming forest, wood chips, and farm animals just starting to push the scent of cool night dew away. Bags in hand he wandered over to Gladio who was standing idly on the other side of the picnic area.

“Once we pack away the groceries we should be ready to leave. Have Noctis and Prompto procured the chocobos yet?”

“No idea… but you’ve got to see this.” There was a laugh in his voice.

“Hmm?” Ignis followed Gladios gaze to see Arma- her back pressed up against a tree like she was trying to disappear into it or climb up backwards. She was staring at her feet with a look of apprehension, her eyes slowly getting bigger with growing panic; she was trying to escape the chirping yellow fluffs at her feet.

“For someone who’s worried she’s a monster… looks like our Sword is scared of birds.”

“And chicks no less…” Ignis couldn’t help the sigh that escaped- he would have to work on that; it was unbecoming of a person in his position to sigh so much. “Gladio would you be a Shield and save the poor girl before she climbs that tree; I’m not dealing with any broken limbs this early in the morning.”

“No need the guys got it.” Gladio nodded as Prom and Noctis finally made an appearance, rushing over to Arma. The birds scattering at their approach, as Prompto grabbed her wrist to drag her off.

The fact that Arma had such a concern about herself was news to him, but Gladio was smirking and seemed to be unconcerned; it was something he would talk to her about later; however he was glad that the information from yesterday that had dampened her mood had not carried into today- Perhaps Gladio had spoken to her.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The Advisor and Shield heard steps coming up behind them and were greeted by a gruff voice softened with age. “I’m glad you boys were able to come by for a visit.”

“Hey Wiz.” Gladio turned to face the old man with a nod.

“It would seem business is going well.” Ignis giving the man a complimenting smile.

“Oh it was slow at first, but since you all took care of ol’ Deadeye; it was safe to start comin’ round these parts again.” Wiz scratched at his short thin beard, the deeply tanned man was getting up in years but still ran the chocobo post- living on site and keeping it stocked and the birds well cared for- with all the energy of someone much younger. 

“Times like these a wholesome place like this is a much needed gift.”

Ignis took in the sight of the grinning rancher; his brown vest had several small feathers stuck in the wool fibers, down from the younger chicks. And the lightest coating of dust sticking to the bottoms of his white pants making them blend slightly into his brown shoes. Ignis couldn’t help but admire the man; it was through his efforts alone that the numbers of wild and farmed chocobos had risen enough for the birds to not be on the near extinction list anymore.

“Something to keep the spirits-up’ you know.” Gladio added.

“Those are some very kind words- thank you…” if not for the tan and slight sunburn on Wiz’ face the blush would be visible, “and the birds like it too. Many of them r’used to being around the youngins and were missin’ the attention. Speaking of where’s your two younger friends? The blonde an’ the dark haired fella?”

“Over by the paddock.” Gladio had crossed his arms again and nodded to the enclosure with his chin.

“Oh yeah. You’ve picked up another then? I don’t recognise the young lady.” The rancher mused.

The three men looked on as the dark haired youth pet a particularly tall yellow bird. Arma had a fist full of green leaves and was leaning as far away from her own hand as she could, while their spiky blonde guided her offering forward.

The bird lost its interest in the stroking it was receiving and quickly turned its attention to the food. Arma tensed up and pulled harder away, but not enough to shake out of Proms grip. She might have been frightened but seemed to still trust Prompto- she could easily escape his hold.

The Chocobo cocked its head eyeing the morsels, and then thrust its neck forward snatching it out of her clenched hand. At the same moment the girl gave out a cry and threw herself backwards, landing hard of the ground in somewhat of a ball; both arms and one leg up in defense. Prom grabbed his head in shock-creating more of a mess of his carefully styled mop; before launching at Arma to help her up- all while apologies exploded from his mouth. Noct was bent double with arms curled around him as he laughed, knees threatening to buckle.

“Well,” chortled the old rancher, “aside from bein’ startled by a bird, she seems to fit in well with y’all- seeing that one laughin is good- he always seemed too serious- like he was carrying more weight than he should.” Wiz didn’t know their true identities, thinking they were just some hunters, the fewer who did the better- but his intuition was true. The young Prince had had many heavy burdens thrust upon him in such a short time and so many things unfairly ripped from his life- it was always a pleasure to see him laughing and relaxed.

“You make sure to take care of each other. Huntin’ is a hard life whether young or old.”

_‘Always’ _Ignis thought to himself, as Wiz left to tend to business. There was nothing more precious to him than their group of four. And perhaps, if she added to the Princes time smiling as much as Prompto did, he could call it five.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discuss Armas future with them and have their first battle working as a team.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It had taken a little longer than expected to finally get their trip underway… because as it turned out Arma had never met a Chocobo before and to Promptos dismay and Gladiolus great amusement she was terrified of them. No amount of promises or assurances that they were safe and gentle from either Noct or Prom quelled her fears.

She was too scared and they were too short on time for riding lessons; so in the end they were left each riding their usual preferred birds while Arma sat petrified on her own- which was tied with a lead to Ignis’ blue feathered mount. She had to ride solo, at Wiz’ suggestion, the ride being too long and far, to ride double, if they wanted to reach Hammerhead in just over a day.

The group had just finished travelling along the base of the Malacchi Hills and were now following the forest trails parallel to the road. Their birds all happily carrying their passengers on the soft mossy ground with the sun streaming through the tree cover.

Prompto had his fill of taking photos of them all and the area and had begun whining about being hungry.

“We just left the post three hours ago.” Gladio growled looking to the sky- like something up there might answer his unspoken prayers.

“Ya but we didn’t have breakfa-” the blonde shrugged- before he shrank down in his seat as the larger man rode close and cut him off mid-sentence.

“And whose fault was that?” Gladio had also missed his morning meal because of the fooling around.

“… Not just mine… Noct was part of it too.” He was muttering now- seeming to have realised that the giant was grumpy and probably hungry as well.

“What’s going on?” the sleepy voice slurred to life behind them.

“Were you sleeping?!” the surprise in Prompto voice nearly drowning out Gladios groan of disbelief.

“No…maybe… doesn’t matter, what’s the problem…” the prince’s voice moving from pouting to annoyed.

Ignis rolled his eyes as the three continued to squabble; they clearly already forgot about the sandwiches in their saddle packs. Like he would actually make them go without food- the phrase ‘hangry’ was easily applied to Gladio; Noctis and Prompto on the other hand got sulky and whiney respectfully.

He let them take the lead so that he could speak with Arma.

She was still sitting stiffly on the older pale yellow bird, but was much more relaxed than at the start of their ride. She looked more like a person who is new to riding than someone petrified to be on one. While one hand had a death grip on the saddle horn the other was gently exploring the feathers, entirely entranced as the soft yellow plumage slid between her fingers; a nearly silent thrum coming from the Chocobo enjoying the feeling.

“Arma…” He spoke softly to try and not startle her, but her head still shot up and her hand jerked back to her chest- like a child caught doing something wrong.

“You seem to be doing alright riding… what do you think of Chocobos?”

“…umm… they’re soft.”

“Not quite as scary as they first seemed?”

“…no…”

“That’s good, they can be quite affectionate creatures and it is much faster and easier than walking.”

“Walking is okay… walked to the Maidenwaters.”

Ignis frowned a little, _‘had she truly walked? All the way from Insomnia? With wounds and broken bones?’ _There was nothing to be done about it now- but it gave some weight to his suspicions about how powerful Commands were- if they could push someone to walk with such injuries across country or to even harm themselves as the Marshal had mentioned.

He shook himself from that train of thought. “Would you mind if we spoke for a while? I’d like to go over some plans for going forward… and inquire on how you are faring. “

Arma simply sat quietly, keeping her attention on him. At this point, for her, silent staring and undivided attention was the same as saying he could continue talking. “As it is, how are you doing? The other day with the Marshal was… a great deal to take in at once. It also took courage to share that information and I appreciate that you kept me near, even though you were clearly uncomfortable.”

“It was important… to share… you are Advisor and very smart.”

“Really? And what gives you that idea?” he couldn’t help the small smile, to hear that she thought so highly of him.

“They look to you. Even when you aren’t. Shield does too- always looks for you first- before acting- just a glance.”

There was a heat rising under his collar; he did like to think that his friends had a need and a deep trust in him- that he was as important to them, as they were to him. But to hear it from someone who was new to them, who had not been with them very long. If Arma noticed his blush, she said nothing, for which he was grateful. _Is that what let her trust him? Is it obvious how the others feel? Can anyone tell? _He let out a slight cough to get his mind back on track.

“… Is that why you kept me near? And let me share what the Marshal thinks is happening? Because of their trust in me?”

“Yes.”

“Well thank you for trusting me- and as it is I also trust you.”

He looked over as he said this, but Arma was no longer looking back. She was sitting quietly, slouched and despondent- her gaze stuck to her hands.

“But how are you doing? You’re clearly distressed or at least confused…”

“Don’t know what’s happening… what will happen… don’t know what… was always called a monster or freak… turns out they were right.”

So this was it, Gladio had managed to get her to open up enough to share her fears. He could never relate to what she feeling- to have your physical appearance change out of your control not to mention that the change was towards something that might not exactly be human. They did not know the trigger of the changes, how much will change or if it would stop- and if she had been ostracized even as a child without any outward differences he could only imagine what she thought was going to happen now.

“Just because others failed to see your uniqueness as an asset does not mean you are a monster… The King clearly understood or he would not have trusted you at his side, nor would he have sent you to Noctis.”

Arma was staring again, eyes searching for a lie in his words but clearly hopeful. Ignis squared his shoulders and sat straight. He took pride in having never told an untruth in his lifetime of service and he continued to now. Yet there were other things he still had to speak with her about.

“Now then, if we are to continue traveling together and you to continue serving as our Princes Sword, then it would be best if we worked on some of your skills. Cor mentioned that one of the things that was previously being worked on was your speech- we will continue with that, starting with using ‘I’ and addressing us by name.”

She looked a bit embarrassed, pink dusting her cheeks.

“The other will be working on combat and team work- so that we can function as a cohesive team and keep the Prince safe.”

“Yes, sir.” Her serious face was back- no longer slumped with eyes downcast. Arma sat tall with a determined look locked on him.

“Ignis.” He smiled- as long as she didn’t give up, then surely she will be a great advantage to their group.

“Ignis.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

They settled in to camp at Pallebram haven for the night, a small haven nestled between three towering rock formations; they weren’t far from Hammerhead now but had agreed to finish a night hunt so they can spend their time at the garage to just rest. A Flan had been spotted appearing in the desert wilds several nights in a row. The gelatinous daemon was said to be abnormally large and was scaring the locals.

For now, the group having had a filling lunch, worked on some hand-to-hand practice- which as Ignis had predicted devolved into nonsensical wrestling. Everyone seemed to be in much better spirits and there were plenty of smiles and laughter to be heard echoing off the stony walls of The Three Valleys. Much to Ignis delight, even though he had won the bet with Gladio, Noctis was taking part as well.

Currently Noctis was struggling to keep Arma in a headlock; his side mount was fairly decent and he had a solid grip but Arma had managed to get her arm around and grab his face under his chin and was pulling his head back… and poor Prompto was trying to fight his way out of the position he was in. Feet scraping against the haven rock as he squirmed, on his back, in the headlock Arma had him in with her legs. All three grumbling with effort and faces flushed; none seeming to want to lose.

“Don’t think we have to worry about her.” Gladio was supervising, making sure no one pushed it too far or waited too long to tap-out. He had quite the smirk on his face seeing the two boys struggling against one girl.

“No, she does seem to be rather feisty when it comes to… I believe this counts as hand-to-hand…barely.” A smile sneaking its way onto his own face. Both he and Gladio had, according to Prompto, unfair advantages when it came to practising takedown drills. Both having more experience but also Gladio having both weight and strength over the two youths and he himself having far more flexibility and height.

“No, I mean…it’s… yeah this whole uh scales and shit and human experimentation is definitely weird but I don’t think she’s dangerous... to us. My dad didn’t and the King didn’t…”

Ignis studied Gladios face; a stern grimace replacing the smile that was previously there. He was clearly still troubled- probably about Armas past and current predicament.

“That was my thought as well; there really doesn’t seem to be anything malicious about her… though perhaps we should ask the others.”

“Yeah Proms shown to be a pretty good judge of character.” Gladios face softened again.

“Yes but also Noctis is connected to her magic- he possibly could feel something through that bond.” Noctis could tell their feelings at times or even their health through their connection to his magic- it wasn’t always clear or very strong but it could give some insight in case the changes started to affect her mental state- of course this was all hypothetical.

In the long run she was an asset- another loyal blade between Him and the Empire as well as another skill set to round out their group. A healer and caster would provide coverage in areas that they were weak in. While Noctis has magic, he did not quite count as a caster- since he had to imbue objects with power to heal or cast spells. The more he thought about her from a strategic standpoint the more sense it made to have her around; despite the drawbacks of a larger group costing more in supplies and being harder to move covertly.

Gladios booming voice pulled him out of his musing. “Okay okay break it up. Arma wins.”

Noctis was stretched across Armas chest, on his back, legs kicking fruitlessly and hands trying to pry her arm from around his neck- she escaped his headlock and now had him in a tight chokehold.

“What?! I was doing fine!” He breathed, his voice slightly rough.

“Ya sure you were. You good?” Gladio ignored Nocts grumbling, offering a hand to the tired blonde on the ground.

“Yeah…” Prompto slowly sat up, “Man, I thought I’d do better than that.” He walked over to their chairs rubbing the red marks on his neck. He had put up a good fight, but he clearly needed more practice.

Arma lay flat on the ground like a starfish, taking deep breaths; it had clearly taken quite a bit to keep both boys from escaping. Gladio loomed over her. “Right, ready for round two?”

She gave him a weak thumbs up, still catching her breath. Ignis was glad to see her eager to train and trying hard; she had seemed to be in a much better state since their talk.

“Let’s see how you do against someone bigger than yourself.” Gladio cracked his neck getting in a grappling stance. Arma slowly rolled backwards into a crouch; realising it was the large man going to attack this time, she became flustered looking to the others for help.

“Nope, just you and me. Let’s go.” Gladio laughed taking a step forward.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It’s been two hours since they left the haven. Two hours since the sun set and night fell. Two hours since he had gathered his thoughts and got ready to stand and defy his Advisor and Shield.

Yet the encounter kept playing in his mind. He had been sure that he would have to argue to keep his Sword; that he might have to pull rank and command them to listen and that his decision was final.

The discussion had been brief.

Noctis sat down in his camp chair- tired and sore from training. “She’s staying, I know you’ve been talking and she’s staying. We aren’t abandoning her.”

“Of course not… that was never the intention… We just want you to be prepared and understand that things might not turn out well.” Ignis looked reproachful.

Whether that look was because Noctis did not want them to leave her or thought that Ignis would, he didn’t know. “Nothing has turned out well so far… we’ll just make due, okay.”

He was getting agitated, he didn’t want to be upset but for some reason just thinking about the chance of her being sent away or taken from him was sparking his temper. He couldn’t place when it started or why he felt this way.

“Look all we’re saying is we don’t know what’s going to happen…this isn’t something there’s history about… its new and possibly dangerous.” Gladio had joined the discussion; Arma and Prompto still working on a couple take downs in the distance.  
  


“She’s not dangerous.” Noctis snapped.

“Maybe not to us but whatever is happening could be for her.”

His stomach dropped. He hadn’t even considered that; he was still hung up on the idea that she would be sent away as a danger to him. It hadn’t even occurred that whatever was happening could harm her, that these changes could cause her pain or damage her body… maybe even kill her.

Yet here they were, dismounting their birds and getting ready for their first hunt as a team. Arma looked alert and ready, looking off into the distance.

It was strange, the way Arma seemed to just mesh with their group. How he felt like he had known her forever, and how it was like she should be there with them. The experience was reminding the Prince of his first day of High school; where everyone either stared at him or shied away at his presence, when a scrawny blonde with spiky hair slapped him on the back with a giant smile. Prompto had never left his side since.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“The chocobos should be safe here, we aren’t that far off from the place the Flan was seen last.” Gladio finished giving the five birds some treats before ‘shooing’ them away. Chocobos were fast and could fend off most attacks with their powerful legs and sharp talons but they did not want to risk anything happening to them.

Gladio clapped the treat residue off his hands, after the last bird vanished into the dark. “Okay, what’s the plan?”

“Flan are resistant to most weapons due to their gelatinous bodies, but firing a Star shell should help weaken it.” Ignis had his pocket book out. He never let them look in it but he was always adding to it.

As far as they knew it held everything needed for the trip; Ignis recipes, the food and supplies inventory, contacts, financial information, enemy information- literally everything they needed and have learned so far.

“Ooh that’s me.” Prompto danced summoning his gun.

“Be mindful of its reach and the fact that it can spit and use magic.” Ignis eye roll at the enthusiastic blonde ended with a scrutinizing look at the Prince.

Noctis chose to ignore the Advisors gaze; a past encounter with a flan having been less than ‘graceful’. “Sounds good, now we just have to find it...”

“It’s to the north, just past those boulders…” Arma had been staring into the distance during the whole group meeting.

“Uhhh-“

“What?”

“How-“

Noctis, his Shield and friend spoke over each other in surprise; he looked to Gladio and Prom who were searching the darkness where Arma was looking. Ignis walked over to her examining her face and everyone turned to stare at her.

“It’s… really big... too…” Arma grew quieter with each word, shrinking in on herself under their combined attention.

“Arma, can you please look over here.” Ignis gently cupped her chin, tilting her head up. He took his flash light and shone it in her eye, making it gleam a bright green and her hiss with pain. “Apologies. I just needed to check your eyes, I didn’t realize they were that sensitive.”

She turned away rubbing her eye and blinking.

“Whoa!” Prompto exclaimed, voicing Nocts reaction as well at the green glow.

“Are you able to see the Flan rather clearly?” Arma nodded at Ignis, eyes flicking over each of them. “I see.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means Arma should be on point during night missions- her eyes appear to have tapetum lucidum, which is not present in normal human eyes-” Noctis could swear he’s heard of that before; Ignis frowned slightly at their blank faces. “You learned about it in biology- never mind. To put it simply she can see in the dark.”

“Like a cat, right?” Prom looked ecstatic.

“Yes, it’s quite the advantage for us.” Ignis nodded.

“No shit, see kid? Helping already.” Gladio clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder making her flinch but gave him a small smile.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma was right, the flan was just past a grouping of boulders-about a 3minute walk, and it was in fact ‘really big’ nearly ten feet tall. She had led them through the Weaverwilds, their flashlights off to not draw attention and hopefully get the drop on the daemon.

It seemed to have worked; the daemon jiggled and gurgled as it crawled close by…

Did flan crawl? He couldn’t really call it slithering…

“Noctis pay attention.” Ignis hissed, jarring Noctis back to the mission at hand.

Prompto started the fight, firing a star shell. The magic round floating high above the scene, bathing the area in bright light, startling the monster and making it cringe. Arma quickly followed suit casting a fira, the blast striking it right in the face.

Its head bobbed around, searching for the source of the light and its pain.

Prompto had already moved, carefully sprinting around the boulders, moving from stone to stone; ensuring he could cover their backs from anywhere and stay out of the flans range.

Noctis took the opening, warp striking the jumbo flan, sinking his engine blade as deep as he could in the resistant gunk. The beast grunting in surprise and anger.

He pulled out the blade throwing it to warp out of range and attack again; the flan reeled back and thrust its arm, following him as he reappeared in a flash of blue. He saw the danger, but there was no way he could react fast enough, he braced hoping the hit wouldn’t hurt too much.

Gladio ran forward, shield materializing as he went. The flans appendage slamming into the front of the shield, the large man skidding back with the impact, saving Noct from the strike. He nodded glancing back at the Prince smiling through gritted teeth. Ignis sprinted past Gladio ducking under the jelly arm, quickly stabbing his daggers several times into the flan. The daemon hissed swinging its mass to the left, trying to catch him, Ignis gracefully side stepped avoiding the enraged creature. Prompto taking the opportunity to pepper the flan with a hail of bullets, distracting it from pursuing the Advisor.

It was clearly having enough of being attacked; burbling loudly in pain and frustration. The flan swung its arms wildly keeping them from getting close for the moment, then grunting it lobbed a thick ball of gunk at the blonde standing still at the edge of the circle of light. Prompto was focusing on the flan; waiting to catch an opening, not seeing the glob heading right at him.

Noct barely got a sound out to warn his friend when Prom finally noticed the falling blob. Diving out of the way he rolled to safety, just as it slammed into the ground crushing the brush and coating the rocks in a smelly viscous sludge.

His friend safe, Noctis turned back to the fight, sending his sword to the armiger and summoning a set of daggers instead. He threw one dagger, warp striking, the flan using the smaller blades to move faster. Warping back and forth in the air he stabbed the creature in quick succession, leaving a trail of oozing wounds in his wake.

“Go easy on the warping, Noct!” Gladio called from below, he was yanking on the handle of his great sword. The length of the massive blade trapped in the clear bubbling body.

The jumbo flan lashed out, striking the man across the chest.

“Gladio!” Noctis shouted watching as he was sent flying back, tumbling on the ground before skidding to a stop.

“Shit. That hurt.” Gladio shakily got back to his feet with a grunt, holding his chest. His arms covered in road-rash and smaller cuts bleeding slightly. His sword vanished from the enemy in a blue light and reappeared in his hands, crystals flashing brightly.

Noctis landed on uneven ground staggering slightly; Gladio was right he was being careless with his magic and he was starting to feel it. The oversized daemon taking way more to kill than he first thought it would.

Arma and Ignis rushed in, attacking from opposite sides; their blades barely sinking into the resistant gel before the flan thrashed out with both arms knocking them both aside. Arma was knocked to the ground several feet away, the force of the impact and trying to keep her grip on her sword leaving her off balance and unable to right herself. Ignis slid to a stop, his arm taking the brunt of the hit, his dagger still stuck in the flans side.

Noctis could feel his magic prickling under his skin with his temper, he was getting annoyed. This daemon refusing to just die under their constant attacks. He threw a dagger into the air, ignoring the shout of ‘wait’ that rose up behind him, warping after the blade. The blue crystals of his magic shining brighter than before, the star shell was fading, and with it their advantage.

The flan had its sights on him, yellow eyes glowing in the growing darkness. The star shell died and the group was left with just their flashlights to light up the area. Noctis reappeared in the air and was hit by the gunk the flan had spit just after he warped. The heavy ball knocking him to the ground with a hard thud. The impact knocking his breath out and leaving him dazed; his head aching and his lungs gasping, the world blurry and spinning.

The flan moved towards its downed prey faster than it would seem to be able to. Noctis tried but couldn’t move out of the way, the spit was dense and sticking him to the ground. His eyes grew wide, the flan preparing to flop on him, wanting to crush him under its weight.

A blurry giant appeared in front of him, Gladio had rushed to his aid, shield catching the blue flans girth. He fell to his knee bracing under the weight of the daemon.

Another figure ran past, glowing with orange fire, Arma with her sword. She plunged it into the flans side with a roar; it recoiled with a gurgling scream as the blaze was extinguished with a boiling hiss. Blue goo oozing out of the large wound.

A loud bang and blinding light, shocked the living blob and it shuffled backwards. The area bathed again in the bright light of a star shell. His eyes were finally starting to clear.

“Noct!” Prom yelled sliding on his knees. He started clawing at the sticky slime, pulling chunks off the downed Prince.

There was enough room for Gladio to shove the flan farther with a shield bash. It wobbled back, looking slightly melted, and its eyes narrowing at the gathered group. The flan held its arms up, a dark purple aura vibrating at the blunt ends. The orbs pulsed growing larger and larger; charging a magic attack.

Prompto and Noctis tore at the sticky goo, trying to free his legs. He kicked free of the last bit clinging to his calves; but wasn’t fast enough to stand.

“Get back! NOW!” Ignis ran forward.

Gladio grabbed both boys by their biceps and dragged them back; each scrambling to get their feet under them. The daemon lunged; Noct and Prom were dragged just far enough that the beast was only able to wrap its arms around the advisor. Ignis cried out in pain as the monster moved away holding him in its grasp.

He yelled out through gritted teeth, as the dark aura faded from the flan and began coursing through his body. His struggling and shouts grew weaker in its crushing grip until it finally dropped the man; legs unable to hold him up, crumpled to the ground.

“IGNIS!” Noctis warped to the fallen man; roughly grabbing his coat and warping behind Prompto. The ranged shooter emptying another clip into the gooey beast once the he and Ignis were safe.

They landed unceremoniously on the ground, Noctis winced as his knees scraped on rough surface. He felt light headed and shook slightly with fatigue. The last warp pushing him into stasis, but he didn’t care, he needed to make sure Ignis was okay.

He heard a snarl from Arma and could see flames on her hands. The anger on her face matching the glare on his Shields; the difference being the small flare of heat he felt in his core, a flash of her magic leaking through and sending a shiver down his spine.

“It… was… a health… draining… attack.” Ignis panted out each word; just speaking seeming to take great effort.

Nocts kneeled at his side, paying no attention to the fight or sting from his skinned knees; hands hovering over the trembling man, unsure of how to help. He could see Ignis eyes were dull with dark circles behind his glasses, his skin pale and clammy, and a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. He looked enfeebled, like a person who had been fighting off a bad illness for a long time.

Noctis turned in time to see Arma and Gladio sprint towards the towering daemon; Prompto firing a couple shots as cover, but staying right by him and Ignis. Gladios massive blade braced over his shoulder ready to strike; Arma running close to the ground sword held low like she had in training.

Gladio stepped planting his foot, turning to put his whole body into the swing. Arma jumped landing lightly on the flat of his sword, igniting it as she placed a still flaming palm on it, and sprung high into the air.

The giant swung, giving a roar as the sharp heated metal collided with the flan. The gelatinous body giving some resistance before finally splitting under the force of the strike. Its yellow eyes rounding in surprise as it exited slicing clean across its other side. Arma dropped from above; her own blazing sword sinking into the blue goo, cleaving it from top to bottom. The sound of metal striking rock stifled under the dying burbling of the flan as it disintegrated into a disgusting black sludge.

“Did they just?!” Prompto lowered his gun.

“That was a link strike…”

“Remarkable.”

Gladio let out a loud huff of triumph sending his sword back to the armiger in a burst of blue once the daemon had fully melted into the ground. Arma sliding her blade into the loop at the back of her belt.

The two turned, meeting the surprised gazes of their comrades.

“What’s with the looks?”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Back at the camp, Noctis was still hovering around Ignis; clearly upset that he was still very ill looking and had insisted several times that Ignis drink a potion. The rest of the group was sporting their scrapes and bruises, seeing them as too minor to waste a potion on. Nocts knees already closed thanks to his magic and its passive healing ability.

“It’s alright Noct, I don’t believe a potion will have any effect.” Ignis sat down in his camp chair by the fire.

“But-” Noct was still lingering. As endearing as his concern was, it was staring to get a little annoying.

“The attack didn’t cause any physical wounds, it’s more like fatigue. A good night sleep should do the trick.” He didn’t believe that the potion would do any good. They healed wounds and had no effect on status effects or illnesses, which is what this felt more like. He was just tired, weak and wanted nothing more than it sit in his chair, get warm and have some tea. It was much too late to have coffee.

Gladio thankfully convinced the Prince that he would be fine and to turn in for the night, he led Noctis away with a quick- “Don’t stay out here too long.” Ignis nodded sleepily as they both disappeared into the tent. Promptos exuberant cheer greeting them; wanting to know how Gladio and Arma had pulled off their link strike without practice or planning.

He let his mind wander, musing over the same thing. The fact that they had to practice team skills like their link strikes and how seamless the attack came together and was executed. A small smile lighting up his tired face, imagining the strength of their group and types of attacks that could be created.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis woke slowly, stiff shoulders and neck pain dragging him from his sleep. He hadn’t meant to doze off, just to rest and warm up without distraction. It was still night, the stars shining brightly and the glow of the Haven lighting the camp from below, their fire now nothing gently smoldering embers.

He shifted slightly to stretch his neck trying to avoid any twinges of pain from the cold muscles; the blanket over him fell making him shiver in the cold desert air.

He frowned, looking around the camp; he hadn’t had a blanket when he sat down. It was only now that he noticed his mug was gone as well. The ground was clear, so he hadn’t dropped it and he was sure the sound if it would have woken him. Never the less he was feeling much better, his stiffness simply from sleeping in a chair; it was already fading as well.

Needing to check the time he got up, his phone trapped in his pocket while sitting; the bright screen making him squint in the darkness. There were still a few hours until dawn and when he would need to get up to prepare for the day- he wished to get some sleep laying down until then.

A soft exhale caught his attention and solved the mystery of the blanket. Arma was asleep, cross-legged leaning against the back of his chair; head nodding against her chest. She had taken it upon herself to watch over him and let him rest. She stayed near, gave him her blanket- and also sure enough he looked over and his mug was set on the camp kitchen- He smiled down at the girl.

Taking the blanket, he gently moved the chair bracing her back and wrapped the fabric around her; Armas eyes only fluttering lightly but didn’t wake. Lifting her up- she seemed lighter than before- he carried her to the tent so they could get some more sleep. There was no reason for her to sleep outside or to continue to since she was a part of their team now- for better or worse.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma sat stiffly in the saddle of her ride, each step the beast below took jolted her body and bounced her around. At least she didn’t have to worry about trying to steer and keeping up with the group- the kind old man at the post tied it to Ignis ride so he could lead her.

Chocobos were huge and scary and had such sharp looking beaks and massive talons. They could easily hurt her- cause serious harm; and with those strong legs there was no way she could run to get away either. No chocobos were terrifying- even though Prompto and Noctis said it was fine. That they were nice and liked people- they were trying to help her but it was going to take a while.

Although, it was only a couple hours later, that she was starting to relax- the fact that Ignis was in charge putting her mind at easy and her body finally figuring out to move with the bird as it walked.

Arma found herself drawn to the yellow plumage that surrounded her and couldn’t resist the urge to touch. Despite her nervousness she reached forward timidly, letting her finger sink into the feathers. 

It was soft, so soft and warm- her eyes widened at the feel. It was a softness she remembered but couldn’t recall. Soon she was lost, entranced in feeling of the feathers sliding between her fingers- chasing the lost memory that flit at the edges of her mind, ever out of reach- and the thrum like purr of satisfaction from the bird soothing her nerves further.

Ignis startled her from the hypnotic state causing her to jump and pull her hands back in surprise. Arma looked up, noticing the others had gotten ahead of them.

“You seem to be doing alright riding… what do you think of Chocobos?” his voice was gentle.

“…umm… they’re soft.”

“Not quite as scary as they first seemed?”

“…no…” She wasn’t quite ready to give up the idea that they weren’t dangerous but her Chocobo had looked back when she stopped brushing her hand through the feathers- it seemed somewhat sad she had stopped.

“That’s good, they can be quite affectionate creatures and it is much faster and easier than walking.”

“Walking is okay… walked to the Maidenwaters.” Prompto and Noctis had said the same thing about the birds. Honestly walking wasn’t so bad when the weather was good- there were some moments she could remember of her journey from Insomnia and as long as it was warm the country was really pleasant.

“Would you mind if we spoke for a while? I’d like to go over some plans for going forward… and inquire on how you are faring.” Ignis had that serious look again- the one where his eyes were sharp and piercing. Arma sat quietly, keeping her attention on him. “As it is, how are you doing? The other day with the Marshal was… a great deal to take in at once. It also took courage to share that information and I appreciate that you kept me near, even though you were clearly uncomfortable.”

This wasn’t all that important… but he was speaking like it was. “It was important… to share… you are Advisor and very smart.” Arma could feel heat on her neck and tips of ears. It was true, but why did it make her feel so sheepish to say out loud to him?

“Really? And what gives you that idea?” he had a small smile, and the sharpness of his eyes softened.

“They look to you. Even when you aren’t. Shield does too- always looks for you first- before acting- just a glance.” She had noticed this the first day she could fully remember. Noctis was the one in charge, but trusted Ignis to lead- looking to him for signals, advice and guidance- even if none of them were verbalising it to him.

“… Is that why you kept me near? And let me share what the Marshal thinks is happening? Because of their trust in me?” his place face was slightly pink now- did what she say make him feel sheepish too?

“Yes.” If the others trusted him and so did Cor- she would too. After all she wanted to stay- to belong.

“Well thank you for trusting me- and as it is I also trust you.”

Arma had barely heard the last thing he said and was no longer looking back. She was sitting quietly, her mind drifting back to the examination and the changes. Cor was worried, Monica was angry- but Arma couldn’t tell if it was directed at her, and it left her feeling scared. More scared than she used to be at that itch beneath her skin.

“But how are you doing? You’re clearly distressed or at least confused…”

“Don’t know what’s happening… what will happen… don’t know what… was always called a monster or freak… turns out they were right.” Arma could feel the hot prickle of tears, and willed them to not fall. There were few things she could remember of her childhood now, but the bullying and isolation was still strongly poignant. The hissed names and sneers, the pushing and hitting, the indifference from those who were supposed to help- including ‘_family’_. It hurt, it hurt so much and that pit of emptiness was still there- she could ignore it but when her mind wandered to those places it seemed to widen and swallow her more.

_Would they do that too? _

_Send her away? _

_Hurt her? _

_Would Cor still want her if she didn’t look human? _

_Should she just leave? _

_She didn’t want to but…_

“Just because others failed to see your uniqueness as an asset does not mean you are a monster… The King clearly understood or he would not have trusted you at his side, nor would he have sent you to Noctis.”

Arma eyes snapped up, her heart beating faster- had she heard that right? She searched for a lie in his words but Ignis was sitting straight and looking at her with such intensity and honesty. He adjusted his glasses before speaking again.

“Now then, if we are to continue traveling together and you to continue serving as our Princes Sword, then it would be best if we worked on some of your skills. Cor mentioned that one of the things that was previously being worked on was your speech- we will continue with that, starting with using ‘I’ and addressing us by name. The other will be working on combat and team work- so that we can function as a cohesive team and keep the Prince safe.”

“Yes, sir.” Arma sat tall with a determined look locked on him. She was blushing slightly, knowing that talking wasn’t her strong point- Clarus like to point it out; Cor didn’t care but he doesn’t talk much either. But it sounded like they were going to let her stay- Ignis wouldn’t both helping with her training or fixing her speech otherwise; he was too practical. She wanted to make sure she worked hard- hard enough to pay them back for this.

“Ignis.” He was smiling again.

“Ignis.” Arma gave him a smile back.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The desert was surprisingly cold, and Arma was somewhat regretting not putting on her sweater- but Ignis had warned them, she could hear Prompto complaining ahead of her. They had to ride the chocobos again, the area that their hunt was taking place was a two hour ride from the Haven; she was much more at ease on the bird than that morning and she was in a much better mood.

They had worked hard at camp- the guys showing some take downs and escapes to practice but mostly they all ended up wrestling. It was enjoyable- Arma could actually say she had fun, despite the aches and bruising that they had ended up with by the time dinner was ready. Gladio had not gone easy on her and she only managed to escape his hold once, but she was positive she would succeed more the next time.

Ignis signaled for them to stop and dismount; their hunt was still a ways off but they didn’t want to endanger the chocobos. Fair enough- the birds didn’t belong to them and Arma didn’t want to think about anything bad happening to them either.

The others circled up planning out how to approach the target; Arma only listened to Ignis explanation of their prey and how they should approach. She didn’t have anything to add to the conversation and honestly wanted to stay away from their lights. The constant bobbing and flashing around was hurting her eyes- it was a little odd, they never used to hurt that much, just slight headaches during sunny days or momentary twinges with camera flashes; but Arma didn’t dwell on it, she was enjoying seeing the sights.

Over all there wasn’t much to see in the desert at night- just tiny lizards scurrying about and she loved the way the thin stunted bushes glowed slightly under the faint moonlight, but then she saw the stars. The stars were amazing, there were so many and so bright. They even seemed to twinkle in different colours, swirling across the sky like a river; bunched together in a sparkling ribbon and exploding outwards to fill the darkness. Arma tore her eyes away to look around more- but there wasn’t much wildlife or much in the way of demons either- other than the single massive blob in the distance. It slowly moved around, jiggling as it went, its yellow eyes glowing but not seeing them. The hunt flyer said it was an abnormally large flan and this thing was huge, so much bigger than the normal daemons- from where they were currently it thankfully could be seen without them being spotted.

“Sounds good, now we just have to find it...” Noctis voice broke through her thoughts; she had stopped listening at some point.

“It’s to the north, just past those boulders…” Arma kept her eyes on the daemon in the distance, pointing to it with her chin.

“Uhhh-“

“What?”

“How-“

Three of her companions spoke over each other; their surprise and confusion making her turn to them only to find Ignis examining her face and everyone staring at her.

“It’s… really big... too…” Her voice became quieter with each word, their staring and Ignis scrutinizing gaze making her feel small and scared.

“Arma, can you please look over here.” Ignis eyes were intense but his voice gentle again- Arma forced herself to not react when he reached for her face despite the urge to flinch. He was looking at her eyes and she tried her best to avoid the gaze but a flash of light and a jolt of pain through her head caused her to tear away from his grip.

“Apologies. I just needed to check your eyes, I didn’t realize they were that sensitive.” He sounded genuine- but Arma just turned away holding her face. It was brief but quite painful, her eyes watering and she rubbed away the tears.

“Are you able to see the Flan rather clearly?” Arma nodded at Ignis, she didn’t have a reason for it but still felt like she had done something wrong- the others were still staring at her. Why did it matter if she could see the daemon? Can’t they all? It’s kind of really tall…

“What does that mean?” Noctis was talking this time.

“It means Arma should be on point during night missions- her eyes appear to have tapetum lucidum, which is not present in normal human eyes-” Arma twitched slightly at the description of not normal but she appreciated that he still mentioned human. “You learned about it in biology- never mind. To put it simply she can see in the dark.”

“Like a cat, right?” Prompto was nearly vibrating with excitement; Arma was starting to blush. He was just looking at her with delight and a bit of awe- not fear or disgust. Something she dreaded, she didn’t think she could handle losing having his sunny spirit near her.

“Yes, it’s quite the advantage for us.” Ignis nodded, Arma looked to him- he was looking at her with amusement as well.

“No shit, see kid? Helping already.” Gladio clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder, making her knees buckle a little. He was right, he said that she could be a strong sword, despite the changes and Ignis said that her being different was an asset. It made her feel warm, happy; she returned Gladios crooked grin with a small one of her own.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The fight had been going well despite the lack of damage they were inflicting on the massive Flan.

Prompto kept to the edge of the star shells light, sending a barrage of bullets into the enemy whenever it tried to focus on one of his friends; doing his best to keep it distracted and off balance with a chilling amount of skill and accuracy that seemingly didn’t line up with his cheery demeanour.

Gladio was doing his utmost to deal as much damage as possible with his immense blade and matching strength; power enough to cow a Behemoth, the legacy of his family and their duty and devotion to their King. There was a reason the Amicitas had a long history of Shields in service to the Lucis Kings.

Ignis was gliding over the battle field with a smooth lethality Arma had seen hidden in his eyes. Her assumption of his skill and danger was correct; seeing him move with grace while dealing what would normally be fatal wounds and dodging the beasts’ attacks and retaliation.

Their Prince was a blur-flashing across the field in the blue light of the crystals magic. His true strength and power normally underestimated by his comparatively slight stature. Arma could feel the magic he was exerting- it vibrated in the air and prickled over her skin. His age and inexperience being his only weakness in battle; his tendency to rely heavily on magic and his retainers evident.

Watching them move and fight together was exciting, their energy infectious. It wasn’t long before Arma was lulled into an intuitive state, confident in their abilities and eased by their practiced teamwork; she became a tool- following reflexes honed by Cor and embedded training that the scientists had uncovered. Filling in the blanks between fighters, barely aware of the world around her, she tore into the flan.

Everything was going fine-until it wasn’t.

Arma rushed in, attacking from opposite sides with Ignis; her blade barely sinking into the resistant gel before the flan thrashed out, catching her across the chest but she held tightly to her sword handle, refusing to lose the blade and be left unarmed; there was a snapping pop in her arm as she was sent flying, her sword ripped from the side of the flan. Arma was knocked to the ground several feet away, the force of the impact and trying to keep her grip on her sword leaving her off balance and unable to right herself.

The impact with the ground knocked the breath out of her but popped her arm back into place. Arma slowly rose to her feet, breathing heavily trying to get it back to normal; her body hurt- the road rash gently weeping and making itself known in the cool air- stinging more under the increasing feeling of Noctis power.

There was a shout, its urgency and distress palpable enough to draw Armas attention. She turned to locate the source but was enveloped by darkness and blinded by erratic beams of light. She moved to get closer to the others but stumbled as a sudden rush of pain and fear flared from her core. Arma could feel Noctis through the power she gave him; he was scared, injured and low on magic.

It was more than enough- Feeling Noctis fear caused a sudden rush of protectiveness. Arma ran letting out a growl, her eye adjusting to the dark as she went, her anger turning into fire igniting her sword.

She plunged it into the flans side with a roar; it recoiled with a gurgling scream as the blaze was extinguished with a boiling hiss- blue goo oozing out of the large wound.

A loud bang and light bathed the area once more- blinding Arma again. She jumped back covering her eyes, the sudden change sending stabbing pain through her head. She was trying to gather herself and will the pain to pass faster when she noticed that there was a new feeling in the air- a magic she didn’t recognize. It was shadowy and empty and pulled at her senses like a deep void. Arma desperately blinked, trying to see what the new danger was but her vision was still blurry.

She heard Ignis cry out in pain; her stomach dropped and the world froze.

A dark aura faded from the daemon and began coursing through Ignis, currently trapped in its grip; until his struggling and shouts stopped and he crumpled to the ground.

The Flan came into abrupt and sharp focus- everything else disappeared; the desert, the stars, the others around her- gone. She was overwhelmed and swallowed by an explosion of rage. A single thought seared through her primal mind before that too was gone- silenced by fire.

_‘M I N E!’_

Teeth bared in a silent snarl, sharper than before with pupils small and slightly elongated; anger twisted and darkened her face. There were no longer any conscious thought as her fists erupted in fire. Animal like fury burning through her veins; Arma ran close to the ground sword held low, seeking the violent death of what hurt what was hers.

It needed to die- it had to die- it would die. Pain and agony and suffering to the one who dared to touch- to damage her treasures.

Arma ran to Gladio- catching up to him, she leaped, landing lightly on the blade as he prepared to swing; the fire on her fists spreading to the metal under her palm. Somewhere under the mindless rage she knew, it too was going to inflict pain to her target. Arma sprung high into the air and dropped from above; pushing all her anger and strength into the blazing black metal sinking into the blue goo. Satisfaction flowed through her abused muscles, feeling the tough flesh of the flan yield, cleaving it from top to bottom. The sound of metal striking rock stifled under the dying burbling of the flan as it disintegrated into a disgusting black sludge.

Arma heaved in great breaths, forcing her mind back to reality. The exertion and loss of control leaving her tired and weak; her magic burning at her core as she regained control- forcing it back to a calm smolder. Her whole arm shaking just trying to slid her blade into the loop at the back of her belt- slight tremors wracking her frame.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The trip back to camp felt both slow and fast- Arma swayed in her saddle staring into the night; Gladio asked her to keep watch with him for their return. Her bird was tethered to Prompto this time- he was humming a tune she vaguely recognized from the radio, but his infectious energy wasn’t enough to lift her mood. Ignis had not recovered from the attack and was riding in the middle of the flock, Noctis by his side. Gladio brought up the rear, guarding them all. Her body ached- muscles strained and pulled from exertion but her mind was elsewhere.

It had been nearly two years since she had an episode quite that intense- not including the firaga blast; that was a reaction to intense pain.

Losing time was common with her; yet those incidents were normally in self-defense- moments when she lost control because it was a life or death situation outside of her ability to defend or get away. Except this, this was different- all she could really recall was the intense desire to protect; with everything she had and beyond.

“Hey…” Prompto was at her side offering a hand. The others were already off their mounts; they were at the Haven- when had they arrived?

“You doin’ okay?” Arma nodded and took his hand- she was too tired to talk. And to stand apparently- her legs just about gave out but Prompto had caught her in a crushing and warm hug.

“Hey, it’s okay- first hunts can be hard.” He let go to hold her at arm’s length. “But you were amazing! Even did a link strike!” She could only let out a huff in response- somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Arma didn’t think she deserved his praise; she couldn’t remember doing one, let alone know what a link strike was.

Noctis was lingering in Ignis shadow; still unsettled by his ill complexion- She could feel his concern in their link as well. Arma couldn’t blame him; she had never seen him look even slightly dishevelled in the short time she has been with them. Arma sat near the far edge of the haven checking over her wounds; most of the scrapes and road rash were closed and the faint bruises that had managed to form were fading. Her magic has a passive healing ability much like Noctis, but hers came with a fever. 

Her magic was still fervid and fluctuating- it burned and hurt and she was too tired to will it down.

_‘The best way is to channel it- give the magic an outlet.’_

Regis voice brought a sad smile to her face- he was right though and it had worked many times. Arma sat straight as she could, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. The camp fire flared to life as she used it as the conduit for the unstable power.

A soft trembling snore brought her focus back- Arma blinked; she hadn’t meant to fall asleep. She must have dozed off as her power settled.

The fire was nothing but gentle embers; the smoke glowing orange then blue as it rose catching the light of the haven. Ignis shifted slightly in his chair- he was still outside. She wasn’t sure how long the fire had been out but he was just starting to shiver in the cold desert air.

Frowning she got up to look around camp- her bag was not where she had dropped it. She eventually found it and retrieved her blanket from it. The well-worn fabric was much softer than it used to be, but it was still warm and water resistant.

She crept over to the sleeping form, hoping he stayed asleep, but Ignis barely moved as she gently draped her second most important possession over him.

Arma removed his cold mug of tea from his loose grasp, placing it on the camp stove. He looked much better- the dark rings under his eyes had faded and he was no longer ghostly pale.

Arma sat behind him leaning on the chair; she could hear his low sleeping breaths. She wanted to stay near… just in case.

Her eyes slowly closed- there was a pleasant warmth in her… not from her core but in the same space. It was with that feeling she decided- she would defend them, all of them. Not because they needed it or that Regis wanted it but… they were special- special to her and that mattered more.

There were hours left till dawn, it was still late night and the stars shining brightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Hammerhead but the encounter doesn't go quiet as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst... but more comfort soon promise.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Even though black is the royal colour and what most of the retinues clothing was made with- it was most definitely the worst colour for traveling in the desert. And despite the crew wearing a mishmash of their alternative clothing- it did nothing to beat the heat.

Noctis was still wearing his black pants and boots but with a white tee shirt. Ignis traded his usual suit and coat for a light grey short sleeved shirt with shoulder patches and paired it with blue-grey relaxed slacks; he kept the white driving gloves.

Prompto was able to escape the heat a little better than the others with his deep red muscle shirt and loose light grey pants. Going shirtless and wearing white jeans meant Gladio was the best off heat wise. Arma had no other clothes and felt too self-conscious to go without her pants and tank top. The spots on her back were still there and darker- she had also found a couple new ones on her right ribs. So she rode beside Ignis trying to focus on using her magic to resist the rising temperature- it seemed to work but she wasn’t sure for how long.

It was nearly noon; the desert sun at its peak- and the royal retinue were all rosy faced and sweating; grateful to finally be out of the direct sunlight. A bright cheeky smile and sweet accented voice greeted the guys as they approached the shaded garage of Hammerhead.

“Would you look at that, the Prince arriving all bright eyed and bushy tailed.” Cindy stood in the garage- clothes and bare skin smeared with grease. “Thought sleepy would be just waking ‘bout now.”

“There’s a first time for everything right?” Gladio teased leaning against a steel beam, letting it cool his back.

“I’m just ready to get the Regalia back.” Noctis huffed, spotting the car at the back of the hanger he quickly passed Gladio and Cindy.

“Awe you’re gonna break my heart- here I was thinkin’ that ya’ll were happy to see little ol’ me.” Cindy teased following the Prince.

“I- I am, I’ll always be happy to see your beautiful…” Prompto stuttered as he jogged to catch up to Noct, “face.” passing Cindy he accidentally stared at her blossoming chest, barely secured by the pink bikini and zipper of the yellow hammerhead jacket. He turned away, face more red than the sun had previously made it.

“Smooth prom.” Noct whispered, side eyeing his awkward friend.

“I panicked.” Prom hissed.

“So how’d the repairs go?” Noctis changing the subject; Prompto whispered a prayer thanking him.

Cindy ignored Promptos awkwardness- not wanting to embarrass the poor boy more than he managed to on his own. “Well y’all did quiet the number on the old girl but between me and pawpaw… she’s good as new- if not better. Even rebuilt the motor so she should purr as smooth as her paint job.”

“Damn…” Gladio looked considerably impressed.

“Thanks Cindy.” Noctis reply was quiet and sincere, he ran his hand along the hood of the car and up the curve past the side mirror and along the open window ledge.

“Don’t mention it. You just take better care of her… she’s one of a kind and I can’t guarantee I can always be findin’ parts.” Cindy’s tone had softened after taking in the way Noctis gently touched the car, understanding it was more than just a vehicle to him.

“Yeah, yeah of course…” He had been terrified that it couldn’t be fixed. Between the Engine Blade and the Regalia, they were all he had left from his dad. He didn’t even have a home to return to, the car was his home now.

The garage had gone quiet, the mood sombred by Noctis and Cindy’s exchange. Gladio cleared his throat and pushed off the beam to join the group, hoping to change the subject and lighten the room. “We’ve been away for a while how’s business-“

“Is that?!” Cindy suddenly straightened and rushed past Gladio- catching him mid-sentence. “Well I’ll be- never thought we’d be seeing you again…”

Ignis and Arma had just walked in, having turned in the hunt and paid for the caravan for the night. Armas eyes grew wide and she tensed at the rapidly approaching blonde woman. Shrinking back as she came closer; Ignis leaned slightly giving Arma the illusion of protection.

“Wait you’ve met before?” Prompto called from the back, still near the Regalia.

Cindy tore her questioning gaze from the seemingly scared girl to address Prom. “Sure did, found her out in the desert half dead and pretty much cooked. Up an’ disappeared when night fell- thought you were a gonner fer sure.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis had made the suggestion they all get some chairs and refreshments before catching up. It was a good idea since it looked like they would have to explain their new friend and possibly why she reacted that way to Cindy. Arma had appeared to genuinely not remember being at Hammerhead before or meeting Cindy and her grandpa Cid; which would explain why she got scared at having someone rush up to her.

Prom was glad that they could all sit in the cool garage, the thick metal sheeting stopping the concrete floor from absorbing the suns rays; even if they sat under the canopy of the trailer, it would only give them shade and no relief from the heat.

They worked together to bring the table and chairs from outside the caravan, at the same moment, Cindy arrived with Cid carrying a battered metal tray with a pitcher of lemonade and several mismatched cups.

Noct sat between his Advisor and Shield; they meant nothing by it but it reminded Prompto of the future. Bringing back his unease and concern of not truly knowing where he stood once Noctis became King. He always worried that he wasn’t ‘good enough’ or even ‘enough’ to be friends with Noctis to be a part of this group. He wasn’t strong, or smart, or have amazing skills or magic. Just some scrawny pasty freak from Niflheim with a mark that made him a target of violence.

He had received bullying throughout his childhood, it ranged from being shunned to being physically hurt and there had been nothing he had done to deserve it. The kids would tease him and push him around- for being shy, for being adopted, for his blonde hair, and pudgy body. Later it evolved into getting shoved into lockers or cornered in hallways; during high school- being friends with the Prince had led to him being targeted more and saving him from some beatings. He shuddered to remember some of the things that other adults before had said and done before his parents had threatened him into hiding his wrist- let alone some of the things his own parents had said and done.

Then again it was the thought of losing his friends, his first and only friends that scared him the most- Ignis and Gladio would of course remain by Nocts side since they had royal duties but where would he go? He was just a commoner- not royalty or really part of the Crowns guard, just an honorary member- he had six months of training so he could join them on the trip. Even Arma had a place by the throne as far as he could see; she was to become Nocts Sword if he wanted her- and he didn’t see Noct sending her away.

Just as he was agonizing more over his current and future place in the group- Armas arm brushed up against his, surprising him. He blinked realising he hadn’t been paying attention at all and they were already deep in conversation. Arma was rolling the empty cup between her hands and shifting in her chair clearly uncomfortable.

“You really don’t remember bein’ here then? Or what happened in the city?” Cindy sounded both perplexed and saddened.

“Just… flashes during… t-the invasion. And very little from after.” She stopped rotating the cup and gripped it tightly, knuckles turning white. The memories must not be pleasant- Prompto thought.

“So what’s the story here? Not often ya see new faces traveling with a royal retinue-“ Cid finally spoke up, his voice tinged with unhidden suspicion- his drink untouched.

“As it would turn out, Arma here, is trained and appointed as the Kings Sword. First for His Majesty and now to Noctis.” There was a gleam to Ignis eyes and if Prompto were to guess a slight prideful tone to his voice; he had sat up straighter to speak.

“Not that I knew anything about it-” Noctis attitude was curt; his words had made Arma wince. She recoiled looking at the ground; even though Prom could see Noct was just being grumpy- his cheeks and ears still tinged red from the heat, it have seemed to Arma to be disapproval towards herself.

Cid grumbles out a sigh- from his posture, to his scowl; he was clearly not happy about it. Prom wanted to know why and what part made him unhappy- he’d never voice it though. As much as he loved Cindy- Cid was imposing, despite being both much older and shorter than him; and he never wanted to bring the ire of the old man down on himself.

“What’s that?” Cindy had perked up; she was looking from person to person- before focusing on her sour faced grandpa.

Cid cleared his throat- not that it did much, his voice was always gravelly. “Long time ago- Lucis Kings had both a Sword and a Shield, though that tradition died out even before Mors time. Didn’t think he’d bring that back. Reggie still keeping secrets- that damn fool.”

“King Regis had his reasons-” Ignis was abruptly cut off.

“I’m sure he did- lots of ‘em.” Cid spat at the advisor- Ignis didn’t even flinch, Prompto did though. All he really knew was there had been a rather bad falling out between Cid and his former friend- the King.

“They saved me…” Armas tiny voice grabbed the group’s attention. She had become hunched in on herself, curled forward in her chair but her eyes were locked on Cid and bristling.

Cid met her stare, his voice increasing to meet the heat of her eyes. “Right… sure they did… that how you ended up with that scar across your throat and half dead at my door?”

Arma straightened, her chin still tucked; her voice rising in anger without the help of the necklace, which hide most of her scar. “They took me in, healed me, showed kindness… when not one person had my whole life… this happened before… when death was welcomed… was ready to die- happy to.”

The girl rose from her chair as she spoke, anger and venom clear in her words. Prompto saw the glimmer of tears in the corner of her eyes.

“To become a Sword- it wasn’t offered… asked for it… chose it…” her voice had gone soft, trembling near the end. Arma pushed her chair back and marched behind them towards the garage door; stopping before she was completely outside; her body a thin silhouette against the bright sun.

“They were all I had.” She slipped out swallowed by the light, her last murmured words leaving them to sit solemnly in the shade.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Arma was glad there was room beside Prompto; meeting new people was- whelming but the fact she had apparently forgotten being here already? Well that pushed it over. Added on to everything was that she had been feeling off since the flan hunt.

Her skin was itching- like an ill-fitting sweater. Like the body beneath was trapped and belonged somewhere else- it was getting worse; there was a deep ache in her bones now too. Normally she could ignore it but it was growing and it gnawed at the back of her mind.

Yet at this moment she couldn’t think about that; the air was tense- as was their attitudes- the shifting of eyes, a change in blinking and breathing patterns, subtle switch of body posture- more aggressive. No longer relaxed and friendly… it was standoffish- Arma shrank. Every fiber telling her to be small, to be quiet- don’t bring attention… voices were raised-

“-that damn fool.” Her ears burned at Cids comments.

A spark ignited- she couldn’t be passive; couldn’t sit by and have <strike>her family</strike> them disrespected. She was upset, not quiet angry but her thoughts were all over the place, not able to fully settle. Things she wanted to call them but knew she couldn’t, shouldn’t. Reactions she wanted to take- to both cower and fight. Responses she wanted to both shout and whisper.

How dare he; the King wasn’t a fool he worked so hard- harder than anyone knows. Gave so much…

This old man; who did he think he was-

_ <strike>‘Something familiar… like them’</strike> _

To speak with such bitterness; speaking of her-

_ <strike>‘Family’</strike> _

_‘No-’_

Speaking of them like that.

“They saved me…” her voice was tiny- her heart drumming in her ears.

_ <strike>‘Don’t speak!’</strike> _

_ _

“Right… sure they did… that how you ended up with that scar across your throat and half dead at my door?” That scathing tone again.

The scar? That was… that was my fault. And ending up here? Don’t, don’t remember- not everything… but- He had saved me… sent me away.

_ <strike>‘They’re gone…-’</strike> _

_‘It hurts’_

_ <strike>‘GONE!!’</strike> _

“They took me in, healed me, showed kindness… when not one person had my whole life… this happened before… when death was welcomed… was ready to die- happy to.”

_‘Was waiting to…’_

_‘Gave them a reason too’_

_ <strike>‘You’re alone again…’</strike> _

“To become a Sword- it wasn’t offered… asked for it… chose it…” her voice had gone soft.

Arma remembered their voices-

_ <strike>‘Leave’</strike> _

-the stories of Swords and Shields working together to protect others;

_ <strike>‘Get out’</strike> _

-remembered their sad, proud looks when she asked-

_ <strike>‘Not wanted here’</strike> _

-insisted that she wanted to be one.

_ <strike>‘Not welcome’</strike> _

_ _

She found herself squinting in the bright sun- not realising she had gotten up but was grateful. There was too much in her head- too much in this crowd, in her painful saddened heart. 

_ <strike>‘Not helping’</strike> _

“They were all I had.”

_‘it hurts so much.’_

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Prompto spent the rest of the ‘get together’ feeling rather uncomfortable. Ignis had apologized for Armas outburst and Cindy had to kick her grandpa under the table before he made an apology for causing it.

Ignis and Noctis kept up the conversation talking about their plans for finding more Royal Arms and the abilities of the current ones- Cid offering to upgrade the Engine Blade if they find any spare parts. The room had returned to a good-natured air but he was still restless.

There was still so much about Arma that was a mystery and things he hadn’t even considered were brought to mind. Prompto wanted to know more, to ask her, and he had wished that he had gotten up and followed her out- even just to keep her company and so she knew she wasn’t alone.

There was no family waiting for her; at the end of all this. Pain, familiar and empty and sinking; the same feeling that he had when he realized that his own were never coming back. At the end they were not close- the opposite really. The yelling and harsh words that grew over the years and the times he had been hit… it hadn’t always been like that- he could remember the good times. When his parents still loved each other and loved him; and that was what made the pain all the more great when they disappeared. Had she experienced that same feeling- when her family left her? Left on the street, was there no one willing to take her in? Did she feel it again- when Insomnia fell? When she found out that only Cor was left? 

He took some time to look at each of his friends- taking in the features of their faces, the colours of their eyes and hair, the sound of their voices. These three people… they were all he had left and he would give anything just to stay with them. Then there was the fact that she chose to stay- with them and not go with Cor… even now with-

Prompto jolted out of his chair taking himself by surprise as much as the others. Bumbling over his words he mumbled a quick “uhh… ‘scuse me…” and all but dashed out.

The sun blinding him for a moment as the heat rolled over him.

She wasn’t out front… the parking lot empty of anything living. Even the desert beyond was still. All he could hear was his own breath- why was it so short? And his heart beating- why was it so fast?

He kept searching making his way past Takkas and around the back.

Matching pain- matching arms- matching past.

It wasn’t a feeling of love like in high school- or his crush with Cindy. This was something he had felt when he was small- when he wished he wasn’t so alone- when he watched kids walk home together. Walking home, where there was light and warmth and a hot meal waiting- where they were welcomed in and asked how they were, if they had fun, what they had learned…

A tiny muffled cry caught his ear. His head whipped around trying to find the source- hoping he hadn’t imagined it through his racing thoughts. He heard it again- not far- but this time it was choked like someone trying hard to not make a sound.

He paused; leaning carefully around a stack of old crates and barrels. Arma had tucked herself into a tiny shaking ball.

“It’s okay, you aren’t alone anymore…” he knelt down placing a hand softly on her shoulder, electing another muted sob from her. “Me and you- we’re family… i-if you want…” he pulled her close and she let herself be led into the hug.

“Family?” still curled tightly she whispered into his chest, like it was a foreign word, or long lost treasure.

“Yeah… it means… I’ll be there when you’re lonely o-or feeling lost or if someone tries to hurt you…” he’d always wished for a sibling; even if it was for selfish reasons.

“Why?” she pulled away slightly, but he didn’t let go.

“C-cause I know how it feels be alone and to lose people… so we’ll stick together ‘kay?”

“Not-not alone…” she leant into him and he hugged her tighter.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

They hadn’t visited much longer after Prom had dashed out of the garage- Noctis wanted to go look for him but Ignis asserted that Prompto and Arma were fine and that they should clean up. Specs was right of course but he still wanted to make sure they were actually alright. It was the first time he had seen such hurt on her- the pain in her eyes; it was the same that he saw in Promptos years ago- the same he felt when Cor confirmed that his dad was gone.

Ignis had helped him carry the table back to the caravan. It wasn’t heavy- being plastic, but it was an awkward size to carry alone. They set it down and he wiped his hands on his pants trying to think how to phrase his question. “Do you think dad saw her as more than a uhh… student isn’t quite right...”

Ignis tilted his head. “Protégé is perhaps the word you were looking for?”

“Yeah that.” Sure close enough- closer than student anyway.

“I’m afraid that is something we can’t know for certain. However it is clear that Arma saw the King as more than just a Teacher or the Ruler for that matter- if that little outburst is anything to go by.” There was the slightest sad lilt in his voice.

They walked into the trailer, he wanted out of the sun.

“Hmm… what about Clarus and Cor?” he sat himself on the wooden bench across from the open door.

Ignis leaned on the counter facing him. “She speaks- softly towards memories about Lord Amicitia and the way she looked to the Marshal for comfort-”

“What’re we talking about?” the camper tilted slightly with the entrance of his Shield. His bulky frame had to turn and duck to fit his shoulders through, as he took up most of the doorway.

“Noctis is attempting to figure out if Arma had adopted our Liege and retainers as her family- and if it was perhaps mutual.”

“Really?” Gladios calm face soured.

He didn’t like the tone in his Shields voice. “Well… yeah I mean they were kinda more absent in the last couple years if you think about it, but I always thought it had to do with the war. If it was ‘cause they were looking after her it kind of makes sense…” the fact that he never really got to spend time with his dad had always left him feeling both depressed and resentful towards him- but since the fall he had come to regret the attitude he showed his father on their last day- when he sent them off of their trip. 

“Hmpf you want be to believe that my dad was choosing to spend time with some stray over his actual kids?” Gladio scoffed.

“What? - are you mad?” that was not the reaction he was expecting.

“Well- yeah. Yeah I’m mad aren’t you?”

“No… not really, he was always kind of absent- he had a whole kingdom to-” Noctis rose from his seat- matching Gladios questioning glare.

“So what? If they had all this time to spend- then why not spend it with their actual families?” there was anger in his voice now.

“Gladiolus-” Ignis straightened, moving to step between him and their Prince.

“No, you stay out of this-” Gladio jabbed a finger at Ignis before rounding back on Noctis. “You can’t tell me that all this time- before everything went to shit- that you aren’t upset that there was time that could have been used to be together like a family for once and that they chose not to.”

“Hey guys do we- what’s… is everything alright?” Everyone ignored Promptos sudden entrance.

“Of course I’m upset- you at least have a sister- I have nothing, neither does Ignis or have you forgotten that? But I’m not going to hold it against their memory that they saved someone who could help us.” They were yelling now; Noctis just as fierce as the towering figure in front of him. 

“Fine if that’s how you see it then great! Thanks for not letting a girl die so we have another weapon.” Gladio growled, throwing his hands in the air.

“Armas not-” Promptos voice grew from a timid murmur to a shout, “she is not a weapon… and so what if she saw your dads as family!”

“Prom…” His normally calm friends’ angry shout caught him off guard.

“After everything she’s been through… did she not deserve to have people who cared? Are you jealous? Is that it?” Gladio turned on Prompto- the blonds anger levelled on the giant.

“What would you know!? You’re just-”

“Just what!? What Gladio?! Some plebe? Some commoner who couldn’t possibly understand what it feels like to be ignored? Some adopted Niff trash whose parents threw him away- Twice?” Proms face of anger instantly paled- slapping hand across his mouth as he realised exactly what he had said.

“Prompto-” Ignis pushed past a stunned Gladio to reach the blonde.

“I- I was…” Prompto nervously stepped back. “I was adopted from Niflheim… I never told you…”

Ignis grabbed the now shaking blondes’ shoulders, in an attempt to calm him. “We knew Prompto- and it never changed our opinion of you.” Ignis turned- his calm demeanour becoming stern. “Now as for all this- this behaviour is ridiculous. Your feelings aside we have survived an invasion and a coupé with great personal loss- something that clearly needs to be worked through- but for now we should be content knowing we have someone with us who was trusted by the three most powerful people in the kingdom. Whether or not- she or they saw one another as family.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Well, that was another argument in the book of Prince and Shield, who don’t always agree on things- or without losing their tempers. Ignis had called an end to it and was currently cooking up a storm in the caravan while still clearly irritated at the both of them. Noctis sighed in frustration- it quickly turned into a huff of a laugh. It really was a surprise to hear and see Prompto yelling at Gladio; he didn’t back down at all, even with his scarred face looming angrily over him.

Prompto stayed to talk with Ignis in the kitchen- Gladio stomped off somewhere to chill- which left just him walking aimlessly around the parking lot.

He was just thinking that he should go find Arma- he hadn’t yet given her access to the armiger; it wasn’t that he didn’t want to- he had since the day she so freely gave him her magic without asking for anything in return. He had just gotten lazy and kept forgetting.

She clearly wasn’t out front; there had been no customers since they arrived. He walked along the shaded side of the garage to search the back and was still lost in thought that he nearly collided with the very person he was looking for.

“There you are- you okay?” he had stumbled back a step- but paused noticing her reddened eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

“Yeah… better now. Sorry for-” she quickly dried her cheeks.

“Don’t… its fine really.” He wasn’t sure if she was going to apologise for. If it was for shouting at Cid or for being caught crying- either way he didn’t want to hear it. “So look I think it’s about time I connected you to the armiger…”

“Armiger?”

“Uh yeah it’s where we store every- I’ll explain that later. I’m gonna connect you to my magic- like the guys.” Full explanations can wait- he could tell her while he taught her how to use it.

“Really? Is-is that alright?” there was concern on her face but she still seemed excited.

“Well yeah… I should have done this a while ago- you’re sharing your magic with me after all and you are my Sword right?”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Then let’s do this.” He was already pulling at his magic- crafting a vein, matching the ones that his three friends had.

There was supposed to be a ceremony and an oath and everything but always hated it. He understood it was a big deal to share the magic of the crystal but he always thought it should be something more private-(they had made an exception for Prompto.) It was to a certain degree personal, sharing a piece of him; it was up to him who got that honour and after he was able to sense things from those connected. It was difficult but if he focused hard he could feel their emotions, and how they were doing.

He could see in his mind, their threads and where they streamed from his core, disappearing into the distance. He could feel them and the comfort it brought knowing that those who were important to him just lay at the end of those strands of magic. He had a task at hand and focused purely on making a new thread to share with Arma- concentrating on making a connection that would stay open and gathering it into his hand.

Once it was strong enough- that it would not collapse he reached out, knowing Arma stood patiently waiting for him.

There was a slight shock like the jump of static right from his hand into her core then the feeling of cool flowing power. He felt it searching shifting around not latching onto her core like it had to the others. He wasn’t sure why it hadn’t taken yet so he pushed a little more into the thread- it jolted seeming to find what it wanted; he gasped and could hear Arma echoing with her own. He felt a pull in the pool of heat where Arma had connected him to her magic; the thread he was attempting to share with her wound its way, braiding itself along the shared connection before finally fastening itself to her. Their magic flowed back and forth, heating and cooling each other along with a small tingle of electricity that slowly vanished.

It was so much different than his connection to the others- stronger than his one with Ignis and more intense. A strange flow- almost a balance of give and take.

It was calming and with his eyes still closed he could almost see the blue glow of the crystal and flickering orange of flame-

There was a sudden and painful squeeze- like his chest was being crushed with a steady unrelenting pressure. His eyes flew open in a panic, his free hand clutching at his heart, he couldn’t breath as both he and Arma collapsed to the ground; surrounded by fire and crackling blue lights. Arma lay unmoving not breathing, facing him, her empty eyes unblinking- he never felt the impact with the ground; he could vaguely heard voices shouting as the world faded out.

He couldn’t move- but he could breathe finally, the crushing weight on his chest gone. He was surrounded in darkness; he searched straining his eyes and could barely make out his own hand lying motionless in front of him. He was still lying like he had when they collapsed; they, they collapsed- he started breathing fast, trying to see more in the blackness. Where was Arma she was right here- right with him when he fell- they both fell. What had happened? He tried to call out- but there was no sound- he tried to yell louder and could feel the strain on his throat but still nothing but the mute dark around him.

The dark gave no answers but he could feel it- moving- it flowed and oozed and bubbled all around. And if he focused he could feel the emotions trapped in it with him; all the hatred, the anger, the sadness and bottomless despair.

He blinked; his arm by his face was the only thing telling him if his eyes were open or closed. He blinked again, in the distance- two yellow eyes stared and drew closer. They were so close now and just stared unchanging, he was scared; it was a fear that started deep in your gut and bled outward. He could feel the darkness rumble with silent laughter.

Just as his fear was about to swallow him whole there was pain again. Fierce and searing and he watched in terror as the dark was burned away by a blinding blue light.

A shadow fell over him, blocking the light so he was no longer dazzled by it. He could feel his body again and he took his time sitting up- then finally standing. The ground was smooth and bowed and seemed to be made of shining metal, behind him were several pointed pillars that curved inwards. His eyes bulged at the sudden thought- it was a hand, he was standing on a massive clawed hand. Looming above was an equally immense face, its features hidden by the radiant light behind. He felt the gaze from the giant face, it was cold and indifferent, then the unseen eyes shifted; he tried to follow its stare.

He felt the ground- the hand tilt and he finally noticed a prone form to his left. Arma was sliding away towards the edge, her limp body sliding out of the light towards the abyss below.

His stomach dropped and he launched himself across the palm, grabbing her limp outstretched hand. Her body slowed but still moved towards the edge and he felt the beings gaze turn into one of disdain.

He screamed in his head, ‘no! No not this one! No more! You can’t have any of them! They are mine!’ images of his friends flashing through his mind as he tried to get purchase on the smooth metal; he felt a surge of anger, then annoyance from the beings glare. The hand stopped tilting and leveled out, allowing him to drag Arma back to the center. He had just set her down when the world started to shake, the light intensified engulfing the being in the middle, and the cruel clawed fingers closed around them.

There was a voice, it was yelling… and it seemed like it was far away. “Your highness… Noctis!”

“Noct, wake up!” the voice was much closer, and accented… Ignis. The world slowly bled back into his vision and feeling.

“Come on, wake up… that’s it easy.” He could feel Ignis supporting his back, he was gently holding him. Noctis blinked and felt his dry eyes water up. They must have been open the entire time. He let himself relax, everyone was around and he was safely back, from wherever the hell that was. Gladio was knelt by his legs, somehow, looking both pissed and worried. Prompto was holding Arma in his lap, still mirroring him and how they fell together; she was still limp and out of it.

“Noct, can you tell us what happened?” Noctis didn’t answer his advisor right away; he was too busy staring at the leather cuff on Armas wrist. The familiar embossed image of the Kingsgalive wrapping around its exterior.

“Bahamut…” his throat was dry too.

“What?” Prompto croaked out, holding Arma a little tighter as she slowly came around.

“Just… just had a meeting with Bahamut…” It had finally clicked into place, the massive armoured being that held him in the palm of its hand was the Astral Bahamut- and he hadn’t seemed to like his Sword very much.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Astrals he was so mad at himself. Not only had he yelled at Gladio of all people and let slip that he was born in Niflheim, which he had planned on telling them, it had just never felt like the right time; but he had forgotten he promised to grab some water and bring it back to Arma. She had still been kind of upset and wasn’t ready to be seen yet. Stupid, stupid Prompto.

However Iggy had insisted they talk; and in the end he was glad and felt better. They had apparently known ever since he went through a security and background check that he was originally born in enemy territory; a refugee brought to Lucis after his birth parents had abandoned him.

They had never brought it up and had never held it against him- it had never even bothered them where he had come from. Ignis had said that it didn’t matter where a person was born; that he was their friend and that wouldn’t change. That he was Prompto Argentum of Insomnia.

He walked across the hot tarmac, a smile on his face and cold water in his hand. Hoping Arma wasn’t troubled at waiting so long for him to get back.

His eyes grew wide and his smile wider still, seeing Noctis and Arma at the side of the building; a familiar ball of white light vanishing from Nocts hand into the girls’ chest. He remembered when Noctis had connected him to his magic- he never thought he’d get to see it happen.

He was almost to his friends when Noct suddenly cried out. His face twisted in agony, one hand clawing at his chest. Arma had reacted at the same moment, her hands flying up to grip the arm still pushed against her in pain. Lightning seemed to twist around them, sparking at the buildings metal sheeting and the ground around them. Flames and a blue crystalline dome surrounded them in a bubble of magic; he could just make out a strange purple glow from Nocts normally dark blue eyes. His stomach dropped as his two friends collapsed to the ground.

“IGNIS!” He screamed out, panic rising faster than the bile in the back of his throat. He sprinted, closing the last bit of distance quickly. He stopped just outside lightning’s reach, the crackling electricity making his arm hair stand on end.

“Keep back! Don’t get any closer.” Prompto looked back, feeling slightly better that Ignis had not only heard him but was able to get to them quickly.

“What the hell’s going on?” Gladio had jogged over to them as well. His jaw clenched at the sight of the two limp bodies surrounded by rampant energy. His hands clenching like he wasn’t sure if he needed to punch something or not.

Prompto didn’t pay him any attention- he was still focused on the too still bodies. Nocts glowing blank eyes hadn’t closed – it was then he noticed. “They aren’t- Iggy, they aren’t breathing.”

“There’s nothing we can do while this barrier is up.” Ignis voice was stressed and anxious.

Barrier? - What barrier? Prompto looked at the dome again. Aside from the lightning and fire burning around the exterior the encompassing magic glinted and shifted just like the wall had over Insomnia- but blue instead of gold; like Noctis when he warped.

They stood by tensely, keeping all their attention on the trapped figures. Seconds trickled by feeling more like minutes- which they might was well have been as they waited, wishing that that the magic blocking them from reaching their friends would either dissipate or that the two would start breathing again.

He was trying to get his own breathing under control as he stood by nearly hyperventilating in panic.

_‘Would they start breathing?’_

_‘Would they need to be revived?’_

_‘Did they even have a phoenix down? – Let alone two’_

_‘Are they going to die?’_

_‘What happens if they die?’_

The eerie glow in Nocts eyes finally faded along with the barrier; the three of them rushed forward not waiting for the fire to fully go out. Ignis was the first to reach them- going straight for the Prince.

“Your highness… Noctis!” Ignis gently lifted the still limp body into his lap, cradling his head, fingers to his throat looking for a pulse. “Noct, wake up!”

Prompto reached for Arma imitating Ignis movements as best he could; both bodies tensing and taking a stuttering breath.

“Come on, wake up… that’s it easy.” Noctis had finally blinked; he was looking around clearly dazed.

Arma had gone limp again in his lap; her eyes closed and brows creased like she was trying to wake up.

“Noct, can you tell us what happened?” Noctis didn’t answer Ignis question; he was staring at the leather cuff on Armas wrist.

“Bahamut…” he rasped out.

“What?” Prompto croaked out, holding Arma a little tighter as she slowly came around.

“Just… just had a meeting with Bahamut…” Noctis was sitting up on his own, holding his head and frowning.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of the group after the 'Meeting'.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

When asked, Arma said she never saw the Astral that she only remembered being trapped in darkness, unable to move and the strong feeling of disgust or hate surrounding her.

Noct wouldn’t share many details other than Bahamut had appeared before him but Prom knew better. He kept glancing over at the Arma and seemed unsettled; Ignis and Gladio seemed to know he wasn’t telling them everything but didn’t press the matter.

They enjoyed a quiet meal together, Ignis trying his hand at making his version of Takka’s jambalaya. As usual it was delicious, no offense to Takka but there was something about the advisors cooking that managed to make each meal he made taste so much better than the original. It tasted so fresh and had just the perfect amount of heat to it.

Gladio was clapping Arma on the back as she coughed and reached for her drink, red faced and teary eyed. Either not used to or not expecting it to be spicy; he couldn’t catch what she was trying to say between coughs but she ended up shoving her plate in front of Gladio and stealing his side salad to join her own. The giant man continued to laugh, despite the watery glare from the girl; it was weird. Gladios mood about her was always changing; from suspicion to anger, to indifference and what appeared as acceptance or fondness. Prompto couldn’t make sense of it but the others seemed unfazed and Arma seemed to be more open with him since their time at Wiz’s, so maybe that’s just how he was with new people. Proms early days with Noct were spent with him being too intimidated by the Shield to have focused on anything like that.

By the time evening came, Arma and Noctis seemed to be back to normal- if this group even had a ‘normal’. Prompto watched them from the window of the caravan, putting away the last of the freshly cleaned and dried dishes. They were sitting together under the awning Arma showing the Prince the lightly glowing green vial, him nodding back at her as he rolled a drink can between his hands. Arma was weaker than Noctis at making healing items, something about it taking more raw magic and her mana pool being smaller. Ignis had said that by using magic more often and practicing with Noct it would grow and become stronger, like building endurance for running.

Arma had another glass bottle clenched in her hand, it slowly started glimmering taking on the familiar green glow of ‘enhanced’ regular potions. Their Prince would keep making Hi-potions until she could help with that too. With two people making potions maybe they wouldn’t run out as often… he frowned a little remembering that he was the one who used them the most and being the reason stocks were low.

“Hey Prom?” Nocts voice floated in through the open door. Prom poked his head out, damp dishtowel still in hand. “Can you grab Armas bag?”

“You gonna show her how to use the Armiger?” He called back grabbing the rucksack out of the closet before bouncing down the metal step. Ignis had wanted them to wait after the ‘meeting’ Noct had with the Draconian.

Arma took her pack from him, as the last of the newly imbued potions vanished from Nocts hands. “Yeah might as well, our magic seems to be stable. Uhh better do it over here…” he walked to an open area in the parking lot not far from the trailer. Arma glanced questioningly at Prom- Noct spoke before he could come up with an answer.

“Just to make sure nothing can get damaged if you summon something other than your bag.”

Arma let her bag be taken as she looked from Noctis back to him. “I accidentally got one of the great swords instead of my gun; put a hole right in the wall. We also might have crushed the coffee table.” Prompto smiled at the memory, blushing slightly.

Noct shot him a look, the whole fiasco was his own fault in the end but his friend was still a little mad at his dads’ reaction to the accident. The Prince had ended up having his phone taken away for a couple days by the King for breaking the ‘no weapons in the apartment- unless it’s an emergency’ rule.

Noct huffed at the two, blowing his bangs out of place as he unceremoniously banished the bag in a scattering of blue light.

Arma started with a small gasp at its disappearance. Prom gave her thumbs up, hoping to ease the slight fear in her eyes. Despite him being filled with pure awe the first time Noct threw his stuff in the armiger; that bag held everything she owned and it just vanished from the world. She only briefly looked over before Noct started speaking again.

“Okay so first step… you have to feel the connection, the power and focus on it… err well mine specifically. Then it’s mostly a lot of practice on concentrating on what you want.”

“Focus on what you want to materialize…” Arma closed her eyes as Noctis finished his lack luster explanation; Prompto was nearly bouncing at his side. The jittery blonds’ energy matching his friends’ hidden excitement; he rarely showed it physically but Prompto could see the anticipation in those dark blue eyes.

It took only a moment for bright crystals to crack and scatter around her out stretched hand before her arm dipped with the weight of the canvas bag.

Arma smiled brightly at the two. Prompto launched himself forward; grabbing her in a hug, “Sweet! First try!” he shouted, releasing her but held her shoulder, shaking her slightly. He was just filled with exhilaration and what he could only describe as pride.

She hugged the bag to her chest; Noct patting her back. “Not bad, now send it back and do it again.” There was a proud smile on Nocts face as well.

To their surprise it didn’t take long for Arma to get the hang of summoning and dismissing things from the Armiger; it seemed she could easily summon anything from it not just her own belongings and curatives. Then again there seemed to be natural skill hidden in the Sword; they would just have to see what else she was able to do in the future and what the Prince and Sword could learn from each other. For now he and Noctis took turns calling for things to be summoned.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It was starting to get late by the time they had tired of throwing things in and out of existence. Arma had managed to pull something from deep in the Armiger that she guessed was never supposed to see the light of day. Judging from how quickly Noctis had snatched it from her hand- fought Prompto off, who was practically trying to climb him to get to the wrinkled pink envelop held deftly out of reach, and promptly set it on fire while he still held it up.

The two raced off towards the trailer; Prompto laughing hysterically as he sprinted full out, Noctis warping behind him. Arma had only managed to catch something about telling Gladio- she was left to walk over alone and thoroughly confused. 

The caravan swayed slightly, Arma could see Noct with Prom in some kind of hold- his slightly strangled voice yelling “Uncle” drifted out the screened door. That feeling of warmth was in her chest again, watching the two play-fighting inside; it was peaceful and comforting and pushed the memories of the oppressive darkness to the back of her mind. 

She wanted this feeling to remain forever, for things to stay just like this. She had a duty, one she would happily keep, and someone who called her family- something she had craved and could now put a name to.

“You ain’t plannin’ on stayin’ in the caravan are ya?” the sudden accented voice surprised Arma. She spun around, to find the cheery face of Cindy. The setting sun painted the mechanic in soft orange hues making her blue eyes sparkle and stand out more against her somehow still fair skin; a small smirk playing in the corner of her rosy lips at having caught the Sword off-guard.

Prompto stumbled out of the trailer, the screened door banging off the heavier open one. Arma looked from Cindy to Prom, hoping for some kind of input; but he had nothing- his frazzled grin slipping to confusion.

“Nuh-uh yur sharin’ with me… lots more room.” Not bothering to wait for an answer Cindy looped her arm through Armas and guided her towards the hanger. “G’night boys.”

“Uhhhh… Night, Cindy…” Prompto just waved looking dumbstruck as Cindy dragged her away.

She had no idea what was going to happen; it hadn’t been too long since she joined but the idea being away from the group had her stomach in knots.

Cindy skipped lightly still tugging on Arma, her body tense and hesitant. “Com’on ya can use the shower in the house. Let the boys sweat it out in the trailer. Plus we can have some girl time.”

Not being in the stuffy trailer with the smell of sweaty boys and rancid shoes sounded nice, but Arma was sure her boots might rival theirs and she didn’t mind waiting for her turn in the tiny shower. She had no idea what ‘girl time’ was or why Cindy had taken any interest in her. People usually avoiding her or wanting something- Cindy didn’t feel like she wanted anything in return; an aura of confidence and welcoming bubbled off the country woman lifting Armas spirit with it.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noct was getting impatient waiting on his friend to return and popped his head out the door. Prompto was still standing outside staring out at nothing. His Sword was conspicuously absent; sure they had left her behind but she should have been right behind them.

“Where's Arma?” He hopped down the steps landing right beside the blond; who seemed to ignore him. “...uhh you okay Prom?”

“Apparently shes having a sleep over with Cindy.” Prompto scratched his head, looking lost.

“What?” Noct looked to Prom; he was lost now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. It has been a crazy few months- but I'm still here and still working on this; it is not abandoned.
> 
> Just want to say thank you to everyone who have clicked on and have read this piece. 
> 
> There's so much rolling around in my head. I want to write a prequel with Arma and the King's group- maybe attempt the over-done origin/brotherhood era of Prompto and the gang.
> 
> Over all, just thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy takes Arma away from the guys for the night.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The narrow staircase from the back office of the convenience store was steep and poorly lit. Every step groaned under the two women; the clack of Cindy’s heeled cowboy boots and the creaking of Armas abused leather combat boots sounded louder than normal in the confined space.

“Here we are home sweet home… my rooms down there and this here is the bathroom. Feel free to use any of the shampoo and don’t worry about using too much water we got our own well and an on demand system.” Cindy threw open the door at the top and strode through the open space pointing at a hallway on the other side; Arma close behind.

The apartment wasn’t particularly large but it was plenty spacious for the two who lived there.

Bare metal beams and worn wooden floors bathed in the orange light pouring through a wall of windows looking over the desert expanse. Book shelves layered in knick-knacks and old photos covered every available space on the walls. A large aged couch with several lopsided knit blankets over the back and a tilted old recliner occupied the living room; an oil stained coffee table held piles of ruffled car magazines.

Across from the sitting area was a tiny kitchen made of a few mismatched cabinets, a tall green fridge with rounded corners and a slightly crusty gas stove. A table and chairs for two sat in the corner of the room with a tiny cactus in a hand-print covered pot.

It was all modest and homey, showing the passage of time that came with raising a family and mending what you had instead of replacing it.

Arma stepped back from the hall Cindy walked down; the glow of the hammerhead sign blinking to life caught her attention. Past the dining table and humble kitchen, a miniature jungle grew hidden on the gas stations roof. The greenery fluttering lightly in the evening breeze, illuminated by the fading sunset and artificial sign, growing large and healthy despite the heat and dryness of Leide; Arma stared at the abundant plant life getting lost in the simple beauty of it, clutching the fabric of her shirt over her heart.

“Here’s a towel and you can sleep in these- should probably wash your clothes while yur here… You doin’ alright hon?” Cindy tilted her head, noticing Arma still in the living room- a faraway and sad look in the girl’s eyes.

“Yes… you’re very… kind” Arma gingerly took the pile of fabric from Cindy’s outstretched arms, like they might be taken back at any moment.

Arma kept a loose grip on the items while looking at the garden out the kitchen once more. The look in her eyes when she faced her again and mumbled the next words made Cindys heart ache. “…but why?”

“Why?” Her posture hunched and guarded like she was waiting for the shoe to drop and be beaten- her eyes were both lost and disbelieving. Arma looked so much younger and haunted in that moment- everything about her meek; nothing like the girl passionately calling her Pawpaw out in the garage for his callous words.

“Well… it’s a tough world out there… and it’s gonna git tougher...” Cindy smiled; it was sad but just as kind, placing a hand on Armas shoulder, the girl letting her be led down the hall. “So we gotta take care of each other.”

“… and me?”

Cindys smile grew, reaching her eyes this time. “Well sure darlin’…that Prince and his friends are important to me an’ Paw and you’re a part of that group too. Don’t go telling them boys that, some of them don’t need any more of an ego.” 

Cindy closed the bathroom door leaving Arma to get cleaned up; walking away once the sound of the shower started. 

The world was big and empty and people could be cruel and cold… especially with the increasing tension with the Empire over the last decade.

_‘Folk seem to forget that workin’ together is how Lucius was built.’_

She couldn’t imagine just what this girl- the Kings Sword has been through. She didn’t seem like the fearless warrior type; in fact she seemed just as broken as the boys. They hadn’t been the same since they had first arrived; so full of spirit- all sass and energy.

Lost in thought Cindy kept digging through the clothes in her closet. Bed made with fresh sheets and extra pillows for sharing. She had already changed into her sleep clothes, a lacy camisole and shorts set- yellow with white daisies. It was loose and breezy, prefect for those hot desert nights when her room refused to cool off.

She tossed a couple more items into the pile at her feet when a small “C-cindy?” floated from the hall.

“Over here hon- you done already?” there were plenty of outfits but the couple pieces she picked out would fit Arma well. Ignis had mentioned her not having a change of clothes- nothing casual or not darkly coloured at least.

Arma poked her head in the room first- eyes darting around taking in every inch of the space. She still looked hesitant but far more relaxed now showered and in a pink tank and light blue shorts with small white polka dots; an old set of Cindy’s that didn’t get worn much anymore. Her previous clothes held in a tight ball in her arms.

“Let me take those for ya- they’ll be washed an’ ready by mornin’.” Cindy took the bundle from Arma and tossed it into the dual wash/dry machine hidden in a small closet in the hall.

The tub rumbled to life, quickly filling with water; the sound nearly drowning out Armas small voice “thank you… sorry for earlier and for not-”

“Don’ worry about it. Pawpaw can be a bit… abrasive, specially ‘bout his friends. And honestly you were in pretty bad shape when I found you… not rememberin’ ain’t a big deal. Just glad you didn’t end up some varmint’s dinner.”

She shuddered slightly remembering the dying girl she found stumbling in the desert and the fear she felt when she found the garage empty aside from her soundly sleeping Paw. She shook herself from the thought.

“Anyway we girls gotta stick together, too many men out here. The boys are nice an all but I’ve been missin’ having ‘nother girl to hang around. So what’dya say? Let’s do some girlie things and get to know each other.”

“O-kay?”

“Right! Let’s start by tamein’ that dagger quill nest you callin’ hair.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It had taken far longer than Cindy had expected to brush all of Armas hair. That girl had not taken care of it in quiet awhile, the knots and split ends seemed to be unending and had nearly been the death of her poor hairbrush. Cindy pushed through taking her time to undo the mess of hair and Arma had been so patient putting up with the assuredly painful procedure. 

Arma would tense up every time the bristles caught the hair, yanking her head back at the sudden obstacle but the only sound that came out was a slight sigh when the snag was released.

Now with the split ends trimmed off and the small braids redone with their little silver beads, Cindy ran the brush through Armas hair a few more times meeting no resistance. The girl seemed to melt with each pass of the brush leaning more and more against Cindy’s legs.

“You don’t talk much do ya?” The mechanic was all smiles again, seeing the girl leaning against her; all relaxed and tired eyes closed lightly.

“Mmm.” Arma sleepily hummed in response. Cindy giggled.

“Is it ‘cause of that scar on your neck? Saw it when you first were here.” She was curious but tried to keep her body and voice open and relaxed, hoping that Arma would open up and talk with her.

“Yes… also not used to talking…” Arma was leaning her head back, watching Cindy’s face through her eyelashes.

“Well… then I bet you’re a real good listener- I could tell ya all kinds of stories”

Arma was in fact falling asleep, the ministrations of having her hair brushed and the bristles massaging her scalp sending her into a very relaxed state. Staying that way even with Cindy peppering her with questions- trading what she got with information about herself. So far it seemed like Arma had had a hard life and didn’t have many memories; nothing of home or family so Cindy shared her own.

It had managed to keep the girl awake; she was a good listener and had a look in her eye of keen interest despite the tired bags under her eyes, hanging on everything Cindy shared.

They had moved on from doing her hair and had started pampering Armas hands; lotion for the rough calluses and a file to shape and smooth out the dark nails.

“… most of our neighbours moved away long time ago and it’s been years since my ma and pa… well let’s just say the desert is a bit empty and lonely. I don’t got many friends and pawpaw is my only family. But the boys stop by now and then and now I’ve met you. This is really fun; I’ve always wanted a sister. “

Arma cocked her head to the side staring at her; it was incredibly cute. Arma looking like a confused puppy, reminding her of a certain blonde boy that would trip over himself and follow her around the garage. Cindy couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as she moved on, picking out a sparkling silver bottle.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It was late, the room was still dark and the alarm clock across the room was just a blurred red light. Cindy could barely make out the time on its face but why was she awake? She lay staring at the ceiling trying to think what had woken her up. There was a weight on her arm; she and Arma had fallen asleep sharing the bed, apparently the other girl had rolled closer at some point and Cindy had curled her arm under her sleeping friend. It had been a fun night, getting to talk and do “girly” things with another girl. The desert was a lonely place and as much as she loved cars, Pawpaw and Takka sometimes all she wanted was someone her own age to be around. She wasn’t lying when she had said she always wanted a sister; she would have been happy with any sibling, especially once the last of their neighbours left.

Cindy let out a sigh, maybe she could convince Ignis to bring the group around more.

There was a quiet sniffle, and she felt the slightest tremor from Armas form.

Cindy rolled slightly, keeping her arm as still as possible. She could feel Arma stiffing a little and the dampness on the sheet. “Hey… hey darlin’… what’s wrong? Yur cryin.”

There was a long pause before Arma replied in the tiniest whisper. “This is nice… being… wanted.”

Cindy let a sleepy smile cross her face as she pulled Arma closer. Hugging her head to her chest, Arma pressed into the comfort. It wasn’t long until the trembling went away and her breathing slowed and evened out as the dark haired girl fell back asleep.

Arma was slightly taller and more muscular but tucked easily into her slender arms; Cindy wondered when the last time anyone had bothered to hug the girl; had ever allowed herself to be held without having to be wary. Or allowed to be vulnerable and as unguarded as she was at this moment; wearing a strangers clothes, in their house and arms and yet seemingly having a completely restful sleep. Cindy glanced down and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ears, the silver piercings glinting in the diners light that peaked through the curtains. Her face was relaxed and the tears were already drying.

At that moment she decided she definitely wanted a sister.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis leant against the purple hued car waiting for the pump to stop and signal that the tank was topped up and they could finally hit the road in comfort. He smiled watching Arma and Prompto near the road- she had a tiny lizard that Prompto was trying to get a photo of as it ran up her arm. They were smiling, it was happier and more relaxed than ever and he couldn’t help but feel the same because of it. Arma let out a laugh as Prom screamed when the lizard turned to leap at him. She caught it mid jump- Prom let out an exaggerated sigh complete with feinting arms. He stiffened seeing the mischievous smirk break across Armas face.

Noctis knew what was coming next- it was exactly what he would have done too.

Prompto took a step back, eyes wide; “No… don’t…” a finger jabbing in a weak warning at Arma as she stepped forward, lizard in hand.

“Don’t do it!”

Prompto and Arma took off at the same time, sprinting across the parking lot.

“Aaaa-rma!” the blond screeched trying to get away from the girl and lizard.

Gladio roughly dumped a bag of supplies into the trunk rushing to answer his cell. The car bounced lightly jostling Noctis from the sight of his friends acting like idiots-

“Iris?!”

“Hey it’s about time…”

“Yeah yeah, it’s fine; just don’t leave me waiting so long next time.”

The annoyance of getting bumped disappeared as soon as Gladio started talking. They hadn’t heard from Iris or if she was okay since the fall and the first Royal Tomb. As tough as he was, Noct knew that waiting for that call was weighing on the older brother. The jingle of the stores door, announced Ignis return. It was almost time to go.

“You all settled in?”

“That’s good…”

“Yeah we’ll head on over- might take a bit we’re pretty far-”

“Back at hammerhead.”

“Yeah okay squirt see you in a few days.”

The tension that had been growing over the last week finally broke; the large man’s shoulders relaxing as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Iris made it to Lesatllum alright?” The pump finally clicked off, Noct tried to remain aloof; but he was just as glad that Gladios sister had contacted him at last.

“Yeah; they hit a couple road blocks and had to fake some story but they made it safely to the city. Jared and Talcott are with her too.”

“Excellent news then.” Ignis nodded to the Shield opening the driver’s door of the car, coffee in hand. “Did they manage to procure lodgings?”

“They got some rooms at the Leville.” Gladio shut the trunk with a heavy clunk.

“Nice.” Noctis took up his spot behind the driver; he couldn’t wait to get to there- without sore feet from hiking or aching back from riding giant birds. They’d get to meet up with what was essentially extended family, sleep in proper beds, and hopefully lay low long enough to find some more Royal Arms.

“Iris said that they’ll get one for us once we’re closer.” Gladio settled into his preferred seat, book already in hand.

“Woo-hoo!!! Fancy hotel here we come!!” Prompto cheered, red-faced and winded; Arma casually walking behind.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It took a little organising and convincing but the group eventually was squared away in their usual spots and sitting comfortably in the car. Arma was clearly unhappy about the loud engine of the Regalia, and Gladio complained about the lack of elbow room making her shrink slightly as she muttered a muted “Sorry” from the center seat.

“Seriously?” Noct spat at the larger man. Arma might have been in the center but the seat was still large enough that none of them were touching.

“What?” Gladio glared back but stopped as soon as he saw Arma hunched and staring at the floor. He let out a grumble and went back to looking out his side of the car; at that moment Cindy called to them approaching the passenger side.

“Alright boys you take care of my girls.” Cindy stood with her arms crossed, scolding them with a teasing tone.

Prompto was practically hanging out the window. “We will… wait… girls?”

“The Regalia and Arma.” Cindy placed her hands on her hips with a wink.

Noctis lifted a brow at her, Prompto turning to look at Arma who had a slight blush.

“They both better be in fine condition the next time I see y’all.” She pointed a finger accusingly at each man, receiving smiles and waves back. Ignis pulled forward as the mechanic waved them off. Arma following Cindy as best she could; turning around on the seat until she faced the back.

They pulled into the highway; Arma was still kneeling on the seat between him and Gladio waving to the rapidly disappearing figure of Cindy.

Prompto whipped around in his own spot, clearly unable to wait any longer. “What did you two do last night?” To be honest Noct wanted to know too. Cindy stole the girl away and they didn’t hear or see either of them until after breakfast.

“Cindy called it ‘Girlie things’?” Arma twisted around still holding the back of the seat; Prompto just stared.

“Would it be correct to assume that means hair and nails?” Ignis supplied.

“Yes.” Arma turned back, sitting down and held out her hand fingers spread. Noct could see that her dark nails now sparkled with small silver flecks. He also noticed that her hair looked healthier, less dull and lighter? If he thought about it, he didn’t remember Arma spending much time on her appearance, not like the four of them. Less so for Gladio but maybe he should make sure Ignis picks up some stuff for her.

“Hang on; don’t girls usually share beds for sleep overs?” Prompto was thinking hard, looking right at Noct. How was he supposed to know? None of them had sisters except for… Noct noticed the slight nod from Gladio.

Proms head snapped from Gladio to stare at Arma again. “Did you two share a bed!?”

“Yes?”

Prompto slumped into his seat letting out a defeated and frustrated groan. Noct couldn’t help but snicker, it came out a little louder after seeing Ignis stifling his own chuckle and the truly confused look on Armas face.

Gladio let out his own guttural laugh, cuffing the sulking blondes shoulder from his seat. “Tough luck lover boy.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally on the road- back in the comfort of his Fathers car but nothing is that simple for the beleaguered group.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis pressed the switch that lowered the roof of the Regalia; the rainstorm that sprang up as they crossed into Duscae finally passed, leaving the sparsely forested lakes to sparkle in the returning sun. The air was warm and smelled heavily of trees and moss and quenched tarmac.

The sound of the roof moving startled Arma awake; the fatigue from panicking when the top first closed and the sound of rain, paired with the motion of the moving vehicle, had eventually carried her into a calm sleep. She didn’t get worked up this time but sat still, eyeing the moving parts with apprehension; relaxing once it was fully stored and the comfortable air surrounded them.

Gladio watched her from the corner of his eye, continuing to hold his book, pretending to read. The slightly aching jaw was his take away from Arma nearly throwing herself to the floor when Iggy had first closed the roof; her elbow connecting with his face.

There wouldn’t be a bruise but it was still a reminder of how privileged they were compared to the Sword. He couldn’t imagine a life so impoverished that riding in a vehicle or meeting a Chocobo incited feelings of fear instead of… well anything else, or having not tasted a tomato until this age in life.

He hadn’t considered until now that aside from before she came to Insomnia as a small child this might be the first time she’s been out of the City; the thought brought a small frown to his scarred face. Even Prompto had been out, with them of course; once camping during high school and once as part of their Guard training.

He turned, lowering his book somewhat to study her more intently. Armas head was no longer on a swivel trying to take in as much of the scenery as possible. She was staring ahead distantly; a content almost dreamy look on her face, as the wind caught stands of her ponytail. If Prompto was awake, his camera would be snapping away with a similar look on his face too. Gladio smiled to himself- letting out a soft snort as an abrupt snore came from said blonde passed out in the front seat. He went back to reading- while musing how anyone could sleep with their head like that. Prompto was slumped to the side, right arm out the window, left draped across his lap, one leg stretched out the other bent. His neck was going to be sore later; mouth gaped open, his head tilted back with neck bent at an obscene angle.

The countryside was quiet beautiful right now.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The area was stunning and Arma was losing herself in the sights; the sun was glinting off the lakes as it streamed through the departing clouds. The blue of the sky seemed so vivid and intense contrasting with the bubbling bright white clouds and deep grey blurred with the last of rain. Innumerable shades of green decorated the grasses and trees; from sharp dark pines to ancient leafy boughs and the waving plains grass and lake reeds. The world around them a living work of art.

Arma shifted in her seat, reaching one hand up, fingers breaching the calm bubble of air they road in and catching the turbulent wind surrounding the car. It was warming and fresh and entirely pleasant; the scents were deep and inescapable. She could smell everything- the drying sun baked road, the damp moss clinging to aged and cracked bark, the rich earthy dirt and the wet stagnant mud, and the stiff blooming grasses and cattails edging the effervescent lakes and ponds dotting the meadowland.

And yet with all the different sensorial elements- it wasn’t over whelming for once. Her eyes drifted up gazing into the constantly changing cumulus clouds and shafts of sun that danced through them. Everything was calm and she sunk into a feeling of contentment; her heart lifting with the rising vapor off the road. Her eyes stayed distant and glassy, a breath caught in her chest as she minutely rose from her seat.

In that singular moment there was just the world, nothing else-

No past, no war, no loss, no car, no people, no mission- desire- dream… no ‘her’.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

There was an uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of his stomach- Noctis felt… something. He tried to fall back asleep but that feeling was growing- he’d woken up when the roof opened and Arma jolted awake, but kept his eyes closed hoping to quickly return to his nap.

The fresh air felt good but this other sensation was bothering him. It felt like magic- an invisible tension in the air; it was similar to what he felt around his dad before a spell was cast or he got close to losing his temper but it was unstable.

It pulsed and lurched outwards- and was getting warmer?

He recognised it now. It was Armas magic… but… why?

He opened his eyes to find out.

Arma was standing slightly hunched like she was preparing for an impact, her gaze locked on the sky. No one else seemed to have noticed- not even the excess magic had alerted them yet. Iggy’s eyes were still on the road ahead, Gladios nose in another of his books, and Prom was out cold.

Why hadn’t they noticed? He’d be getting scolded if he stood in the moving car- he already did for sitting on the back of the seats.

He felt a tug at his core and a change in the air. Arma started to pull from his magic and was taking a lot; he could feel the tingle of it in the air and the sharp tang of ozone.

The air tensed- Something was about to happen, he had no idea what but it was going to be big.

“Arma?” he reached for her faintly trembling hand, his voice filled with trepidation.

He briefly caught Ignis, finally, looking in the rear-view mirror, brows furling; then the world exploded into chaos.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

In a matter of seconds the peaceful car trip was upended.

Gladio shouted in alarm as something smashed into his face, knocking the book from his hand and him into the car door.

Ignis swerved dangerously, weaving back and forth across the narrow road, barely missing the guardrail. The chaotic activity behind him taking his attention from the road; he kept turning back trying to take in the situation and what exactly he was seeing.

The sudden change in direction sent Promptos sleeping form into the center, knocking Ignis hand from the gear shift, jerking him from his nap. He twisted in his seat, slamming his back into the dashboard at the sight before him eyes wide in panic.

Noctis was rising into the air one hand desperately trying to grab onto anything he could, legs kicking out uselessly finding himself out of his seat and still climbing higher; his other hand in a death grip around Armas thin wrist, who seemed to float above him.

Ignis quickly brought the Regalia back under control, still twisting in his seat, his face stuck in a look of surprise at what he was seeing. He changed speed keeping Noctis directly above the car as he continued to lift away.

“Could- use a little help here!” Noctis hissed.

“Noct! What the SIX!?” Gladio lunged wrapping his arms around Nocts dangling legs. He tried to pull them both back down but Noct could still feel himself rising- he gripped Armas wrist harder.

Blue eyes wide in fear and awe; he could not believe what he was seeing above them.

Two long bat-like wings spread out from either side of Armas body. The major difference between bats wings and these being that these were massive, well-muscled and scaled. Fine dark scales covered the forearms with larger plate-like ones protecting the wind facing edge.

With thin grey leathery skin stretched between the fingers of the hand like portion; what would have been a thumb was instead a large curved claw the same black as her nails. They were spread wide, catching the wind, gliding, as the Regalia sped along; lifting three people, slowly, higher and higher into the air.

“Shit! Noct let go!” Gladio freed one arm to grab for the headrest of Promptos seat- desperate to not let his charge fly off.

Above them, seemingly unaware of the uproar carrying on below her, Arma continued to stare at the sky completely unresponsive; their shouting, Noctis bruising grip on her wrist, and the added weight of Gladio straining on her arm weren’t enough to grab her attention. Even through the pop and shift of her arm as it was pulled from its socket there was no hint of awareness. Noct paled wanting to vomit, nearly releasing his grip from her as he felt her arm dislocate under their combined weight.

“Let go, damn it! Or we’re both going for a ride!” Gladio was growling under the strain of trying to keep them in the still moving car.

“Duuude!” There was a bright flash from Promptos damned camera- always picking the most ridiculous times to take a photo.

“Ugh seriously!?” Noct blinked painfully, but that seemed to do the trick.

Arma jerked, her head snapping down to him. They locked eyes for only a moment before the situation seemed to sink in. Arma abruptly wrenched her wrist from his grasp with a gasp of pain, looking absolutely terror-stricken.

Noctis fell, both him and Gladio landing hard on the floor of the car. Arma reached for him panicked; her wings shaking and folding in a half-hearted beat, their strong glide interrupted causing her to veer to the side. She crashed through the trees lining the side of the road; he could hear the cracking of branches and smack of flesh against hard surfaces.

He barely heard a large splash over the Regalias tires skidding to a halt. 

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Everything was a blur, the world was spinning and there was no stopping the falling. A weight on her back pulling her down, dropping from a height she doesn’t remember reaching. Her body overcome with hurt and fear.

Wood snapping and splintering all around, her pounding heart deafening; pain burning across her being and areas she could not identify. Arms, legs, face; slice after slice cutting through flesh with no pattern and no way to make it stop. A hard hit to her chest and she heard ribs crack paired with a sharp stab of pain deep in her side stole her breath and left her gasping.

With a crash and even larger impact everything went black and finally stopped moving. 

Hitting the water was like being thrown against a wall; the weight on her back still present.

She couldn’t breathe; they were pushing her down, they were going to do it this time. They were going to kill her.

It was dark and cold and the weight wouldn’t stop.

She was drowning.

She had to get away, lungs burning as she choked on the water. She pushed as hard as she could against the soft bottom, fingers sinking deeper. Hands unable to find purchase in the silt, she kicked and writhed, fighting to get her legs under until finally; there was no more space to sink.

At last she broke the surface gasping in air, coughing and choking through the pain burning in her chest.

But she wasn’t free… those walls were all around her.

The room, she was back in that room and they were drowning her.

Run,

she had to run;

run away…

before they…

Her legs failed, weak and encumbered; too slow and deep and unsteady. She was submerged, inhaling water again.

The pressure behind her…

hands…

hands always hands.

Hands pressing into her back, her spine, her bones.

Always touching,

and grabbing,

and bruising,

and cutting,

and stabbing.

Taking

and taking

and taking-

Her dignity, her mind, her flesh, her blood.

Never satisfied with what they took.

She could feel the cold metal against her chest, the leather straps cutting into her arms and legs, the gag nearly suffocating; breathing so fast and never getting enough air, crying for anyone- no one ever came- but the tears always did.

Back exposed, bare and vulnerable.

She knew what came next,

what always came next.

The searing pain dragged along her spine,

_‘No’_

The warm flow of blood as it dripped down her sides,

_‘No no no’_

The ripping sting of skin being pulled back.

_‘No no no no no no no no’_

They would go for the ribs next.

Cracking them apart, slowly prying them back one by one…

_‘NO’_

_‘NoT… tHiS… tImE...’_

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis was out of the car before it had been put in park, he could hear doors slamming and sprinting boots of the others close behind.

He ploughed through the brush between the trees lining the road, desperately searching for Arma.

He paused at the edge of the shore spotting her several meters away as she staggered to her feet. Thrashing wildly in the lake; face pale eyes wide with panic. She stumbled falling to the side, the weight of the wings seeming to pull her off balance. She floundered, through the knee deep water trying to keep her face from submerging again.

Ignis was the first to catch up and ran right past him, immediately sinking into the soft muck just below the surface. Prompto was close behind the taller man, also slowed by the unseen hindrance.

No one could tell from this distance if she was injured or how badly.

He could hear Gladio crashing through the trees, racing to join them. The prince quickly summoned a dagger and threw it, warping past his friends and splashing into the cold lake, then warped again.

Arma was struggling to her feet; she tried to run falling to her knees and under again. Her back to them, he could see that those wings were folded, pressed tightly to her back, her whole body trembling violently. He was closer now and could hear her gasping, fast shallow breaths.

The water was cold and thick with plants, the muddy lake bottom swallowing their boots and slowing their advance as the group rushed to Arma.

She was panicked trying to run away, not realising that what was scaring her was attached to her back.

He was close enough to reach for her, the others still several paces behind. He outstretched his arm to reach for her, wanting to calm her breathing and panic; let her know they were there and everything was okay.

“Noctis WAIT!” Ignis was shouting and he turned to see his advisor with a look of dread and desperation on his usually calm face.

His hand made contact with her bare back, right between the wings.

Arma heaved in a sudden breath and went completely still.

She turned on him; whirled around with a snarl, clawed hand slashing across his arm and throwing him back.

He staggered; blood and pain blooming across his arm, as he fell into the water, raising the injured limb to protect as Arma closed in with a lunge.

Gladio came storming past the fallen Prince with a roar, catching Arma and taking the attack; Shield and Sword colliding violently and crashing into the frothing waters.

He was left stunned, unable to really see what was happening through the spray and churning waters caused by Arma and Gladio. The pain in his arm continued to grow; the wound was deeper than he thought. Four short lines of red gaped on his forearm, steadily pouring blood.

The potion was already in his hand being crushed before he consciously planned to use one.

Pair of hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him back from the fight; Ignis was blocking his line of sight before he could even blink.

“Noctis are you alright.” Ignis kneeled in the turbid water, spectacled eyes surveying Noctis quickly; searching for any injury.

“I’m fine just a scratch-” Noct waved off the advisor; they were nothing but small red scratches now- he wouldn’t tell the man that Arma had essentially gouged his arm with just her nails; the potion had taken care of it.

“What’s happening why did she attack you?” Prompto was slightly behind him to the side; just getting his feet under to stand up in the water and just as soaked. Noct twisted to look, just piecing that it was probably Prom who pulled him back.

“Noctis I need you to remain still-” Ignis was trying to grip his arm to look at the now shallow scratches.

The remaining soreness across his body, the cold water and the abruptness of everything making him feel suffocated; now paired with the hold on his wrist spiking his temper. “I’m Fine Specs.” He ripped his arm away from Ignis.

The Advisor only frowned briefly before straightening and helping the soaked Prince to his feet. The look if hurt that flashed through the man’s eyes was even quicker than the frown but Noct didn’t miss it.

Gladio and Arma were still trading blows; the shield trying to restrain the feral Sword but not getting a decent grip around the extra limbs and vicious attacks. The roiling spray and loud splashing occasionally obscuring both the fight and voices; Noct could just make out Gladio yelling “Come-on kid, snap out of it.”

He took a deep breath; this wasn’t the time to throw a tantrum. “I don’t know; you saw how she was… but she froze when I touched… her back…” Ignis eyes went dark as he finished the sentence; face set into a stern frown.

Ignis muttered turning towards the brawl, glasses flashing white. “The surgical scars on her back...”

“Ignis?” it wasn’t a question, he was commanding the retainer to finish the thought.

Ignis straightened his posture, stern eyes pushing Nocts distress up another level. “This unexpected transformation paired with the touch to her back, may have triggered a PTSD episode.” The advisors arm shot out, guarding Noctis and Prompto just as Gladio was knocked off balance and both bodies plunged under the surface close by. “There is a chance that she’s stuck in a flashback where this is a life or death situation.”

“Shit.” Noct hissed. Was this what was happening… Arma trapped in a living nightmare; isolated from what was really happening.

“We’re not hot here to hurt you-” Gladio growled out wrestling against her. They were both sporting new wounds; small cuts streaming pink and red marks that would darken as the day went on.

A memory sparked- that day he miss-cast the Firaga. Arma on her knees, her back burned and bleeding; eyes lacking any recognition of where she was or any of them- he could only guess now but this could have been the same outcome if Ignis or Gladio had actually managed to touch her then.

“Noct, above us!” Three heads snapped up to the sky at Promptos shout. A drop ship passed over, flying not too far from where they all stood.

“We sure as hell don’t have time for this right now!” Gladio and Arma were circling each other; Gladio backed away putting himself between his charge, Arma and the additional threat.

“Arma stop!” Noctis called out but she didn’t respond to her name, her focus still on Gladio as he tried to keep an eye on both the descending ship and feral girl. The brown metal box hovered around the center of the shallow lake turning so the hold doors faced the drenched group. He felt the faint pull on his magic as Prompto and Ignis summoned their weapons.

They couldn’t run without leaving Arma behind to fend for herself; if she could against the mechanical soldiers in the state she was. The other option is to fight but it would take at least the four of them to clear out all the MT’s with the fewest amounts of injuries.

Prompto was nervously shifting holding his gun, Ignis with his daggers ready kept himself between the Prince and both opponents.

The troopers were already jumping out of the ship, the heavy splash of metal men sounding across the rippling surface. Several swordsmen and axmen footslogging towards the mess of a group; far more than what they were used to seeing in a platoon.

_‘If I could just get Arma to snap out of it…’_

He summoned his engine blade the sound or light catching her attention. The soaking wet girl faced him, hunched over ready to rush in; sharp fangs showing on both the top and bottom of her mouth as she breathed roughly; clearly taxed after struggling against the Shield.

He’d only get one chance at this; Noctis stood to his full height and locked eyes with Arma. His midnight blue meeting green that was nearly black; eyes dark and dangerous and so distant- her mind nowhere near the present. He pulled on her magic, willing her to feel him drawing on it.

He stepped past Ignis, moving steadily towards and ahead of Gladio; “Arma,” she growled in response, moving one step closer.

“The hell’r you-” Gladio seethed between clenched teeth, glaring at him but not daring to move.

He started again, pulling hard on his magic as well, feeling it radiate around him, and putting more power into his voice. “ARMA! My Sword is needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a cliff- but hey not a full entire month between updates.... heh. -_- 
> 
> i'm slightly ahead with writing but i doubt it will have me updating faster- kinda got caught up in artfight. But hey send me a note if youre in there too. ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle on a lake- pros: action shots look cool af  
cons: the terrain sucks/ it's wet.
> 
> here's a long one, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhh yeah, hi. me agian. yes its been a month. i have no excuse my bad sorry.....will probably happen again.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The situation was dangerously out of control.

And would have been even before the drop ship had arrived; he should have acted sooner. Should have known the Prince would use his powers and rush ahead of them. Should have spotted the distress Arma was in, thrashing in the water. Should have remembered Cors comments, his notes on the scars on her back, and warned Noctis before he could touch her.

It was clear she was having some kind of episode, clear that the girl was panicking and beside herself.

There were few avenues left for them now and not one of them a very good solution. Yet he had to make the choice.

The empires troopers had them outnumbered by more than were routine, the knee deep water and unstable lakebed hindering their movements, and an ally becoming an opponent… potential probability of success was poor; far too low to risk engaging.

There was only one choice, Ignis gripped his blades, taking a deep breath; he could only hope that once it was safe, Arma will have survived, and understand having to leave her behind…

They would run; there was enough time yet.

He would lead; making sure the car was ready to speed away. Noctis would be upset about leaving Arma; Gladio would need to carry him if he doesn’t come willingly. Prompto would cover their backs, ensuring the MT’s did not come too close; and the Six willing not having to fire on their comrade if she tries to attack.

It was their duty to protect the Prince; above all else.

‘_Forgive us Arma…’_

One last breath to still his nerves; Ignis prepared to call out and put the plan into action.

The advisors voice never made it past his throat; the taste of ozone stole it away.

Noctis was gathering magic; but he was stepping towards danger-away from their guard. Ignis hesitated torn between stopping the Prince and letting him take the lead.

“Arma,” Engine blade in hand and pure strength in the presence he was commanding towards the frenzied Sword, Noctis kept advancing, now standing up front of Gladio.

She growled in response, wings flaring slightly, moving one step closer. Ignis gripped his daggers tighter; Arma had her full attention on their Prince. 

There was almost no time left, none if Arma decided to attack; they would have no choice but to fight. Ignis could not estimate if the curatives they had would be enough- Noctis was the priority, if they could end this quick, then they should be alright with just the bare minimum and bandages. Lesatllum was still so far away, and there was no telling what else could happen until then.

Ignis broke from his thoughts as Noctis appearance hardened; the air about him vibrating with magic. His usual offhand and indifferent demeanour was replaced with imposing authority; the power of a King radiating from their Prince.

Noctis started again, his voice more stern; much like his fathers, “ARMA! My Sword is needed.”

The smell of ozone sitting thicker in the air; Ignis could feel, nearly see the amount of magic Noctis had accumulated. It was truly intimidating.

To the groups surprise Arma paused; standing slightly taller with her eyes still locked on Noctis.

Ignis could see it. The change that came over the Sword, it was so minuscule he wouldn’t berate the others to have missed it.

Armas eyes were still wild and dangerous and not fully clear but the intent behind them was different.

He stared as Noctis slowly lifted his blade directing it at the advancing Magitek troopers; Armas head following where the tip pointed.

The predatory Swords own weapon flashing into existence in her hand, facing the advancing enemy. Her head tipped slightly back to their Leader as if waiting for direction.

Hope flared to life; whether it was the threat of magic or Noctis remark finally getting through, he didn’t know but right now they had a chance.

“Okay… you guys ready?”

“Very well, the situation appears to be in our favour, we shall follow your lead highness.”

Gladio wiped his bleeding nose summoning his great sword, ready to go. Prompto seemed to be prepared as well

“Heh, alright; let’s take out these rust buckets.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noctis was the first to move throwing his blade and vanishing, Arma nearly on top of him, her speed seemingly unhampered by the water or new appendages on her back. Ignis rushed forward to follow, knowing that Gladio was close and that Prompto had his eye on their backs.

The dark haired man reappeared just short of the first sword wielding unit, splashing down loudly at its feet. A crack rang out from the back and the troopers head snapped back, Prompto lodging a bullet right in its cheek. Noctis brought his sword up, slicing through the armour removing an arm and cutting the magiteks head clean off, before it could recover from the initial injury.

Arma sped past the fizzling corpse, aiming for the Axe unit beyond, as the first collapsed into the water.

Another axe men was close by, its attention on Arma as her heated sword ran its partner through; it turned back too slowly to raise its arm and deflect the daggers being slammed simultaneously through its chest plate and directly into its head from the base of its neck. The mechanical beings only seized for a moment, crumpling once the blades were removed.

Noctis was already gone, moving on from his initial target. One was wading in closer, and another was rising back up from its initial assault. Weeds clung to the pauldrons and water poured out of the eyes of the green humanoid mask, the red lights flashing dimly in its sockets. Head twitching to the side, the hyperextended elbow snapped back the right direction allowing it to raise the weapon that was still deftly gripped in its hand.

Unless there was a lucky strike resulting in critical damage, these weaponized automatons were often quiet durable.

Despite being made to look human, the armoured troopers were empty; the place where a living body would normally be housed in the protective metal, there was nothing. Seemingly made of advanced robotics and powered by an unknown source- the Kingdoms best minds were unable to successfully replicate them. However what they were able to study was very limited; these Magitek Troopers would crumble to nothing, melting away as purplish black smoke or if they tried to capture a more intact unit, it would sporadically explode, injuring Glaives and destroying equipment to the detriment of the war effort.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Ignis took a moment to survey the battle; the troopers had formed small groups and were moving apart, Noctis was a blur flashing around as they attempted to predict his movements and cage him in. He was being careless managing his mana again.

Did he need to be reminded of warping several times before this?

Movement in his peripherals alerted the advisor to danger, it was nearly not enough; throwing himself to the side an axe grazed his arm nicking it. The shallow cut enough to make him drop his dagger.

He had to side step a number of swings, slipping slightly in the murky water, the axe men moving closer with each pass of its weapon.

The spongy lake bed making his manoeuvres sloppy and hazardous for the closeness that short blades need; he needed to switch weapons as soon as an opening-

A loud rat-tat-tat sounded off the trooper as it stumbled back slightly, several bullets denting the metal armour. Their sharp shooter had noticed the trouble he was in; it was enough. The dagger shattered and a long pole arm took its place.

He braced and thrust the cutting edge as hard as he could at the recovered axe-men, the troopers arm ready to swing again. The tip of the lance glanced off the center of the metal chest plate and slid to the left, lodging deep into the raised limbs joint.

He could hear splashing from behind and whirring from the offending machine as it attempted to continue its swing despite the pole currently cutting wires and damaging gears within. He was in trouble if another trooper was approaching.

A voice boomed from behind. “Got your six Iggy.” Gladio belonged to the nearing waves.

An allies voice brought a surge of strength and he was able to push the Magitek back enough to set it off balance. He stepped to the side, ripping the lance out; spinning in place and caught it below the knees with enough force to trip the damned thing.

He ducked as the large man behind roared and slammed the great sword down on the falling body. Gladio kept his blade buried where the enemy disappeared under the water, catching his breath as the liquid boiled briefly with dark steam until all evidence of the military unit was gone.

“My thanks Gladio.” Ignis straightened out his glasses; surprisingly they were still quiet clean and dry, unlike the rest of his clothes.

“No problem, this terrain is really slowing us down.” Gladio rolled his shoulder before hefting the massive sword over it. Like him, he was also soaked through; Ignis could make out small scratches littering his arms, and the bruises from wrestling Arma had begun to darken.

“Indeed.” The enemies’ numbers were thinning out, and as far as could be seen only minor wounds had been inflicted. The shallow cut on his arm, and the superficial injuries on Gladio, easily remedied.

“Idiot is going to hit stasis again.” Gladio waded towards the conflict and were their Prince continued to flash in and out existence with decreasing frequency. “You got those two?” he gestured to the two swords-men closing in on their location.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

They had all been kept apart and tangling with these two had left him unable to see where everyone was. He could still hear Prompto firing off rounds, but Noctis was warping less and less. He could not see where Noctis had ended up, if Gladio had made it over to him yet, and it had been awhile since he laid eyes on Arma.

As much as he wanted to pause and take stock of everyone, his foes were keeping him busy.

He managed to damage one trooper’s leg, hindering its ability to keep up as he danced out of range of their blades. The other kept swinging while one arm dangled useless at its side, unfazed by the accumulating damaged. Its helmet was lost and a large crack covered most of the unmoving face.

Several more shots rang out, followed by the sound of punctured metal and the death cries of Magitek as the closest swordsman finally collapsed and melted into miasma. He moved back farther from the remaining trooper.

At last gaining some distance he risked a glance around. Noctis was far from the group, much too far for his liking. Gladio still closer to him than the Prince, he was waist deep in the water now. He must have sunk into a soft spot or hidden depression.

There was a distant unintelligible shout; Noctis had stopped mid attack and was waving frantically towards Prompto.

There was a trooper coming up from his blind spot; Prompto was oblivious to the danger, gun still raised in his direction.

He could hear his own trooper limping closer, but the hyperactive blonde was in immediate danger.

A mechanical death cry caught his attention, Arma was closest and racing to the gunman; the lake frothing in her wake.

Prompto was firing again, Ignis whirled at the sound; the Swordsman within striking range jerked with every projectile striking its metal frame. He had to focus on his target and hope Prompto either noticed the danger or Arma reached him in time.

As long as he could hear a gun…

The trooper recovered from the barrage of bullets and lunged. Ignis deflected with the lance, sparks igniting as the sword ground against metal. Ignis returned the attack, slicing through the leather uniform, revealing holey chainmail and the dinted chest plate beneath.

Ignis pushed forward, aiming for the most prominent hollow, the lance passing through the weakened metal easily lodging deep into the units’ core. Satisfied with the enemy’s imminent death, he turned go, they needed to regroup and finish this fight. Check on the Prince and make sure everyone was safe.

… As long as Prompto managed…

He was stopped by a hard jerk on the lance. Spinning in confusion his eyes widened at the sight before him. The Magitek axeman hadn’t died yet; it was gripping the pole of the lance and pulling itself closer to Ignis. Viscous black liquid oozed from the wound, slowly making its way down the pole and dripped from the mouth of its mask. The red light of its eyes burned brighter than before. A gurgled mechanical wail, froze the man in place; a sudden burning sensation making Ignis drop the weapon. The black ooze reached his gloves melting the white leather, burning flesh on contact.

He ripped the ruined gloves off, removing most of the fluid and revealing angry discoloured skin.

“IGGY!” he stumbled back at the shout. Gladio barrelled into the axeman, kite shield slamming into its battered body. This time it was finished, the water stilled as the last of the enemy boiled away, nothing more than dark vapour.

“This one just didn’t want to go down eh?” Gladio let his shield dissipate back into the Armiger; sucking in a breath seeing the angry red burns covering Ignis fingers and palms “Shit, Specs…”

They were still burning, the last vestiges of the sludge gone but the pain was still growing. “It would appear the fluid the Troopers contain is corrosive.” Whatever it was had managed to eat through his driving gloves and deeper into his skin than he thought, and quickly at that. “We’ll have to be aware of this for the future.”

Gladio nose scrunched in a mixture of sympathy and distaste. “Get a potion on that; can’t fight if you can’t hold anything.”

As much as he wished to save the curatives, Gladio was correct and this wound was much worse than a regular burn. The liquid might not be visibly present but there was no telling what the corrosive material was and how much deeper it might continue to eat away at his hands.

“I take it you were unsuccessful returning to the Prince?” His voice lightened with the relief of the potion. The burning sensation was gone and along with it the pain that was inflicted; the skin of his bare hands was healed and smooth once again. All that was left was warmth that spread throughout his limbs and chest; he could tell this was one of the potions Arma had imbued.

“Have to back track, everything that way drops off.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

The definition of frustration: the two tall men trying to reach their teammates during a fight; able to see their friends and their enemies clearly over a short expanse of open water and being unable to reach them quickly or by any direct path. It was maddening.

“Can’t even see what we’re stepping on.” Gladio spat out his irritation, stumbling as they tried to make way to the tiring Prince.

It had been awhile since he had warped last and the troopers around him were attempting to surround him.

A sunken log nearly taking both men down, they had to move much slower than they wished. The water made cloudy from their fighting and hiding obstacles. Rocks, rotten logs and soft mud coating deep pits that threatened to swallow them up. How had they managed to get this far without it being this much of a hindrance was boggling. Even before the drop ship had arrived and Magitek infantry rained down; they had also run through the lake to reach Arma without problem.

Prompto providing cover for Noctis but the bullets didn’t cause enough damage or draw attention away from him.

One of the troopers had fallen back, its counterparts continuing to push the prince into their triangle. He wasn’t warping anymore, either in or close to stasis. There were no high places for him to retreat to, nowhere to duck back and recover. Everyone was at minimum more than a single warp away. At the rate things were going he might not even be able to crack an Ether and gain some mana.

“Gladio…” Dred was filling Ignis gut; his heart beating harder sensing tings would get worse before his mind could come to the same conclusion.

“Yeah I see him.”

They tried their best to speed up, needing to reach their Prince. Picking their way through the muck; they were nearly to an open unobscured are, the water much shallower.

“Shit...” Gladio stumbled sinking past his knees.

Noctis screamed.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

His heart jumped to his throat and his vision tunnelled to the distance.

Distracted by Gladios floundering they had missed what transpired and were still too far to make out exactly what harm had befallen their Prince. What could be seen was not good.

The trooper that had fallen back; its arm had split open and a thick wire now connected it to Nocts side. He had fallen to his knees by whatever means it had attached itself but was nearly back to his feet.

He screamed again; red light arcing from Nocts as his whole body contorted with pain, limbs stiff as electricity forced his muscles to spasm.

Ignis moved to run, intent on reaching his friend as quickly as possible; leaving Gladio to right himself.

A nearly inhuman roar broke across lake; it was filled with outrage and malice. The sound shook him to his core, sucking all need for haste from him.

The sound was terrifying and yet somewhere deep in his mind it was familiar; it brought feelings of fear and hope with it.

Ignis looked to the source of the sound and found nothing but the lake settling from what must have been a massive disturbance; large drops still raining down into the lake.

Bringing his focus back to his suffering charge- Arma dropped from the sky, white water surging out from the force of her landing; wings filling the space between Noctis and two of the enemy units. One wing lashed out at a swordsman attempting to approach; the wings black claw catching it across the chest, leaving a deep gash across its armour, the machine pitching back into the lake. Arma reached for Noctis as he collapsed, catching him in her arms; both wings enveloping them, covering him entirely, hiding him from their sight.

The tethered enemy jerked slightly like the wire was being pulled; it turned its head toward the remaining intact unit, its twitching counterpart slowly rising out the water severely damaged.

The restrained unit jerked again much harder; then all he could see was the arm come flying off as it lurched back. The dismembered arm sparking as it whipped through the air by the wire, shattering as it crashed into the head of said unit. It stumbled to the side, half its face destroyed.

The other two units advanced; suddenly the huddled mass, containing Noctis, exploded in flames. Feeling the heat of the blast sweep over him finally kicked Ignis stalled brain back into action.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

He raced across the distance, legs ploughing through the resistant water. The flames had vanished leaving steam to shroud the area around it.

His lance swung through the clearing mist, striking the trooper Arma had gouged knocking it off its feet. Ignis finished it off, quickly slamming the bladed end into the gaping chest wound.

Things had gone sideways for the group so fast yet again but his quick mind was filling in the blanks as he cast a glance around.

Arma cast a Fira, protecting Noctis at the same time. Two enemy units remained burnt black and badly damaged. Two distinct sets of movement, Prompto and Gladio, were closing in at a rapid pace.

Yet what he was truly looking for was gone.

Gladio came from his side with a yell, swinging his massive blade. It managed to catch both units smashing them to pieces. The last of their combatants nothing but smoke on the water.

Prompto joined him on his other side, wide eyed with worry. “Where’d they go?”

Arma and Noctis were nowhere in sight.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“They didn’t collapse did they!?” Prompto heaved out, his hurried splashing settling.

“It might be murky but it’s not that deep here… we’d see them.” Gladios eyes scanning across the water for any sign of the two missing bodies.

If both were badly injured they would have been in the same place, where he stood now. Had they collapsed trying to run, again three sets of eyes would easily have seen them in the water; very few things in the lake stood much higher than water level. No there were few…

“It’s too far to the shore from here…what’re you thinkin Ig?” Gladio breathed crossing his arms; it was the first time standing still since the car had come to a stop.

“The rocks; over there. Noctis might have been trying to reach them before he was… wounded.” It was the closest place, low but still could have been enough cover. Noctis was most likely moving towards it; either he planned to take cover and regain some mana or he really was just being reckless and happened to end up stranded in stasis near the rocks.

Gladio was already walking away; Ignis caught him by the elbow;

“Wait… we should approach with caution. We don’t know if…” as much as he wanted to get to Noctis as quickly as possible and take care of what were surely painful injuries; there is no telling if Arma has recovered and what mind she is in.

“Right…” Gladio understood- the fight with her beforehand- the bruising showing on his arms and though no longer bleeding, what was probably still painful nose an unneeded reminder. Arma was strong and had potential to cause damage.

“She wouldn’t hurt him. You saw- right? She rushed in to save him.” Prompto clearly picked up on the connotation; there was a look of hurt in his eyes and Ignis could hear the hint of pleading in his voice.

“Just go slow and make your-self known Prompto, we already have a history of encounters with a wild Arma. We don’t know what state she is in and don’t want cause her to injure Noctis- or herself.” He cared for her that was certain to Ignis but their first duty was the Crown.

He pulled himself away from the spiral of guilt of duty of putting Noctis first before another’s suffering. If it were his own it would easy- no thought necessary.

For now though-

If Noctis was trying to find a spot to rest and recover his mana- the rocks here would be the only refuge.

While not very tall and with no steps or outcropping to get out of the water; the pitted boulder was plenty wide enough to remain out of sight. They were far enough he would have had to warp at least a couple times.

They crossed the distance in near silence- no one offering any words; the only noise coming from the cries of distant birds and their own legs sploshing through the lake. A stark contrast to the noise of the battle that had taken place mere moments before.

Gladio was slightly ahead leading them around the stony island, giving it a wide berth; he stopped abruptly at what awaited them.

Wide green eyes that were wild and distant- pupils more like slits than a normal circle.

Arma had listened to them approach and was prepared. She held her sword at ready and the wisps of flame in her other had telling of a spell being primed.

There was no doubt she was tired, she had taken a knee and despite the white knuckled grip on her blade and silent snarl from bared fangs, it didn’t stop the tremor that shook her frame. She probably would have fallen over by now if not for the wing lying across the rock, black talon dragging across the rough surface.

Arma was here but where was-

“Look, look look.” Prompto jostled next to him smacking Gladio on the arm several times; a grin breaking over his freckled face.

Under the wing bracing the rock, was Noctis sitting with his back against the boulder. The wing was hiding him, held out like a protective arm. Not just bracing Arma to stay upright, she had protected him and was still trying despite being near collapse.

Ignis stepped forward- keeping his voice gentle as he approached. “Everything is fine now, the enemy is gone.” Arma didn’t blink, green locked on green. “Let us take the Prince.”

He could see the strain of her trying to take even breaths that still shook; sweat beaded on her flushed face. “It’s safe now.”

Her sword broke into blue light and the fire went out. “safe?”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

It was now or never, Arma was back… for the most part; Noctis doubted she could properly respond or was aware of everything. She was at least focused on the Imperials now instead of Gladio. He wasn’t sure which part of his plan had worked but her fury had dialled back enough to summon her blade and wait for a signal. It’d have to be good enough.

Noct adjusted his grip on the Engine Blade, he was nervous but he already stepped past the line of retreating. 

But the others trusted him and summoned their weapons- ready to knock some Imperial heads. He let out a huff and smirked. He was for sure getting a lecture or two later; even if this went well.

“Heh, alright; let’s take out these rust buckets.”

Noctis was the first to move, putting all he could into this first throw. His blade flew and he vanished in its wake before he reappeared just short of the first sword wielding unit, splashing down loudly at its feet.

A crack rang out from behind and the troopers head snapped back, Prompto lodging a bullet right in its eye. He could always count on Prom; Noctis brought his sword up, slicing through the armour removing an arm and cutting the magiteks head clean off, before it could recover from the initial injury.

Noct warped to the side just as Arma sped past the fizzling corpse he beheaded, aiming for the Axe unit beyond, as the first collapsed into the water. Arma had been nearly on top of him; he could feel the heat of her magic stronger the closer she was. Her speed seemingly unhampered by the water or new appendages on her back. It was impressive, she was great on hunts seeming to move on instinct and this was no exception even with the added wings. Though a little more wild and to be honest a bit scary since she wasn’t totally in her right mind.

He had already taken out a couple yet there were so many more troopers this time. Unless the Empire had a surplus and decided to try and just brute force them into submission there was a chance that this might have been a platoon headed for a base. An unfortunate coincidence- for whatever base was about be down a near dozen of units.

He let out a laugh warping around the battle. Swordsmen and axemen were breaking off into smaller groups headed for each of his friends; he would appear in the middle of them, landing as much damage as he could and warp out. These things were way less effective one-on-one and if he could break them up enough then this should be over fast.

This wouldn’t work forever though. He had used warping before the battle and could already feel how low his magic was. As much as he didn’t want to have to fight in the cold muddy lake he was going to have to attack on foot soon.

He appeared behind an axeman, shoving his blade through the back of its neck. The mechanical man shuddered and let out a gurgled whine as it died; ripping the blade free Noct looked up smiling as it collapsed at his feet.

He moved to take on the next, glancing around to check on the others.

Ignis was pretty far away working on his own trooper; when had he gotten so far from the others. Gladio was waist deep in the lake looking absolutely furious; but before he could let out a laugh at the giant man’s predicament a glint near the shore caught his eye.

Prompto had his guns raised and trained in Ignis direction, he was a great shot but not always aware of what was going on around him. Like right now- to Nocts horror there was a trooper coming up from his blind spot; Prompto was oblivious to the danger; entirely focused on his Advisor.

He swore at himself; he was way too far to warp there in time, “PROMPTO!” he yelled waving his arm in the air.

_‘Shiiiit come on, come on’ _

His yelling had Magitek troopers moving towards him but he continued, “PROMPTO! Come on Prom look up.” He looked around frantically; he didn’t know what he was looking for but there had to be something- his eyes fell on Arma.

She was standing motionless beyond Ignis but closer to the shore than anyone else and even at this distance he felt her eyes boring into him.

It was only for a second but felt much longer- he pointed towards his friend and she moved without hesitating. Her blade ripping through the throat of the unit she had been fighting and was moving quickly.

Prompto was firing again, pistols still trained and defending Ignis. A blade whipped by Nocts arm; troopers had surrounded him. He had no space or time to see if Arma would make it to the blonde.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Noct was doing his best to dodge the three troopers that had closed in around him. He had maybe one warp left in him, two if he really pushed it. Even though he knew it’d mean being in pain and extra tired later on; stasis was the worst.

He made to pivot to the side away from the weapons sweeping entirely too close, his foot slipped into a hidden depression. The sudden slide catching him off guard and causing a painful pinch in his back. The two troopers attacked and he phased in panic; their weapons passing through his translucent blue form, avoiding major injury.

He scrambled back avoiding the blades still directed at him. There was definitely not enough in him for two warps now; there were three vials of ether in the Armiger he’d have to use one to recover enough magic to warp out of this. However they were rare and he really wanted to save them but if he got a chance, enough distance he’d use one.

Noct parried a blade, using the momentum of throwing off the attack to stab the other swordsman as it followed its comrade’s example. It stumbled back and he did a double take; there just a few meters away, a short sprint if he was on dry land, a large pile of rocks. Things were looking up; he could save the ether if he could just make it.

Explosions sounded behind him, the ping of metal ricocheting off metal and he watched as his attackers stuttered in their movements. Prompto was safe and sending him assistance; the troopers kept their attention on him as their uniform was shredded under the barrage of bullets.

Noctis kept up his pace, trying to manoeuvre his way closer to the stones; parrying and landing blows as he could.

The two Magitek units were relentless seeming to ignore the accumulating damage- Noctis stalled only for a moment.

_‘Wait… two?’_ the thought barely completed before a searing pain burst through his side.

He screamed out in pain, falling to one knee. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs refusing to expand without feeling a sharp stab through his chest.

He tried to get to his feet as he reached to hold the wound only to feel something metal protruding from him; hesitating he steeled himself to look down.

The trooper, the one that he lost track of had fallen back; its arm had split open and a thick wire now connected it to Nocts side. He grit out a gasp as the unit tugged on the wire, pain shooting through his chest and bile rose in the back of his throat.

An electric buzz filled his ears and his vision whited out. He could scarcely hear himself screaming again; red light arcing from his body as his whole being erupted in pain. Limbs contorted and stiff as electricity forced his muscles to spasm; his spine cracking with the strength he was forced to arch back.

The white of his vision had turned grey and edging towards black. His senses had dulled and he wasn’t sure if he was still standing or had collapsed. Everything hurt and it was still hard to breathe but he couldn’t move to do anything about it. A nearly inhuman roar broke across lake; it was filled with outrage and malice. The sound was so familiar… just like when Iggy…

Armas face filled his vision, her eyes were furious and the slit pupils were…new but seemed fitting. He thought he’d finally blacked out as her wings closed in over their heads, blocking out light. There was no such luck; a quick tug and brief agony in his side dulled to just the burning pain of an open wound.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

He woke up to pressure and burning on his side; he gasped and tried to move away but a force pressed into his shoulder holding him still and eased up on his side. He must have lost consciousness, he didn’t remember there being a solid surface at his back, and he was much wetter… so still in the lake. Great.

Blinking the black out his vision- Arma was leaning over him holding him still with a strength that was surprisingly gentle but unwavering. Her wings still over them, sheltering him from the bright sun; he was grateful not having to squint.

Aside from the stab to the side, his head was pounding and his limbs felt heavy and useless. There was no way he should be in stasis already, but he could feel the ache at his core, of being drained.

The burn of his side was changing to a solid heat, warm but not overwhelming. The pain slowly faded along with the warn trickle of blood down his side slowing and it was already easier to breath. Her hand was pressed against his wound; she was healing him without a potion just like she had with her leg.

There was just no way he should be in stasis… unless that wire was for more than just torture. The empire figured out how in get past the barrier that had protected Insomnia for so long… could they have found a way to…

Armas hand fell away from his side and she teetered, eyes blank. He jolted to catch her hissing as his back seized; the old injury was good and angry. She righted herself immediately at his sign of discomfort; hands reaching back for his side but he just reached out and grabbed her wrists.

She was flushed but her skin was much paler than normal and was breathing hard. His brows furled and he reached for the connection in their magic- her tether was so weak she was near stasis as well.

“Enough, it’s enough.” He whispered out. Arma wasn’t sure- her animal like eyes searching his. The look behind them was still not quite right still slightly feral; pupils were still elongated but more relaxed than just before he blacked out. Despite all that he felt safe; tired but safe. Gods he was tired.

He was going to close his eye- just for a moment.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Let us take the Prince.” The voice startled him- shit he hadn’t meant to sleep. He was still in the shade and wet; the water was cold and he felt chilled and very uncomfortable.

Arma had her back to him; sword at ready. He could feel the last of her magic was being used; she was treading the very edge of stasis.

He could see the strain on her body and he couldn’t see out of her cover; worry was steadily building in his gut. Was there a threat? Where were the others?

“It’s safe now.” He recognised that accent, Ignis. Things were going to be fine.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was mean to leave you on a cliff last time...so here's some conclusion. exposition to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, just an update not a chapter yet. This hasn't been forgotten. Just really stuck and finally back at work. Still working on it though. If you have comments or concerns or words of encouragement hit me up. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long absence the next chapter is here!
> 
> after a weird and sudden turn of events- the team is resting and healing at another Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very difficult chapter for me to write. it got reworked and deleted several times-before this was the end result. im still not very happy with it. 
> 
> but please enjoy; hopefully I can get these out more regularly now that this roadblock is out of the way.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Gladio finished setting up the campsite, making sure the tent was secure, the kitchen unit was properly put together and there was enough wood for a hot fire for the night. It wasn’t even evening yet and he was done with the weirdness and excitement. (Again.)

It had been one hell of a day; nearly wrecked the Regalia- they’d had it back what six hours? Had to wrestle with a feral Arma, and then fight off nearly a dozen Magitek troopers while IN a lake.

He couldn’t help the frown as he rubbed his jaw; camp was set, Iggy was helping Noct with his back in the tent, Prompto and Arma were working on hanging up all their soaked clothes to dry. (They were going to smell like stale mud until they could find a Laundromat.)

He wanted his book.

His shoulders slumped with a groan; suddenly realising that it hadn’t been put away before their little adventure today. He had been reading it when Arma had unexpectedly sprouted wings and smashed him in the face; nose still tender from the impact.

It better be in the car… he wasn’t driving miles down the highway to find it.

He took one last look at the camp; Arma had her arms out, palms pointed at their clothes. Prompto looking pumped, staring intently at the sopping fabric. The Regalia wasn’t parked too far from this Haven; he could already see it on the road just down the trail.

They had decided it was best to stop at Lingagh Haven for the night. Noctis wasn’t fully healed from being impaled; Gladio winced remembering the mostly closed wound in the Princes side. Arma had been nearly unconscious from the amount of magic she used to try closing it. At least they knew that she could use her healing to help in an emergency.

He reached the car finding it unlocked, he’d have to tell Prom off for that, and began searching the seats for his missing book; letting his mind wander.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be; and he wasn’t just thinking about this trip. There had been too many times he wasn’t close enough to Noctis. Sure he tended to slack off a bit when at the apartment or if the guys were visiting at his place (areas that were arguably very safe) but never when they were out, never during events or out in the open and yet that’s twice now that she’s stepped in. What the hell kind of Shield was he? She crossed the lake and plucked Noctis out of danger and where was he? Stuck waist deep in water.

He remembered the weight of Noctis on his back as he piggybacked him out of the lake. How pale and exhausted he looked. How ragged his breathes were and the pink water that dripped down washing away the blood.

Book in hand, Gladio slammed the regalia door with more force than he intended. This wasn’t going to stand; he was going to make sure he was at Nocts side. No more of this going off alone no more…

He blinked, his feet taking bringing him back to camp without him knowing. Ignis was just walking towards the fire taking a seat across from his own camp chair; Arma and Prompto disappearing behind the tent and into the sparse trees.

“That a good idea? He nodded to where the two had vanished as he sat in his chair.

Ignis settled into his seat with limp wave and an eye-roll.” I couldn’t have stopped them anyway.”

“Hows noct?” he settled in.

“He is fine, resting now. Though he did manage to strain his back, the potion should take care of any remaining damage along with his injury.”

“Conked right out eh?”

“Yes. Stasis does tend to do just that; I will attempt to wake him in a few hours for diner. There wasn’t much left for the potion to heal… she did well.”

“Any idea on what that Magitek was doing?”

“Noctis swears that he was going to warp away but after the attack he was basically in stasis.”

“Something like a drain lance?”

“It would appear so; however it is much faster, more painful and able to drain more.”

Both men went quiet, thinking over the implications of this new information. They would have to keep a close eye for any Trooper attempting to use this in the future. Even with them close by it was very risky to have Noctis that vulnerable. Stasis left him physically weak on top of not being able to utilize his warping or phasing for protection.

“And our stuff?”

“Nearly dry, though everything will need to be washed while in Lestallum. Arma used her powers to speed up the process; I do wish she would rest and let her own mana recover fully. The only rest she’s had is what little there was to be gained while being carried out of the lake and in the car.”

“Yeah? And how’s she doing?” Ignis went quiet.

“Physically? Aside from some general soreness and minor bruising she is fine.”

“And the wings…”

“Yes, those. They appear to be fully functional and a part of her. She has full range of movement and while needing practice fine motor control.”

“Should probably tell Cor…” this was new territory and Cor probably should have been told right away- but there were things they needed to take care of first. “And otherwise?”

“Sigh no positive change that’s for certain-”

What was certain was she wasn’t human.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Despite the current developments, that isn’t all that’s on your mind is it?”

  
Ignis was right it wasn’t. The fact that the advisor had so easily sussed that out was irritating and he deigned to answer. However even that emotion was miss placed, Ignis was observant and they had not only worked together for years they had become close.

He took a few moments to try and put together a coherent thought that he could voice, Ignis waiting as patient as ever. “It’s just… what the fuck happened today.” He put his book down- not having found his place yet anyway. Ignis still sat waiting for him to elaborate in that statement.

“The changes from before were minor, but this Iggy this is kinda a big thing… it’s pretty clear that it’s not just because of past abuse that she’s the way she is. It just brings up the same questions from before- is she a danger to the Prince?”

“It does, and it brings back the need to keep an eye on behaviour and if it changes at all. Her lashing out was… unfortunate but was the result of past trauma. A flashback.”

Gladio was still in thought, reflecting on the fight with Arma and how he struggled to keep her under control. She was strong and if that was her without awareness, how hard would it be to stop her if she really meant to hurt them.

“She could have really hurt him… and Noct pulling a stunt like that! What was he doing drawing that much magic and going into a fight….” He was getting frustrated again, remembering how difficult the day had been. Finally having time to express the emotions he’s been holding.

“Yes perhaps; and yet Noctis was able to command her attention and direct her.”

“And in the future if he can’t?”

“If there ever came a time that we were forced to, we will take the steps necessary to keep his Highness safe- that is our job first and foremost.” It was a sobering thought but it was their duty- to keep him safe.

“This was not a good fight Ig, he put himself in danger and I let him.”

“No, we allowed that. I followed him into the battle as well. Retreat at that point had become risky.”

He was quiet- the real reason he was unsettled was still churning in his mind. _‘That is our job first and foremost.’_ He had turned his back to his Prince; when he wasn’t able to push forward and reach him, he turned back to find another way through and saved Ignis instead. He doesn’t regret saving him- Ignis was one of his closest friends; but in doing so Noctis life was put at risk because his shield wasn’t there.

“I wasn’t there Ignis; he was too far away- we could have lost him.”

“Yes, this was a moment I am grateful for our group having an extra member. You may be his Shield but do not blame yourself for today- terrain was a factor in this as well. As for getting separated- that is something we continuously work on. Noct has- pushed the boundaries frequently in the past and even if we were to stay right by his side there is no guarantee that there would not be a situation that leaves us divided.”

Ignis shifted in his chair- a look of uncomfortable guilt crossing his face- it gave Gladio pause; the advisors voice was quieter and less business-like.

“But on that topic- I do thank you for stepping in. I fear that my hesitation would have led to a rather nasty injury if not for you.”

“Course Specs.” It wasn’t the best response but it was just blurted out. The idea of him failing Noctis was put on hold; Ignis being vulnerable and thanking him was unexpected. The idea that that interaction had shaken the normally composed man hadn’t even occurred to him; if he stopped to think about it, review the situation. Ignis had been stuck- his weapon trapped in the skewered MT, an MT that should have been dead but instead it kept advancing, leaking caustic chemicals that had burned him… Shit even he would have been unnerved; it could have ended very badly.

“Noctis might be priority one, but we still have to assist each other.” He finally sat back in his chair, taking the book out again. “He needs all of us.”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Okay what the hell were all his friends exactly?

Noctis was a Prince who can summon weapons out of thin air and wiz around the battlefield in a blue light and has an actual freaking enemy empire after him. Gladio was a beast who read love novels and could probably wrestle a Garula. Iggy was crazy smart and could cook anything and could probably assassinate anyone without blinking or getting caught. And Arma- well whatever she was she was clearly more useful to the Crown Prince- King now?- than some poor commoner like him. She’s fast, strong, has magic, and now wings?! What’s he good at? Shooting a gun and forgetting his lunch at home.

He wasn’t really sure where he really fit in in all this- or where he’d fit in at the end; once Noct was married and King and having to run the country and all.

If he hadn’t built up the courage to even talk to Noctis all those years ago- would he have become friends with the prince? And even as his friend he was still surprised to be brought along as part of his official entourage to the royal wedding. Surprised but unbelievably happy.

How could he ever measure up to them…?

It was a thought pattern he ended up on frequently; more so since they had been on the road and running for their lives. The stress of everything threatening to send him into a break down- his feelings of inadequacy, his feeling of loss for losing the only home he’s ever known. The only consolation is that his parents were not in the country when the city fell- not that they had spoken to him in so long; they hadn’t even tried to contact him to see if he had survived.

Prompto’s thoughts came to a screeching halt once he saw Arma. She was standing in front of Ignis but had completely shrunk in on herself, looking both sad and scared. Even her wings added to the expression; held both tightly to herself and low. She looked over locking eyes with him- a silent plea in the emerald orbs; his heart ached. Even if his _parents_ didn’t care, he still had family, right? After all friends were family of choice…

He could hold himself together for a bit longer, to hold them all together; for her and his friends… they all needed one another.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

Prompto walked over, plastering on his signature smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes and it seemed like Arma could tell; she shifted looking back and forth between him and Ignis, almost like a child not sure if they were in trouble.

Ignis had his thinking look on; chin in his hand and piercing eyes- him and Noct used to swear Ignis could tell what they were thinking anytime they had that look levelled at them. “We should check over those wings… and see if they are a magic construct or if they are in fact a part of your somatosensory system.”

Arma looked to Prompto completely lost- too bad what he said had flown over his head as well. “Sorry, I got nothin’.”

“To put it simply- If they can feel and if you can feel them.”

“oh.” How was he supposed to know- he didn’t have a dictionary for a brain. Prompto scratched the back of his head.

“Yes we should also see if you can move them at will and to what extent.” Arma had stepped closer to him as Ignis walked a circle around the two of them; stopping once he back in front. “Why don’t we start easy? Keeping your hands at your side I want you to try to lift your wings up.”

She was still hesitant, he wasn’t really sure why. Maybe Ignis was intimidating? He knows the man was pretty damn intimidating when he was first hanging out with Noctis, but Armas been with them for a while now. Prom really wasn’t sure what was going on but he was going to do his best to help.

“Uh like this but you know, not your arms.”

That was how they went on; Ignis giving directions, Prompto making the motions with his arms and Arma following along with her wings.

It went on like this maybe half an hour- he wasn’t paying the closest attention. Arma relaxed as they continued this mock Simon-says, eventually the two of them smiling and Prompto laughing.

Ignis finally finished with his inspection. “Do they cause you any discomfort?”

“Not now, just heavy and head feels weird…. Just a part of me… feels… natural?” she had seemed brighter but was quieting again.

“Have you noticed anything else? Anything that has changed?”

He couldn’t make out what she said, mumbling so quietly. Ignis just waited for her to repeat herself; Arma didn’t look up to see him waiting so Prompto gave her a little nudge with his elbow.

“Mm- my bones don’t hurt anymore…”

Well that was disconcerting- Prompto looked to Ignis seeing some form of the same emotion on his face as well.

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Soooo, you’re all done here right; Specs?” Things took an awkward turn, the mood taking a nosedive again. But Prompto didn’t want the evening to come to pass with the same spirit- plus he had some ideas he wanted to share with Arma.

Ignis nodded, turning away to head over to his chair; Prompto didn’t wait, excitement taking over he grabbed Armas wrist and tugged her along.

“Come on.” He pulled her through the trees at the back of the Haven towards some cliffs he spotted earlier. There weren’t many trees, the forest giving way to a more rocky landscape the closer they got to Lestallum but there was still enough that camp and everyone else was out of sight and earshot.

Arma slowed her pace, pulling her arm away. “Why…”

“Huh?” both the motion and the question caught him off guard, spinning on the spot to face her.

“Why do you still treat me the same?” Armas eyes were locked on the ground, fists at her sides. Her whole demeanour was downcast- like when she first joined, unsure and lost.

“What do you mean?”

“Not… not like them- or you, attacked too.”

Oh… This was such a setback compared to how she was just at Hammerhead- but he was also seeing his mirror. The feelings he was hiding from the group, trying his best to bury and forget; Arma was showing openly even if she didn’t voice them.

Prompto thought maybe, maybe Arma would talk when he asked her later; when he checked in to see if she really was alright. But he wasn’t expecting her to initiate.

“But none of that is your fault- right?” He walked right up to her, tilting over so he could see her eyes despite refusing to meet his. “You didn’t turn around, see us and try to hurt us right?”

“Right.”

“Then it’s all cool- with me any way…” Prompto took the time to close her in a gentle hug. He couldn’t speak for the others but he was sure Noctis was at least in agreement with him…

“Are you sure… that you want… this? As family?” Armas voice wavered; her hands coming up to grab his vest, leaning into the embrace.

“Hey you might have some cool powers and actual freaking wings but you’re still you. And that’s the part I like so yeah… plus we already got matching tattoos.” He couldn’t help but smile, seeing her own quivering one in response to that stupid joke. Arma looked on the verge of crying. “Hey, I’m still hanging out with ya right? Just trust us- trust me.”

Her next words nearly made his heart explode- he couldn’t be happier in that moment and it rivalled some of his favourite memories. “If you’re sure… then I think it’d be nice to have a brother…”

*~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~-~~~*

“Hey guys-” Prompto came crashing through some low hanging branches nearly falling over himself onto the Haven, dirt smudged on his face and out of breath. “gimme one sec…” he bent over panting.

It was evening; the sun was already hidden behind the mountain range in the distance casting the camp in shadow. Ignis was at the stove looking like he was just finishing preparing dinner, Gladio was absorbed in his book reading by the lantern hanging over the stove, and Noctis was curled in his chair looking like a grumpy and ruffled Chocobo chick.

Arma was not far behind- walking up beside Prompto; her eyes seeming to glow, catching the light from the campfire.

Ignis and Gladio immediately looking over as she approached. If it had been any other group staying at the Haven; they would have sworn a daemon has walked into camp; this girl with glowing eyes and leathery clawed wings, stepping out of the shadows of the approaching night.

“Noooct youre not looking!” Prompto whined seeing Noctis not paying any attention, choosing to keep his eyes closed.

The Prince groaned at his friends voice, frowning at the interruption to his attempt to go back to sleep; but Prompto was insistent continuing to complain until he gave him attention.

“Dang dude- you look like crap.”

Noctis glared at his friend, the comment unnecessary; he knew how he looked. “I messed up my back aand hit stasis- hard, gimme a break”

“But you gotta watch this.”

“Fine.” he huffed sinking deeper into his chair.

“Okay check this out!” Prompto smiled brightly, holding his arms out like he was presenting Arma.

Arma shifted slightly looking around the group; Prompto nodded encouragingly. She held her wings out half unfurled, just enough that they were easy to see on either side of her; then closed her eyes concentrating.

There was a moment of stillness where nothing happened before a small burst of magic welled out of her being. The air held a slight shimmer similar to the heat waves that rise off the ground in the summer and her wings vanished. There were a few more surges of magic and her wings appeared and disappeared again ending with them being on display again.

“Ta daaa” Prompto sing-songed waving his hands around with a flourish; Arma flexing them around giving them a good wide stretch, looking tired after the show. Gladio had his arms crossed looking at least slightly impressed, Ignis gave a nod and a quick “Very good.”

Both Arma and Prompto looking to Noctis to see his reaction to their discovery; he was doing his best to keep his bored and straight-faced expression. “Well at least this answers the question of what we do about being around people- couldn’t really walk into Lestallum with wings.” He might have sounded bored and slightly sarcastic but there was a sparkle in his eyes belying his excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus interaction.  
Gladio: Arn't you bored?  
Arma: Bored?  
Gladio: You can’t just sit there staring at the fire. Here- *hands her a book*  
Ignis: Gladio she might not have the same… taste in reading material as you.  
Arma: “Umm…” *Arma opens book- tilt head in slight confusion*  
Gladio: What girl doesn’t like a simple love story-?   
*Iggy raises eyebrow*  
Gladio: Its fine- real tame stuff in that one.  
Ignis: You cannot just assume-  
*Arma gently taps Gladio on the arm handing book back*  
Ignis: There you see  
Gladio: Don’t like romance? Or have you read that one before?  
Arma: ….no… can’t- I can’t read…
> 
> *Gladio and Ignis staring with collective consternation.*


End file.
